


Poseidon’s Reaper

by Bluesdiva



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 98,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluesdiva/pseuds/Bluesdiva
Summary: 6 Months after Mayhem landed on Jackson Teller things were quiet with SAMCRO, old wounds beginning to heal. Two events that seemed unconnected would once again bring the possibility for chaos and bloodshed along with a chance for love for new MC President Chibs Telford, when the Reaper goes to sea.





	1. Prologue

Chibs stood near the freshly dug grave,the coffin in front of him that had no identifying imagery denoting its occupant's history with SAMCRO. Even the headstone was plain, but it matched the one next to it, that spot belonged to Tara. He glanced to his left, Abel, with Wendy holding Thomas sat next to him, Nero standing behind her, Tig on his right, the rest of SAMCRO, finding places behind him and Tig. There was no priest, or minister, just two men from the funeral home.

It was a closed casket that had been brought to Gemma's house of all places for the wake the night before, Scoops not having a suitable room for privacy,and the old Clubhouse finally having been demolished, only a vacant spot left of that history. Diosa might have worked, but bringing outsiders, what few there were, to a whore house for such an occasion just didn't sit well with Chibs Catholic sensibilities. It had been T.O. who'd suggested Gemma's. "Back home in Tennessee, wakes were always held at home." he'd suggested at church, explaining the southern rituals of death, much to the incredulity of his new brothers, but they'd eventually agreed that it made sense.

No one from the other charters had shown. Chibs wasn't surprised - they couldn't, the Mayhem vote had seen to that. There has been much discussion as to whether they should wear the Kuttes for the burial, and eventually voted to thumb their noses at the rest of the "club", they weren't going to be there so who would know? Jax lived and died for the Reaper, the least they could do was wear the colors, since they couldn't bury him with them.

One week before, Chibs had handed Jax's Kutte to Packer, a final piece of business, letting him know it was done, that Mayhem had indeed landed on Jax Teller. Packer had held the article of clothing, almost reverently, then just shook his head sadly and left Chibs standing alone at Scoops, there were after all, no words to describe the sadness, or disbelief that had reverberated through the organization that was "The Sons". That same day also brought Chibs a visit from Nero. The Klamath County Oregon authorities had contacted him, regarding Gemma's body. “Not a club problem.” Chibs had replied to Nero when asked what would be done as to any memorial. Gemma’s sins were mortal in his mind- there could be no grace for her. “Do what ye will,” He’d told Nero, “club’ll ha nae part in it.”

****

Sheriff Lt. Althea Jarry looked at the woman seated in front of her desk with some incredulity. "I don't know, I've never had to deal with a situation like this."

 

Wendy smiled slightly, "Before Jax," she paused, unable to say the words. "he uh, made arrangements, so it seems now that I'm stuck with dealing with this. "

"Well- I suppose I can make a call to DOC. " Jarry replied. "I'll let you know what I find out."

"Thank you." Wendy replied standing. "Those two deserve to be together. " she said before pulling the door shut behind her.

Later that day Jarry called Wendy, "Your request has been approved, would Saturday afternoon, 2pm work? If not I can give you a contact to schedule with."

"Thank you, Saturday will be fine." Wendy replied before ending the call.

****

Wendy looked across the table in the far corner of the diner at Chibs. She sighed, "I know Nero talked to you, and I get it. But I can't do it alone. I need some help."

Chibs reached across the table and took one of Wendy's hands in his. "Like I told him, not a club problem. I'm sorry." He said gently. He'd always liked Wendy, and wondered if things might have been different for everyone if she hadn't gotten hooked on the junk. He'd never slept with her when she'd been a croweater, but she was funny and could give shit as good as she got from the club members, as well as being a good listener. The last few years she'd proven herself, getting clean and then stepping up to be a good mom to Abel and Thomas after Tara. It hurt him to say no.

"Hear me out, please, it's not a club thing I'm asking for. Just a shoulder, just a friend to lean on for a couple of hours. " Wendy continued looking into his eyes. She could tell he was conflicted. Not just because of his past feelings of affection for Gemma, or his grief at losing Jax, but how to fill the position he'd risen to, how to be King. The irony of the definition of anarchy, versus the rigid rules that the club operated in were certainly giving the man in front of her cause for conflict, how to balance life in the club with compassion and forgivness, or at the very least simple decency.

"Ok, I'm listening."

****

"Ya a'right luv? " Chibs asked as they stood in the Stockton Prison graveyard. The grave in front of them marked only with a number, a number once assigned to Clay Morrow. One convict stood nearby, having dug a small hole. A guard stood farther off keeping watch. Wendy opened the box of ashes and poured the cremated remains of Gemma Teller Morrow into the hole. She tossed the cheap plastic box in after the ashes, then turned and looked at Chibs.

"Thanks. I appreciate you coming with. Prisons creep me out. It's done. Let's get out of here."

Chibs simply nodded, then placed one arm around Wendy's shoulder as the two made their way out to his bike.


	2. Red Sky At Night

Red Sky At Night

 

Filip 'Chibs' Telford sat nursing some coffee at the bar at Redwoody, the porn studio situated in a warehouse on the Stockton Docks which was, for now, the home of Son's of Anarchy MC Redwood Original Chapter.

It was early, and he was alone with his thoughts. Six months before, the order for Mayhem to land on Jackson 'Jax' Teller, former president of the MC had been reluctantly passed. Teller's last act as president was to pass the president's flash to Chibs, then the Vice President.

So many were gone now- Gemma, killed by Jax himself for her part in the brutal murder of Jax wife Tara, their two sons Abel and Thomas now being raised with Wendy, a recovering junkie, and ex-wife, with Nero Padilla- a former lover of Gemma, now far away from Charming. Wayne Unser, former Chief of Police who had often looked the other way as far as the club's business dealings in an effort to keep Charming an oasis of small-town innocence. Half-Sack, a prospect, posthumously patched in- mortally stabbed while trying to protect Tara and Abel. Piney Winston, 'First Nine' member and Opie his son, dead because of Clay Morrow, then President of the MC, and his Machiavellian schemes. And lastly, and certainly the most tragic loss, Opie's wife Donna, a truly innocent victim, mistakenly killed by Tig Trager- now the MC Vice-president, based on an assumption of betrayal and secretly sanctioned by Clay, a killing that still haunted his VP, and would to the end of his days, almost as much as the loss of one of his daughters, burned alive in front of him due to his misplaced loyalties to Clay. Jax was now gone as well, killed as he rode his father's bike on the 580, head-on with a semi-trailer thereby carrying out the mayhem vote on his own terms in an effort to spare his "brothers" the burden.

Chibs had sworn as Jax left the warehouse that day six months ago to make him proud and end the legacy of bloodshed that was SAMCRO. There were others who had died as well, and Chibs found that remembering them all gave him no comfort.

As he went to refill his cup he heard the door open and Lyla Winston, widow of Opie and the producer and 'owner' of the studio, in partnership with the MC entered. Chibs turned and gave her a fatherly hug and kiss on the cheek. "Morning luv," he said softly. "Yer here early."

"Just dropped the kids off at the bus. Figured I'd be able to get some work done," she said as she poured a coffee for herself. "We'll be shooting 'Bridegroom of Skankenstein' in a few days." she smiled.

Chibs smirked. Skankenstein had been a big hit for the studio and the balance sheets were starting to show more black than red.

"That's wonderful darlin," Chibs said absently as he looked out the window at the docks.

"Winsome is finishing up the screenplay. Who knew she had a thing for horror porn?" Lyla laughed.

Chibs smiled slightly thinking of the girl they'd 'rescued' from a street pimp. He then turned to Lyla, "Ya get any breakfast in ya?" Chibs asked- he was famished, he couldn't remember when he'd last eaten anything, his melancholy over the last few months giving him episodes of insomnia and a major lack of appetite. "I was just going to run down to the diner," he said lightly.

"I ate with the kids," Lyla said apologetically, as she studied the man across from her. He'd lost a few pounds and his face looked drawn and tired.

"Aye," he said as he fished his keys from his pocket. "The boys will probably be trailing in here in a bit. Just need to clear my head." he smiled at her, "I'll be back in a bit. I'll lock up after myself." He turned and left leaving Lyla alone in the warehouse.

As he straddled his bike he looked at the sunrise over the Stockton port. The clouds were shaded an angry red, reminiscent of blood. He pulled his glasses out of his pocket and strapped the helmet onto his head. He paused looking at the sky, and a shiver ran down his spine. An old rhyme came to him.

'Red sky at night sailor's delight. Red sky at mornin Sailor take warnin.'

He tried pushing the thought from his head, but couldn't. He crossed himself and offered up a prayer in his native Scots. After all, you could never be too careful when you wore the 'Reaper' on your back.

****

Alexandra Chandler left the cheap motel she'd called home for the last 6 months since arriving in Stockton Ca. She'd left Wisconsin with only her car and some clothes and a file box of legal paperwork. She'd hoped that 2000 miles of distance would finally give her some peace and safety.

He'd hit her before- and every time he'd be arrested and then promptly released with the condition of not contacting her. A condition he always ignored and the local cops unable to arrive in time to catch him. Her ex 'boyfriend', Van "Budman" Shepard- a wannabe biker with a barely street legal Harley, and a history of substance abuse, had been released on parole after a 2 year stretch in Waupun Correctional- convicted of Felony Assault on her, resulting in two nights in the local hospital.

Those plans had just gone to shit with the arrival of Van, he playing the part of repentant and rehabilitated ex-con, begging her to let him crash for one night until he could hook up with an old childhood friend. A friend who happened to be a patched member of an MC out of nearby Charming

As she left that morning Van woke and demanded she bring him some food for while she was away. She went to the nearby convenience store and bought some sandwiches and soda and returned to the room. As she placed them in the small fridge she never saw Van pull her phone and wallet out of her purse and hide them from her. She picked up her purse and left, promising that she'd be back by 5 with dinner.


	3. Change of Command

Alexander "Tig" Trager woke to the sound of something ringing. He groaned as he fumbled around his nightstand looking for his cell phone. He opened his eyes and realized it wasn't his cell that was the cause. He cursed to himself and dragged himself out of his bed, searching for the source. The ringing stopped. He ran his fingers through the mass of black curls on his head with one hand, the other rubbing the sleep from his eyes- working to focus his thoughts. He glanced over at his bed and saw Venus still asleep. He quietly pulled a bathrobe around his body and softly left the room.

He entered the kitchen and started a pot of coffee, and lit a cigarette. His mind now focused on the mystery ringing. He returned to the bedroom and saw Venus's phone on the nightstand but the screen showed no call. Ok...not hers. He returned to the kitchen and pulled a mug from the cupboard the pot now filling. It was one of those makers that would let you pull the carafe without coffee still spewing from it and there was now enough to get his brain jump-started. He poured and replaced the carafe to continue filling.

As he inhaled the aroma of the coffee he looked at the clock on the wall. 8 am. "Who the fuck calls at 8 am...on a phone that I can't find?" he thought to himself as he gingerly sipped the hot liquid.

He'd been out late. Just riding alone. Letting the road soothe the grief that had been welling up in him over the loss of Jackson, Tara, Gemma, even Unser. So many changes- so many lives hurt, lost due to Clay and Gemma, their lies, hate, and secrets nearly destroying the only thing he loved more than the 'woman' who now slept peacefully in his bed. The love she had for him was the only thing that had kept him even during the events after Tara's murder- of that he had no doubt. Her love for him and the love he felt in return for her was the one reason he was able to stand stalwart with Chibs as they buried Jax next to Tara and to support Chibs as the Club began it's rebirth away from the Irish Guns, Mexican Drug Cartels and the havoc that had created. Pussy and Porn was much more relaxing and just as profitable. It was also marginally legal.

One of the things he remembered to mention at Church tonight was what to do about Juice's affairs. The boy's death in County had been an act of redemption for his duplicity toward the MC. Juice had assets and by rights- those assets should go to the club. it would just be a matter of convincing the other partners in Juice's outside business enterprises to let that money land with SAMCRO.

He heard a beep and his head swiveled looking for the source. He walked toward a row of drawers set below the counter. 'A'right ya fucker..beep again dammit..." he muttered. He sipped at the coffee again and the caffeine must have kicked in because he then remembered where he'd stashed all the burner phones he'd grabbed when they stripped Juice's place after he'd gone MIA the night of Tara's murder. He yanked the drawer open and pulled the baggie out and dumped the dozen or so phones on the kitchen table. "Yep. Gotcha ya little bastard." he smiled as he picked the one that was active out of the pile setting it aside and replacing the others back in the bag and then the bag of phones back to the drawer. 608 area code flashed on the id screen. "Where the fuck is 608?" he wondered. He looked and saw a voicemail had been left. He accessed it and listened. Snapping the phone shut he then went back to the bedroom and pulled out fresh clothes and headed for the shower.

Venus was still lights out asleep when he emerged from the bathroom dressed. He put on his holsters, secured the large knife he wore on his leg and lastly the 'mourning cut', which displayed a Reaper in black and grey, rather than the traditional blue and white on the center back of his cut. Chibs had proposed the change to honor the memory of Jax, and the charter had agreed unanimously to wear it for one year - the Indian Hills charter wasn't pleased but no other charter had stood with Indian Hills objection, deciding that it was in the best interest of the club as a whole to leave Redwood to grieve in their own way, even if some members looked at the display as one of misplaced loyalty.

He leaned over his love and gave a gentle kiss to her cheek whispering a soft message to her exposed ear. "Club business doll...I'll check in later. Love you." Venus gave a soft sigh as if in acknowledgment- her slumber barely disturbed. Tig felt a lump in his throat as he pondered the miracle of her in his life but quickly set his mind to business as he walked his bike down the driveway before starting it as he left the house to go find Chibs.

****  
Alexandra Chandler loaded her cart with the drug orders for the multitude of pyxis drug dispenser machines on each floor she needed to inventory and restock. Her mind still preoccupied with how she would extricate herself from her current issue with Van. As she walked the hallway to her first stop her thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash followed by what sounded like firecrackers. Stunned she stopped dead in her tracks as screams and shouting filled her ears. Her head swiveled to search out the origin of the noise and was almost knocked to her feet as staff, visitors and patients came running toward her.

"GET OUT...ACTIVE SHOOTER!" one staff member yelled as they passed Alexandra as she flattened herself against a wall. She watched as if everything was in slow motion as she saw a disheveled man holding a pistol round the corner, headed toward another ward. She looked and found no door to run to- she only had her cart of drugs for cover and that thing was loud as it rumbled down the hall. She watched as the man headed away from her and right into one of the inpatient wards. Soon she heard more shots, and screams and began to slowly try to bring the cart and herself around a corner to where there was a stairwell where she could ditch the cart and make her way down and out of the building. She continued to hear shots and screams and finally the overhead address system announcing a code 'silver'. Just as she made it to the door of the stairwell she was knocked off her feet and nearly trampled by about half a dozen VA police charging through the door. They didn't stop to see if she'd been hurt. Alexandra picked herself up and made her way down the stairwell and out to the parking lot where chaos reigned supreme. She looked back at the building and sat down on one of the benches that had been placed along a walkway leading from the outer edges of the lot to the building. She checked herself for any injury and finding nothing other than her bruised pride stared off into space as the lot filled with the sounds of sirens and more shocked and hysterical people. Her plans had just gone sideways. Very. Sideways.

****  
As Tig made his way to Redwoody where he figured he'd find Chibs, the sound of multiple sirens pierced through the rumble of his bike. Checking his mirrors, his eyes widened at the sight of at least 5 Sanwa sheriff's cars closing in fast behind him. He quickly pulled over as they sped down the 580 heading toward Oakland. He gauged their speed at well over 90. He'd barely pulled back onto the freeway when his progress was once again slowed by more cops, staties this time, along with several fire trucks and ambulances. A ride that should have only taken 20 minutes turned into over 45 as he watched cops, ambulances fire trucks and lastly satellite equipped news trucks all headed toward Oakland. As he made the turn off the freeway to head toward Redwoody he wondered just what the hell had happened as he saw no obvious signs of disaster on the horizon. He did, however, see Chibs bike parked in front of a small diner that he and Chibs frequented. He made a U-turn and pulled in. Chibs didn't see Tig enter the diner. He was glued to a TV that was currently showing the raw live feed from Oakland. Other than the TV- the diner was silent as all the other patrons were also glued to the unfolding drama just a few miles away. The waitresses were quietly making the rounds all the while stealing glances toward the news being broadcast- some of them mouthing silent prayers for the victims that were being brought out of the hospital to be transported in ambulances.

Tig slipped into the booth seat opposite of Chibs and a waitress soon approached- her face displaying worry and fear as she placed a cup in front of him. No words needed to be spoken as Tig nodded. She poured his coffee and then left to tend to her other tables.

"Brother," Chibs said, suddenly aware of his VP sitting across from him. His breakfast of eggs and sausage, untouched and growing cold in front of him.

"Got caught up in the parade of cops etc on my way here. Now I know why." Tig said softly as they both turned their attention to the TV. The burner phone of Juice and the message left on it forgotten.

After about an hour and the waitress bringing a carafe of coffee and getting Tig's breakfast order the two men sat quietly eating.

"Stuff ain't half bad cold," Chibs mumbled as he worked to cut one of the sausages on his plate.

"You'll change your mind in about an hour" Tig retorted as he shoveled egg onto his toast to take a bite.

"Aye. Probably." Chibs said deadpan, knowing what cold grease did to his digestion. "Guess I'm not 19 anymore." The diner had begun to get more back to the normal noise as the news was then pretty repetitive, showing replays of earlier scenes. The news was reporting that at least 20 were dead, 50 or more injured with everything from gunshots to minor cuts and bruises. There were also unconfirmed reports that some of the dead were cops.

"Well- at least they can't blame this on us," Chibs said ruefully.

"Wanna bet?" Tig retorted as he wiped up the plate with a piece of toast before finishing the toast and washing it down with coffee.

As the two men pushed their plates away and accepted the last refill to their cups the diner hushed again and they turned to the TV to see the image of Sherrif Althea Jarry fill the screen.

"It has been confirmed that LT. Sherrif Althea Jarry was killed today.." the announcer droned.

Tig shot a look at Chibs, who silently crossed himself as he looked at the image. "Mother of Christ," Chibs said softly.

"Brother.." Tig started.

"Nay. We were never gonna have all that normal shite. I don't have feelings for her in the way you think. I'm good. I just wonder who's gonna step in her place now. We don't need another one of her for sure." He sighed. "I hate training new sheriffs."

"Right." Tig felt a smirk forming on his face but thought better of it.

"Let's get the hell outta here brother," Chibs said as he threw a 20 on the table to cover the bill. "Call everybody. Church."

Chibs took his place at the head of the table and called church to order.

"Well, boys- as I'm sure you've heard our illustrious LT Jarry has made her final crossing. So as of right now, I want all of us to keep a low profile until we see how this lands." Chibs admonished. "Charming is still wary of us due to the events of the last few years." He eyed each member as they simply nodded.

"New business?" Chibs continued.

The burner phone in Tigs cut chirped. Chibs shot a look at his VP.

Tig suddenly remembered his mission from this morning and reached to pull the phone out.

"As a matter of fact," Tig said as he laid the phone on the table. "I woke up to this." he pointed at the phone. "It's one of the burners from Juice. Anyone know where the fuck 608 area code is?"

Montez turned to a side table and grabbed a laptop and began a search. In the meantime, Chibs had reached over to another table where an old phone book was and flipped to the index.

"Wisconsin." Montez and Chibs said at the same time. The rest of the table stifled laughs.

"Christ. Fucking computers." Chibs muttered. He hated the damn things and found his thoughts momentarily turning toward Juice. He pushed the conflicting feelings regarding the former member turned dumbass to the back of his mind. "Ok ya little shite...any way to find out who the number belongs to?"

Montez nodded as Tig read off the rest of the phone number.

A few keystrokes later and Montez looked up from the screen. It says it's registered to an Alexandra Chandler," he paused and looked apologetically toward T.O. "sorry man... the town of Coon Valley Wisconsin."

"Jesus. Coon Valley? Who names a town like that?" T. O. muttered.

"Same fuckers who came up with Charming." Rat countered.

"All right." Chibs said as he looked back at Tig, an eyebrow raised.

"Well- there was also a voice message." Tig punched a few buttons and soon the voicemail was played for all to hear.

"Hey, Juiceman. Budman here. I'm in town with the old lady finally after getting out and I'm here to take you up on that prospecting offer you talked about. Call me when you get this. I'm hard up man gotta get some action going. The little bitch ain't gonna be quite as accommodating as before, thanks for keeping me posted regarding where she's been hiding and the skim from her accounts- you always were smarter than me when it came to that electronics shit. I'm pretty sure she's gonna rat me out and then well, I'll have to pop a cap in her ass if ya know what I mean. I need to hear from you today man. Hopefully before 5 when she gets home."

The call ended.

Chibs and Tig looked at each other. What new shit was going to land on them due to Gemma and Juice's deceptions? Did this have to do with Tara in some way or was there shit Juice had been into on top of everything else?

"Montez. You still got that friend?" Happy asked.

"Yeah. On it." Montez answered after getting a nod of approval from Chibs. Montez then busied himself texting a friend who worked for the Federal government. Social Security Administration. Those fuckers could find anything about anybody. 99 percent of the time at least.

"Find Ms. Chandler and we find this no name son of a bitch." Chibs said his eyes smoldering with anger. "It ain't over is it, brother?" Chibs said softly as he turned to Tig.

"Apparently not." Tig said as quietly.

Chibs smacked the gavel down. The room emptied.

An hour later Montez had received some information. He had an address and place of employment.

"Last known address Lodi Motor court outside of Stockton. And oh..shit." He paused. "Last place of employment as of a month ago..VA hospital. Stockton. Pharmacy Tech." he said.

Chibs drew a sharp breath. No way of finding her at work today. They'd have to stake out the motel.

Chibs sent Rat and Quinn to watch the motel. Happy and T.O. would relieve them later.

"Got any pictures or other records?" Chibs asked.

"Working on it. It seems she's moved quite a bit. Finances are shit. Looks like a bankruptcy in there. I'm checking for criminal shit now. Should have some info before long."

An hour later Montez had some more news to forward to Rat and Quinn. It was a picture of Van Shepard aka Budman. "Seems he and this Alexandra were at one time a couple. Dude just got out on parole in Wisconsin for assault. Also has a bunch of drug charges on his rap sheet. He's a junkie. Apparently, he liked to knock her around. She seems to have decided to put some distance between them...but based on his call today..I'm guessing he hooked back up with her. She had a restraining order on him in Wisconsin but nothing out here." Montez told Chibs.

Chibs closed his eyes. "And no idea how Juice and he know each other?" he asked. "What about her? She got a history?"

"Nope. She's clean. You don't get a job at a VA hospital playing with pharmaceuticals being a criminal." Montez said. "Do you think he might be looking to hurt her?" He asked.

"If he thinks she ratted him out...maybe. Tell Rat and Quinn to keep a sharp eye for this guy. Send them the pic." Chibs said. "But don't go after him alone. Keep tabs on him and we'll back them up. No telling what this guy is up to."

At this point, Tig walked up. "Was catching up on the news. Had an idea." He said. "I know someone who can possibly tell us if she got hurt in that shooting."

"Ok, Tiggy." Chibs said. Not wanting to know how Tig managed to have a contact like that. Tig made the call.

****

it had been one hell of a day at the makeshift command center. The clerk, a former croweater who'd decided to get out of the life after the clubhouse had been blown up by the Irish was busy trying to keep the lists of witnesses current. In the confusion of the day, one of those lists was placed in a folder with the list of known dead. On that list was the name of Alexandra Chandler.

"Ok doll. Thanks." Tig said and hung up.

"Chibby- It looks like the owner of the phone is one of the dead." Tig sighed. "So we have no way of knowing if this dude is even at the motel."

"Ok. Call Rat and Quinn. See if they've seen anything and if not- Call em home." Chibs said.

****

Rat and Quinn were watching the motel. "I wonder if it makes sense to just ask if she's registered here?" Rat asked Quinn.

"Hell- why not?" Quinn said. "Your idea. Go for it." Rat sighed and headed for the motel office.

It was at this moment that Quinn got the text with a picture of Van. And at that very moment, a guy walked out of a room who looked a good bit like the picture Quinn had on his phone. He was headed right toward Rat, who had made it to the office and was chatting with the clerk. Quinn held his breath as the man who appeared out of the motel room stopped near an older Harley and began digging in the saddlebags. Once he'd retrieved whatever it was from the bike he turned and returned to his room. Rat left the office and headed back- now looking at his own cell phone and studying the picture.

"Rat. You just missed the guy." Quinn said.

"Shit." Rat said. "Where?" Quinn got him up to speed and called Chibs.

***

"Ok boys. We have a sighting." Chibs said. "I think we'll let the Mayans sit on this. We need to know more about why this fucker and Juice are connected." He picked up a burner and made a call to Alvarez. Within minutes Alvarez had agreed to send a couple of prospects over to keep tabs on Shepard- in exchange for some quality time with the Redwoody girls.

****  
By Noon Alexandra found herself busy giving statements to various arms of law enforcement as to what she saw and where she saw it. Her mind was reeling. First Van and now this. She anxiously checked the time as the afternoon wore on knowing that if she was late Van would probably fly into a rage. She knew he was still using, she could see the track marks. She just hoped he could stay even long enough for her to get away again.

Finally, at about 5 pm she was cleared to leave the facility. The hospital would be practically shut down save for minimal personnel while the investigation continued. She'd have a couple of days off until her next shift. It would be enough time for her to find a 'safe' place and make plans once again to run. The last time he'd found her and beat her - sending her to the hospital for observation and stitches and then placement at a shelter- it took 6 months for the cops to finally catch him, just by a stroke of dumb luck. He'd been passed out in some shooting gallery when the cops made a raid. He came down off his high in jail. The only good thing was once they got him they did manage to keep him locked up until he pled out for a 2-year sentence. In the meantime, she'd lost her job, her apartment and most of her savings.

It was her cousin, a merchant mariner who spent most of the year at sea who she'd managed to get a message to who sent her the money to move to Oakland- where his ship was homeported. He was due in any week now. Van's sudden arrival couldn't have come at a worse time.

Traffic was a mess as usual compounded by the multitude of emergency vehicles on the road due to the events of earlier that day. The motel she called home was only because it was cheap and allowed her to save some money that she was going to use once her cousin hit port to find an apartment she and he could share. It was a good solution he reasoned with her- it would be nice to have a place to call home when he was in port. She'd pretty much have the run of the place most of the year and it would be less expensive than trying to be on her own- she'd be able to live in a much safer area of town. All she had to do was find a place to hide out for a few days- and she'd be in the clear. As she dug in her purse for her car keys she realized that her wallet and cell phone were missing. Panic surged through her. It would be almost 7 pm before she got back to the rundown motel to try to get them away from him and escape with some excuse of going for take-out.

She pulled into the parking lot of the motel and made her way to the room. Once inside, she knew she wasn't going to get out without a fight. The evidence of Van's drug habit was visible on the one table in the room and he was in a rage at her late arrival. She never saw the hand holding a knife as he backhanded her knocking her to the floor as he hurled obscenities toward her, kicking her and trying to stomp on her legs and arms. Her vision clouded and soon her world went dark.


	4. Shipwrecked

Rat and Quinn waited for the Mayan prospects to show up and shared the picture and room number of the target with them. Although things were good between Chibs and Alvarez, other members of the two MCs weren't quite as trusting. Once the info was passed down the two groups parted ways.

****  
At about 7 pm the two Mayans saw a car pull in and a woman entered the room they were watching. The sound of a raised voice could be heard coming from the room. Then all was quiet.

"Hey, let's get something to eat man. This bullshit errand for the Son's ain't going nowhere." One said.  
With a nod, the other agreed and the two left the parking lot to go to a food truck parked nearby. As they were ordering they heard the sound of a car hitting something. As they turned to look they saw a car slowly back into one of their bikes, sending it to the pavement before turning and leaving the lot. Their food forgotten, they raced for their bikes to give chase.

****  
It would be some weeks before Alexandra could come up with a memory of what happened from the time she entered the motel room and how she ended up in the hospital.

Alexandra fought to focus on the road. She could barely see now and was certain that her end would be from a car crash rather than a beating. Desperately she looked for some sign of a hospital, fire station or even a cop. Her breathing was becoming more difficult and knew she needed to get off the road before she killed some pedestrian. She took a turn to the right off the main road and found herself in an industrial park near the docks. Slowly she made her way down the wide lanes designed for semi trucks looking for any sign of humanity. Nothing. The docks were deserted save for a line of motorcycles parked in front of one of the warehouses. She pulled the car over across the street from the bikes and stopped the car. Rolling down the window she leaned her head back and accepted the smell of the salt air mixed with the taste of blood. It was a smell she was intimately familiar with. It wasn't the first time those to things had mixed in her senses. This time it was her blood and not some poor Marine. She closed her eyes and let darkness take her.

****

Chibs stood in the parking lot of the motel with Alvarez. He was furious and wanted to pummel the two Mayans Alvarez had sent to keep tabs on Shepard. But he knew if he did that the fragile alliance between the two MC's would be broken. The Son's couldn't afford that right now. A payment of cash to the desk clerk bought insurance that no cops would be called and would pay for the clean up of blood from the room.

"Did they even get a description of the bloody car?" Chibs hissed, his accent nearly making his English unintelligible to the Mayan President.

Alvarez snapped a finger and the two watchmen approached hesitantly. A torrent of Spanish flowed from Alvarez. The responses were short and the looks and tone of the respondents contrite. Alvarez listened, his face never betraying the anger he now had to these two members and nodded once he'd heard their reply. He turned to Chibs and translated.

"Yes. Ford Escort. Gray or silver. Not California Plates. Wyoming que no?. 2007 or so they think."

Alvarez gave a motion and the two backed away.

"Thanks," Chibs said. Still seething but at least he now had a bit more to go on. "As ta' the matter of tha' bike she hit. That isn't gonna be on her. Got it?" Chibs said quietly while shooting a glance at the Mayans standing near the damaged ride.

"No. That won't land on her or the Sons. That kind of beating..no. We're good. I'll see to it those two pendejos remember this for the rest of their days." Alvarez finished as he held a hand up for Chibs to take, sealing the agreement between them.

Chibs took the Mayan President's outstretched hand and clasped it tight giving it a slight shake and nodding his head. The deal was sealed. "Thank you Brother," he said and the two men parted. Alvarez and his men left leaving Chibs, Quinn and Rat in the lot. The three men stood quietly looking at the blood stain on the pavement. Rat pulled the cellphone he'd found when he searched the room looking for clues from his cut.

"This is the phone used to call the burner this morning. He was here and so was she." Rat said softly.

"Aye, Ratty. That she was. The bigger question is who does all this mess belong to?" Chibs said softly as his eyes took in the rusty stain of blood on the pavement. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Back at Redwoody Montez studied the screen on the laptop. "Hey!" he shouted."I think I got an idea of what this Alexandra chick looked like!" Tig came over and looked over Montez's shoulder.

Soon the others were crowded around, staring at the screen. Muttered comments of "Holy shit." and "Damn" were soon followed by hard looks at Tig and then back at the screen.

Tig remained silent, yet very aware of the stares and stepped back glaring at the group. "That isn't fucking funny ya midget," he growled.

Montez gulped and turned toward Tig. "It's no joke, Brother. Swear on my Momma." Montez crossed himself. "It's from her high school yearbook and I even checked for drivers license photo." He pulled up another window showing the two pictures side by side. It was no joke. There on the screen was a woman with hair almost identical to Tig but much longer and obviously well cut. A warm smile radiated from the high school photo. Soft facial features but with high cheekbones and a chin that could be described as elfin gave her an almost angelic look. But it was the eyes that got them the most. Instead of Tig's ice blue, her's were green with the same crystal clarity that Tig's displayed when he was in a really good mood. She easily could have passed for his daughter if not for the only ten years difference between their ages.

Remembering the relative unattractiveness of Van's picture Tig peered closer to the screen and wondered aloud, "How the hell does someone that beautiful end up with a fuck like him?"

None of them had an answer to that. It really didn't matter now as it was believed she'd met her end by someone other than Van. Their new worry was the news that some woman had been seen at the motel and had a bit of a run-in with the Mayans that had been sent to keep and eye on Van but had been lost along with Van. The day had been two steps forward and three steps back it seemed. Chibs, Rat, and Quinn had gone to meet Alvarez and get things sorted out.

The door opened and Venus strode in at that moment scattering the group of bikers. None of them really wanted to be near Tig when Venus was around. They had their suspicions and moved to a safe distance as Tig's eyes softened at the sight of her.

"Hey, baby..what you doing here?" Tig asked as he took her hand.

"Well, my sweet Alexander, I had heard from one of my clients that there was a certain lady he'd spotted as she nearly ran over a couple of our Latino brothers with her car, knocking over one of their bikes near some seedy motel next to a gas station where he happened to be refueling his truck prior to meeting me. While he considered calling the police- two Mayan bikers stopped him and gave him a rather stern warning as it were. Right before he pulled away he saw Chibs I believe- based on his description of Chibs unfortunate facial injuries- and two of the other boys- pull into the motel along with another Mayan. The group entered a room with some determination and my client then left to call me to cancel our date he was so rattled. I figured you might possibly be able to tell me what is going on?" she said in her odd southern lilt.

Tig took her other hand and glanced over at the rest of his brothers who stood speechless at the sight of Tig and Venus holding hands. He shot them a nasty glare before turning his gaze at Venus. speaking gently he said "Baby- We think this woman might have something to do with some of the shit that happened a few months ago and she might be in some trouble..we just want to find her to talk to her, that's all." He pulled one of her hands up to his lips and gave it a short kiss.

Venus gazed into Tig's eyes. "Well, Alexander There is just one other thing I must mention...Why is there an old car sitting out front with a woman sleeping in it?" Tig's eyes widened as he dropped Venu's hands and spun around to face the assembled Brothers who were still staring at the sight of Tig being with Venus.

They quickly regained their composure as Tig barked at them. "Well goddamnit! Go look!" Tig turned back to a visibly startled Venus "Baby. Just. Wait. Here. Please." his voice once again all softness toward Venus. He followed the rest out the door just in time to see Chibs, Quinn and Rat pull up. Chibs was off the bike in a shot and headed for the silver car parked across from the warehouse.

Tig stood rooted to the pavement along with the rest of the club as Chibs yanked open the door and soon was carrying a very bloodied body towards them, Shouting instructions as he advanced. "Mother of Christ...get that damn door open and tell Lyla to get a bed ready! And somebody call for a god damn meat wagon! Now for Christ sake!"

Rat flung the door open and followed behind yelling for Lyla. Lyla gasped at the sight of Chibs carrying the small woman, her face masked with now drying blood. Venus covered her mouth with one perfectly manicured hand in horror at the sight. "This way," Lyla called out to him and led him to one of the sets they were building for the latest Redwoody production. Gently Chibs laid the girl down on the bed and began to check her for any sign of life.

"Give me some warm towels please Darlin..." Chibs said to Lyla wanting to spare her the sight of the mess. As Lyla ran off to get the towels Chibs then looked to Rat. "Ya call for the wagon?"

Rat nodded and ran back outside to flag them down. The others stood nearby but far enough off so as to not get in Chibs way. Once Lyla returned with the towels and a basin with other medical supplies which she handed off to Tig- Tig stepped closer and set the items down on the other side of the bed well within Chibs reach.

"Come on darlin' just hang in there with me. You're safe now. Help is on the way." Chibs said softly to the still form. He looked up at Tig. "She's got a pulse but she's barely breathing..her abdomen is way too tight and distended..I'm afraid she's got some internal bleeding going on and I'm not likin' the looks of the one leg near her ankle there." He pointed. "Where's that damn ambulance!" Chibs began trying to clean up the blood on her face to start looking for any head wounds. It wasn't long before he found one. "Mother of Christ...he fucking tried to scalp her!" Tig turned his head away at that comment, glad that Venus was being held back by Lyla and the rest of the club. He let out a sigh of relief hearing the wail of an ambulance and soon two medics with a gurney loaded with gear were ushered in to relieve Chibs of his ministrations. A quick exam and an emergency vent into her chest to equalize the pressure and hopefully re-inflate at least one collapsed lung along with oxygen and several I.V.s running and they prepared to load her onto the gurney. Once lifted and secured they prepared to wheel her out to the waiting ambulance. It was then that Alexandra felt the darkness lifting for a brief moment. She couldn't see clearly but she heard the accented voice of a Scotsman softly reassuring her that she was in safe hands and would come to no more harm. She felt a hand take one of hers that stayed with her until it was time to load her up into the Ambulance.

Tig pulled Rat aside as medics were loading up the mystery woman. Chibs was demanding to know which hospital she would be taken to and denying to the medics any knowledge of who she was- which at that moment was true. Chibs, Rat, and Quinn had no idea who she was. But Tig did. And that knowledge made him sick to his very core. It also ignited a slow burning rage.

"Check the car for any ID." He said lowly. Rat nodded and slowly made his way over to the car and casually checked it. He was back within seconds. Tig raised an eyebrow.

"Better we wait. Don't you think?" Rat said quietly as the doors on the ambulance were slammed shut and Chibs turned to face them as the vehicle departed.

"She's going to University. Montez trace that plate number. Find out who she is." Chibs said with a slight catch in his voice, his eyes spilling over with tears.

Rat looked at Chibs and said simply- "That won't be necessary." and before anyone could rebuke him He reached around behind him and produced a wallet for all to see.

"Good Ratty." Chibs smiled and wiped his face with a sleeve. "Best we get inside. I imagine the cops will show up sometime in the next couple o hours lookin' for some answers. Best we get our story right." And with that, they all returned inside and headed for the chapel closing the door behind them leaving Venus and Lyla to pray for all their souls.

"So are ye seriously tellin' me that that bloody mess is Alexandra Chandler and tha' she wasna' killed at the VA today?" Chibs asked incredulously.

Everyone short of Quinn nodded.

"Alright boys. I dinna know what she knows about Juice or how the savage animal that did that ta' her was connected ta' Juice- but I by god want to find out and find him as well. That little bag of cunt bollocks will suffer for what he did to her." He slammed both fists down on the table causing Tig to take notice. Chibs had only gotten that worked up one other time- it was right before Chibs took out Jimmy O to keep his daughter and wife safe. Tig made a mental note to have a quiet chat with his President when this meeting was over. "T. O. lad- Take Ratty with ya tomorrow to University Hospital and see if our girl is still walkin' this earth. " Rat nodded knowingly. He'd gotten surprisingly good at getting around hospitals to find folks and getting what information was required. "I'm guessing this animal may be trolling around the hospitals. Keep a sharp eye. If you see him you follow him and call the rest of us to join ya and then we'll drop him where he stands. I'll see who is replacing Jarry and see if we can get some help from the other side of the street." Chibs paused and leaned back in the chair. "Alright. So we know who she is now and where she is..but what we don't know is shit about this Shepard animal. When is the computer nerd supposed to show?"

Happy looked over to Chibs. "I called up to Tacoma. They put in a call to a guy who's a friend of one of their sister clubs in Bellingham. Dude apparently works for Microsoft. He'll be here tomorrow. Flying in private to Modesto. Says he'll call when he's close."

"Good. Get all that electronics shit from Juice's place out and fix a room where he can work. Whatever he needs he gets. Montez I want you with him the whole time he's here. Maybe you can pick up a few tricks." Chibs suggested, now visibly less upset. "Tig- you and I need to perhaps make a trip over to some of Juicyboy's side enterprises. I think its time they paid up." Tig nodded. "I'm sure we can make them an offer they'll see their way clear to agreein' ta'." Chibs smiled at the thought of some extra cash filling the treasury.

"Now lastly. Regarding Scoops. I'm suggesting we just board it up and let it sit until the market improves as right now Jacob Hale couldn't develop a turd sitting on the shitter." Chibs looked to the assembled men as they laughed. Hale had taken a drubbing over the Charming Heights project. As had Oswald. But Oswald was the new Mayor of Charming and was getting the last laugh regarding Hale. "We need a place outside of town and with a certain amount of security and privacy obviously. Space for expansion would be a desired quality as well. Keep your eyes open when you're out joyriding ok boys?" Chibs held the gavel in his hand and looked at Tig. "Vote brother?"

"All in favor of just sitting on Scoops for the time being?" Tig called out.

The assembled group unanimously shouted aye.

"So ordered," Chibs said. "next- all in favor of beginning a search for a permanent home outside of Charming."

Once again a unanimous chorus filled the room.

"Aye. So ordered." Chibs announced. He looked around the table and then slapped the gavel on the table. "Go on. Get outta here. We start bright and early in the mornin'."


	5. Search Pattern

Officer Sheila Gunderson of the Vernon County Wisconsin Department of Community Corrections walked up to the apartment door and knocked. All sounded quiet from inside the place. She looked around at the parking lot and saw a few cars but no Harley Motorcycles. She knocked again, loudly this time. Again no response. She shook her head and made a note on a note pad and then returned to her car. She pulled a file from the attache bag laying on the seat next to her.

As she read she shook her head sadly. She took her phone and made a call.

"Hey this is Gunderson. Put out a warrant on Van Shepard. Parole Violation. Minnesota, Wisconsin, Iowa, and Illinois. " She paused as the person on the other end spoke. "Yeah. Thats the right one." She flipped through some more pages. "oh and one more thing...also make a call to the San Juaquin CA. Sherriffs. Notify them. He may be headed there. Give them a head's up." She paused as the clerk added the additional information. "Yeah. One more name. Have them keep a look out for Alexandra Chandler. She was allegedly Shepard's girlfriend. Let's hope they can pick him up before he gets to her." Another pause. "Yeah. If they find her first- pick her up. No. She's clean. Let's just call her a person of interest shall we?" Gunderson finished. "Thanks. Owe you one." She hung up.

Charming 630 am PDT

Van woke up and surveyed his surroundings- momentarily confused as to how he'd ended up looking up at a tree. He rubbed his eyes and shook the fog of a junkie hangover off. Flashes of the night before came to him. He moaned. "Christ. I fucked it up big this time." he thought to himself. "Fucking Bitch. All her fault. Gotta find Juice." he thought next. He pulled himself to his feet and looked for his bike. It was laying down on the grass about 50 yards away. "Fuck." he muttered as he struggled to set the bike upright. He looked it over pleased that there was no major damage other than some dirt and grass. He mounted the bike and turned it over, happy that the engine roared to life. He checked the fuel gauge. Shit. He was low. Needed to refuel and get something to eat- and clean up. He figured he had barely escaped the cops who certainly had to have shown up due to the blood all over the front of the motel room. He paused before taking off, formulating his next move.  
"Yeah. Find Juice. He'll know what to do." he pulled out his wallet and counted what little money was left in there...500 Bucks. The last of the "skim" juice had sent him. He put the bike in gear and made his way back to the main road. Looking to the left he saw a sign. "Charming. Our name says it all."

Redwoody 7am

Chibs and Tig sat on the roof of Redwoody watching the Stockton port come to life. Both had coffee and were smoking. Chibs exhaled a long breath of smoke and turned to Tig. "You see the paper this morning?" he asked.

"Nah." Tig took a long sip of coffee and pinched the bridge of his nose. His mind still processing the events of yesterday.

"Looks like Eglee is going to be the acting LT now that.." Chibs trailed off, he almost said Althea.

Tig looked at Chibs eyes wide. A small smile played at the corner of his mouth. "That's good for us right?"

"Aye. At least I hope so." Chibs said stubbing out his smoke. Deputy Eglee and Jax had been classmates as kids. She'd always tended to give the MC a pass when it came to minor traffic infractions and she had kept her memory 'vague' when her partner was killed by some trigger happy AB types thereby keeping the club in the clear.

"Juice's partners aren't gonna show up till around 10 when the pot shop opens. Let's get to them then, before they have a chance to sample any of the inventory." Chibs said, then drained the coffee in his cup.

Tig smirked. Juice was the apparent business brains behind that little enterprise as his other "partners" appeared to be more interested in "quality control testing" to the tune of bootlegged Bob Marley CDs.

"The first stop then is Passages?" Tig asked. Clear passages being the other business Juice had an interest in.

"Aye." Chibs grimaced. Remembering the one and only time he'd been a recipient of their services. While he had felt considerably better after they'd "cleaned him out" it wasn't an experience he wanted to repeat any time soon.

As they got up to head down and out to Charming, Rat appeared on the roof.

"We have company." he said.

"Who?" Tig asked.

"Eglee." Rat replied.

"Well, that dinna take long." Chibs sighed. He turned to Tig. "Well, let's see what our new Sheriff wants- Shall we Lads?" he said dryly as he headed down into the building.

Outside of Redwoody Chibs stood with his thumbs casually hooked into his belt. "Sheriff," he said as Eglee walked up to him.

"Chibs." she said quietly.

"Heard about Jarry." Chibs offered.

"Thanks," Eglee replied.

"So?" Chibs questioned, his eyes boring into Eglee.

Tig and Rat stood a few feet off Chibs but close to the other two officers that were with Eglee. Both groups eying each other warily.

"I heard you had a bit of excitement down here last night. Her eyes glanced over to where the silver Escort was still parked.

"Aye. Just tryin to be a good citizen and help an accident victim." Chibs offered. Silently cursing that he didn't have the car moved to the back of the building and out of sight.

"Well. First thing this morning I got a phone call from Wisconsin. Then I see a report regarding a severely injured woman being taken to the hospital from here. And just now, while I was waiting for your associate to find you I get a call from a Stockton patrol reporting what is currently believed to be a large quantity of blood residue in front of a motel room. A motel room that was registered to the owner of that very vehicle that just happens to be parked right out front of this 'establishment'. " Eglee kept her eyes locked on Chibs.

"An yer point is?" Chibs continued.

Eglee looked at the two officers. She jerked her head. They nodded and went to their car. Chibs, Tig, and Rat watched them drive off leaving Eglee alone with them.

"Lets try to work together on this one Chibs." Eglee stepped back slightly.

"Ok. What do you want if I say yes?" Chibs countered.

"Wayne Unser meant a lot to me. He managed to work with you over the years to keep the riff -raff out of Charming. I'm looking to try to do the same. No money, just a heads up when needed. I'll do the same." Eglee offered. She was clearly trying to feel her way into her new position.

"Aye." Chibs sighed. He held a hand up and turned to Tig. Tig nodded his approval to Chibs silent question. "Why don't you come in and have a cup of coffee. This is gonna take a minute." Chibs motioned for Eglee to enter the building. Eglee nodded and moved to the door, Rat holding it open for her as Chibs then Tig followed silently behind her. Rat stayed outside and walked to the car finding the keys still in the ignition, the smell of blood now very strong. He grimaced and got in.

"We walked out to find her in the car and- well you know the rest. " Tig finished.

Eglee turned her head away. Trying to process everything Chibs and Tig had told her. No mention of the connection of Juice to this Shepard character was made in their story to Eglee. As far as she knew their involvement in all this began once they found her in front of Redwoody.

"Well, it seems that her ex- one Van Shepard- is possibly in the area. We have reason to believe based on testimony from the desk clerk that he was at the motel she was living at. He's currently got warrants out to be picked up for a parole violation in Wisconsin." Eglee offered.

"Aye," Chibs said.

"I called University Hospital before I came to see you. She's stable and in ICU after undergoing surgery. She's in pretty rough shape. I'll see that some officers are stationed there. We will need to get a statement from her if she pulls through and can talk." Eglee offered as she finished the coffee in front of her. Eglee stood. The coffee klatch was finished. "She probably would have died if you hadn't done what you did, and found her when you did." Eglee added her eyes showing sympathy towards Chibs now.

"Thanks,"Chibs replied. "Let me walk you out." he stood making a motion to tell Tig not to follow.

As Chibs held the door to Eglee's cruiser open for her he asked one more question. "Would you see your way clear for me to see the wee lass?" his eyes soft and filled with concern.

Eglee was momentarily startled. "I'll see what I can do."

Chibs nodded and shut the door and returned to the interior of the warehouse.

****

Montez arrived at Redwoody followed by a black Chrysler 200. It was the computer nerd sent from Washington to help hack Juice's computers. He parked his bike and stood waiting for the occupant to exit the car. A Tall Redheaded woman wearing black bootcut jeans, dark green and black lace tank top and a short fitted leather jacket emerged. She looked at Montez. "Ok- show me the goods."

Montez held the door open and ushered her in. "Chibs?", he called out.

"Aye! Back here!" a disembodied voice answered back.

Montez and the redhead made their way to the voice. Chibs looked up from the table that held all the computers that had been pulled from Juice's apartment.

"Mother of Christ," Chibs swore when he saw who Montez had in tow. "Trinny?" he said disbelieving his eyes.

"Aye. Good to see ya Uncle Filip." Trinity Ashby Teller said with a slight smile.

"You are the..." he waved at the table full of computers. "Computer genius?" He stood still staring in disbelief.

"Aye."

Tig walked in at that moment "Chibby- it's time..." he trailed off looking at the redhead. "Who the?" he started to say. Chibs shot a look at Tig that stopped him cold.

"I'll get ya up to speed. Let's go." He turned to leave but stopped short. "You and I will talk later," he said lowly to Trinity. He then moved to Montez who was still stationed by the door "Montez, stay close. Get her whatever she needs. We'll be back later." He left.

"Aye. That we will." Trinity said as she watched Chibs leave.

****

Van pulled into a small roadside motel just outside of Morada. He'd seen too many cops when he made his way through Charming. Once he registered under one of the fake ID's he carried he went and pulled his bike around to the side of the motel where it wouldn't easily be seen from the road. Once inside his room he showered. As he sat on the bed in only at towel he pulled the phone book out of the drawer of the nightstand and flipped through the yellow pages. He'd need a burner phone. Finding a listing for an electronics shop in Charming he then flipped to the center of the book where there was a local map printed he studied it for a minute getting his bearings and mapped a route to the shop he hoped would have a couple of cheap phones. He then picked up the room phone and dialed the number Juice had given him once again. Again no answer. He didn't bother leaving a message. He threw the phone book across the room in frustration. Laying back on the bed he stared at the ceiling.

Nothing ever worked out right in his life, and he blamed it on every woman he'd ever gotten hooked up with. Alexandra was the worst of them all. "Got sent to prison, and now probably looking at life for murder because she just couldn't do as she was told. Yeah she was pretty,and she had a tight pussy- but she'd probably been stepping out on him- her excuses of working late at the hospital were just that" he was certain. "She was just another whore trying to ride me to someone else.' he thought to himself.

His anger at Alexandra and women in general got him aroused. His hand moved to his cock and he slowly pulled at himself thinking of how he'd torture her for all the shit she'd caused him. As he found himself growing harder his hand stroked faster. His other hand moved under his ass and he grabbed one cheek squeezing the soft muscle matching the rhythm of his other hand stroking his now rock hard dick. His eyes closed and a groan escaped from his throat. He was on the brink. As he imagined standing over his victim, knife in hand , plunging the knife between the legs of the woman that was the cause of all his problems, his cock released it's load and he voiced a moan of satisfaction as his hips gave a spasmed thrust upward at the release. 'She had to be alive' he thought to himself. 'She'd managed to drive the car after all. I'll find her. Just as I found her the last time.' He cleaned off and finished getting dressed. 'Time to get that burner phone and get serious about finding Juice.' he muttered as he walked out of the room to his bike.

****

Tig and Chibs had finished talking to Juice's partners at Clear Passage who were more than willing to hand over the sizable sum of cash they'd been holding for the now deceased and disgraced former Son. Tig checked his phone for the time. "Well that was easy. Hope the potheads are as accommodating." Tig smirked.

Chibs studied the street. The weed shop was just a few blocks down. It was a beautiful morning but the lack of business and therefore lack of activity along the main retail area of Charming saddened him a bit. Charming was looking less like Mayberry and more like Oakland. "Ya know Tigger, I wonder looking at all this shite now if we shoulda maybe been a bit less hard on Hale and his grand ideas."

"You getting soft on me now Prez?" Tig wondering what had caused the stoic Scott to take that little head trip.

"Just sayin nothin lasts forever. Even Mayberry had to end." Chibs said as he scanned the nearly deserted street.

Tig looked at the street. Even he had to admit things had changed considerably over the twenty years he'd been in Charming. "Bullshit. It was a shit town 20 years ago and it's still a shit town. Only reason none of us have left is because every town is a shit town." He headed toward his Dyna. "Lets get this shit done and head up to Diosa. I hear Kiki has a special on Mint Blow-jobs. My treat. YOU NEED. TO. GET LAID if you are starting to get all nostalgic over this place."

"Fuck off Tigger," Chibs said lightly with a slight smile he slapped Tig on the back as he straddled his own bike and kicked it to life.

Once at the weed shop Tig and Chibs once again found that Juice's former partners were more than willing to turn over the cash and a few other things. Two more laptops which Chibs managed to fit into his saddle bags.

"Not for nothin' " Sloan, a tanned and thin man with long blond dreadlocks and a tie-dye shirt reminiscent of the 60's said as he passed a bag over to Chibs, "I love you guys, but that Juice had to be into some shit."

"Like what kind of shit?" Tig asked.

"Like some kind of computer scam shit. He'd lock himself in the office about twice a month. Tied up the phones for hours. I asked him about it once and once only. Thought the fucker was gonna snap on me right there. I learned not to ask anymore. We get enough heat with the medicinal weed. I didn't need the fucking CIA barging in on top of the usual DEA crap. I mean this place does ok...but it don't make the kind of bank he had." he glanced at the bag Chibs held.

"Maybe he was just frugal," Chibs said with a wink.

"Right," Sloan said, getting the hint. "So we good?" he asked, his eyes now nervous.

"Sure." Chibs passed the somewhat sizable bag of cash over to Tig who busied himself by peeking inside. "Might need a favor down the road, just remember who your friends are." Chibs finished as he gave Tig a nod and they left. Sloan fired up a large bowl to calm his now rattled nerves inhaling deeply as the two Sons pulled away from the curb.


	6. Contact

Montez was working with Trinity when one of the burner phones laid out on the table rang. It was the one Tig had brought in from Juice's.

"Aren't you gonna answer that?" Trinity asked.

Montez looked at her, uncertain of what to do. "It's complicated."

The ringing stopped. Montez took the phone and checked the number. "Can you look up where this number is quick?" he asked Trinity.

"Aye. Childsplay." She quickly had a location.

"You know the place?" she asked.

"Yeah. Think so." He took the phone and stuffed it in his cut. "I'm gonna get a soda. You want anything?" he asked.

"Sure. Ya got Bushmills?" She smiled.

"Dunno about that. Whiskey right?"

"Aye."

"I"ll see what I can dig up." Montez left the room and headed to the bar. He gave the drink order to the 'actress' who was currently acting as bartender and texted Tig. 'another call on the burner phone. Morada Motor Inn. Didn't answer and no message.'

The drinks were ready so he grabbed them and returned to Trinity.

****  
Chips had convinced Tig that a mint blow-job could wait considering the huge amount of cash they currently had in their possession along with two more computers. As they slowed for a stop sign in Charming -a dark-haired man exited the barbershop, jumped on an older Harley and passed through the intersection. Tig felt his phone vibrating indicating either an incoming call or message, but there wasn't squat he could do right now. For reasons known only to providence both Tig and Chibs watched the lone Harley rider and decided that while there was something about him that should matter...right now wasn't the time to find out and continued on their way back to Redwoody.

****

Captain Max "The Cat" Connelly sat at the helm of the Merchant Ship Covert Spring reading his emails. Most of them were just general garbage regarding manifests and arrival dates. He forwarded those to the crewman in charge of scheduling. He'd been master of this ship for 5 years now and his crew was loyal and steady. Among merchant mariners, he had a reputation of being fair but firm- as well as a bit crazy when in port. This ship was currently anchored outside of Stockton waiting for a pilot to guide them into their dock to unload their cargo, 90 percent of which was nothing more than retail goods from Asia. The other 10 percent - only Connelly and his 1st officer knew the details of. They'd been at sea now for 9 months. From home port in Stockton all the way to Ireland, through the Mediterranean, with stops in Lebanon, Israel, then on to Singapore, Tokyo, and Jakarta. The trip had been uneventful until now. He offered up a prayer as he read the message from the dispatch office- then picked up the radio mic and made one call to the Pilot of the tug sent to guide them in. "Would appreciate if we could hurry this up. There's a family emergency I need to be ashore for."

"Aye. We'll have ya there in about an hour. Hope all is well."

"Aye. So do I." he responded as his crew manned the decks preparing for the trip to the dock.

****

Tig and Chibs arrived at Redwoody and made their way to the back where a safe sat and placed the cash inside "We'll have to get 'Fingers' into count all that shit. All I saw was bundles of hundreds." Tig said as Chibs spun the lock on the safe. The two men then took the two computers to Montez and Trinity.

"So. Do we know anything right now?" Chibs asked.

"Well- she did manage to get into this one here. Nothing of interest. Just online gaming and crap. This next one is giving her a bit of trouble.." Montez offered.

"There. Got ya- ya little shite!" Trinity exclaimed, "I'm in!"

Tig and Chibs just looked at each other. This shit was beyond their understanding. "I'll leave you two to it." Chibs said as he turned to leave the room.

"Wait a sec. Tig- did you get my message?" Montez asked.

"No," Tig said.

"Well- check your phone," Montez said a hint of impatience in his voice.

Tig shot him a look and pulled his phone from his pocket. He read the text and then showed it to Chibs.

"So. Do we go now?" Tig asked. His eyes alight at the thought of wasting this little fucker."It has to be him!"

"Steady Tiggy. Steady." Chibs closed his eyes and thought for a second. "We don't know shite right now. No message..just a hang-up. Could be just a wrong number. Brains before bullets aye?"

"Not saying go in guns blazing...just check it out." Tig's tone of voice almost pleading. Things had been almost too quiet of late and he missed the adrenaline rush.

Chibs considered his VP for a sec. "How about we let our fingers do the walking." He smiled. He picked up a new burner phone and dialed the number Montez had. Within seconds, the call was answered. He hung up. "Aye. It's the hot sheet joint outside of Morada." he scanned the occupants of the room. "Trini luv. Need a favor. Call this number back and ask for Van." he said.

Trinity raised an eyebrow but held her hand out. Chibs gave her the phone. "Hello- I'm looking for Van. Has he checked in yet?" She asked- sounding like a lost child."Ok- Thanks. I'll try later." She snapped the phone shut and handed it back to Chibs. "Nope. No one registered by that name."

Tig's eyes fell and he turned on his heel and headed for the bar. "Damnit. I love those mint blow jobs," he muttered as he left Chibs.

Chibs looked at Montez "Does Venus know that he loves...oh christ...never mind." he rolled his eyes and left- heading in the opposite direction of Tig. Trinity looked at Montez.

"Is there something I should know here?" she asked with some trepidation.

"It's complicated." was all Montez said in return.

****

Chibs sat on the roof of Redwoody watching the shipping traffic. Over the last few months, he'd begun to memorize the flags denoting which company or 'house' a ship was associated with. Today there was one coming in that was new. It sported crossed tridents, one black and one white on a dark green background. It was being pushed into position at one of the piers within 100 yards of Redwoody. The name of the ship clearly visible to Chibs. It was the Covert Spring. He watched as the crew quickly had the ship secured with heavy rope and cable and soon the gangway was in place and he watched as a slender man with long graying hair that flowed freely in the breeze, and a full beard made his way quickly down to a waiting taxi that immediately pulled away once the man had climbed in.

His phone rang. It was Eglee. "Aye," he answered.

"We managed to ID her based on an ID necklace she was wearing and fingerprints. She's in ICU. And if you'd like to check in on her I'll tell my guys it's ok. We also managed to find an emergency contact. A man who will be here shortly I'm told. She's pretty heavily sedated. She's been in and out. The doc's think she'll make it. The worst of her injuries were a broken ankle and some internal bleeding that they think they have under control. She's actually pretty lucky." Eglee said.

"Thanks. appreciate it." Chibs replied. "Anymore on the 'ex'?" he asked.

"We got nothing. He probably hightailed it out of the state by now. But I'll keep officers with her until she can really talk to us. It will be at least a few more days."

"Thanks again." Chibs said. " the ex -We can keep an eye out in case he didn't bail." Chibs offered.

"No cowboy shit ok Chibs?" Eglee said. "You call it in if you think you see him. Got it?" Eglee admonished.

"Of course," Chibs said. Both of them knowing that if Chibs and the club found him first Eglee wouldn't get a call until after the shit had hit the fan. The call ended.

****

Chibs walked down the hallway following the signs that directed him towards the ICU of University Hospital. He knew he was in the right place when he saw several Sanwa deputies milling about in the waiting area near the nurse's station. He recognized none of them. But they knew him. "Chibs right?" one officer asked as he got closer. Chibs stopped and gave them a dead stare, daring the one who spoke to continue. "Eglee said you might stop by." Chibs nodded and continued to the nurse's station. At first, she looked a bit hesitant but after a quick look at one of the deputies who simply nodded she got up and took him farther down the hall.

Outside the room, she stopped. "She's got a visitor. Captain Connelly. Do you know him?" She asked.

Chibs shook his head. His senses now on high alert. He peered through the glass to see only the back of a man with gray hair that went past his shoulders.

The nurse continued. "I'm assuming you and he are family?" she asked, trying to be subtle. It didn't work.

"You darlin, can assume anything you want." Chibs said-his eyes never leaving the sight of the visitor in Alexandra's room.

"OK. 15 minutes once per hour. And only one visitor at a time for right now."

Chibs nodded and pulled up a chair outside the door to wait.

A few minutes later Alexandra's visitor left the room to see Chibs sitting near the door. He stopped and studied the man looking at him. The Cut Chibs wore was familiar to him. He'd seen it when he was in Ireland loading cargo. The police had told Connelly that it was a local biker club that had found Alexandra and quite probably saved her life.

The biker stood and approached. "Chibs." he said as he looked over the slender man.

"Name's Connelly," he replied. "You must be the one that found her. Thank you," he said and held out a hand. He now noticed the Glasgow Smile.

Chibs eyed the hand and took it. "Ya her family?" Chibs asked softly.

"Yes and no. By marriage. Not blood. I was married to a cousin on her Ma's side." Connelly replied. "She came to the states after her parents were killed. Lockerbie." he said. "We took her in. My wife passed 2 years ago." His eyes now clouding over, remembering past times.

"I just stopped to see how she.." Chibs trailed off. Not quite sure what to say.

"I appreciate it. She said something about a Scott helping her. I had thought it was just the drugs talking. She's not made a lot of sense when she comes to for a few minutes before going out again. The docs say maybe she'll be strong enough to move out of ICU in a few days." The two men stood silent now. Unsure. Connelly studied the biker before him. "Go ahead. I'm gonna get a coffee. It's been a long day."

Chibs thanked him and entered the room. Connelly stood outside for a minute watching as Chibs pulled up a chair and took one of Alexandra's hands and leaned in close, softly speaking to the still form on the bed. In the dim light, Connelly could have sworn he saw the glint of tears running down the rough biker's scarred cheek. He turned and left in search of coffee.


	7. 6 Degrees Of Separation

Max Connelly returned to the ICU ward to see Chibs just leaving the room. He approached Chibs. "I think we need to talk." He said quietly. He reached into his pocket pulling out a small case and retrieved a business card, handing it to Chibs.

Chibs took the card and studied it, then the face of Max. "Aye," Chibs said. "I need a smoke." Connelly nodded and motioned for Chibs to follow. Soon the two men were sitting on an empty patio that faced a landscaped area behind the hospital.

"I know who the 'Son's' are," Connelly said. "Is what happened to her..?" he started.

"No," Chibs said. He looked back at the card. Now he recognized the emblem on the card. It matched the ship he'd seen dock earlier that day. "We had no hand in that." Chibs drew a breath. "We have an idea who did , and we will see that he's dealt with," Chibs said evenly.

Connelly nodded. "I'm going to be in port for some weeks having repairs done. I would very much like to find the bastard that did that and see that he's keelhauled." he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "She's a sweet girl. Good heart. Maybe too good. Always saw the good in folks." he shook his head sadly. "I don't know.." he trailed off. "I should have.." he stopped again. Looking at Chibs.

Chibs stood silently wondering if he could trust this man. "How do you know the 'Sons'?" he asked.

"Cargo," Connelly said.

Chibs made no acknowledgment. He knew what that cargo was more than likely. The Irish guns now came through the Stockton Port, due to the Mayans relationships with the Unions. While SAMCRO wasn't directly involved anymore, they were aware and available to give back-up if needed. The first shipments under the new arrangements set up by Jax before he died would be arriving about now Chibs figured.

Chibs pulled his phone out and dialed the number on Connelly's card. Soon Connelly's phone range. Connelly looked at the phone and then Chibs. He raised an eyebrow.

"My private number. I'll be in touch as soon as we hear anything." Chibs said quietly. He then reached out to shake Connelly's hand. The two men shook hands. "Oh, your ship wouldn't be the Covert Spring?" he asked suddenly.

Connelly nodded, his eyes showing surprise.

"We'll be seeing you," Chibs said with a slight smile. He turned and left leaving Connelly to wonder what the Fates had in store.

****

Tig, Montez, and Trinity sat together with a large bottle of whiskey centered between them.

"Ortiz was pretty good," Trinity said. "He's been running a darknet site. Credit cards, bank accounts etc. Buying and selling for theft basically."

"Glad I just use cash," Tig said.

"Well- from the look of it there is only one account he did dip for his own personal use. All the rest he basically just made the money from the sale of the information." Trinity said.

"How much money are we talking about here?" Tig asked.

"Potentially from the sale of the stolen account numbers etc, upwards of 6 figures a year," Trinity said.

"So why skim off of one account?" Montez asked.

"Could be it was a test run, or he had some beef with the owner of that account," Trinity said.

"Who was it?" Tig asked next.

"He has an ex-girlfriend or something?" Trinity asked as she scanned the computer screen looking for the name.

"No. Not that anyone knew." Tig said. Now grinding his teeth, his anger at Juice rising up again.

"Alexandra Chandler. Got her for close to 100,000. It also looks like one account involved some government payments being sent to an account in her name." Trinity said. "There's also records of money orders, being sent to a V Shepard. Wisconsin. Small amounts. Couple hundred here, couple hundred there."

"Jesus. Christ." Tig swore under his breath. The puzzle was now making sense. Chucky had counted the cash they'd gotten from Passages and the weed shop. It was close to half a million.

"There's an offshore account for him here too. It's only about 2 years old. The balance in that...Well over 1 million." Trinity said.

Tig and Montez stared at her.

"So guys. Wanna tell me what this is all about?" Trinity questioned.

"Better wait for Chibs. His call. " Tig said and poured a shot for each of them. "Nice work," he said as lifted the shot in front of him in a toast to the Irish redhead and the three of them downed their shots.

****

Rat and T.O were pulling the blood stained seats out of Alexandra's car. As they were getting the last seat out T.O nudged the trunk release button with an elbow sending the trunk lid open with an audible click. Inside were several plastic file boxes. "Guess we'd better get these to Chibs. Might be helpful." Rat said as he grabbed one. T.O grabbed another and the two headed for the Chapel.

****

Van sat in his motel room looking at the 3 pre-pay phones in front of him. He picked one and followed the directions to activate it. Once activated he placed a call for Juice. "Please, answer.." he begged. He was down to about 250 dollars now. He'd stopped and had his hair cut and the color changed, as well as shaving off most of the beard he once sported. He hoped that would be enough to avoid being spotted by the cops. If he didn't find Juice soon, he had no idea what his next play would be. "Please...man...I need you..." He begged as he listened to the phone ring.

***

Chibs stood with Tig and Trinity trying to process all that they had told him regarding what Juice's computers had given up.

"Mother of Christ." he said. "he was doing all of that behind our backs?" He muttered incredulously.

As Tig nodded Montez let out a yell. "Hey- another call, different number!"

Chibs looked and made a sudden decision. "Go ahead. Answer it." he barked.

"Yeah," Montez said as he quickly complied. He put the phone on speaker, holding a finger to his lips.

"Hello." He said. There was a pause and then the voice of Van came over the phone for the three to hear.

"I'm looking for Juice."

Montez looked to Chibs and Tig. Tig stepped closer to the phone. "He's out on business. Who is this?" Tig said.

Another long pause. "I'm an old friend of Juice. I just got into town. He told me to look him up." Van answered. Tig looked to Chibs- his eye's asking if they should continue the charade.

Chibs nodded. "Well- he won't be back for a couple of days. Where you at?" Tig continued. His face now showing a feral grin. His mind now considering the various ways to inflict pain and humiliation on the person on the other end.

Van paused again. "Who am I talking to?" Van asked, now unsure of himself.

Tig considered the question and went all in, based on the one voice mail. "I'm Tig. This Budman?" Tig now fought with himself to keep his voice from betraying his mirth as he pondered the stupidity of this guy.

Van remembered the name from Juice's letters. "Ok. Yeah. He told me about you." he paused. "I'm in a bit of a jam here. I need help. Let Juice know please."

Chibs again nodded to Tig. "You gonna be at this number?" Tig asked. "I'll pass it on to Juice."

"Ok- thanks," Van replied. His voice now registering relief. Tig ended the call.

"Ok. Church." Chibs said. "Trini luv, stay close. We'll be needing you to fill every one in."

"Aye. Uncle Philip."

****

The members of SAMCRO assembled in the chapel Rat and T.O had the contents of the files from Alexandra's car spread out on the table.

"Most of this is personal legal papers. She apparently was a Veteran of the Navy. Medical. 7 years. Gulf war. Honorable discharge. Also apparently had been trying to get disability payments. Whole file of medical records and denial letters. Also court records regarding one Van Shepard. She had no contact orders on him from WI. Bank records as well. Looks like she was got hit with Identity theft. Got wiped out. Some letters from a Max Connelly, posted from various overseas areas." Rat said.

Chibs nodded. "Get Trini in here," he added as an afterthought. "And Fingers." T.O was closest to the door. Trinity soon entered and took an empty chair near Rat. Her eyes scanning the papers spread out on the table. Soon Chucky entered, giving a small nod toward Chibs, much as a courtier would when called into the presence of a King. Chibs eyes rolled and he motioned to a second chair. "Sit Chucky," he said. Chucky sat. "Trini luv..get the rest of this lot up to speed."

Trini told the rest what she and Montez had figured out so far. Expletives filled the room when the amount of money was mentioned. Chibs rapped the gavel to bring order to the group. They quickly settled down.

"What you are about to hear doesn't leave this room," Chibs said to Trini and Chucky. "I want you two to build me a picture of how this girl is involved with Shepard. I need the history of these two- because she isn't in any condition to fill us in right now." Chibs said to the assembled group. "But for now, we need to get this Shepard close. But I don't want him here. And we need to keep him out of sight of Eglee. He's got warrants."

"Well- I'm guessing he doesn't know Juice is dead. How do we keep that from him?" Quinn asked.

"We don't," Chibs said. A small smile playing across his face. "We tell him the truth. We give him some last words from the dearly departed."

Tig's face broke into a positively demonic grin. "Nice." Tig could see where Chibs was going with this. "String him along, and when the time is right..." One of Tig's hands moved from the top of the table to his lap. "I'm getting hard," he said. The entire table groaned.

"Really?" Rat shot at Tig.

"That's just nasty." T.O countered.

"Jesus Tiggy.." Chibs said looking sideways toward Happy who shook his head in disbelief at the comment. "There's a lady present!" Chibs sighed trying not to show his own amusement at his brother's behavior. Things were obviously beginning to get back to 'normal'.

"Sorry." Tig smiled only slightly apologetically toward Trinity who just closed her eyes trying to erase the visual of a naked Tig from her mind. It had been a long time since his inner freak had been out to play. His eyes now again serious as he looked at Chibs.

"So where do we get him holed up?" Tig asked.

"Call SAMDINO." I think they have a safe house. "We'll set up a bullshit run. We can feel out this Shepard character. Maybe 'prospect' him for SAMDINO. Hap- Call Packer. Get him and his VP and SA down here. Montez,Send a text to Shepard. Use a different pre-pay. Make it look like Juice. Tell him he's not gonna be back for a few days- But that SAMCRO will meet with him to help him." Chibs said looking at the assembled group. All were nodding. "Chucky- pull 2k from the safe. I have a feeling our boy Shepard is gonna need some cash." He smiled to himself and slammed the gavel down ending the meeting. As Trinity gathered up Alexandra's files Chibs took her arm as she made her way out of the chapel, stopping her. "Trini luv- in all the excitement.." he grimaced ruefully. "Forgot to see if you got a place to crash. You must be exhausted."

"Aye. I have a hotel room set up. Perks of the job. Do need to check in on a client in Oakland tomorrow, though. Could use a shower." She ran a hand through her hair.

"Aye. You and I should have some time to ourselves. Get caught up." Chibs said.

"Aye," Trinity said. She knew Chibs would be asking after Kerriann. "How about I be back here round 3 tomorrow afternoon. " Trinity offered.

"Aye," Chibs said and drew her into a hug. "We'll grab a bite then," he said as he released her with a soft kiss on her cheek. She returned the kiss. "Luv ya Uncle Filip," she said and then left with Montez.

****  
The next morning.

Chibs and Tig walked down the dock. They stopped where the gangway leading up to the Covert Spring sat tied up to the pier. Tig looked at Chibs quizzically. Chibs pulled his phone out and made a call to Connelly. "Aye. Got some time?" he asked. "Aye." Chibs snapped the phone shut and strode up the gangway with Tig following behind him. Once onboard Tig studied the man waiting for them and stood watchfully as Chibs shook the man's hand.

"My VP. Tig," Chibs said.

"Connell," Max said acknowledging the introduction. "Let's go to my cabin. I'm guessing what needs to be said should be considered classified." He said. Both Sons nodded. Once seated in the small but well-appointed quarters Chibs spoke. "We will be meeting up with the animal that hurt your girl, and as much as I'd like to drop him then and there, there're some other things that he may know that prevent us from that," Chibs said to Connelly. "She's safe enough there in hospital for the time being. And when the time is right, we will be sure that he'll do no more harm to her or anyone else." Chibs said.

"Good," Connelly said.

"But we need to know more about her and how she got tied up with him- it will help us bring him in." Chibs continued. "Anything you can tell us.."

Connelly sighed. "I don't really know much of what she'd been up to since she got out of the Navy. She was different after she got out. The stuff she saw messed her up a bit. PTSD. A lot of carnage. She was on one of the hospital ships for a time. The Mercy. Once she got out she landed in Wisconsin. Only got the occasional card from her. Christmas time usually. Last time I saw her was when my wife passed. She came to the funeral. She never said much about having a boyfriend or anything. It was then she asked me for some help to get out of Wisconsin. Just mentioned that she had a 'stalker'. I was going to help her get set up once she got out here. Was supposed to meet her..yesterday." He stopped. His face showed the guilt he was feeling. "If I'd have any idea...I could have done more to see she was safe. When you are at sea 10 months out of the year..things take some time." He paused and reached for a coffee pot "Coffee?" he asked the two bikers. Tig and Chibs nodded. Connelly pulled two cups from a cupboard and poured - "any sugar ? No cream, though."

"Black." both bikers answered. Connelly sat back down and the three drank from their cups. "As i may have mentioned to you last night..both of her parents were killed in the Pan Am disaster over Lockerbie. They were on their way back from a business trip in the states. Her Mother was American, but with distant cousins in Wales, her Dad- Welsh. Alexandra was away at school in Cardiff. After that is when my wife- a cousin somehow- agreed to bring Alexandra to the states. She was a smart, cheerful girl- and did well here despite the tragedy of losing bother her parents. Probably why she decided to join up. She loved visiting the ships when I pulled in. Was ported out of Mobile at the time." Tig and Chibs nodded. Connelly now looked at Tig. "Christ. Pardon me for saying this..but you could be .. the resemblance is uncanny." He said softly. Chibs now turned to look at Tig. He remembered the picture he'd seen of Alexandra.

He turned and pulled a drawer open- pulling out a family portrait of a young Alexandra with her parents. He placed the photo on the table. The resemblance was uncanny- although Alexandra's father was in a suit and tie, his hair well cut but still showing the potential for wild curls and a full beard on his face also neatly trimmed. "She got her eyes from her Ma." Connelly offered as an explanation.

Tig picked up the picture and fought the tears he felt forming- his thoughts now turned toward his own daughter, Dawn. Chibs placed a hand on Tig's shoulders. "Steady Tiggy," he said softly. Tig returned the picture to Connelly. Swallowing hard he looked into Connelly's eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Tig said softly to Connelly. "We'll make this right. You have my word." The last said with forceful determination. His eyes now flat and angry.

"Aye," Chibs said, backing up the promise.

There was a knock at the door. Connelly looked up "Enter." he said. A crewman appeared. "Yes?"

"You're needed. Conner is here to inspect," he said.

"I'm on my way," Connelly said and the crewman departed. "Duty calls." The three men stood.

"Connor? Conner Malone? " Chibs asked as they made their way back.

Connelly stopped and studied Chibs. A few more puzzle pieces fell into place in his mind. "Aye. How do you?.."

"It would be best he didn't see us," Chibs said lowly.

"Aye. Wait here." Connelly agreed and lead the two son's into another room."I'll send someone for you when the coast is clear." He closed the door leaving the two sons.

An hour later Tig and Chibs were able to make their way off the Covert Spring and back to Redwoody. Hap was sitting at the bar.

"Packer and his crew will be here tonight," Hap informed Chibs. "I gave them the bare bones." He paused. "Got a reply from Shepard . He's holed up in that shithole outside of Morada under a fake name. Sent Rat to give him the money, and told him to tell the little douchebag to sit tight until we messaged him with a location for a meet. T.O and Montez are with him, told them to be careful. "

"Good. Call Wendy- see if we can put them up at Gemma's place." Hap nodded and left to call Wendy.

****

Alexandra opened her eyes and took in the hospital room. She hurt. Her mind wondering how she had gotten there. Flashes of crawling out of the motel room and getting in her car. Not being able to walk properly. A Scottish voice shouting, then promising she was safe. Sirens. Doctors calling out orders...surgical masks. Then that Scottish voice apologizing and promising vengeance. The feel of a calloused hand holding hers. She closed her eyes as drug induced sleep overtook her. Her last thought being 'never again.'

****

Van opened the door to his room to find himself face to face with Rat- who handed him an envelope stuffed with cash. "From Juice. Sit tight. We'll be in touch." he said as he made note of the physical change in the appearance of the man whom he'd seen from a distance only two days before.

Van nodded and offered thanks. "He said he was doing good out here with you guys." Van offered hoping he could impress the man in front of him. He noticed Montez and T.O. behind Rat their eyes hidden behind sunglasses. Their faces grim.

It was then that a Sanwa sheriff's car pulled up to the office. "Shit." Rat said. "Get your ass inside. Stay there. Don't answer the door for any reason. Not until we message you." Van quickly shut the door as Rat turned to keep eyes on the Sherrif who now was headed toward the office. It was Eglee.

He walked over to T.O and Montez. "Ya think she made us?"

"Nah. She never looked this way. She's inside now." T.O said.

"We gotta throw her off." Rat said. "I got an idea. Back me up."  
The three sons then walked the bikes around the corner of the building before starting them and riding a large circle around the building to pull up next to Eglee's cruiser.

Eglee heard the bikes pull up outside the office. She saw the three men lazily leaning back on their bikes. She walked out to meet them.

"Mornin." Rat said innocently. "Nice day for a ride." he winked at her.

"Sorry George. You aren't my type." Eglee countered. Somewhat at a loss as to how three of the Son's suddenly appeared.

"So. Something you want to tell me?" Eglee continued. Her eyes now scanning the lot.

"Was looking for Tig." Rat said. "Heard he got pretty snapped up last night. Thought he might have landed here."

"Right," Eglee said. "I know it's Shepard you guys are looking for. And I also know he isn't here. Just got done giving the clerk a mug shot of him and instructions to call me if he turns up." She smiled. "sorry boys." She got into her car. The three of them watched as she pulled away.

"This could be a problem," Rat said as he pulled his phone from his cut to call Chibs.


	8. Captains’ Mast

"Shit," Chibs swore as he talked to Rat. "Ok. I'm sending Happy. We have no choice but to move him. Take him to the cabin- that's outside Eglee's district. I doubt she notified any other counties. Play nice. Get him talkin'. And stay sharp Ratty. Call when you get there."

When Happy arrived with the tow truck Rat, T.O and Montez were nowhere in sight. However, there were about 6 sheriff's cars parked near a room. Happy pulled out of the lot and texted Rat. Soon his phone rang. It was Rat. "Jesus. Thank God. We're at Diosa." Rat spit out.

Once at Diosa Happy pulled Rat aside. "What the fuck happened?" he said one eye on a visibly nervous Van.

"Eglee must have called for backup and circled back." Rat breathed. "All we could do was sit there and watch. Figured she had him. She goes in and comes back out empty handed. Next thing we hear is a Harley heading down the highway. We leave and sure as shit it's him." He jerked a thumb toward Van. "He bailed out the bathroom window and made toward his bike he had parked off in the woods. We catch up with him and brought him here. I'm guessing this will be her next stop." Rat said.

Happy eyed Van. He didn't like what he saw. "What's he jacked up on?" he asked.

"Dunno." Rat said now looking at Van who was getting twitchy and rubbing his arms.

"Great. A fucking tweaker." Happy said. He walked over to Van. "Show me your arms," he ordered to Van.

"Hey man..I'm clean. Swear." Van tried to protest. Within seconds Happy had Van in a hold and Montez had stripped Van's shirt sleeves up. The tell-tale marks were obvious.

"Strike one," Happy said. "Now sit. Over there. Don't fucking move if you want to get out of this without going to jail." Van complied.

"Get Winsome to track down something that will keep this fucker even and docile. We gotta get him up to the cabin." Happy whispered to Montez. Winsome and Montez had become somewhat of an item over the last few months.

A few minutes later Winsome arrived with Montez. Happy walked over to her. She'd gotten over most of her nervousness around the Sons in the last few months but Happy still had a way of unnerving her. She silently handed over the works. "It's ready to go. H. It should knock him out long enough. Won't get him as hyper as the crank." she said softly.

Happy simply nodded and gave her a slight smile. "Good girl." She left the room. Happy approached Van and handed him the works. "Ok. This should help calm ya down." He pulled up a chair and stared at Van.

Van studied the works. "What is this?" he asked his eyes nervous.

"It will calm ya down. Don't want you running rabbit on us again. We are here to help you. Juice vouched for you." Happy said. Rat nodded along with Montez. TO was over watching the door.

"Ok..man. Ok. Juice will be back soon?" Van asked.

"Yeah man. Probably sometime tonight." Rat said looking at Happy.

Van smiled. "be good to see him." he pulled the works out and with shaky hands administered the shot. Soon his eyes rolled back and he was out.

Happy quickly checked to see if he was still alive. "Night-night asshole. Pleasant dreams," he growled.

Within minutes Van was tied up and thrown into the truck. Van's Harley was stashed in a storage shed behind Diosa. Happy headed out onto the road with Rat, Montez, and TO following behind. An hour later they were safely at the cabin.

"Ok. Good job boys." Chibs said. "Keep him tied up there. We'll decide what to do with him once we get with Packer." he hung up and looked at Tig. "Mother of Christ. Might just be worth wasting this fucker now." he sighed. Tig's eyes lit up.

"I'm all in brother," Tig said smiling and stroking his mustache with two fingers in a manner reminiscent of a rude signal denoting a sexual act.

"This fucker is way too much of a problem. I'm not gonna throw that on Packer." Chibs said.

Tig nodded. "Yeah. Agreed."

"We finish him tonight."

"Chigger woods?" Tig asked.

"Nope. Bigger grave, and no digging." Chibs smiled. "Go to Scoops. Make sure that big ass chest freezer is plugged in and working." Chibs said.

"What the hell are you up to Chibby?" Tig looked confused as he pulled his keys out of his pocket.

"You'll see Tiggy boy. You'll see. Packer should be here in a couple of hours. Come right back once you're done at Scoops." Chibs turned and headed for the roof.

Once on the roof and having watched Tig ride off, Chibs made a call to Connelly. "Aye. We have him. You should probably be here. 6 o'clock." Chibs said. "I can see you from where I sit. Just look for the line of bikes." The call ended.

****

Trinity pulled up in front of Redwoody at 3 pm. One of the 'actresses' was manning the bar.

"I think he's up on the roof. Take that stairwell there." She pointed off into the back. Trinity nodded and made her way up to the roof where Chibs was sitting with a pail of iced down beers.

"Trini luv." Chibs stood and gave her a hug. "Gonna have ta cancel that dinner. Club business," he said apologetically. He nodded toward the pail of beers. Trinity took one and opened it.

"I suppose you want to know bout Fi and Kerriann." She said as she took a pull from the beer.

"Aye. How's ma girls?" he asked his eyes soft as he thought of his family.

"Kerriann is fine. She's in Vancouver." Trinity said. She looked out onto the port. Not wanting to have to tell him the next part.

"Canada?" Chibs exclaimed.

"Aye." Trinity took another pull from her beer. "She's met a nice lad. Started University there."

Chibs studied the girl he called his 'niece'. There was no relation by blood between the two. She was holding back something. Chibs placed one finger under her chin and gently turned her face toward his looking into her eyes, waiting for the response. "Tell me Trini."

"Fi was killed. Ulstermen bombed one of the trains. Wong place wrong time. After the funeral, the club found a letter Fi had written along with where to find a wad of cash. SAMBEL got her on a ship to Canada. Fi wanted her out of Northern Ireland. Away from the life." Trinity wiped away a tear that ran down her cheek. "I followed out about a year after."

Chibs let the tears flow down his face as he took in what Trinity had told him. "My wild Irish rose," he said softly. "But Kerriann is safe? And happy?" he asked hopefully.

"Aye."

Chibs pulled Trinity into his arms as he let the grief flow. Trinity held him tight also crying. They sat like that for some time both letting the grief flow, not seeing Tig who had just come back from his errand.

Tig saw Chibs take the redhead into a hug and saw his brother's shoulders shaking."That can't be good." he thought. He turned to go back inside and offered up a prayer of his own for his brother Chibs.

At 5pm Packer along with his VP and SA arrived at Redwoody. Chibs had come down from the roof with Trinity. Tig watched as he gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the forehead. She then left Redwoody. He turned to Packer. "Get yourselves something to drink. Chaple in 20 minutes." He walked over to Tig. "Tell Layla and the girls to clear out. No one but patched members in here tonight."

Tig nodded and went to find Layla.

It took a bit to clear and lock up the studio but within 3O minutes all but Rat, Happy, Montez and T.O. who were still up at the cabin with Van, were seated at the table. Chibs looked around and then checked the time.

"I'll make this quick. Juice was in to way more shit behind our backs than we thought. Part of his past landed on our doorstep a couple of nights ago. She's barely hangin in there right now. She was beaten half to death by one of Juice's old pals whom apparently thought Juice was his way into SAMCRO. We were hoping to sit on him with your help Packer and really dig into him as to what all Juice was into that could negatively affect the MC-but things have changed. He's a fucking junkie."

Packer nodded. "We'll support whatever you vote Chibs. You know that."

"Thank you, brother. Sorry, you had to ride all the way up here for nothing." He checked his watch. "Tig. Connelly should be here soon. Bring him in as soon as he shows."

Packer raised an eyebrow.

"He's the lass's family. He deserves to have some closure." Chibs said. Packer nodded in approval.

"We still have access to Gemma's house. You and your crew can bunk there for the night." Chibs said as they waited on Tig.

Packer looked to Tig and Quinn. "Appreciate the hospitality. We'll help in any way we can since we're here."

'Thanks again brother." Chibs said. He looked at Quinn. "Call Hap. Tell him to have the package delivered here."

Tig entered the room with Connelly. Chibs looked to Connelly and rapped the gavel. "Lets have a drink while we wait shall we lads?" Chibs said with no emotion showing on his face as to what he had planned. He stood and headed for the bar, the rest following silently.

Once at the bar, Chibs introduced Connelly to the SAMDINO crew. The men sat quietly as Connelly and Chibs filled Packer in on finding Alexandra and a few more details of what Juice was into- leaving out the details of just how much money was involved. "We have someone- a friend of the club- diggin into those computer records to see what all else we can figure out," Chibs said as he sipped a scotch. "We'll let any charter know if we find anything that would affect them." Chibs finished.

Soon Happy appeared. "He's still high as a kite," he said lowly to Chibs.

"Aye." Chibs looked at the assembled group. Then back to Happy. "Bring him to TM. Everything we'll need is there. Have Rat bring our guest in the van. I've already got some things loaded."

The group left the building and soon a convoy of bikes and the two vehicles were making their way to TM.

TM had been closed since Jax's death, but Chibs still had keys. Once inside the yard, Chibs put the two Sargents at Arms to the task of standing watch at the gate. "Montez, Rat- Bring asshole into the bay there. Secure him to the lift." He then went back to the van and returned with a tripod and video camera. "I'm gonna record this. Then I'm gonna give you the only copy of what happens tonight. When she's ready, you can show her this as proof." He said to Connelly.

"Jesus Mary and Joesph," Connelly said under his breath. "Why not just give him to the cops?" he asked.

"Don't trust em. She had restraining orders out on him. Lot of good that did her." Chibs spat.

Van was coming down off his high by now and was figuring out that things were not looking good for him. "Hey, what the?" he mumbled his arms now straining against the chains that held him on the lift.

Chibs walked up to him. "Aye, that's it me boy...focus...we need to talk." he gently slapped Van's face. Van's eyes opened and tried to focus on the scarred face before him.

"who are..." the question came out almost as a whine as his head bobbed up and down.

"I'm the man who found your old lady beaten and left for dead," Chibs said slowly into one of Van's ears.

"Bitch deserved it. Stupid fucking cunt." Van slurred. Chibs felt his blood boiling. Connelly flew over to Van and punched him, blood gushed from Van's nose. Van moaned and thrashed around trying to bring an arm around to his bloodied face. Tig and Packer quickly pulled Connelly back.

"So you want to be a 'Son'." Chibs taunted.

"Yea- Juice, he said he'd get me in." Van slurred again.

Chibs turned to the assembled group. He walked out and whistled for Happy and the SAMDINO SA. Both quickly appeared.

He turned back to Van. "Well then. We need to vote on it, don't we lads?" Chibs said dryly, his mouth showing an ironic smile.

"All in favor of Prospect Van Shepard meeting Mr. Mayhem?" Chibs asked.

Van hung there, now with a stupid smile on his face, his thoughts assuring him he was now 'in'.

One by one each Son said 'Aye'. Chibs turned to Connelly. "Van Shepard, prospect- meets Mr. Mayhem," he said and reached into his cut and produced a gun with a silencer attached. He handed it to Connelly.

"She's your family. It's your right." Chibs said quietly to the mariner. Connelly nodded and stood in front of the chained up man. He raised the gun. As he did so Van's eyes opened wide in a moment of clarity.

"Hey, I didn't mean to...." he said as the gun fired and Van hung limp from the chains.- a bullet hole in his forehead. 8 more shots entered the now limp form as Connelly emptied the clip. His face a mask of rage toward chained victim.

Chibs placed a hand on Connelly's arm and gently pulled the gun from his hands. "It's done," he said and put an arm around the Captain and led him from the garage. Tig and the rest of the group then went to work to wrap the body and get it in the van.

A few minutes later Tig stood with Chibs. Connelly was now sitting in the truck. "Take the body to Scoops. Put him in the freezer. We'll be disposing of him in a few weeks." Chibs said.

"Got it," Tig said. "Hap. You're with me." Tig then handed Chibs a disk. "From the camera." He said as he turned to join Happy in the van. Chibs tucked the disk into his cut and walked over to the truck where Rat waited with Connelly.

"Let's get out of here," Chibs said and then straddled his bike and the group headed out. Montez slowed and locked the gate behind them, then picking up speed, soon joined up with the group as they headed back toward the docks.


	9. Doldrums

Eglee had stopped by Redwoody early one morning two days after Van had met Mr Mayhem.

"We had a tip that he was in Morada. Unfortunately it didn't pan out." She told Chibs.

"That's unfortunate." Chibs said evenly. His face betraying no knowledge of the whereabouts of Van Shepard.

She searched Chibs face for any hint of a lie. She had nothing. The motel clerk couldn't ID which son's were at the room the Sheriffs had searched. And Alexandra, while she had finally regained consciousness and was now able to talk, even if only for very short periods- was claiming she couldn't remember what happened from the time she heard the shots fired at work and briefly coming to when Chibs found her in front of Redwoody. Eglee finally called the officers that had been standing guard near Alexandra's room off. Eglee turned and left. The case of Van Shepard had gone cold.

Alexandra was now in a regular room and Chibs had taken to visiting her every couple of days. The first time he'd gone he made sure Max was with him. Chibs wanted to build her trust. It was the only way he'd be able to get her to fill in some of the blanks in the story Trinity had built regarding Shepard and Juice.

Alexandra had been withdrawn and obviously distrustful of Chibs at first sight. She didn't believe him when he told her that Van would never ever bother her again. She'd been told that before by cops who insisted that a restraining order would be the tool they needed to get him off the streets and keep her safe. The scars on his face spoke of a life of violence. But Max assured her that he was one of the good guys. It was when Chibs first spoke in his broad scots accent that Alexandra softened slightly toward him. She remembered the accent from when she was found.

Over the weeks she'd grown used to seeing Chibs pop in in the evening after dinner had been served. Over the visits they slowly learned about each other favorite foods, movies, T.v. shows even music. She understood Chibs dry sense of humor, and strangely had no real problem with his accent. Chibs caught a faint hint of the UK in her speech but couldn't really place it. For the most part the visits were enjoyable. But when Chibs would try to steer the conversation toward the subject of Van she invariably grew distant, and would find ways to change the subject. She always claimed ignorance as to what he'd been up to. The third time he'd tried to broach the subject Alexandra snapped at him. Her green eyes dark and dangerous. Chibs had seen that look before. From his VP.

Chibs swore never to bring up the subject again. "Ok luv." He said quietly after she'd growled, "Enough! shit's in the rearview." using one of his common phrases.

"Promise. Never again." he said softly feeling a small pang of guilt run through him. He reached for one of her hands. She pulled it away and wouldn't look at him, and he leaned back in his chair and sat silently until the nurse came to shoo him away that night. When he returned two days later she'd apparently forgiven him as she let him kiss her forehead after she said a soft 'Hi.' upon seeing him at the door to her room.

Chibs found her smile disarming the first time she smiled at him. He'd brought her a potted plant. Christmas Cactus it was called according to the tag, to celebrate her beginning some physical therapy with crutches while her ankle healed. He was surprised when she smiled what that did to his heart. He found himself now wanting to see that smile again, as he fought with the realization that he was growing quite fond of her. The nurses had even gotten used to seeing him and finally let him take her in a wheel chair outside one evening for some fresh air. That night he'd brought some shortbread and bought each of them a coffee as a special treat for their trip out to the garden.

Chibs was getting ready to head over to the hospital for his now nightly visit with Alexandra when his phone rang. "Just wanted you to know we'll be pulling out in two days for a shakedown run. If everything checks out we'll be loading and gone about a week later." Connelly said when Chibs answered. "I've got a favor to ask you and your crew." he said.

"Aye. There's a little bar. The Crow's nest. Meet me there tomorrow about 6." Chibs said.

Connelly confirmed the meet.

Chibs smiled. He'd be able to ditch the now frozen solid corpse that resided at Scoops, and give Connelly the video of Van meeting Mr. Mayhem. The disk Chibs had for Connelly was a final copy- the original disk destroyed. This copy was the edited version, so that all voices other than Van's were unrecognizable as well as all faces and other identifying features blurred out. If for some reason anyone other than Connelly got their hands on that disk it wouldn't blow back at the MC. Montez had worked for a week on it late at night after Lyla had left the studio.

When Chibs got up to Alexandra's room he found the room empty. Spinning around he headed for the nurses station. "Where is she?" he demanded his voice clipped, his eyes alternating between worry and anger.

The nurse looked at him and stepped back. "She's with family. I believe they went down to the gardens." She breathed a sigh of relief as she watched the biker stride purposely down the hall and then down a stairwell in search of the girl.

As Chibs walked out to the gardens he stopped and took a minute now relieved that she was safe and with Max. He turned to go get a coffee not wanting to interrupt them. As he turned Alexandra spotted him and called out to him.

"Philip! Please come over." She called out. Chibs turned and made his way over to them. Chibs nodded to Max and the two shook hands. Once both were seated Alexandra smiled at Chibs. He felt his chest tighten and his face get warm. Thankfully it was getting toward sunset and the shadows hopefully camouflaged his involuntary reaction. "I'm getting to get out of here for a few hours tomorrow!" She announced with glee. "Cousin Max has promised to show me where I'll be living once I get out of here for good and..." She paused conspiratorially, "take me shopping so I can quit wearing these stupid hospital scrubs." She grinned widely this time. And once again Chibs felt his face flush at the sight of it. Tonight he noticed something different about her.

He turned toward Max "Shopping huh?" he grinned. "Yer a braver soul than I." he said as he let out a laugh. Max rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'll survive. Sailed through Katrina in 05." he laughed along with Chibs.

Chibs turned and looked back at Alexandra. He knew what was different. Her hair was falling free, not tied up in a ponytail and the last of the bandages had been removed and now there was just the hint of a scar along her hairline where Shepard had cut her. There was one spot just above her left ye where the hair was showing white roots. In time if she'd not color it it would be a classic 'widow's streak' his ma had called it. The rest of her hair was solid dark brown bordering on black. He resisted the urge to touch her hair.

The three of them chatted and enjoyed a coffee together until it was time to take her back up to her room for the night. Both Max and Chibs gave her a light kiss on the forehead before leaving.

As Chibs walked over to his ride Connelly stopped him. "Since we are here now I might as well just tell you what I wanted to tomorrow." he said.

Chibs looked at the older man and waited for him to continue.

"Once I head back out in a week or so. I'd ask that you keep and eye on her. Help her get settled." he said. "I trust you."

"Aye." Chibs said with out hesitation. "The club will see she comes to no harm." Chibs placed a hand on the captain's shoulder and gave a light squeeze.

"Thanks." Connelly said quietly. "You know Chibs,." He paused "I gotta ask." he stepped closer and quickly looked around for any errant listeners. "just what did you guys do with him?" he asked.

"Well captain, that's what we need to discuss tomorrow." Chibs said with a wry smile as he straddled his bike, then brought it to life and pulled away.

And once again Max Connelly wondered what the Fates had in store for him as he watched Chibs ride off.

Montez and Trinity were sitting at the bar when Chibs returned from seeing Alexandra.Trinity had been commuting after a fashion the last few weeks. She'd usually show up on Friday evening, and spend the weekend working with Montez, going over things they'd been working independently on over the week. Chibs pulled her close and kissed her cheek. "Hey luv." he said softly. "When you gonna just move down here?" he asked, teasing her.

She shook her head laughing. "Not likely. It just works out that I have a client down here." She stepped back and took both of his hands. "But, as it turns out- I have some news." She said.

Soon the three of them were in the side room which contained all of the computer hardware. Chibs closed the door.

"Well- as you know we've been digging into Juice's side jobs. I was able to figure out roughly how much he 'stole' from Chandler, and I've isolated the accounts that money went into. I think I can one, get it out for her, and be able to clean-up the bankruptcy. It seems that she was awarded a disability pension from her time in the service- but Juice was able to intercept that and make her think she'd been denied. He wasn't doing all of this on his own. It looks like he was part of a much larger organization. Chinese."

Chibs sat down. Stunned.

"But Lin is done. Triads have been quiet." he said.

"Not Chinese as in local street rats." Trinity said. "Chinese as is government." She went to a laptop and pulled up a news report from the Wall Street Journal. "The Chinese government is believed to be behind several high profile internet attacks on banking and government servers here in the US as well as our allies in Europe. It looks like Alexandra's stuff was his first. It apparently got him noticed by whomever is really running the show overseas."

"Christ. I don't understand a bit o that shite." Chibs said clenching a fist. "Is this gonna blow back on us?" he asked.

Trinity sat down and gave Chibs a long look. "Depends. How do you feel about cooperating with about half a dozen agency's who's acronyms remind you of alphabet soup?" She said dryly. "The DHS.." she started as Chibs gave her a blank stare.

"Homeland Security." Montez offered.

"Aye. They're the public face as far as investigating this type of shit. There's others that aren't so public. Defense agencies and the like." She finished.

"Christ." Chibs turned away and ran a hand through his hair. He remembered the last time SAMCRO 'worked' with one of those agencies. Romeo Parada had proved difficult to get away from.

"I got word that an investigation is currently ongoing. It's just a matter of time before they come knocking." Trinity said quietly.

"Just who the fuck do you work for?" Chibs said suddenly, giving her a hard look.

"It's a private concern, that has been contracted by the Feds to improve internet security." She said.  
"I'm not a rat." she finished. Her eyes now flashing at Chibs implied accusation.

"Nae. Darlin." Chibs said softly. "Wasna thinkin' anything of the sort. This shite is way out o my wheelhouse. I'm gonna need a minute."

"If I can get her money back to her and clean up the mess Juice and Shepard caused her, that activity might be what sends them knocking on your door. I wanted to let you know before we went any farther. Right now we've just been ghosting- not making any moves."

"How much is it that you think she's rightfully owed?" Chibs asked.

"Rough guess- based on what her initial principal was when this started about 5 years ago, with interest and looking at the accounts he had invested some of his ill- gotten gains...about oh, 500,000. Which I could move into similar investments..she'd never have to work again in her life." Trinity said quietly.

"We'll have to sit on this, take a vote." Chibs said softly.

"Aye." Trinity said. "But for now, we should probably get all this shite somewhere else." She waved a hand toward all the hardware from Juice. "This stuff will be the first thing they come looking for if a flag goes up." Trinity warned.

"Aye.' Chibs said. Now running his brain trying to think how to hide this shit in case the feds came knocking. "How much time do ya think we have luv?" Chibs asked.

"Probably about a month, at the earliest. The rumor mill says they're in the early planning stages. Don't know if Juice is a person of interest at this point." she offered a look of hope in her face. "I'll of course give you a head's up if I hear anything."

Chibs walked over to her and gave her a hug. "I'll call church tomorrow. We'll sort this out. Try to make things right for the lass at least." he said as he kissed her forehead. The two parted company and Chibs went to the bar where took a bottle then headed for the roof. He needed to be alone with his thoughts. The calm winds the MC had been enjoying were about to start blowing again he thought as he took a long pull from the bottle and focused his eyes on the Covert Spring just a few hundred yards away.

****


	10. Controlled Liberty

Max was pushing Alexandra through a shopping mall in a wheelchair. She'd been eyeing the display windows. As of yet none of the stores seemed to show any interest for her- until they passed one that had a display showing mostly items in black and gray. "This one." She said looking up at her cousin.

He looked at her, he was expecting she'd want something a bit more feminine and with some color as he remembered how she'd loved dark greens and purples many years ago. This store seemed to be nothing more than jeans and t-shirts. "You sure?" he asked a bit startled. "I don't see that they have anything in the colors you liked so much.." He trailed off- silently berating himself. It was her day...she could have anything she wanted he'd told her as they made their way to the mall. "Sorry hon. It's your day. My bad." he apologized.

"Truth is cousin, I actually hate trying to co-ordinate stuff. Bores me to tears now. Black and Grey- it's simple. I'm into simple now. Less stress." she said as he pushed her into the shop.

A clerk came over and began pulling things from the racks that she indicated she'd like to try. They were wide in the legs flaring slightly from the knee down. As she pulled jeans down and held them up for Alexandra to look at she noticed the cast on Alexandra's leg. "I'm assuming you know what size already as it's going to be a bit tough to try ...with..." she trailed off certain now that she'd put her foot in her mouth.

"Actualy-I think those will fit over it if you'd be willing to give me a bit of help. The cut looks wide enough." Alexandra said graciously. She was feeling quite calm today. Soon she hoped she'd be released from the hospital. Max had assured her that she wouldn't have to worry about a place to live, or money for the moment. Alexandra had been mulling over the idea of not going back to work at the VA- but as of yet she hadn't said anything to Max about a possible career change. Her supervisors had been to visit and her job was waiting for her once the docs cleared her as fit to go back- but that would still be some months away so she just put the thoughts of work out of her head and focused on getting back to some form of physical normalcy.

The clerk now looked relieved that Alexandra had let her faux pas pass and was busy pulling the correct sizes from the shelves.

"I think maybe those 4" Alexandra said as she craned her neck to look at tops. "Let's see some of those shirts there- " She pointed at a rack showing some black and grey tank tops with lace inlay.

The clerk busied her self after guessing Alexandra was a small to medium size for the shirts and pulled several from the rack.

"Well cousin...I guess this is where you split and get a coffee. This might take a bit." Alexandra said with a wink.

Max nodded- it wouldn't look quite right if he were in the changing room with her. "Ok." He looked at the clerk.

"Not a problem." The clerk smiled and Max handed over the chore of wheeling Alexandra to the clerk.

He stood by and watched as Alexandra stood up from the chair and leaned on the clerk to enter the changing room. All was well with no falls so he left in search of a beverage.

As he stood in line waiting for the Starbucks barrista to make his drink he scanned the crowds milling about the mall. Two figures caught his eye. A tall woman with a considerable amount of cleavage dressed as if she was headed to an evening cocktail party and a man with wild black curls who was wearing the distinctive leather cut he'd grown used to seeing Chibs in. As they came closer he noticed that the man had one arm protectively entwined with the woman. Both were laughing as if sharing a private joke between themselves. As they passed they didn't notice Max who now realized that the woman with the biker was probably not a woman in the sense that Alexandra was. He also remembered where he'd seen that man before. He turned then to pick up his coffee and smiled to himself. "Wonder what the story is with that?" he thought. "On second thought, belay that." he thought again. He checked the time and headed back to the store to see how Alexandra was doing.

Alexandra had emerged from the dressing room and was once again seated in the wheel chair. Gone were the scrubs she'd worn into the store as she was dressed in one of the outfits she'd picked out. The pants had taken a bit of careful manuvering to slide over the cast and a lone slipper peeked out from the hem on her good leg. Alexandra was beaming.

Max stopped and appraised the sight in front of him. The nurses had washed and done her hair before they'd left the hospital and had brought her some make up that she had applied sparingly. She had looked good but this was a whole new sight. "Well- I guess it's true. Clothes do make the man." Max said approvingly. "You look spectacular sweetheart."

Alexandra blushed slightly. Several bags were then placed in Alexandra's lap, the old scrubs buried in the bottom of one of them. "Next stop. Shoes." Alexandra smirked.

Max looked to the clerk as she told him the total. It wasn't as bad as he'd thought for a first stop. He handed over a credit card and soon the two were back to rolling down the mall in search of shoes, but first Max decided that a stop by the car to deposit the bags was in order. Alexandra noticed a small jewelry kiosk nearby. "How about you just leave me here for a minute." She said. "I'll be fine." she said. "It would be faster than pushing me back and forth."

"Ok, don't go adrift now. Make sure that anchor is set." Max admonished with a smile as he took the bags and made his way to where they had parked.

Alexandra gave him a sloppy salute with a snarky grin "Aye- aye Commodore!" she laughed as he left her.

She turned the chair sideways so she could look closely into the cases. One item caught her eye. it was a silver necklace of a bird, a crow or possibly an eagle, it's wings spread in flight. In it's talons it carried a scythe. The blade of which had just the slightest red enamel as if the blade had been bloodied. The clerk noticed her and startled her out of her reverie. "Nice piece that. One of a kind." he said. "Want a closer look?" he asked.

Alexandra nodded. Her eyes distant, remembering. He pulled the box from the case and came around to Alexandra and handed her the box. She traced the bird with her fingertips. "So beautiful. And yet so deadly." She murmured. Chib's face flashed in her mind. She shuddered, a chill running up her spine and handed the box back to the clerk. "Thank you. But I'm afraid it's a bit out of my budget today." She said quietly. Closing her eyes she worked to put the memories flooding her mind behind her. She spun the chair away from the display case and looked for Max to return.

****

Tig pulled up to Redwoody about 2pm. He was in a good mood having spent the morning with Venus. She'd insisted on going to the mall as she had a dress she'd ordered that had come in. Slowly the two had begun to go out in public together, trying to find their version of 'normal'. It had gone well. He'd been surprised at the lack of looks from people as the two made their way through the mall. Maybe it was possible to love someone and wear the patch he thought as he took a beer from one of the porn girls. He then made his way back to the Chapel where he found Chibs.

"What's the word today Brother?" Tig aske as he took his place to Chibs left.

"I talked with Trinity last night. It's about the Juice shite." Chibs said, his voice betraying the fact that he'd very little sleep the night before. "She'll be here for Church. I dinna understand much of what she's got to tell us. It could be bad."

Tig took a long pull off his beer and looked at his president. "We'll get through it. We always do." he said trying to be encouraging. "With what this charter has been through in the last 3 years, if we came through that..." Tig left the comment open.

Chibs looked at his VP. "Aye brother. But there is one thing I'm going to want regardless of the consequences. We have to make Alexandra whole. Give her back what is rightfully hers, what that animal and Juice took from her."

Tig pinched the bridge of his nose. "Of course brother." he said hoping his support would give Chibs some comfort, but yet wondering how you give back someone the life they had before they were wounded. Tig studied his brothers face now. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. "You have a thing for her!" he exclaimed.

Chibs eyes flew open staring at Tig. "It's not..." he found himself at a loss to reply as her face flashed in his mind. The first of her bloodied and hurt, the next of how she looked now, the bruising and bandages now gone and the smile he knew she was capable of. He also knew she was still a very wounded little bird that would need much careful handling- and this life he was living wasn't known for healing wounded birds such as she.

Tig fully expected Chibs to deny the accusation he'd launched. When it didn't happen Tig sat back stunned. "Jesus. You really do have it bad for her." he said softly. He placed a hand on Chibs shoulder. "Look. A wise woman a few months ago suggested that it is possible to wear this patch and live this life and still be with someone you love. It's scary, Christ I'm more scared now trying to work that out than anytime a Mayan held a gun to my head. But it's worth it brother. It's worth trying. Assuming the lady feels the same." he said- wondering where the fuck that little speech had come from. He pulled another swallow of his beer still studying Chibs face.

Chibs looked at Tig. He hadn't realised just how close his VP and Venus had become until now. Tig's eyes were soft, a gentle quality shown through now. Very few times had Chibs ever seen that side of Tig. He knew Tig was speaking his truth. Chibs clasped Tig's hand on his shoulder. "I'll take that under advisement." was all he said as the door opened and the rest of the members began to file in and take their seats. Trinity was the last to enter. Chibs rapped the gavel and the meeting began.

****  
Their shopping done and the car filled with their purchases Alexandra and Max now headed into a newer apartment complex not far from the Stockton port.

Max pushed Alexandra off the elevator in the building where Max had just signed a lease on a 2 bedroom apartment. The leasing agent pulled two keys from her pocket and opened the door. Max wheeled Alexandra in. "The furniture will be arriving next week after we get back from the shakedown." He said to her.

The leasing agent handed the keys to Max. "Welcome home." she said, "Here is my card, just call if you have any questions once you get settled."

Max thanked her and she let herself out closing the door behind her. "Well, what ya think?" he asked as Alexandra slowly maneuvered around the large living room.

"It's huge." she said looking out the patio doors that lead out to a sizable deck that looked over the port of Stockton. "Can I see your ship from here?" she asked.

Max joined her at the door and scanned the piers below. "Aye. Right over there. See the house flag on the funnel?" he asked as he pointed.

"Ah- yes." She looked at the buildings that were scattered near where his ship was tied up. One building had a line of motorcycles parked alongside. Once again a chill ran up her spine as flashes of memory filled her mind. She could see men walking into the building, all were wearing dark clothes.  
She closed her eyes and inhaled sharply. 'now or never' thought to herself. "Is that where," she paused her courage momentarily leaving her. She swallowed hard and continued- her eyes now threatening to spill over. "where Philip and his...found me?" she finally finished.

Max stood quietly. Part of him cursed himself for renting this place that close, but another part of him rejoiced. He had been hoping she'd start to talk about what had happened so she could come to terms with it and start really healing. "Yes sweetheart." he said softly, his heart about to break seeing tears coursing down her cheeks.

She sniffed and wiped the tears from her cheeks, regaining her composure. "Why here?" she asked simply.

"Well- I trust Chibs- ah,-Filip" he said not sure if she was aware of his nickname. "I've asked him to keep a watchful eye on you when I'm not here for the time being." He took her hand. "He readily agreed and this place was close to where I'll be and where he is. It seemed like the right thing."

Alexandra looked up at her cousin and gave a small smile. "It will be fine. I'll be fine. It's a beautiful place. Thank you." she said quietly and turned her gaze back out to the building where the motorcycles were parked. A few seconds later she turned the chair and asked, "So- which bedroom is mine?"

"Your call sweetheart." Max said as he pushed her wheelchair to show her the other rooms.

****

Trinity had finished letting everyone know about what she'd learned about Juice and his computer activities as well as the potential for this getting notice from the feds. Chibs had asked her to not say anything regarding making Alexandra whole until he was ready.

The table sat stunned. "I didn't think the shit-head was that bright." Tig muttered remembering the time Juice had given the doberman 2 grams of crank resulting in one of two scars on his ass.

Happy spoke next. "I'm not liking it. It could turn into another cartel mess."

Rat nodded. He'd only been a new prospect when SAMCRO was involved with the cartel and didn't know nearly what Chibs and Tig and Happy had witness but he had no desire to find out. "I'm with Hap." he said.

Quinn and T.O also nodded their dislike of potentially getting in bed with any secret agency.

"Well boys- before I call a vote- there's one catch to this story. Alexandra Chandler." he said as he leaned forward in his chair. His hands clasped in front of him on the table. "I want to see that she is made whole. We need to make it right." He paused, pleased that the group was nodding in agreement. "But- as Trini is about to explain, making things right, making her whole, returning what is rightfully hers, has a cost." He nodded and Trinity began to explain to the assembled brothers what she'd told Chibs the night before.

"Allright- discussion?" The table was silent. Chibs looked to Tig. He gave a slight nod. Chibs called for a vote. "All in favor of returning to Alexandra what is by rights hers?"

Hap-"Aye."  
Rat- "Aye"  
Montez-"Aye"  
T.O.- "Aye"  
Quinn-"Yeah"  
Tig- "Yea"

Chibs looked at the group. "Aye." he slammed the gavel down. "Make it happen Trini."

She nodded and waited for Chibs as the rest left. "Just one question. You really think you can use that hardware as insurance?"

"Dinna worry luv. I'm guessing Juicy boy was small potatoes in all this. They'll be looking for Ahab's whale."

"Aye. I'm on it. I'll let ya know when it's done." She gave Chibs a quick hug and left.

****

Chibs and Tig walked into the Crow's nest and ordered two beers. Then they found a corner table away from the few old sailors that populated the place. A juke box played softly in the background. Soon the door opened and Max Connelly walked in. The bartender greeted him and poured a drink and Max soon joined the two Sons in the corner.

"So. Here I am. What is it you need from me?" he asked.

Chibs smiled. "When do you pull out for good this time?" Chibs asked.

"Week after we get back on Wednesday. First stop is Seattle." Max said.

"Me and a couple of my boys need to tag along on that leg." Chibs said quietly looking at the captain. "We'll make it worth your time." He reached into his cut and pulled out a CD in a plain envelope. There were no labels to identify it. He passed it on the table to Max.

Max eyed the CD. He knew now what this was all about. "Ah." Max said quietly. "I think I can make that work. I'll have a time for you the day before." Max said.

"We'll be loading our transport as well for the trip back." Chibs added. "Will that be a problem?"

"No. We have ways of hoisting them on board. We'll have plenty of room in the hold for them keep them out of the weather." Max said. "You'll probably want to bring some tie downs though."

Tig nodded. "All the stuff other than the rides will be in a large crate. We'd prefer to not have to do this in the broad light of day though." Tig said.

"Understood." Connelly said.

The bartender had come over and inquired if the three would like another drink. "Why not." Chibs said. Once the order had been delivered Chibs raised his beer in a toast and smiled. "To closure." he said and looked into the captains eyes.

Max looked back at the Scottish biker. "To closure."

Chibs took a sip of his beer. "Also wanted to inquire after Alexandra." he said the club business now done.

"Our shopping trip went well. And here- " he pulled out a business card and a pen from his jacket. "Her address once she's released." He passed the card to Chibs. "Doc's say probably about the time I get back from the shake-down."

"We'll keep her safe. Ya have my word." Chibs said as he pocketed the card- noticing that the address was just a few blocks away. His phone chirped- he looked and saw a single text. 'It's done. Documents within 48 hours by special courier. Trini.' Chibs smiled as he put the phone away.

Tig sat silently watching Chibs face. 'yep. He's got it bad.' he thought.

****


	11. Manning The Rails

Chibs phone rang. It was Connelly.

"I'm at the hospital. It's Alexandra. You need to come. Now."

"What?" Chibs asked now worried.

"I'll meet you in the garden." the call ended.

Chibs was out the door and on his bike in seconds. The drive from Redwoody to the hospital normally took about 30 minutes. Chibs made it in less than 20.

Chibs found Connelly in the garden.

"What the hell happened?" Chibs asked, his voice worried. "She was doing fine with the crutches, gonna get outa here..." his mind fought to kill the thoughts of her being gone.

"That's the problem." Connelly said.

Chibs looked at Connelly- not understanding.

"Right now she's in with a social worker. They want to send her to a VA rehab for further therapy. Alexandra has decided otherwise. Needless to say- the meeting didn't go well. I've never seen her this...well- can't really describe it." he shook his head. "It was only after they let me talk to her that she calmed down enough to give me time to call you. You were the only one I could think of, you've spent quite a lot of time with her the last month." he paused, "Sorry to bring you into this." He looked at his watch and continued, "I narrowly managed to keep them from forcibly restraining her and sending her to the rubber room."

Chibs eyebrows raised but quickly his face went to stone. "Lets go." he said and the two made their way to an office where a woman was waiting outside in the hall.

As Chibs came into view of the woman he saw her quickly making her appraisal of Chibs rough appearance.

"You must be Filip?" she said dismissively and gave a questioning look to Connelly.

"Aye." Chibs said giving her a look that made her pale.

"He's a friend of the family." Connelly said trying to be diplomatic.

"Well- I'm Amy Murphy and I'm the case worker assigned to Ms Chandler. Its been recommended that she undergo further physical therapy at the VA rehab facility- they currently are the only place with an opening- as well as counseling based on the circumstances of her hospitalization." She turned to Connelly. "Her outburst when she was informed of her treatment plan is clearly evidence of the need for counseling and drug therapy."

Connelly looked at Chibs. Chibs remained stone faced.

"What kind of drug therapy?" Chibs asked.

"That would be up to the Psychiatrist but her current behaviors are consistent with Bi-polar disorder or schizophrenia. She's not speaking anything but gibberish right now."

Chibs raised an eyebrow and looked to Connelly.

"What do you mean gibberish?" Connelly asked.

"Come with me." she said and took the two men into an adjacent room. A one way mirror was installed on one wall. They could see Alexandra sitting in a chair her face furious. She hit a button and through the speakers they heard Alexandra speaking out loud to the empty room. It was obvious from the tone of her voice that she was very, very angry.

Connelly looked to Chibs his eyes worried. "oh lord." he said softly.

Chibs listened for a few seconds and a smile crept across his face. "Ye don't have a clue do ya." he said now working furiously to keep from bursting into raucous laughter.

Murphy looked at Chibs disapprovingly. "I fail to see what is funny about this." Murphy snapped.

"Chibs-" Connelly said quietly. "What is going on?"

"Let me go in there. I think I can calm her down in short order." he said to Connelly, ignoring Murphy. He'd deal with her later.

"Not until you tell me what is so damn amusing!" Connelly said with exasperation.

"Let me talk to her first. I'll fill you sassenachs in when I'm done." Chibs said, now with a wide smile on his face as he strode out of the room and soon the two saw him enter and Alexandra stopped speaking and stood to give Chibs a hug. For the next two minutes they watched Alexandra bury her face into the leather that Chibs wore and heard Alexandra once again speaking the 'gibberish' as Chibs held her gently swaying and running one hand down the back of her long curls. His voice occasionally shushing as one would comfort a small child. Soon he had her seated on the couch that was in the room and they heard his muffled voice the words were unintelligible to them.

Chibs stood holding Alexandra in his arms, as he listened to her muffled speech and once she paused to take a breath, one cheek now resting on her head, breathing in the perfume of her shampooed hair, he said in the language she'd been speaking,"Ya dinna tell me ya spoke Welsh luv." Alexandra sat back- her eyes wide.

"Oh shit." she said in English followed by a torrent of Welsh.

"Aye. That they are luv." Chibs said, now in English, his face now turned toward the mirror. He then turned back and took her in his arms again and laid his head once again on Alexandra's as he assured her- "Dinna worry." "We'll soon have this settled. Promise." He leaned down and whispered something in her ear. They parted and Alexandra settled on the couch her demeanor now much calmer. "I'll be back shortly." Chibs kissed her on her cheek and left the room to return to Murphy and Connelly.

Chibs looked at Connelly. "ye dinna know she speaks Welsh?" he asked.

"It completely slipped my mind. She spoke it occasionally on the phone to friends after she came to the states to live with us- but after a bit- well- no it's been over 25 years. I don't speak it." He looked apologetic. "You speak Welsh?"

"Understand a good bit. But mah accent sucks." he said dryly. Chibs then turned to Murphy. His eyes fierce and his voice authoritarian. "No. She's not going ta that hell hole of a VA rehab. No. Ya aren't getting her junked up on pills. Yes. Ya will release her from here today. And yes. She's coming with me until her home is ready. As ta the physical therapy- see ta it she makes her appointments as an outpatient at St Thomas in Charming."

"Chibs-" Connelly started, "Really, that's kind...but.." he stopped as Chibs held up a hand, his eyes dark, his face still like stone.

"There'll be no buts. Ye asked me ta watch after her and I give ya mah word. She'll be well taken care of. My Brothers will treat her with respect or they'll answer to me." He turned toward Murphy then. "And if she isn't ready in the next hour ta walk outta here...Ya will be answering ta me." Murphy looked at the Scott and decided all things considered medically there wasn't anything she could do and secondly she remembered the warnings her sister Margaret had given her regarding the Sons.

****

Two hours later after Chibs had called Tig and Rat to the hospital for backup and told the bureaucrats delaying things that any paperwork that needed to be signed could be sent by dogsled to Diosa for all he cared- Alexandra was wheeled out of the hospital, where she promptly stood, placed the crutches under her arms and made her way to the waiting van with Rat behind the wheel. It happened so fast that Tig and Chibs were unprepared and stood in stunned silence as she got into the passenger side, slammed the door shut and heard her say to Rat- "Hit it Elwood!" As Rat accelerated out of the parking spot Tig and Chibs saw one arm sticking out of the window, a middle finger raised in the general direction of the hospital.

Tig looked to Chibs, a smile playing on his lips. "I think she's a keeper Brother."

Connelly looked at the two bikers shaking his head in disbelief, "Didn't see that coming."

"Me either." Chibs said with a sigh.

****

Rat parked the van in front of Redwoody and hopped out to open Alexandra's door. She passed him the crutches and swung her legs around and stopped. The distance down to the ground made her apprehensive as she worked a solution as to how to get out of the van considering the crutches. She looked at Rat. "Obviously getting out is going to be a bit tougher than getting in."

"I'll just lift you out, ma'am." Rat said shyly. It was at that moment that the sound of two Harleys became apparent and a Scottish voice was heard once the bikes were shut down.

"Ya better not be staring at her tits-and keep yer mitts off o her." Chibs admonished Rat as he walked around to the two. Rat blushed, and turned his eyes away from Alexandra and backed away leaving only Alexandra to notice the twinkle in Chibs brown eyes that betrayed his stern vocal warning to Rat. Noticing her eyes widen as Tig placed himself at her side opposite of Chibs "Tiggy looks like a psychopath- but he'd die before he sees you harmed." he whispered to her.

Tig and Chibs instructed Alexandra to place her arms over their shoulders and she was soon gently deposited on the pavement and the crutches retrieved from a still anxious Rat.

Alexandra eyed the warehouse but showed no anxiety upon returning to the scene of her rescue.  
She looked at Chibs. "This is where I'll be staying?" she asked.

"No luv. Just a quick stop. Yer cousin went to retrieve some of your clothes and such. I've got a call in to a couple of croweaters to pick up some supplies. You'll be staying at a cabin the club owns. Much more comfortable."

"And smells a lot better." Tig smirked.

"Croweaters?" Alexandra questioned, not understanding the term.

"Ah-I'll explain later." Chibs said now looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well Rat- open the goddamn door for the lady!" Tig barked but smiling widely.

Rat immediately complied and held the door as Alexandra followed Chibs inside with Tig right behind- "I wasn't looking at her tits." He muttered as Tig passed.

Tig took a hand and messed with Rat's hair as he passed. "Of course you weren't. I know Brooke would cut your balls off if you did." he said now stone faced his voice low and menacing.

Rat shuddered looking at his VP and followed silently not sure if Tig was serious or not, it was hard to tell some days.

Once inside- Alexandra surveyed the bar and worked her way over to a chair where she sat down. There were several men wearing 'cuts' that displayed the patch she'd grown used to seeing on Chibs/aka Filip. Chibs sat next to her and asked if she'd like something to drink.

"A coke?" She said softly. "Booze would probably fuck with the meds."

"Aye." and within seconds one of the men came over with a cup of ice and a bottle of coke-a-cola.

Chibs stood as Alexandra poured the drink into the cup. "Allright you lot- This is Alexandra. We'll be keepin' an eye on her til her place is ready. I expect all of you to treat her as you would Lyla, or Brooke."

A chorus of "Absolutely Brother." and "Goes without saying Prez" filled the room.

Chibs nodded and began to make introductions pointing out T.O, Montez, Rat, Happy, Quinn, and lastly Tig who now looked at her as if he was looking at one of his daughters, the menace gone from his eyes. "You'll be well taken care of. You have my word doll." he said gently and placed a hand on her shoulder as if to reassure. Alexandra found herself giving the curly haired biker a soft smile- thinking to herself- his bark is certainly worse than his bite...at least right now.

Over the next couple of hours Alexandra was introduced to a thin blonde named Lyla who promptly took it upon herself to keep Alexandra company, as Chibs and the rest of the club had gone into the back of the warehouse for a meeting. In the course of talking to Lyla, Alexandra learned she was a widow of a club member and that the club had helped get her out of prostitution and set up her business. "Adult Entertainment Films." Lyla said trying to put a less sleazy spin on things. "I have three kids- better behind the camera as opposed to in front of it." Lyla said almost apologetically.

Alexandra liked Lyla instantly. "No judgement here from me. We play the hand we're dealt." She said simply and was pleased to see Lyla smile.

Max had arrived with several of the shopping bags from the trip to the Mall and Lyla left Alexandra to help him load the things in the Van. He chatted with Alexandra telling her he'd see her the next day as he had to get back to the ship to oversee some final repairs. Soon a couple of heavily tattoo'd girls dressed in tight jeans and cropped shirts arrived with groceries. These girls said nothing to Alexandra but followed Lyla's directions as to placing the items in the van. Once that was loaded the girls sat at the bar and drank a beer all the while looking bored and giving sideways glances toward Alexandra. Lyla caught some of their looks and quickly leaned in to both of them whispering something that immediately made them change their attitude. Lyla placed some cash on the bar which one of them took and the two girls quickly left.

"Sorry about that." Lyla said once again joining Alexandra on the couch. "They didn't know you were under the Clubs protection."

"Who were they?" Alexandra asked quietly.

"Just a couple of Croweaters." Lyla said with a hint of disgust. "Nothing but whores."

Alexandra raised an eyebrow. The unspoken question obvious.

"All they want is to hook up with a patched member and become an old lady. Neither one of them will make it. Both of them have fucked or sucked every patched member here, with possibly the exception of Chibs." she said. "They thought you were competition. You are much prettier than they are. I put them in their place and sent them packing. Don't worry about them." Lyla stopped the sound of heavy footsteps now coming from the back as the members made their way back to the bar- the meeting finished.

"Everything is in the van- ready to go." Lyla said to Chibs. "If there is something that got missed- just call and I'll see that it gets up to the cabin."

Chibs leaned over and gave Lyla a light kiss on the forehead. "Yer an Angel darlin'" he said softly. Turning to Alexandra he said "sorry about the wait-"

"Oh I've enjoyed getting to know Lyla. I hope I can spend some time with her again." Alexandra said now obviously more relaxed in her surroundings. "I am getting a bit tired though...I think it's time for one of my meds. I must have left them in the van."

"Yer probably in need of somthin to eat too. We'll stop on the way. Sandwich ok?" he asked now uncertain.

"That would be fine- I'm not sure I'm ready for a heavy dinner just yet." she replied.

He offered a hand to help Alexandra stand and soon the two were out by the van. Chibs steadied Alexandra as she climbed in and soon found Tig behind the wheel of the van. "Chibby will follow on the bike. There's a subway on the way let me know what you want." He handed her a pen and note pad to write down her order.

After a stop at the subway where Tig emerged with a bag containing three subs they were on the highway headed into the hills outside of Charming. Tig was quiet for the drive and Alexandra found herself dozing off. She awoke to hearing a door shut and looked to the drivers side momentarily unsure of where she was. Soon her door opened and she saw Chibs and once again Tig where again she placed her arms around their shoulders and they guided her down to the ground. Tig retrieved the crutches from the back of the van while she leaned back on the side of the van, Chibs arm steadying her at her waist- his hold on her firm but gentle. It was dark and she couldn't see anything. "Stay put you two- I'll get some lights on." She heard Tig say. As her eyes adjusted to the dark she saw Tig move silently toward the door of the cabin and soon lights shown through windows that looked out onto a small porch furnished with a couch and a couple of chairs.

"Aye. That's better." She heard Chibs say as she saw his face in the dim glow of the lights from the interior.

Her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she slowly made her way to the door with Chibs hand lightly at the small of her back- him walking beside her- ready to catch her should she make a mistep.

Tig had pulled a chair out at the table in the dining area of the main room and bade her to sit- while he and Chibs retrieved the contents of the van. Soon the three of them were seated and eating their dinner- Chibs and Tig washing theirs down with beer, and Alexandra with a bottled water. Chibs had pulled out the meds and was arranging them on the table after they'd finished and pulled two tablets out and passed them to Alexandra. "Yer calcium, and yer pain pill." he said. Tig stood up- opened a fresh beer and went to the porch- taking a seat on the couch.

She downed the vitamin but held off on the pain meds. "It's really not that bad. I'd just as soon skip it." She said.

Chibs eyed her. "Ok- but I'll put it beside yer bed with a glass of water should you change your mind later." He left the table and grabbed the bags with her clothes and disappeared into the back. Soon he was back headed for the kitchen, returning with a glass of water. He took the pain pill off the table and once again disappeared into the back. "You ready to get some rest luv?" he asked once he returned. "Tiggy and I will be here with ya in the morning."

"Thank you-" Alexandra said as she looked at Chibs. "I really don't know why- or how- I deserve all this- you- and well everybody- doing all this for me..." Her eyes beginning to tear up.

"Shhh. Despite the rough look o the lot of us- most of us have wives, daughters, family- any animal that would do what he..." he stopped.

"It's ok. I know not everybody is an asshole like..." she took a sip of water and sat silent for a minute. "I think I am ready for bed now. Today has been a lot to take in."

Chibs stood and placed an arm around her waist taking one of the crutches from her leaving her one and lead her to her room. "You need anything you call out. The loo is right here-" he waved a hand showing her the direction. "I'll leave a light on so you can find your way." He reached in and flipped a switch and then pulled the door almost closed- leaving just a sliver of light to shine the way in the hall.

"Thank you Filip- and thank Tig for me- " she said as she sat down on the bed- pulling one of the bags close to find a night shirt.

"G'night luv." he said and pulled the door shut so to give her privacy as she changed.

She listened as she heard his footsteps fade down the hall. "Good night Filip." She said in a whisper as she undressed and and then settled under the covers of the bed. Her eyes closed and soon fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

****

Alexandra woke slowly- the sky just beginning to lighten. Sunrise would be another hour away. The clock said 430 am. She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Finding the crutches she made her way to the bathroom. The cabinwas quiet. As she flushed the toilet she wondered if the noise would wake Chibs or Tig- but once back in the hallway she heard no evidence of movement other than hers. She returned to the bedroom and dressed- this time a long skirt that came to about her mid calf. She'd purchased a few figuring it'd be less hassle with the cast that surrounded one ankle- and she'd be less dependent on help. Finding her comb she pulled it through the mass of curls on her head. Her hairline was showing signs of returning to normal- it was short luckily where Van had cut her the surgeons hadn't had to shave too much off to repair the cuts. She noticed the white patch over her left eye. "Wicked." she smiled to herself. Once she'd decided she looked presentable enough she quietly made her way to the living room. She hoped there was a coffee maker and some grounds-she'd missed real coffee while she was in the hospital- and the one time Chibs had visited the coffee he'd brought her to go with the shortbread had tasted like heaven- compared to the instant that would come with her breakfast tray.

As she entered the living room she saw Chibs stretched out in a chair-his face relaxed, almost childlike as he slept- his chest rising and falling keeping a slow beat- his feet propped up on an ottoman. Tig was nowhere to be seen. She paused -studying his face. "You can't know someone until you have watched them sleep." She thought - remembering a line from a tv show she'd enjoyed some years back. As she once again began to make her progress toward the kitchen she knocked one of the dining table chairs with one crutch and in an instant Chibs was awake and she heard the distinct sound of a gun chamber being slid back. Alexandra froze. An instant later- Tig burst through the front door also with a gun drawn.

Upon seeing her frozen in place- Tig quickly lowered the weapon and looked to Chibs who also had returned his weapon to it's holster. "Jesus. I'm sorry doll." Tig said quietly his eyes showing remorse for the instinctive reaction. "Weren't expecting you to be up and about this early...what the fuck time is it?"

Alexandra took a deep breath- her heart racing- "Guess I can skip the coffee." She said and reached for a chair- her legs threatening to give way. Chibs was behind her and he reached out to steady her. Upon feeling the sudden touch, her elbow with a mind of it's own, jerked back and made contact with Chibs ribs. The crutch falling to the floor and Alexandra falling into the table.

"Oh shit!" She heard Chibs exclaim. Tig stepped back hands up and surveyed the scene.

Alexandra turned and saw Chibs rubbing a point on his chest his eyes showing how startled he was at her instinctive reaction- and immediately felt bad- for all of a second. "Mother-fucker. Didn't anyone tell you not to sneak up on folks?" She yelled. "Christ-If coffee means that much to you fuckers that you pull guns out...goddamn." she continued , suddenly finding the whole situation extremely funny considering Tig's submissive posture toward her, and as much as she tried to remain angry she just couldn't do it. She lay on the floor laughing.

Chibs approached her, his eyes telling her he held no ill will- "Sorry- ya just startled me out of a really nice dream. Old habits luv- guess we have to come up with a system or something if you are going to be this early a riser." he said smiling as he held out a hand to help her up. Soon she was back up right and both Tig and Chibs were asking if she had hurt herself in the fall. She assured them that she was fine and sat down.

"I'll make the coffee." Tig said and fled the room.

Once she'd calmed down- her heart back to a normal rhythm. She looked at Chibs who sat across from her at the table. His face calm but concern showed in his eyes.

"Luv- that never should have happened. And it's on us. I'll see if Brooke can come and stay with you- ya don't need two trigger happy outlaws drawing down on ya first thing every morning."

"Nobody died." Alexandra said quietly- wondering where this conversation was going.

"But it could have." Chibs said evenly.

"But not today." Alexandra countered. "Spend some time working nights and doing med passes on a psych ward. Of course no guns- but an I.V pole in the right hands can really fuck up a person." she said- her tone and look now like Chibs had seen from hardened combat vets. 'The thousand yard stare' some called it.

"You are taking this not at all like most would have." Chibs said as Tig brought out the pot and three mugs. Tig poured and asked if she'd like anything with her coffee.

"No- not unless you got some JP-5 to spike it with." she said with a hint of a smile. Her eyes becoming distant, remembering something from her past.

"Nope." Tig said- vaguely understanding the reference from his own time in the Marine Corps- remembering that she was a Navy Vet.

"Look guys" she said holding the mug in both hands, "Shit happens. I'm guessing because this was the first night of me being here. No harm, no foul. Tomorrow morning- just pull a knife- and the morning after that we'll all be one big happy family." She gave a snarky smile.

Tig and Chibs looked alternately horrified then worried. "No darlin. That isn't how this is gonna work."

"Too soon?" Alexandra questioned.

The two men just looked at her.

"Look- Long before I got myself into the mess I'm now in-Well- I've seen some shit. Horrible shit. Shit you shouldn't have to see. I'm guessing both of you have similar issues. Whether you like it or not- I am not all that different than you. My problem is that I tried to forget that shit- and tried to turn ragweed into a majestic oak. Your's truly here now owns her own shit." She sipped the coffee and let silence settle into the room as Tig and Chibs had a silent conversation with each other.

"Well- I'm still gonna ask Rat to see if Brooke is up to coming up here to stay with ya." Chibs said in a tone of voice that meant as far as he was concerned the decision was made. "You'll like Brooke. You and she will probably find you have some common ground." he left the statement open. It wasn't his place to divulge Brooke's mental issues that currently were well managed with medication. Rat was doing an amazing job of keeping her even. Chibs wondered if soon he'd broach the subject of marriage or even asking her to wear his 'crow' as the young couple obviously loved each other deeply.

The sun was showing on the horizon. Alexandra stood and adjusted the crutches under her arms. "I think I should like to enjoy my coffee on the veranda." She said in her best Scarlett O'Hara.  
"The sunrise looks to be quite spectacular this morning." Tig nodded and took her cup and left to refill it as Alexandra made her way to the porch. Tig brought her the mug and she thanked him, then turned her gaze out into the yard, her face impassive but calm. "I just need a minute by myself- we good?" She asked Tig.

"No problem doll- just call out if you need anything. Chibby and I'll will start some eggs or something in a bit. Sound good?" he asked.

"That sounds good." she said. Tig reached out and touched her shoulder. She didn't flinch but instead reached up and took his hand accepting his gesture of compassion. "It's all good Tig. It's all good." Their touch parted and Tig slipped back inside leaving Alexandra to her thoughts.


	12. Sea Change

Chibs had made good on his decision to have Brooke come and stay. The two women got along well and within the next two days had begun to form a friendship.

Rat had stayed with Brooke the first night there, Tig and Chibs joining the three for dinner and then leaving on "club business"- promising that they'd be back the next day at some point.

Lyla and Max had come up with more groceries and other supplies and Max had told Alexandra that he'd be leaving for the shakedown in a week- the trip delayed due to a part not arriving yet, and that he expected the furniture for the apartment to be arriving once he got back. "Are you ok up here?" he asked her as he sat on the porch alone with her- Brooke being busy with some laundry.

"It's beautiful up here. But I know it won't last forever," she said softly. "I know I can't let myself get too attached to any of them. It's hard- all the attention- I'm getting spoiled." she finished.

"Well- you have time- just heal and don't worry about it. I'm making arrangements for an account you can draw on while I'm out- and I've got an appointment with a lawyer to see if we can make some headway on the financial mess you have. It will all work out- just takes time." he said trying to reassure her. "Glad to see you and Brooke? is it? are getting along well. I'm sure she'll be willing to help you if you need it once the apartment is set up. I'll be back up tonight for dinner."

"She's sweet. And actually her 'old man' is sweet too. They adore each other." she said with a smile.

Max and Alexandra hugged and he left her on the porch.

Brooke appeared soon after.

"He seems like a nice man. I wonder what its like to be on the ocean for so much of the year?" Brooke wondered.

"It's a life like few really know," Alexandra answered remembering her own time aboard Navy ships. "It can be a love-hate kind of life." She said.

"Well- I just got a text from Rat- seems the guys are going to bring a ton of stuff up and have a little 'family' bar-b-que. So we get to avoid making dinner tonight!" Brooke said with a smile. "Lyla is coming also- so at least once the guys start being guys we'll have another girl to hang out with."

"Well- I guess then I'd better work on making myself presentable," Alexandra said as she made her way inside.

****

Chibs tucked the large envelope that had just been delivered into his saddle bag on his bike. It was the documents Trinity had promised. Chucky and Lyla had just returned from the grocery with all the trimmings and meat needed for the impromptu BBQ. Rat would drive the van now being loaded with coolers of iced down beer , soft drinks and food. Lyla, with Chucky riding shotgun- would drive Alexandra's car which the club had just finished replacing the blood stained seats with new ones. The files she'd had stored in the car were safely locked away in the club safe. Chibs had sent Max directions so he could join them later once he'd finished for the day on board the ship. Happy declined as he was needed up in Tacoma and Quinn, Montez and T.O had decided to join him- as they had never met any of the members of that Charter- the four of them of the opinion that Tig and Chibs had kind of declared Alexandra as their personal charge.

Chibs looked to Tig as he pulled up alone. "Thought ya wanted to introduce Venus to her?" he asked. Slightly relieved that Venus wasn't with Tig. He didn't dislike her but he still had a hard time hooking up the idea of Tig and Venus as a couple.

"I asked but she has a date tonight. High roller type. She wasn't about to turn down the cash he was willing to pay. She's saving up for something- refuses to tell me what it's for." Tig answered calmly. "Joey is going to be graduating from HS in Seattle- It's probably something for him."

"Aye," Chibs said dryly- his mind wandering where he really didn't want it to go. He turned to survey the preparations. "Everybody set?" He called out. Responses in the affirmative answered his query. As he straddled his ride he looked to Tig- "Ya got the phones for her?" he asked.

"Yep. Packed on the bike." Tig answered. Tig had taken her old phone and had all of her contacts loaded onto a new phone with a new number and pulled a burner as well. Max had gotten a call from the hospital inquiring about how to reach Alexandra to schedule appointments at St. Thomas- and had mentioned it to Chibs to see that she got the message. With Alexandra's car now cleaned up and the money Trinity had transferred to an account that Chucky had set up using some of his old contacts in the Italian community that assured him it would be safe from internet scam artists-a claim investigated and finally cleared by Trinity. With everything coming together to get Alexandra back on her feet, Chibs had decided that a celebration was in order. They'd present everything to her at dinner. Chibs smiled widely as he started his bike and pulled out in the lead with Tig riding next to him, the others falling in behind.

****

Alexandra looked at the clothes she'd laid out on the bed. She called for Brooke. "So- pants? Or the long skirt?" she asked. She'd taken a shower- Brooke having wrapped the cast in several layers of plastic shopping bags secured with duct tape to keep it dry. Her hair was drying and she'd put on some light makeup.

"The skirt. Definitely the skirt." Brooke said looking at the item. It was full and flowing- with layers cut in a handkerchief hem, that would just reach her ankles. It was like all the other clothes she'd gotten with Max at the mall- dark colors. The skirt was black, with some deep green. "And that tank top with it"-also black with lace trim around the neckline in the same almost black green, "and on top of it the long crochet Cardigan" in a silver grey that had 3/4 sleeves that flared out slightly at the elbows. "And one leather bootie on the good foot." Brooke said looking at the choices. "You'll be comfy, and stunning- Chibs will fall over." Brooke finished with a smile.

"Chibs?" Alexandra asked surprised. "No...theres nothing of the sort going on." Alexandra protested,  
as she picked up the skirt to pull it on.

"Rat doesn't tell me much about what goes on in the club. But the night..that.." Brooke stopped. Now uncertain if she should talk out of school.

Alexandra looked at her and seeing the worry that now was clearly displayed on the young woman's face, said softly. "Go on. It's OK. I need to know. I won't rat you out."

Brooke swallowed and continued, "Well- when he came home I could tell something bad had happened. He was almost in tears. He finally told me about finding you in the car in front of the porn studio. They'd been trying to find you- they knew something about the guy that hurt you- he didn't go into detail about that. Chibs pulled up and somehow he knew that was your car and he pulled you out of the car. He was yelling orders and trying to see how bad you'd been hurt. Rat said Chibs used to be a medic in the Army back when he lived in Ireland. After the ambulance took you I guess Chibs called a meeting. He was furious. He swore and the rest of the guys voted on it that they'd find who did that to you. I don't know if they did or not.

"After Chibs got word that you'd made it through surgery and were in ICU he went straight to the hospital. I guess that's how he met your cousin. He went nearly every day and well- you know the rest."

"Well- If he hadn't found me I'd probably be pushing up daisies right now. But- that doesn't mean he's well- you know." Alexandra replied. "I'm grateful-I owe him and Tig big time for all they've done- and you and Rat and the other guys I don't really know- and part of me hopes he'll be a friend...but I can't believe for one minute that..." she trailed off now pulling the top on over her head.

Brooke now looked at Alexandra and handed her the final piece of clothing. "You need some jewelry to go with that. Let me see if I've got something you can borrow for tonight." She dashed out of the room and returned with a small box. She found a pair of silver chandelier earrings. "Gemma gave these to me before she died. I helped her take care of Abel and Thomas." She said. "They'll be perfect with that." Brooke had told Alexandra about Gemma and what little she knew of Jax and Tara. She didn't know however, that Gemma had killed Tara or that Jax had killed Gemma and Wayne Unser along with a few others right before he was hit by a semi on JT's bike. That was one secret that very very few outside of the MC knew.

Alexandra took the earrings and held them up to her ears. They did complete the look. As she looked at herself in the full mirror that hung on the back of the bedroom door she drew a slow breath. "Damn. Who the hell is that in the mirror?" she asked herself. She had to admit- she looked good. Damn good. She placed the earrings in her ears and turned back to Brooke. "Wow. Guess I clean up pretty good."She laughed. "Thank you for the loan of the earrings they're beautiful- you must have been pretty special to Gemma. But- back to Filip." She looked at Brooke. "As I was saying- He's got to have a wife or steady girl."

"No. He doesn't. He was married- but she's in Ireland. They haven't been together for a long time." Brooke said again not knowing of Fiona's death. In fact, no one outside of Chibs and Trinity knew that as Chibs had kept that little nugget of info to himself.

"So really- what makes you think that he's...well..." Alexandra pressed.

"I've seen how he looks at you when you aren't looking at him. I also remember how he looked when he asked me if I'd come up to hang out and help you. Actually- Tig seems to have taken a liking to you as well- but he's got someone. Tig looks at you like he would one of his kids." Brooke added. "Maybe because you remind him of his daughter that passed away. Rat wouldn't tell me how she died. And you and Tig share the same name."

Alexandra looked at Brooke, "Tig's last name is Chandler?"

"No. Trager. His real first name is Alexander," she said as if it should have been obvious. "And you have the same dark curls he has."

Alexandra's eyes flew wide- a memory of her own father. She'd long ago lost any family pictures in the years since her parents died. Tig's physical appearance hadn't really made an impression on her until now. She promised herself that she'd have to ask Max if he had any pictures.

"Wow. That's just weird." Alexandra said and turned back toward the mirror and ran her fingers through her now almost dry hair. Her thoughts turned back to the Scotsman. Despite the scars she found herself thinking he was handsome. He'd never been anything but a gentleman toward her. And the more she thought about it- he never strayed far from her side when she was up and navigating with the crutches- never so close as to be clingy but never out of arms reach should she take a misstep and risk a fall. She remembered the calm and silent strength of Chibs and Tig as they had lifted her down from the van the day they'd sprung her from the hospital- and the fact that Chibs spoke to her in the language of her childhood albeit with a heavy Scots brogue. Why she'd let loose in Welsh still a bit of a mystery to her. "But don't go all in- asswipe started out all nice too." she admonished herself.

"Well- I'm gonna change quick and by the time I'm done I'm sure they'll be here." Brooke turned to leave the room. "You are so pretty." She said softly.

"You are too Brooke," Alexandra said and she meant it. "When I'm back to being able to run around on my own- You and I shall go have a girls day out. Promise," she said with a warm smile.

"That would be nice. I don't really have any girlfriends that do that sort of thing." She said shyly.

"Then it's settled," Alexandra said still smiling. She felt that Brooke just really needed a friend, and to be honest- so did she, not some slut who was fixated on sleeping with members of the MC."Go on- get yourself changed and we'll get a bit of makeup on you and you can make Rat swoon."

Brooke giggled and left the room.

****

Alexandra had just finished helping Brooke with her hair and make-up. Brooke stared at herself in the mirror. "Oh, my. I don't know," she said shyly but a smile played at the corners of her mouth.

"You look lovely. Rat will love it." Alexandra said as she looked at the transformation. The bit of eyeliner and eye-shadow with a neutral lip color and just a hint of blush brought out the easy lines of Brooke's face making her look less like a scared teen and more like the woman she'd become since meeting Rat.

Alexandra had insisted on Brooke borrowing one of the tops she'd bought with Max the color accentuated her eyes, the fit hinted at the shape of Brooke's breasts which were nicely proportionate to her size.

The reverie of the transformation was interrupted by the sound of motorcycles and cars pulling up in the yard.

"Well- I guess it's time for the big reveal," Alexandra said as Brooke made her way to the porch to greet the visitors.

Brooke headed outside to be greeted by Rat who stood momentarily stunned at Brooke's transformation- and the two of them made their way to the back of the van to begin unloading. Folding tables and extra chairs were soon set up while Chucky with the help of Tig and Chibs hauled the coolers of food over to a large propane grill and began organizing things to start dinner- the club had discovered that Chucky did have a certain finesse when it came to large quantities of food. He was also the only one privy to Gemma's Chili recipe and was planning on continuing the tradition of the MC sponsoring a booth at Charming's annual festival. Lyla quickly placed some pails of candles on the table for later when it got dark. Tig and Chibs found ways to make themselves useful as the party was set up and before long a stereo and speakers had been placed on the porch and classic rock and blues were playing in the background. A table with plastic dinnerware and condiments were arranged and the coolers of beer and sodas soon placed within easy reach.

Alexandra watched all of the activity from inside the cabin. The group bantered with each other much as any close family would. Some deli- trays of crackers and cheese were set out and slowly the group began to settle into chairs around the biggest table that would seat them all. Chibs then realized that Alexandra wasn't outside and looked at Brooke.

"Where's Alexandra?" He asked.

"Oh- probably still working on her hair," she said knowing, it was a lame excuse. Her eyes darted toward the cabin. She worried now that saying that Chibs seemed to be quite taken with her was a mistake. "I'll go check and make sure she's ok." Brooke offered and made her way inside. She stopped in the kitchen first and grabbed a beer and then went into the hallway. She found Alexandra watching from a bedroom window. She handed her the beer. "Figured you might want this," she said. "He's asking for ya, you know."

Alexandra took the beer and drank a large swallow. "No guts, no air medals." She said ruefully as she looked at Brooke. "Thanks- good call." She lifted the beer in a toast to Brooke. Brooke held the beer as Alexandra made her way with the crutches outside.

Chibs saw the door open and Brooke emerged holding the door as Alexandra made her way out. Tig was in the middle of telling some ribald joke when he noticed that Chibs had stopped listening and turned his gaze to match Chibs stare. "Hole. lee. shit." he drawled to himself as Chibs stood and slowly walked up to the steps on the porch and took a place next to Alexandra to help guide her down the steps.

"Darlin'," he said his eyes soft as he looked at her. "You look amazing."

Alexandra blushed but let Chibs place an arm around her waist as she passed the crutches down to Tig who now had moved toward the steps so that with one hand holding the railing and Chibs on the other side she hopped down the steps to take a chair at the table next to Chibs. "Wow. You guys don't mess around when it comes to a BBQ." She said smiling taking in the scene. A tray with cheese and crackers suddenly appeared in front of her held by a hand that was well- not quite normal. "Madame-" The balding man with a closely shaven beard said, affecting a French accent - a kitchen towel thrown over his outstretched arm. Alexandra tried not to stare at the cheap prosthetic hand and took a piece of cheese. "Excellent choice." he said as he bowed and backed away. Alexandra now watched the man- her eyes wide in something between shock and amusement, his back now turned toward her, as he made the same offer to others at the table, with varied results from the assembled group.

"Chucky- sit the fuck down and chill," Tig smirked.

Chibs leaned over and said quietly in her ear, "That would be Chucky. He's a friend of the Club. Long story."

"Can't wait," Alexandra replied sotto voce. Her eyes still showing her shock. She took another pull on her beer. Chibs raised an eyebrow.

"I'd be careful mixin that with the pain meds darlin." He whispered.

"Didn't take any today," Alexandra answered back with a smile. Chibs decided it was time to give Alexandra one of her surprises.

Lyla had parked her car out of view. He stood and reached into his cut and handed Alexandra a set of keys. "We figured you'd be needin some wheels soon- the club did some work on yer car."

Alexandra held the keys in her hand shocked. She craned her neck and saw the car parked behind the van. "We replaced the front seats. The old ones were.." he stopped as he saw Alexandra struggling to keep tears from falling.

"Oh my god. You really shouldn't have. It's too much. Really." she said as she tried to smile. "I just don't have the words to tell you how much I owe you for everything and how..." She sniffed. "Thank you. Really. Thank you. I'm in your debt. All of you." She now looked at the group, all of them murmuring it was no big deal- it was just what they did. She turned her face back towards Chibs. "Filip- really- I just don't know what to..." she said.

"How about you let me give ya a hug." He said quietly.

Alexandra didn't answer but placed her own arms around Chibs and buried her cheek into his chest. The smell of smoke and leather wafting into her senses. She felt his arms encircle her and pull her close, firmly but still gently. For a fleeting moment she felt as if she could stay like that forever with him. Chibs reached one hand toward the back of her head gently running his hand over her hair and she felt his lips lightly kiss the top of her head and heard him inhale deeply as he took in the smell of her freshly washed hair.

"All right. Break it up, you two. Rat is too young to be seeing that shit." She heard Tig tease.

Alexandra laughed and pulled away as Chibs told Tig to fuck off and playfully slapped his VP on the back of his head.

Chucky had returned to the grill to begin prepping the veggies and the group settled into conversation. Lyla telling about the kids and how they were doing, Brooke and Rat mentioning that Wendy and Nero had sent some pictures of Thomas and Abel and that things were going well on the farm. Chibs explained some of the back story as needed to Alexandra and she found herself feeling more and more at ease with the group. A car pulled up and Alexandra looked to see who it was. It was her cousin and soon he was seated with a beer and Chibs made introductions. The smell of grilling meat began wafting over the group as Max regaled them with stories of his life at sea. Dinner was soon ready and the group began filling their plates- Chibs insisting on fixing one for Alexandra first as she was the 'guest of honor'. As the sun set Lyla lit the candles and for the next several hours the group laughed and told stories as the effects of full stomachs and plenty of beer worked it's way into the assembled bunch. Soon a bottle or two of harder stuff was passed around.

"He says, 'I fed him two grams!'..Two grams of what? I yell at him. 'CRANK.' he says back." Tig's eyes wild as he told the story. "Fucking retard fed two grams of crystal to a goddamn killer DOBERMAN- AND THEN HE ASKS ME IF HE SHOULD SHOOT THE DOG!" Tig yelled with a growl shaking his head as the table roared with laughter. No names were mentioned and the stories somewhat sanitized as there were non-members present. Slowly Lyla and Chucky made their regrets and left- Max as well as he had work still to do aboard his ship in the morning. Brooke had already gone inside- as well as Rat- all the activity having worn her out but having certainly enjoyed herself.

It was just Tig and Chibs and Alexandra left at the table. Chucky had seen to it that all the garbage was cleared before he left with Lyla and now just a cooler with the remnants of beer and sodas was left.

Chibs looked to Tig. "I think now is a good time," he said conspiratorially.

"Right. Almost forgot." Tig stood and swayed slightly. The effects of food and alcohol beginning to make their presence known. He walked over to his bike and reached into one of the saddle bags and returned to the table. "We also got you a couple of phones. One is yours- all the contacts we transferred from your old one and we put in Chibs and me as well. The other is a burner- can't be traced. For emergencies." Tig said quietly. "You call if you need anything- anything at all." He smiled warmly at her now.

Alexandra nodded and looked at Tig. "Thank you again- for everything- it's all been so..." She reached out and took his hand holding it for a minute. The rest of the words spoken silently between the two.

"No problem doll," Tig said as he pulled his hand away and sat back down across the table from her and Chibs.

Chibs then got up and went to his bike, returning with an envelope.

"Darlin- there's just one more thing for the moment." He placed the envelope on the table. "Chucky can help explain a good bit of what's inside of this for you- signatures and stuff. But the gist is- we were able to 'fix' some things. Things that had been done- things that should not have been done, by a former...member. We voted on it and..we wanted to make it right." he said.

She looked at the two men, one hand resting on a thick envelope. "I don't understand...what did?" She trailed off.

"Once Chucky helps you with all this paperwork inside..well- you don't have to worry about money for a good long time," Chibs said quietly.

"Did Max?" She asked, still not quite understanding.

"No. He confirmed a bit. But you had all your papers in yer car. We took the liberty as it were and dug in a bit. We know what that animal did with the help of our former member and we know what that animal did to you. That shite isn't how we work." Chibs said now placing a hand over Alexandra's. "Yer papers are safe. We'll get them back to ya when you get settled." he finished watching her face for a reaction.

"Tig?" She asked.

"Yeah doll." he said softly.

"I think I need a shot of what ever isn't beer or soda right now."

Tig reached down and retrieved a bottle of Jim Beam that had been passed around and passed it over to her- giving Chibs a look and hand motion as if to tell Chibs- let it ride.

She cracked the cap and took a swallow. Coughing as the liquid burned down her throat, finally hitting her belly with a warm aftershock.

"There's a whole bunch of shit I need to ask- but right now- I just don't have the words. I gotta process this." She said as she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Chibs took one of her hands- entwining his fingers in hers.

"Aye." he said softly, and gave a light kiss on her cheek, his own mind wondering why he felt so protective of her, and wondering if his feelings for her were misplaced in some way, he had a daughter, and a recently dead old lady- and here he was wanting to get closer to a woman who had been to hell and back wanting nothing more at this moment than to make her his. Everything he'd asked the club to do for her in the last few weeks after finding her beaten and bloody, he couldn't understand why he was suddenly mush whenever he was near her and today was the capstone- how she'd looked dressed up when she came out of the cabin. It was too much, too soon. For both of them he reasoned. But she didn't pull away from his touch. He looked at her in the flickering light of the candles still on the table- and would have gladly sold his soul at that moment to know what was running through her mind.

Tig sat and watched the two. "Yep. he's got it bad and she doesn't know it yet- but so does she." he thought. He slipped away and headed for the couch in the living room to crash- as he knew he was in no condition to ride- he was sound asleep as soon as his boots were off his feet, leaving his President and the newcomer alone in the yard at the table, the light of candles creating dancing shadows in the dark.  



	13. Sea Trials

Alexandra woke fully dressed in her bed. Her head feeling foggy. A dull ache at her temples. "Shouldn't have had that last beer" she thought. She reached for a pain med and swallowed it with a sip of water. The events of the night before came back to her. She looked toward the dresser and saw the large envelope sitting on top- still unopened and the two cellphones. She had no idea how she'd made it to bed. The sound of a bike leaving the house echoed now. She got up and made her way into the living room. Tig was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, and the smells of bacon and eggs cooking assaulted her nose. Her stomach flipped and she spun around and barely made it to the bathroom in time to hurl. As she knelt in front of the bowl- working to catch her breath she heard the door open. It was Brooke, apparently having been alerted to Alexandra's condition by Tig.

"You ok?" Brooke asked tentatively.

"Yeah. It's been a minute since I drank like that. It will pass. Just need a cold rag to wipe my face. I'll be out in a minute. Just give me a bit to..." she moaned as a wave of dry heaves hit and buried her face back over the bowl. Brooke placed a wet washcloth in her hand and pulled Alexandra's hair back out of the way.

A few minutes later Alexandra felt steady enough to stand and shoo'd Brooke out. She rinsed her mouth with some mouthwash and washed her face and combed out her hair opting to just pull it back in a sloppy pony tail. She gave her self a quick wash with a fresh wash cloth and spritzed some light body spray. "Yep- whore-house shower will have to do for now." she muttered. She returned to the bedroom and changed into fresh clothes- another skirt and different top. She looked at the envelope and phones - "Well- guess we'd better get to the bottom of this." she thought as she worked to arrange some method of carrying them with the crutches. After a minute 'her' phone was tucked in her cleavage and the envelope between two fingers allowing her to grip the handle of one crutch and she made her way to the living room to sit across from a disheveled looking Tig. She placed the envelope on the table. She could hear Rat and Brooke in the kitchen apparently plating whatever had been cooking.

Tig looked up and immediately noticed where Alexandra had stashed the phone. "Nice." he said with a slight leer that he quickly wiped from his face- his eyes apologetic, as Alexandra removed the phone from it's place on her chest.

"Perv." Alexandra snarked- realising that Tig looked as bad as she felt and was feeling sympathetic toward him- much as she had with former shipmates long ago after wild nights on liberty.

"Sorry..I'm still a guy." he said as he stood and went to the kitchen- returning with Brooke and Rat with plates of eggs, bacon and toast.

"You up to some?" Rat asked as he placed a plate on the table.

"Coffee and just some egg and toast. I think. Hope it stays down." Alexandra replied flatly. Her head throbbing again.

"Rough night?" Tig asked as he placed some coffee in front of her. Brooke bringing a plate with eggs and toast to her.

"Apparently. How the fuck did I get to bed?" She asked. Her last hazy memory being Chibs and Tig giving her the phones and envelope.

"I'm not sure. Probably Chibs carried you in. He just left. Told me to wait here for his call. Something about you needing to go to St. Thomas." He offered between bites of egg and toast on his plate.

Alexandra nodded and began to eat. The food did her some good as by the time she'd finished along with two more cups of coffee her head had begun to feel less like a jackhammer was drilling into her temples and her stomache had settled. Rat and Brooke had left to run their own errands with Tig's assurances that he'd have Alexandra in his sights for the day. Once they'd left Alexandra pulled the envelope over to her and opened it. Tig got up and made to go outside but Alexandra stopped him.

"Not so fast VP. You for one- have some 'splainin ta do." She said looking pointedly at him, one finger now pointing at the envelope.

'A'right. I suppose I do." he said as he sat down resigned and realising that this girl was smarter than he'd been accustomed to when it came to damsels in distress.

****

Chibs and Rat were in the back of Redwoody having just finished building crates. Juice's computers were packed inside, and then camflage of old bike parts placed above the now 'secret' compartments. Chucky had made some rather official looking manifests that were now taped to the crate. He'd copied them from blanks that Max had supplied. Another crate was sitting empty on a set of sawhorses it was roughly the size of a coffin. Chibs studied their work and nodded. "Aye. Looks good Ratty. Stop by Skeeter's- get a bag from him."

Rat nodded and looked to Chibs. "Lot of work to bury one asshole- why not just let Hap dump him?" Rat asked.

"Things aren't like they used to be Rat. That bunch of bones won't resurface."

Rat still looked confused but stayed silent and left to find Skeeter.

Chucky pulled the fax that had just come through from the Covert Spring- looking at the cover page he took the two pages to Chibs. Chibs read them. "Thanks Chucky." then pulled his phone out and called Tig.

****

A few hours later Tig and Alexandra emerged from St. Thomas. She had a new cast on- a walking cast and a schedule for more appointments. The Doctor had told her she was healing well- the break had been just above her ankle sparing her multiple surgeries to repair tendons and small bones. With luck another six weeks and she'd be out of the cast and on her way to a full recovery. Tig carried a cane that she'd be practicing with at home until her next therapy session as Alexandra made her way to the car placing some weight on her newly casted leg. Tig held the car door for her and she setelled into the passenger side. The two had spoken very little on the drive to St. Thomas. Tig took his place behind the wheel. As he placed the keys in the ignition he looked at her. Her face told him nothing.

He'd told her everything they'd learned about Van and Juice and how Juice had hacked her accounts. Her face shocked, once she'd learned the amount of money that was hers. All she had to do was sign the papers and Chucky would see that everything was finalized. He didn't tell her about the possibility of the Feds digging into the club however- that was MC business or how Van had been dispatched- only saying that he'd been 'taken care of'. He worried how Chibs would react once he found out Tig had told her everything. His only response for his actions was he felt a bond with her as a fellow veteran.

"Do we have to go back to the cabin now?" She asked.

"No. Why?" He asked. Chibs had suggested that Tig keep her busy for the day- if she wanted to go anywhere Tig was to make it happen.

"I'd like to see my cousin." She said. She knew she'd have to tread lightly with the MC. She was a potential weak link- while they knew a good bit about her past it was obvious- she was still an unknown as far as how trustworthy she was. She'd not said much about her past with Van as Tig told the details of how Juice and Van were apparently connected. That was a discussion that needed to be held cautiously considering that Chibs may be feeling more than a friendship for her- she figured it could be a ploy to keep her close in case they needed leverage as she knew that their 'fix' could put federal eyes on the MC. She was still very wary about jumping into any relationship-especially with someone who operated on the other side of the law much of the time- the envelope proof of those kind of relationships.

Another side of her considered the possibility that her own attempts to live on the right side of things wasn't her destiny. Her time in a theatre of war- a war that had it's own rules had affected her deeply. It was time to put those memories in a box and work them to her advantage make her stronger rather than let them weaken her-that was how she'd ended up being abused by Van. She had spent long hours in the hospital berating herself for being so vulnerable and stupid. No more she'd sworn. She'd live life on her own terms now. No man would take that kind of advantage of her again. She'd demand respect from any man that dared to get close. But for now she'd have to keep that resolution closely guarded. The MC would have to earn her trust and she theirs. It was becoming apparent that she wouldn't be out of their sights anytime soon. She'd have to bide her time.

"I should probably check in with Chibs" Tig said, replaying recent events in his mind- as he made the call- knowing that Chibs and Rat were making preparations to move the evidence of Juice and Van. He'd be glad when their plan had been completed. A few days earlier Chibs and Tig were working on the plan to dispose of the evidence. Chibs had made a call to SAMBEL and talked to Luther- now SAMBEL's VP- regarding Max Connelly. "Aye- he's solid. He knows how to keep his mouth shut- you'll have no issues with him. 10 years he's been a 'friend of the club', never had a missstep- and surprisingly he's not turned into a greedy bastard like the rest of the RA." Luther vouched.

"Of course." Alexandra said flatly looking into the distance as Tig made the call.

"Ok-." Chibs said to Tig when called informing him of her request. "Bring her by Redwoody after. Chucky can get her things settled. The sooner the better." Chibs said before ending the call. He closed the door to the room where the finished crates sat and headed for the bar.

****

Tig and Alexandra pulled up near the gangway leading to the Covert Spring. Tig eyed the long run of stairs that led up to the main deck wondering how Alexandra was going to manage the distance with her leg.

"I dunno darlin-" he said as she made her way toward the foot of the stairs.

"No problem. Just hold these." She handed the crutches to Tig and placed one hand on each hand rail and began to swing/hop her way up. Tig sighed and followed behind her. Once at the top she turned to Tig and took the crutches from him. She smiled with satisfaction at the look of grudging admiration on his face. "Time I quit being an invalid." She said. Her mind knowing exactly how she'd make the return trip down to the dock. She smiled, her eyes twinkling at the vision that played in her mind-'wait til he sees that'- she thought as Tig eyed her warily- getting the feeling she was up to something.

A crewman approached asking what her business was. "I'm here to see Captain Connelly." She said. The crewman eyed Tig but nodded and radioed the request. A reply soon came back.

"Bring her to my quarters."

The crewman acknowledged the order turned to the pair of visitors and motioned for them to follow. Once again Alexandra manuevered her way up a couple of ladders- as she explained to Tig what 'stairs' were called onboard ship again enjoying the look of admiration from their guide and soon they were in front of the stateroom occupied by her cousin.

"I'd like a minute alone with him please." Alexandra said as the crewman knocked on the door.

"A'right doll. I'll wait outside here. Take as long as you need." Tig said scanning the passageways trying to get his bearings again, remembering the last time he'd been on board with Chibs.

Connelly came to the door and smiled at Alexandra and looked to Tig his eyes asking how the hell she'd managed to navigate the narrow corridors and ladders. Tig just shrugged in response. "So- that stubborn streak is making its appearance." Her cousin chided.

"This isn't the first ship I've ever been on." Alexandra retorted in her defense. "Time I got my ass out and about." she declared as she entered the stateroom leaving Tig in the passageway Connelly stood waiting for Tig to follow her.

"She wanted a minute." Tig said in explanation. Connell nodded and looked to the crewman standing nearby awaiting further instruction.

"Take him down to the galley-I'll call when we're done here." Connelly said looking at Tig. Tig nodded and followed the crewman into the depths of the ship.

About an hour later after some coffee and a sweet roll in the galley and light conversation with the man who was apparently the ships cook- the crewman who'd been Tig's guide re-appeared. "I guess they're ready for you now." he said. Tig stood and thanked the cook for the refreshments and left.

"I doubt they're going to agree." Max said to Alexandra as they stood at the gangway awaiting Tig's arrival.

"They'd better. I need this. Just give him the message." Alexandra said firmly. "No is not an option." She turned and saw Tig making his way toward them. "Incoming." she shot a look at her cousin alerting him to Tig's arrival. Connelly just nodded but quietly added "If you change your mind.." he offered hoping she'd change her mind over the next week.

"I won't." she said turning her attention to Tig.

Tig rejoined Alexandra and Max near the gangway. A group of crewmen had gathered at the rails a short distance away watching the three.

Alexandra gave her cousin a hug. Her face relaxed- apparently whatever she'd talked to Max about had calmed her some. Tig thought."I'll call the office and have those books sent over to the 'studio' for you." Max told her. "I'll support what-ever you decide to do." Tig heard him say as he watched. "Come down to see us off tomorrow- throwing lines around 1500." Connelly said as Tig approached.

"Thanks cousin. Do you suppose we could get me here for that Tig?" Alexandra asked as she passed the crutches off to Tig.

"We'll make it happen doll." Tig replied. He looked to Connelly and shook his hand. "We'll take care of her while you are out- nothin touches her." Tig said as he took the crutches in his hands- distracted from what Alexandra was doing.

Connelly stood back and shot a look at Tig- giving him a silent heads up that he'd better watch this.

Tig was trying to decipher the look when he caught sight of Alexandra out of the corner of his eyes as she slid on her hands down the ladder rails- both legs lifted slightly to the first landing. His eyes wide in shock at her sudden departure down the gangway. "JESUS CHRIST WOMAN!" He yelled as he dropped the crutches on the deck and bolted after her. He stopped a few feet behind her as she made the first landing and turned 90 degrees -to make the next leg of her slide down. Her hair fluttering behind her. The sound of applause and sharp whistling coming from the rails and the loud laughter of Connelly mixing in as Tig stood rooted in place, helpless to do anything but watch as she finally make a safe stop at the bottom- then looking up at him, her body bent in laughter. Connelly picked up the crutches and made his way down to Tig. "She won't be needing these for much longer I'm guessing." Connelly said his face giving a look that warned Tig he'd have his hands full as Tig turned to face him. Tig's face contorting somewhere between fury and amazement at the sight he'd just witnessed- silently took the crutches and made his way very deliberately down the gangway working on calming himself so he didn't do something immoral, and brutally violent with the crutches to the still amused woman at the foot of the gangway who was bowing to the assembled crew at the rails above. By the time he made it down he had his emotions somewhat in check but she was going to get what-for just on principal.

"Goddammit!" he swore as he met her. "if you had gotten hurt- Chibs would have my balls in a vice!" he scolded her- his eyes flashing angrily at her.

She looked at him as fear ran through her. She'd gone too far with that stunt she thought. She held her hands up in surrender. "Sorry- it seemed like a good idea at the time." She said trying to appease him her eyes now worried and steeling herself for his next reaction.

As he looked at the fearful look displayed on her face, Tig felt his anger dissipate in an instant. He sighed and looked back up at the gangway where the crew was still watching- back-slapping each other and yelling encouragement and appreciation at her performance. Connelly still at the head- a broad grin on his face as he yelled down. "Don't be too hard on her Mate!" then to Alexandra "Well done Sailor! An extra Ration of Rum for that one!" he waved and then disappeared from view. Tig replayed the scene in his mind and began to laugh. When his gaze turned toward Alexandra she knew she'd been forgiven. He placed an arm around her shoulder pulling her into a sideways hug. "Next time- give a guy some warning huh?" She placed an arm around his waist returning the fatherly affection of his hold on her.

"Ok. Promise." She said happily.

"Christ- where the hell did you?" he asked as they made their way to the car.

"2 tours aboard ship." She answered simply.

"Right." Tig said again remembering what Montez had told them as he drove the car to Redwoody.

****

Chibs was waiting in front of Redwoody when Tig pulled up with Alexandra. His face stern. He'd been up on the roof and had seen them pull up and had seen her departure from the ship. "You..." he started as she exited the car an accusatory finger pointed at her. He shot a look at Tig- who knew that Chibs must have somehow witnessed the whole thing.

"Sorry Brother..." Tig started as he made his way to Alexandra- ready to put himself between his president and Alexandra and take whatever Chibs was certainly going to dish out.

Alexandra gave Chibs a look reminiscent of a child who'd been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Chibs reaction was much like Tig's had been. His face beginning to lose it's battle as his eyes began to soften and the corners of his mouth began to twitch. He gave up and turned to enter the building- his shoulders shaking as laughter escaped from his body.

"I guess that means we're all still good?" Alexandra asked Tig as Chibs opened the door.

"Yeah- I think you are in the clear- me probably not so much." Tig said with a smile lowly to her as he looked at Chibs. The two made their way in the door- Alexandra behind Tig with Chibs behind her.

"That was bloody spectacular." she heard him say softly behind her as she rounded the corner toward the bar. "But luv- no more shenanigans like that for a while?" he admonished gently as she took a seat at the bar.

"Aye skipper." Alexandra said, properly contrite- for the moment at least, her head hung down slightly not wanting to look at his face.

He took a finger and tipped her chin up forcing her to look at him. "All's forgiven luv-no need to hang yer head."

"How did you know?" She asked as Tig placed three beers on the bar- one for each of them.

"Watched the whole thing from the roof." he said simply. "It's my job to know what happens around here." he winked and took a pull from the beer.

Alexandra smiled and studied her beer- "hair of the dog." and took a short swallow. "Is Chucky here?" She asked as the three drank.

"Aye." Chibs answered. He knew why she'd be asking. "Where's the papers?" he asked.

"Locked in the car- under the passenger seat." She answered.

"Aye-" He looked at Tig who fished the keys out and left to retrieve the papers. Chibs then called for Chucky.

Chucky appeared and once again bowed as a courtier would in front of his king- and gave Alexandra a shy smile. "Take care o her. Best use the chapel." Chibs said as Tig deposited the envelope on the bar. "Tiggy- you're with me." He stood and he and Tig made their way into the back leaving Chucky and Alexandra alone.

****

Alexandra finished signing the last of the papers- noticing that the mailing address was a post office box rather than the apartment that Max had leased. "The debit card will be coming a few days from now- I'll make sure this is all faxed today. It's all secure- The club made sure. Any deposits from your work- let me know the information and I'll see that they get made to the account." Chucky assured her as he gathered the papers and handed her a key to the post office box- the address of which was on a chain with the key. She pulled the chain that held a set of 'dog tags' around her neck out of her shirt and secured the key to it- then tucked the chain back in place out of sight. The tags had been around her neck constantly for over 10 years ever since she'd been given them in basic training. The only time she'd take them off was to shower or sleep- how she'd managed to hang on to them during her time with Van still something of a miracle. The chain had been the first thing she was adamant about finding when she'd finally begun to come to in the ICU. She finally was allowed to wear it after they'd moved her to a permanent room-and it hadn't been off since.

She looked at the table- the 'Reaper' carved into the center of it. "Just what the hell have I gotten myself into here with these guys?" she wondered as she followed Chucky from the room and back to the bar where Lyla and some of her 'actresses' where congregating. She sat at the bar and accepted another beer from Lyla- now waiting for Tig or Chibs to re-appear- as Tig still had the keys to her car.

As she drank her beer she replayed her visit with Max. She'd decided that she wanted to quit her job. She told him about the envelope and was slightly surprised when he showed no real reaction. He'd been privy to at least part of that apparently. He'd let her in on the fact that he'd done some business with the MC over the years but wouldn't go into detail. He trusted them for now as they had never done anything detrimental to him afar as his involvement- he'd made inquiries of his own and had learned nothing that would cause him to worry about SAMCRO being in such close association with Alexandra for the moment. He advised her to just keep her eyes and ears open for the time being- and things would settle out in due time- as there wasn't really much he could do to get her away at the moment. The MC was for now a necessary evil.

She'd told him of her idea of studying for Ordinary Seaman- with the hope she could sign on as a ships medic in the Merchant fleet- of course- not until her leg had been cleared. The time healing could be spent in study- giving her something to occupy her time. The Vets she'd seen at the VA- and the conditions had saddened her- she had no desire to return. She was ready to go where the tides and winds would take her- there was no place she could really call home or where she'd want to put down roots. Going to sea seemed to be the answer for now. Her cousin had at first tried to dissuade her from her plan- but eventually acquiesced. He promised to fully support her decision and agreed to send the study materials she'd be needing.

Then there was the other conversation. She'd asked him about Van being 'taken care of' and Max had reluctantly shown her the video- shredding it after she'd watched it and telling her a plan was being set in motion to dispose of the evidence. As she'd sat stone-faced watching the video, a plan of her own came to mind. Their shared blood and time at sea his reasoning for agreeing to divulge the plans being made as to the dispatching of Van and only after her swearing secrecy. "It's the only way" She'd said. "I'll be the one to see he joins Van Der Decken's crew." Max reluctantly agreed to her plan. He now knew Alexandra was much stronger than he'd initially thought. Her time in the navy had seen to that. Maybe this was the only way for her to move on and put her demons of self guilt to rest. But it wasn't going to be easy.

Lyla watched Alexandra as she drank her beer- obviously deep in thought. She thought of Chibs behavior of late and how he'd looked at the dark haired woman before her at the party the night before. She wondered if she was looking at the future Queen of SAMCRO.

****

Chibs and Tig were surveying the crates. "We'll load out the night he leaves for Seattle." Chibs said. "Just you and I. Pack your bags- those will be loaded the day before- once we're on with the cargo the ship sails."

Tig looked to the body bag Rat had gotten from Skeeter.

"Aye- I'll have Rat line the crate with plastic- don't need the fucker dripping out all over." Chibs said flatly- his mind working though the logistics of getting Van's frozen corpse from Scoops and to the ship. The body bag should hold any evidence of thawing from escaping.

Tig nodded also working the plan in his head. He looked at the crate holding the computers. "What about that?" he pointed at the crate.

"That. My brother- will unfortunately be lost at sea. Chucky has an insurance policy on it. Vintage Bike parts." he smiled "Had Chucky send pictures of JT's bike re-build. The first one." he explained.

"Nice." Tig smiled. "What have you got in there?" he asked.

"The Bastard's ride. There will be nothing left to show he was ever here." Chibs answered. Happy and Quinn had gleefully torn the bike apart and carted the parts to Redwoody.

"How we getting the body from Scoops?- I know Eglee is keeping an eye on the place." Tig asked.

"We'll move the whole freezer in the broad light of day. Renovations." Chibs responded.

Tig again nodded. "Sounds like we have it settled then. Connelly on board?- we don't need a bunch of gossiping sailors seeing shit." Tig continued.

"Aye. He said he'd cover that, we'll just have to trust him. But we'll be prepared just in case." Chibs patted the side of his cut that held a pistol.

"Hope it doesn't come to that." Tig said quietly. He'd learned during his confession to Alexandra that morning that Max was really the only close 'family' she had. "She's got no one other than him." Tig added as an aside.

Chibs looked at his VP. "Aye. Me too." he sighed. It was going to be a long week of waiting.


	14. Anchors Aweigh

Tig had insisted on driving. "You do realize that at some point you are going to have to let me drive myself." Alexandra proclaimed.

"Yeh," Tig said conspiratorially. "But not until the Doc says you can. And you don't see the Doc until tomorrow."

Alexandra sighed. They were on their way to the apartment. The furniture Max had ordered had arrived early which was good as he'd sent a message saying he'd be back sooner than expected perhaps as early as day after tomorrow- the shakedown having gone better than expected. But it also meant that she didn't have much time to prepare for her mission aboard the ship.

They had also stopped for her to check her mail. As Chucky had said- the debit card and other documents had arrived. Alexandra held the envelopes in her hand as Tig drove to the apartment to meet the delivery crew. She hoped to be 'living' there by tomorrow.

Tig parked and Alexandra exited the car. She wore jeans today. She'd discovered that the skirts tended to get in the way of the cane that she insisted on using in place of the crutches. She needed to be proficient with it if her own mission aboard the ship was to work. She'd found a pair of boots that closely matched the height of the walking cast so as to give her a reasonably even gait, however it wasn't perfectly matched and her hips tended to have a seductive sway as she walked. Tig of course, had noticed that straight away and enjoyed pointing it out to Chibs the night they'd taken her to see Max leave port.

"When are you finally going to fess up about her?" he teased, enjoying Chibs reaction as he watched Alexandra from behind.

"Fuck off Tiggy," Chibs growled as he fought the stirrings of his own arousal at the sight. "I'll tell Venus you've been thinking impure thoughts." Chibs threatened.

Tig raised his hands in submission. "Ok- you win," he smirked- knowing he'd gotten to him.

The delivery drivers were already there waiting on her. She led them to the apartment and opened the door and within two hours all the furniture Max had ordered was in place. Two beds, two dressers, a couch, some occasional chairs, a coffee table and dining table with chairs enough to seat four along with a t.v. Alexandra surveyed the scene.

"Oh shit." she muttered.

"What?" Tig asked worried now that something was wrong.

"Gotta go shopping. Gonna need a bigger car." She said. "Should have seen this coming," she muttered.

"Huh?" Tig asked confused.

"Linens, pillows, plates, pots, pans..." Alexandra began

"Oh. Right." Tig answered now seeing the dilemma. "No problem. We'll stop by Redwoody and get the van." he said simply. "Maybe Lyla can go with you-she's probably better at that sort of shit than I am." Tig suggested. "It's early enough- I know you are getting tired of living out in the weeds. Don't see why you can't be here tonight." Tig finished. He knew Brooke was ready to get back to some semblance of normal- even though Alexandra and she had gotten along well and seemed to be on their way to becoming good friends.

"Sure." Alexandra answered- now kind of glad to have a chance to be away from the MC for a few hours at least- she had become genuinely fond of Tig and Chibs- but it still felt a bit odd being constantly within arms reach of them. "Let me get this thing activated first." She held up the debit card and dialed her phone.

****

Chibs, Rat and T.O were at Scoops with a truck they'd borrowed from Oswald, ostensibly to bring building materials to Scoops. The word that Max would be back early had caused Chibs to spend a considerable amount of time working to get things ready- and as a result hadn't spent much time around Alexandra the last couple of days, leaving Tig with the task of keeping her close- but not too close. Chibs had decided he didn't need the distraction of his feelings when she was around. He'd deal with that when "it was done". As an added bonus- it meant Tig couldn't give him shit about it either. It was a win-win, sort of.

The three stood looking at the freezer. It was heavier than they'd anticipated and they'd nearly injured themselves placing the appliance dolly under the thing to roll it up the short ramp into the waiting truck.

"Mother of Christ that's heavy," Chibs swore. "Too bad Quinn and Montez had to stay in Tacoma with Happy," Chibs muttered.

"No shit." Rat countered.

The three stood for a minute to catch their breath. He'd opened the freezer to check the contents. Yep- Van was still under there- and camouflaged with boxes of frozen hamburger that hid the body below. "Happy must have come up with that." Chibs muttered as he let the lid drop and lock shut.

"You are going to dump the hamburger when this is all done?" Rat asked tentatively.

Chibs looked at Rat- "Actually- I thought I'd give it to Chucky to make Chili for the fund raiser next month." Chibs replied as if he really had decided that was what he planned to do.

T.O stifled a laugh. He'd heard about the last time Chucky made Gemma's chili. Rat paled slightly and said nothing.

"Alright boys- hope you ate your spinach for dinner," Chibs said as the three took their places to try to get a running start up the ramp with the freezer.

Acting LT Eglee was driving to down the alley on her way to a crime scene when she saw the truck from Oswald parked behind the now boarded up Scoops. She pulled up just in time to see the three Sons make the final shove of what looked like a large chest freezer into the back. All three looked rather winded as they exited the truck. She stopped the car wondering what they were up to now. Rat saw Eglee first. "Shit. Company." he said as T.O pulled the back gate down- now concealing the contents inside. Chibs turned to look and swore softly when he saw the Sherrifs' cruiser.

He leaned back and pulled a smoke from his cut and waited- knowing Eglee would approach him in short order.

"Chibs." She said as she walked up to him.

"Sheriff," Chibs said noncommittally.

"Big truck." She said dryly, knowing there had to be some story behind the activity.

"Aye," Chibs said. "Renovations," he answered.

"You are seriously going to move back in?" Eglee asked somewhat incredulous.

"Nah. Just clearing out some appliances. Looking for a new tenant." Chibs said. It was almost the truth.

"I see," she said. "Looked pretty heavy." She said.

"Aye," Chibs said now wondering if she was going to want to look. "I'm not as young as I used to be," Chibs said now trying to turn the conversation away from the truck. Eglee's radio squawked at that moment. Her presence was needed immediately.

"Well- good luck." She quickly returned to her car and sped off.

"That was too fucking close." Rat said while the three men looked heavenward thanking the patron saints of outlaws who had apparently chosen to intervene in their favor at that moment.

"Let's get out of here," Chibs muttered. "I'm getting too old for this shite."

****

Tig and Alexandra were sitting at the bar at Redwoody waiting for Lyla to get her purse to go with Alexandra. Tig anxiously checked the time knowing that Chibs and the rest should be back from Scoops any time now. Lyla appeared and Tig handed her the keys to the van. "You drive," he ordered.

Lyla raised and eyebrow and looked at Alexandra.

"It's ok- I will be chatting with the Doctor tomorrow." She shot a look at Tig as she emphasized 'will' and 'tomorrow'. She looked at Lyla- "Ready?"

Lyla laughed and the two headed out- just in time to see Oswald's truck pull around to the back of the studio. "I wonder what's up with that?" she said aloud.

Alexandra looked at the truck as she got into the car. "Probably more 'club business',"she said lightly. Chibs had been noticeably absent the last two days. 'Club business' was all he said.

"Yeah," Lyla said apprehensively. "Just hope it's not the Irish again." and immediately regretted the statement.

Alexandra looked at her new chaperon as Lyla pulled away. "Irish?" she asked innocently.

"I shouldn't have said anything," Lyla remarked, concentrating on driving. "Please. Just forget I said that." Lyla nearly begged.

Alexandra looked at the blonde. "Ok- it's forgotten." Alexandra watched the scenery pass by. "Where are we going?" She asked trying to lighten the heavy mood.

"I thought Bed, Bath, and Beyond. They've got everything. One stop shopping." Lyla said visibly brightening at the change of topic.

"Make it so." Alexandra laughed. But her mind was on the comment about the Irish. Another piece of the SAMCRO puzzle.

****

Chibs appeared in the bar to find Tig alone. "Thought you had her at the apartment?" Chibs asked, worried that Alexandra was nearby. He'd promised Oswald to have the truck back in a couple of hours.

"I did." he took a pull off of a beer. "She's currently with Lyla headed out to somewhere to buy linens and other shit that Max forgot about." he eyed his President flatly. "She's got the van," he added. "Don't worry- they'll be gone for hours."

Chibs sighed with relief. "Damn near got caught by Eglee. Fuckin thing weighs," he said as the two made their way to the back of the warehouse where T.O now had the truck parked and Rat was opening the large gate. Tig and Rat set the ramp on the floor of the cargo area and climbed in to unstrap the freezer. The two began to push the freezer toward the ramp. Once at the top of the ramp, Tig stopped.

"Ya know- there's no way once this thing goes down we're gonna be able to stop it," Tig said looking at what was once a loading dock. A concrete block wall was the only thing that separated the area from the rest of the 'studio'.

Chibs looked at Tig. He shrugged. "Well- I doubt it's gonna punch through that wall- and it's not like we are gonna use the thing after this. Let it go."

Tig looked to Rat "You heard your prez. On three."

Tig counted to three and the two gave a push. The freezer rolled down the ramp, hit the bottom where the ramp met the concrete floor and promptly tipped over crushing the condenser coils that lined one side and the lid flew open. The sound of gas escaping very audible to the four men.

"Oh Shit." all four said in unison as they surveyed the scene.

****  
Three hours later Lyla and Alexandra stood by the van as several clerks loaded the goods Alexandra had picked out into the van. Lyla stood wide eyed at the haul not believing the cost that Alexandra had barely blinked at when the total was rung up. Coffee maker, bed linens, towels, pillows, dishes, glassware, silverware, shower curtains, a high end set of stainless steel pots and pans, along with numerous gadgets and utensils. In fact- the total was so high that the clerk called the manager over to double check Alexandra's id and called the issuer of the card to verify that it wasn't a scam or stolen. Alexandra simply smiled and stood by patiently as the manager checked her out. Once he was satisfied he did everything but fawn over her and insisted that a couple of other clerks bring a flatbed cart to carry her purchases to the van. After much thanks and requests that Alexandra consider shopping with them again the two began their drive back to Redwoody. "I'm sure Chibs will send some help to get this all to your place." Lyla said.

"Chibs'. Alexandra said absently. "Odd name- what's it short for?" she asked.

"It's slang for the scars on his cheeks," Lyla replied.

"Oh.- I've only ever called him Filip," Alexandra noted. "It's the name he used when I first came to and he was at the hospital. Always wondered why Max called him 'Chibs'."

"Never knew what his real name was," Lyla said. "Guess you must be pretty special to him for him to tell you his real name."

"Nah- I think he just didn't want to freak me out at the time." Alexandra opined trying to change the subject of Chibs feelings for her.

The rest of the drive was silent.

****

As Lyla and Alexandra pulled up to Redwoody- Chibs and the rest of the crew had just finished up sorting out the debacle of what to do with a slowly thawing body and a busted freezer. Luckily Chucky remembered that Lyla had a large quantity of dry ice stored in a walk in cooler. It was meant to be used for the next installment of 'Skankenstien'. Van was soon bagged and boxed in dry ice. The freezer had been shoved into a corner of the dock to be disposed of at a future date after Tig had thoroughly wiped it with bleach. T.O and Rat had left to return the truck to Oswald. Tig and Chibs studied the coffin that showed small trails of vapor leaking from the seams. "Christ. Just need Vincent Price to show up now." Tig said as he looked at their handiwork.

"I was thinking Alfred Hitchcock," Chibs muttered. "I don't think that ice is gonna last for the next 4 days." Chibs said still watching the 'coffin'. "How the hell are we gonna keep Lyla out of here?"

"Shit," Tig said. "We can't." he pulled at his mustache. "We gotta call Skeeter," he said. "he can move it in the hearse- and we pick it up the night we leave."

Chibs hated the extra moves- it meant a greater chance of being discovered. The only good thing was they were one more day closer to being done with this mess. He nodded at Tig. "Tell Skeeter midnight. Lyla will be long gone- as will the girls, pay him handsomely." Chibs said and left- as Tig made the call.

As Chibs entered the section of the warehouse that the bar was located in he heard Lyla's voice. He stopped short and listened. Soon he heard Alexandra's voice. He closed his eyes and steeled himself to pretend that everything was normal. He rounded the corner and smiled as he walked up to Alexandra and leaned in to give her a light peck on the forehead. "How was the shopping?" he asked.

"Fine," she replied searching his face her gut telling her that something was up. Had he gotten wind of her plan? "There's quite a bit," she said reluctantly.

He looked at the clock. It was getting toward 5 o'clock and he was bone tired. His shoulders slumped a bit and he looked to Lyla- she quickly placed a beer in front of him- her face now showing concern.

Alexandra caught the change and said softly. "Look-it can wait til tomorrow. Lets just get back to the cabin."

Chibs looked at her, 'am I that transparent?' he wondered. "Ya ok with that?" he asked glad that she'd given him an out for tonight and now realizing that she was very sharp. Maybe too sharp. Tig appeared giving him a slight nod to tell him that everything was set with Skeeter.

"Yeah- I'm a bit worn out myself," Alexandra assured him.

Chibs took a long pull from the beer in front of him and turned back to Alexandra. "Aye then- just give me a minute to catch my breath and we'll get you home."

A few minutes later Alexandra was sitting in her car waiting for Chibs or Tig, it hadn't been made clear to her who would carry her back to the cabin. She watched Tig come out and get in the van to drive it around the back where it could be parked out of site- her purchases secure for the night. Chibs then came out of the warehouse and got in. He started the car and they headed on their way.

Halfway there Chibs looked over to Alexandra and placed a hand on hers. "I told Brooke and Rat to take the night off. I have some things I need ta tell ya."

****

Tig sat at the bar pinching the bridge of his nose. A shot of scotch in front of him. Of all the fucked up operations the MC had gotten into this one was shaping up to be the most fucked up to date. Right after Alexandra had left to go to her car, Tig assuming he'd be driving her home, Chucky ran in with a faxed note for Chibs. It was a letter from Connelly. The gist of it was that in order for their plan of loading everything on the ship to work as covertly as possible they'd need Alexandra's help to distract some of the crew. It also gave the time he'd be expected to dock in Stockton- it wasn't two days from now, it would be tomorrow at 6pm.

Tig studied his president as Chibs read the fax. Chibs face showed no emotion. "What's the play here, brother?" Tig asked quietly his face showing worry.

"Call off Skeeter," Chibs said as he handed Tig the paper and placed a hand on his VP's shoulder. "I got this brother." He said softly and held his hand out for the keys to Alexandra's car.

"No.." Tig whispered now fearing the worst.

"Keys Tiggy," Chibs said lowly. "I'll fill you in in the morning. I'll not harm a hair on the lass's head."

Tig handed over the keys and left to go move the van, Chibs followed a few seconds later after sending a text to Rat for Brooke. Tig watched the car pull away in the rear view mirrors. His only thought as he studied the shot glass in front of him was if Chibs was telling the truth about not hurting Alexandra.

****

Chibs pulled two beers from the fridge, handing one to Alexandra he sat down at the table. Alexandra sat across from him, silently the two drank.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"It's about Juice. And Van," he said after a long pause.

Alexandra remained impassive- but her heart was racing.

He looked at her face. It told him nothing. He inhaled and continued.

"Yer Cousin will be here tomorrow night. 6pm. Tiggy and I will be joining him."

Alexandra fought to keep her face impassive.

"This whole mess started long before the shooting at the VA." he said. "We had a member, now a former member- Juice- he'd betrayed Jax, and knew Mayhem was going to land. But before we could have the vote- Gemma had killed Tara- she had thought Tara was the rat and had made a deal. Juice killed a Sheriff to protect Gemma and Gemma hid Juice. We eventually found him, and we made sure Mayhem landed on him in County. It's been over 6 months now since Jax died. Jax wanted the club out of all the illegal shite- pussy and porn were legal and no dead bodies lying about. When Jax handed me the President's flash I swore I'd make him proud.

"The day of the shooting, near as we can figure- Van made a call to a burner phone that had been Juice's- Tig found it. That's how we learned that you might be in some trouble but we didn't know who you were yet. We also found out about other activities Juice had been involved in- that he had a secret business that the MC knew nothing about. That's how we found out about yer money, and learned enough about you to try to find you. But Van got to you before we could- by some miracle you ended up right on our front door. But all that computer shite- identity theft I think they call it- was possibly going to land on the club and like I said- I swore to Jax that I'd keep the club out of all the illegal shite. We tried to set Van up- bring him in and deal with him- use him to keep the club safe- and keep him away from you- and do our best to make you whole- because of Juice and his shite- we saw it as our problem as well what happened to you. Guess I was trying to make up for all the club's past sins."

He stopped now and studied Alexandra. Her face betrayed her. His face asked the unspoken question.

"I saw the video." She said and set her gaze at a point past Chibs-as if she was looking through him rather than at him.

"He was a junkie. There was no way we'd be able to keep him alive- and not be a danger to the club or you." He said quietly- wondering if she still possibly had some feeling of remorse for Van. He took a pull on his beer and continued. "Yer cousin is the one. We voted on it, figured as yer only family it was his right. But like I said- I'd promised Jax no more dead bodies to be dug up. Figured yer cousin was the solution. So Tig and I and yer cousin hatched a plan to see that Van is permanently disappeared- along with all the computer shite."

Alexandra's face was once again impassive and she looked at Chibs ."I know." she admitted. She sat quietly, waiting for his reaction.

Chibs eyes widened slightly. "Ye are a clever lass," he said quietly. He stood and got two more beers placing them on the table.

"But- tonight I got a letter sent from yer cousin. There's some problem and he'll be needin ya to help. I wanted to keep you out- didn't think you needed to be exposed to all the mayhem, I, Tiggy too, wanted to protect ya- you dinna need ta be dragged back into hell. I tried on the way up here to find a way out- to keep you out of this-" he stopped, and reached over and took her hand. "I'm sorry luv. We made a real mess of things."

Alexandra looked into his eyes. She stood and made her way behind him and reached one arm around laying her hand over his chest. A mirror across the room showed the reflection. Chibs looked at their reflection. An old picture of JT and Gemma flashed through his mind. She looked down at him.

"Mae gen i hyn. Im 'i gyd yni." she said quietly. The Welsh flowing naturally from her.

"Aye. I suppose you do." he said quietly as he removed her hand from around him and stood. "All in."  
He took her face, cradling it in his hands and lifting to see it. He leaned slowly down and closed his eyes as he saw her moving closer to him. Their lips met. Softly at first but growing urgent as he then with one hand on the back of her head pulled her closer. His tongue probing, seeking entry to her mouth. She granted entrance and placed her hands near his hips- pulling him to her. He broke away and looked at her. "No. We can't. Not tonight." he said softly groaning slightly at the stirring below his waist. "When it's done." he said as he ran a thumb along her jaw. "When it's done." He pulled her close again, her head resting on his chest, her arms still wrapped around him. "When it's done luv." He pulled away again and held one of her hands and led her to the couch where he sat and motioned for her to sit next to him. He placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him placing her head in the crook of his shoulder. With his hand he softly stroked her hair until her breathing became slow and regular. Only then did he allow himself to sleep.

****

Chibs woke to his phone vibrating in his cut. Alexandra was still with him- but now with her head laying in his lap. One of his arms gently laying across her, his hand near her hip, her legs tucked up on the rest of the couch. As he moved to pull the phone out of the cut, she stirred and sat up slowly. She watched him as he read the text. He turned toward her. "Tiggy." he said. He looked back at the phone and tapped a reply. He then looked at her.

"Aye." he looked around the room working to shake the fog of sleep from his body. It was early. 6 am. "We have a lot of work to do and not much time." He stood and went into one of the rooms, returning with a duffle bag. "Better throw some things in here."

Chibs handed her the cane and she took the bag to her room. Within minutes she'd returned. 2 black t-shirts, 2 pairs of black jeans, some underwear and a bag for toothpaste, toothbrush, and a comb. She placed the bag on the table.

"I'm gettin the feelin this inna yer first rodeo." He said softly as a slight smile played on his lips. He now looked at her, the cane and the cast now occupying his thoughts. "Christ. Yer supposed to see the Doc today." He ran his hand through his hair. It would be cutting things too close.

"I'll change it." she pulled out her phone and began to scroll through the contacts.

"No. I won't..." Chibs started.

"It can't be helped." She said firmly. "We get this done. Get the club safe," she said as she waited for the call to go through. She stood tapping a foot impatiently as the voice mail menu went through it's spiel. Finally, she left a message canceling the appointment.

He sighed, knowing she was right. He picked up the bag and the two left the cabin.

Chibs pulled up in front of Redwoody and got out, going around to the trunk to get the duffle packed with Alexandra's things. She exited her side and stood waiting for him. The docks were quiet except for the sound of waterbirds calling. The sky was low and overcast. Chibs shut the trunk and made his way to the door of the studio and opened it letting Alexandra enter first. As she rounded the corner she saw Tig sitting at the bar. A cup of coffee in front of him. He turned and stared at her. He was up in a shot enveloping her in a hug throwing her off balance. "Oh doll...Yer a sight for sore eyes." he whispered as he held her. An audible cough was heard from behind and Tig quickly pulled away, regaining his composure.

Alexandra looked at Tig, then to Chibs. She raised an eyebrow. "Something I should know here?" she questioned as Chibs now glared at Tig.

"I told ya I wasna gonna harm a hair on her head," he said lowly, hopefully out of Alexandra's hearing as he passed Tig and placed the bag on the bar. More loudly he added, "Get right Tiggy."

Alexandra had heard it but let it pass. If Chibs had wanted her out of the way permanently he'd had plenty of opportunities last night. She felt certain that for now, as long as he had any say in anything, she'd be safe.

Tig nodded and looked at the bag. Chibs and he had already packed and had their things ready in the back. Tig looked at Alexandra, pointing at her, and then looking back to Chibs. "She knows? She's gonna?" he asked.

"Aye." He sighed and poured two cups of coffee, handing one to Alexandra who sat at the bar. "We have no choice. We have to trust Connelly," he said with resignation.

"How is she going to manage with.." Tig trailed off looking at the cane she'd hooked over the rail of the bar top.

"I'll manage," she said flatly. "I won't be a hindrance." She sipped her coffee. "So. Give me the de-brief."

****

Max sat in the captain's chair on the bridge of the Covert Spring managing the final moves to place the ship at the dock. His crew efficient and skillful. Unfortunately, he'd lost two of his crewmen during the shake down voyage. The 'official' cause lost at sea during heavy weather. The real cause- the world of realpolitik.

He'd been approached by a 'contractor' who went by many names as the need arose but who was born Seamus Roarke, once they'd gotten outside of the 15 mile boundary of the coast. One look at the badge and Connelly knew shit was about to get real. The 'contractor' had placed a file folder in front of him. Inside was everything anyone would ever want to know but was afraid to ask about SAMCRO, Mexican drug cartels, Irish gun running, and Chinese triads. Along with extensive information of individuals. Top on the list- Chibs Telford, Tig Trager, Juan 'Juice' Ortiz, and lastly Alexandra Chandler.

Max was informed that certain 'interested parties' had been watching the MC for years. They had thought that Jax Teller's death had finally ended SAMCRO's part in their business. However, some recent activity had confirmed to those 'interested parties' that SAMCRO was back in the game, despite the recent demise of their former president, Jackson Teller.

Their inside source to SAMCRO had been a now dead member, one Juan Ortiz. Their 'assets' had confirmed that Alexandra Chandler was closely tied to an associate- Van Shepard- of that dead member. Unfortunately she was currently under the apparent protection of the MC. Those interested parties were of the opinion that Alexandra knew much about Ortiz's work for those 'interested parties' and that she was working with the MC, and the proof of that was a very large payment to her.

Efforts to infiltrate the MC had been stalled due to their stance on not accepting new prospects. Alexandra was their only way in- and between Chibs, Trager, and the other members it hadn't been possible to get to her.

"If you want your cousin safe- then hand over SAMCRO." Seamus Roarke told Max.

****


	15. Burial At Sea

Alexandra leaned against the 'Reaper' table where Tig and Chibs were sorting through weapons and ammunition in 'the Chapel' her cane propped up against a chair.

Tig pulled a 9 mil pistol from the assembled arms and looked at her. "You ever shoot?" he asked.

"It's been a while," Alexandra said softly. Amazed at the assortment of weapons laid out before them.

"Try this one for size." Tig made sure the weapon was unloaded and handed it to her. She held it one hand as Tig sized up the fit.

"Seems a bit big." she said, weighing it in her hand.

"Yeh." He looked at the rest of the items on the table. "That's the smallest one. Sorry. Ok- safety here, pull the slide back like so to chamber the first round from the clip, and to release the clip this lever here, like so." he instructed, his voice all business, as if he were once again in the military, getting ready to go out on patrol, as Alexandra watched closely.

Chibs stood by silently as Tig went through the basics. He looked at her as if sizing her for a dress. "Tig- see if we have a rig to fit her, she's small-we'll probably have to make some adjustments," he said as Alexandra now practiced with an empty clip. "Can ya manage that alright?" He asked gently after Tig had left on his search for a suitable holster rig.

"Slide moves well." She commented, pleased with the ease with which it could be pulled back.

"Aye. Did a bit of modification on that. Trigger is light too, you'll have to be careful with that part. Dinna need ya shooting yerself." he admonished. He moved toward the door. "Come with me- lets see how it handles for ya." Alexandra then followed him out behind the warehouse to where some pallets lay. Chibs had taken a few pieces of paper and drawn a rough target on them and stapled them to the pallets. He then placed the pallets up against a concrete wall. "These rounds won't punch through that wall, but we don't need the neighbors hearing." He pulled a silencer from his cut and attached it to the gun. He then stood behind her and took the cane from her and laid it on the ground beside them. "Now, for now, just lean back, I'll not let you fall." he said encouragingly. She complied.

"Now, sight down the barrel and then gently squeeze the trigger." he said softly. She fired. The trigger didn't need much force at all. The first shot went wide missing the 'target' but hitting the pallet. "Again." Chibs said softly, his hands now holding her at the waist. She fired. This time the shot just nicked the edge of the 'target'. "Again." he said. Again she fired, this shot hitting the 'target'. "Again." he said. Again she fired. "Better. Again." and so it went for several clips worth until she had a fairly consistent pattern. As she fired he released his hold on her waist and finally she was standing on her own. He watched as she fired to see how her balance was considering the cast on one leg. It was odd to be sure but she seemed to be holding steady. "Well done luv. You keep up like that and you'll be fine- if it comes to that."

She made sure the weapon was unloaded and 'safe' and knelt to pick up the cane. Tig had been standing by the door watching. He'd been wondering how she was going to manage such an awkward stance, and watching Chibs instruction caused him to worry, was his president going to be more worried about her safety than his own? But another thought worried him even more, was her safety even more important than his own duty to Chibs? Alexandra had shown to be no shrinking violet- but she was still a woman, and women didn't participate in 'club business'. Connelly's request that she be along had to have some underlying motive. "I need a minute." He said as Chibs and Alexandra passed him.

Alexandra continued on into the chapel leaving Tig and Chibs their privacy.

****

Trinity Ashby Teller broke a few traffic laws on her way to the docks. Alexandra Chandler and her past were about to bring down a maelstrom of Mayhem to the only 'family' she had left.

The activity of the transfer of money to Alexandra had garnered some attention it seemed. SAMCRO was small potatoes as far as certain entities were concerned- they were after bigger fish and that bigger fish was the Irish Kings. Intelligence from an embedded 'asset' had informed them that the death of Brendan Roarke, a member of the IRA ruling council, had caused quite a shake-up- the end result being his son Seamus Roarke taking his father's seat on the council and swearing the destruction of SAMCRO. Ortiz had been turned some time before and had been working with the IRA in some misguided attempt to earn his way back into the MC it was thought- his part being to keep the money flowing without SAMCRO. With his demise that money had stopped. It was believed that Jax Teller had found out about Juice's work with the IRA which was in opposition to everything Jax was trying to get away from- and that was why Juice had been ordered killed in prison.

Now with the payment to Alexandra- they figured SAMCRO along with the traitor Connor Malone were looking to get back in the game, and finance that with True IRA money.

"Seamus Roarke cannot get his hands on that software." her boss, Connor Malone had told her in a classified meeting the evening before. "If the true IRA gains control of that pipeline again it will undo everything we've been working for."

"And what would that be?" Trini asked.

"That is a need to know basis. And you don't need to know." Connor said flatly. "All you need to do right now is hand deliver a message to SAMCRO- let them know that there is a price on their heads and that if they want to keep walking this side of life, the price for that is - that software and hardware can't land with Seamus Roarke, it has to land with us." Trini was on a private plane the next morning to Oakland, racing the clock and praying she'd get there in time.

****

At a small deli in Stockton, a nondescript man sat reading the paper. His PDA notified him of an incoming message. He read it and then deleted it. Then he made one call. "Put eyes on SAMCRO. Eyes only-report all activity and location to me."

In a dingy warehouse that housed the Oakland charter of the Mayan MC a patched member known as Chino nodded as he listened on the phone. "Si". Was all he said and ended the call. Finding Samcro wasn't going to be hard- it was known that the Stockton charter of the Mayan MC would be facilitating a shipment for SAMCRO that very evening. Chino now wondered if the deal regarding drug and gun business that Teller had brokered was up for grabs now that the Scot was President.

****

Tig and Chibs were in the chapel having a very heated conversation. Alexandra heard their raised voices and considered that maybe her demands to her cousin were at this point misguided. She sat on the couch with a cup of coffee and began to consider ways that she could back out of this 'mission' if only for the sake of not breaking the bond the two men in another room had. Another part of her worried that if she tried to back out now Chibs and Tig would consider her a pussy. Her life in the military had been a constant battle to prove herself as equal to any man on shore or aboard ship. Her own ego fought with itself. She'd been stupid enough to get tangled up with Van and now she was demanding a place next to two outlaw bikers who were far more experienced than she. But as she had in the Navy once you gave your word, you didn't back away, and she had told Filip she was "all in". She closed her eyes and cursed herself for letting her heart override her reason.

She had at that moment decided she'd try to make peace and trust them that Van was going to be 'disappeared' and never speak of it again when a lanky ginger burst through the door.

"Mother of Christ!" The ginger swore, seeing Alexandra sitting alone.

Alexandra stared at the woman noticing the Irish accent- and remembering Lyla's worried comment from the other day.

"Can I help you?" Alexandra asked somewhat sarcastically.

"I need to see Uncle Filip...Please for the love of Christ tell me he hasn't left yet." the ginger nearly begged.

Alexandra simply jerked a thumb toward the chapel. The ginger lost no time heading toward the back. Leaving Alexandra to wonder what new wrinkle in the events of the day had made their appearance.

Alexandra heard the argument between Tig and Chibs stop suddenly with the presumed appearance of the mystery woman. An hour later the three emerged from the chapel.

"Shit's changed luv." was all Chibs said. "Go with Tiggy. He'll get ya up to speed." Alexandra took her cane and followed a very serious looking VP into the back of the 'studio' leaving Chibs and the mystery visitor alone.

****

Alexandra let Tig fit her with a shoulder holster and extra clips for the weapon she'd been practicing with. His instructions while gentle carried an aura of military seriousness. He had her practice pulling the weapon from the holster with out the cane- as he watched her for her balance on the walking cast. Once he was satisfied that she could manage, he pulled out a Kevlar vest and checked that for fit on her all the while muttering that if they all lived through this he'd personally be 1, kicking her ass for ever getting hooked up with a dipshit like Van, 2 digging Juice's body up from the prison grave he was buried in and fucking his dead ass from here to perdition for ever having a friend like Van, and lastly 3, he'd damn well better be walking her down the aisle to give her away when Chibs finally got the guts to make an honest old lady out of her.

Alexandra stood ramrod straight as Tig made the adjustments to the vest. Upon hearing his third muttered condition she simply couldn't keep her mouth shut. "I totally get the first two- but I really don't see number 3 happening." she retorted.

"Mark my words doll...I'll see to it." was all Tig said, his eyes fierce and a slightly feral grin on his face.

Tig finished making the adjustments to the vest and then fitted the holster rig around the vest. Lastly he pulled a leather jacket he'd found amongst the costumes in the studio that fit over everything and helped her into it concealing her armament and the Kevlar. He studied the fit looking for tells as to what she had hidden underneath and found it reasonably suitable as long as no one looked closely. "Ok- now here is the new plan." He pulled a picture out of his cut. "You see this man before we do...you shoot to kill. No questions. Just do it." it was a picture of Seamus Roarke. He studied her face waiting for her to question why.

She studied the picture memorizing the eyes, now wondering if she should ask for more information. Tig saw the hesitation in her. His eyes now showing an almost fatherly softness. "I'm sorry doll, but you are now the bait. That man thinks you know more than you do about the shit Juice was doing. He knows you'll be there, he'll probably try to separate you from your cousin and keep you from us." He reached out and held her by the shoulders. "Jax killed that man's father, to get the club away from dealing in Irish guns. He blames Chibs and the Club for that." he shook her slightly- trying to make her understand that he couldn't divulge any more. "I tried to get Chibs to keep you out of this..find a way to hide you until we could deal with this..you shouldn't be.." his eyes now watering. "You remind me so much of my own..."He stopped and released his hold on her and turned away now working to get right so that they all could walk away from this mess, having finally exorcised the ghosts that still haunted the MC.

Alexandra stood quietly trying to process all that Tig had said. Alexandra reached out to Tig and grabbed his elbow forcing him to turn back toward her. The two looked at each other and Alexandra pulled him close- throwing her arms around his waist hugging him. "What ever happens...I'll make you proud," she said quietly.

She felt Tig inhale deeply, still working to get his emotions in check. He pulled away from her and looked once again into her eyes, one hand cupping her jawline, his eyes now a crystal clear blue. He checked the time. He swallowed, getting his mind in the 'game'. "6pm. Almost time," he said simply and picked up the packed bags and carried them to where Chibs and Trini were waiting. Alexandra followed, cane in hand, her back straight and her face registering her determination. She'd made her bed, it was time to lay in it.

****

At 7pm Alexandra stood waiting at the base of the gangway alone, watching crew make their way for a few hours with family or local whores until the ship sailed once again in the wee hours of the next morning. Her cousin was the last down the gangway. He smiled and hugged her, his eyes wide having felt the added 'equipment' she was wearing, but said nothing. The two then made their way onto the ship. Chibs stood unseen in the shadows watching her make her way onto the ship. He then returned to the studio to meet up with Tig and oversee the loading of the 'cargo'.

At 10pm the Mayans had loaded the two crates containing Van's remains and the bike parts with a large canvas tarp covering everything, onto a flatbed truck and made their way to the ship where a crewman saw to it that they were craned aboard. Hidden in between those two crates were Tig and Chibs. Once aboard the crewman with a pallet jack pushed the cargo to a waiting elevator that lowered into one of the holds. Once below decks he signaled to Tig and Chibs that it was safe for them to follow him. Silently they followed.

There was another unseen observer to the scene. He recognized the Mayans loading the cargo but had failed to see any evidence of SAMCRO'S presence. Various crew were now making their way back to the ship. He sent a message. "She's on, but no sign of SAMCRO. Advise." A few minutes later a reply came. He read the message and made his way down the docks. As he passed Redwoody- another unseen figure slipped in behind him. He never heard the shot that entered the back of his skull, dropping him instantly as two men in Reaper cuts pulled his body out of view and into a nearby van to be eventually deposited in an unmarked grave, one of the thousands of places that only the SA of SAMCRO knew.

****

Max and Alexandra stood on the bridge watching the covered pallet being loaded. Soon they were joined by a man whom Max introduced as his first officer. "Dylan Rhys-Davies," he said as he held out a hand- Which Alexandra took. His grip was firm yet respectful. "Skipper here has done nothing but speak highly of you," he said with a smile. As she looked at his wrist she noticed a familiar tattoo. The A for Anarchy- one she'd seen on various members of the MC. She returned the smile.

"Dylan has sailed with me for the last 4 years," Max commented. "He'll show you where you'll be and once we get underway I'll see he helps get you oriented." The look on Max's face spoke to her- this Dylan could be trusted.

Dylan motioned toward the door, "Follow me- we'll get ya settled. I don't doubt there's two gentlemen worried about ya at the moment." he said quietly as she passed him to enter the passage way. As he shut the door to the bridge he gave a slight nod to Connelly which was returned. A few turns and a short slide down one ladder and Alexandra was standing in front of a door to a small stateroom. "In light of recent developments- we'll be sailing with a skeleton crew. All hand-picked and loyal. We'll get ya home safe. Ya have my word." Dylan said as he opened the door placing Alexandra face to face with Tig and Chibs. Alexandra entered and saw that her bag along with Tig and Chibs were in the small state room which held 4 bunks.

"Sorry folks- but yer gonna have to bunk all together. The head is down the hall- you will be fine until we get out to sea- we'll give ya a head's up when our visitor comes aboard." Dylan said as he maintained his position in the doorway. There's some chow and beverage in the small fridge there. Tomorrow we'll give ya the grand tour- show ya how to find the galley. Cook this trip is pretty good." Tig and Chibs stood and Chibs took Dylan's hand.

"Thanks, brother. Had no idea, but I'll be breathing a lot easier once this is done."

"Aye." Dylan said as he grasped Chibs hand. "A whole lot of people will." He nodded toward Tig who stood near Chibs, silent but his face not showing worry.

"I'll leave ya to get settled, suggest ya try to get some shut-eye- we'll be leaving in a few hours. Skipper will probably be down tomorrow to give you any new intel." Dylan said quietly.

Chibs nodded and Dylan left the room.

"Well, darlin- hope you can manage living with the two of us for the next few days." Chibs said with a slight smirk.

"I'll be fine as long as neither one of you get trigger happy again." Alexandra snarked back and took a seat on the bunk that held her bag of clothes. Tig surveyed the room and soon was perched on the bunk above Alexandra- it gave him a clear view of whoever would come through the door. He looked over to Chibs who simply nodded and took the other open lower bunk.

Alexandra then took off her one boot and removed the sock and then stashed the bag under the bunk- Tig having already placed his under earlier. She lay down and stared at the springs above her. At least there was more headroom with this set up compared to ships she'd been on in the Navy- but the thought of sharing a room with two men did give her some pause. There was no way she'd be stripping down to her undies in front of them. Chibs watched as she lay fully clothed on the bunk.

The three sat silently for a minute. "Let's get you out o that rig- you'll not be needin it for a day or so I'm told," Chibs said as he moved toward her. "Tomorrow we'll teach ya how to dress yerself." he joked as he helped her out of the Kevlar and shoulder holster. Once that was safely set aside he turned and looked upward past Alexandra's head.

"Tiggy- don't you dare move til I tell ya. Understand?" Chibs said firmly.

"You got it boss." came the reply from above.

Chibs turned his back toward Alexandra. "I'll give ya what privacy I can darlin." His voice betraying the humor he saw in the whole situation. She quickly sat up and wriggled out of the jeans and left her shirt on but as only a woman knows how to- slipped out of the bra without removing her shirt. Then she was under the sheets with the blanket pulled up.

"Ok- clear. I'll just face the wall- ok guys?" She turned and faced the wall as she heard Tig jump down from his perch and soon the sound of heavy boots and pants being dropped. She closed her eyes trying not to laugh as now she found the whole situation hilarious. "Christ. How does this work in the morning?" she asked once she felt more than heard Tig returning to his perch above her. Chibs shut the light off and locked the door. She turned and opened her eyes. She saw only the shadowy form of him making his way to his bunk.

"Dunno luv- guess we'll figure that out in the morning." came the accented voice from across the room. "Now go to sleep children. We'll have work to do in the morning."

With one voice Tig and Alexandra replied..."Goodnight Daddy." and burst into laughter.

"Bollocks," Chibs replied as Tig and Alexandra howled- finally settling down after a good minute or so, Alexandra flattening her face into the pillow. Eventually, silence filled the room with only the soft rumble that ships in port have and she heard Tig's breathing slow and deepen. She hoped he didn't snore.

She reached down and found the gun and drew it out of the holster. Feeling for the safety she determined it to be set and placed it on the floor near the head of the bunk her arm now draped over the edge, the gun only inches away from her hand. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

****

Alexandra stood on the deck looking into the darkness. The sky was clear, and now well away from shore and city lights the sky was filled with the glory of the universe. She'd gotten her 'sea legs' back in fairly short order, and was surprised at how well Chibs and Tig had adapted. Tig had been a bit green the first day out while moving about the passageways but recovered once on deck with some fresh air, and now he seemed to have adjusted as well. She'd managed with the cane fairly well- but now worried that if things went south she'd not be able to move as quickly. She hoped that the plan that Max and his first officer along with Tig and Chibs had concocted would go off without her having to make any sudden sprints for cover.

Tonight was the night that the man known as Seamus Roarke would be arriving. Max had received a message as to where to rendezvous with another ship that carried their 'enemy'. She was to be stationed on the bridge with Max. Tig and Chibs waiting hidden on the deck and hopefully dispatch him before he knew what had happened. For now, the three of them were in various positions looking for signs that they had met up with the other ship- with only hand-held radios connecting them.

Dylan's voice came over. "Contact bearing 045 degrees starboard." Alexandra scanned the sea. Her eyes now picked up the outline of lights of what could be a small fishing trawler.

"Bridge - watch station one- have visual. Over," she responded. Tig and Chibs voice also acknowledged the sighting as well from their positions. She heard the engines slow as the ship soon was nearly stopped. The trawler now coming closer.

Dylan's voice came over the radio again. "Watch stations- new contact bearing 090 port and oh shit...we've got company." She heard garbled radio traffic coming over her radio. She scanned the dark looking. She couldn't see shit. Whatever ship it was running dark or over the horizon as far as her vantage point was concerned for the moment.

"Change in plans,." a voice said behind her. It was one of the crew. Tig and Chibs now joining them. "Coasties. We'll get you in the hold- until we know if they're going to try to board us. They're about 30 minutes out best guess. War on drugs shit probably."

The trawler was now close enough and she heard the whine of a small outboard engine- coming from the general direction of the trawler that grew louder as it closed in. Alexandra, along with Tig and Chibs now flanking her followed the crewman into the ship and soon were in the hold, taking positions of cover amongst the various containers of cargo- two of which were 'theirs'. "Ye best get hid lad, and shut some of those lights dow," Chibs said to the young crewman who nodded and then shut the hatch behind him leaving the three alone in the now dimly lit hold.

Alexandra looked at Tig and Chibs "Probably better turn the volume down on these." She adjusted a knob on her radio. Chibs and Tig simply turned theirs off.

"Good thinkin luv." he said quietly. All they could do now was wait. A few minutes later she heard voices over her now nearly silenced radio. Dylan must have somehow been keeping the transmit key on his radio surreptitiously open so to keep the hidden group in the hold informed. Roarke and his crew were aboard and being informed of the nearby Coast guard cutter They were apparently on the bridge with Max and Dylan now. Apparently, Roarke was unaware of the cutter now approaching the Covert Spring. The radar on their ship had been inoperative.

She heard him curse. Now she heard Roarke ordering some one to find 'the woman'. He'd deal with the coasties. "Alive lads- she's no good to me dead." A gun shot was heard over the radio, then silence.

Alexandra slammed her eyes shut and fought the urge to cry out as her heart stopped fearing the worst.

****

Max knelt by Dylan who now lay on the floor of the bridge- a gunshot to his shoulder. Max now pulling the fleece jacket he wore off to press against the wound to try to slow the bleeding. "For fuck sake man!" He swore at Roarke. "There was no need for that." While he'd been armed- killing Roarke on sight wasn't an option- he'd been out manned by a factor of 3 to 2 in Roarke's favor.

"Insurance. You know where she is- bring her to me along with the goods and he'll live- otherwise, we can wait for my men to play yer little game of hide and seek and he'll bleed out. So I suggest you get to it- and don't get any ideas about alerting that coast guard cutter got it?"

Max considered his options- delivering Alexandra and the two sons now hiding somewhere on board might buy him some time until the cutter arrived. He looked at Dylan who shook his head slightly as if to try to dissuade Max from giving them up. Max took his belt and tied the makeshift bandage tight around the wound. He stood and looked at Roarke.

"You give me your word- if she gives you what you want- you leave her with me-this ends it."

Roarke nodded. "Aye." he looked at one of his men- "You stay with him." he turned back to Max. "Now where is the rest of yer crew. Don't anyone thinkin they're Casey Ryback." he smirked.

"Christ," Max muttered to himself. He'd hated that damn movie. "The galley," he said resigned now. His only concern was the safety of his ship and crew along with Alexandra.

"Set a man- Make sure they don't leave til we're done here," Roarke ordered his other companion. Roarke flashed his gun at Max. "Alright- let's go."

****

The crewman who'd hidden Alexandra and her two 'companions' now cautiously made his way to the radio room. He as well had heard over his own radio the transmissions from Dylan. As he made his way he heard the sound of someone now making their way down one of the ladders from above- he ducked into a nearby door and reached for the knife he had secured to his belt and waited as he heard the unknown persons approach. The figure passed him, he made his move- the knife quickly cutting the man's throat, the crewman dragged the now limp body into the compartment and relieved the intruder of his gun- an AK with a full clip- he searched the body for another clip and finding it shoved that in a pocket. The radio room was one deck up. He shut the door concealing the body but knowing that if another of Roarke's men passed by the blood would alert them. He continued on his way. He arrived at the radio room and paused listening. Two voices could be heard. Un-friendlies he assumed. He gave himself a quick count of three and threw the door open, aiming the gun low as he pulled the trigger and entered the room- hoping a stray bullet didn't take out any of the communications equipment. He entered and surveyed the two injured but still alive bodies that now occupied the room four more shots and they were done. No damage to the communications was apparent- he dialed in a frequency known to be for military traffic. He keyed the mic and began transmitting.

***  
Aboard the Cutter Stratton the radioman on duty listened closely. "Say again Covert Spring," he said as he quickly passed a note to the petty officer next to him. The petty officer read the note and was soon on a sound powered phone to the bridge.

The commander of the Cutter looked at the radar display. "Launch the helo. Full tactical boarding party. Live fire is authorized. Engine room- full speed ahead, Helm make course to intercept." he said. Within 5 minutes the helo lifted off the deck of the Stratton headed for the Covert Spring- estimated time of arrival 5 minutes, the cutter at full speed would be at least another half hour.

****

The sound of automatic weapons fire could be heard on the deck above where Max and Roarke were. They stopped. Max waited for Roarke's reaction. The sound of gunfire had no doubt alerted the man keeping watch over Dylan and Max now offered a silent prayer for the soul of the man he'd called his friend assuming Dylan would be now dead. "Someone just had to be a hero huh?" Roarke taunted. "Move it- the sooner I get what I want the fewer dead bodies you'll have laying about."

Max reached for his own radio now. He keyed the mic. "Alexi- report," he said, using a childhood nickname for her. He waited for her response. There was none. "Alexi- It's over- just tell us where we can find what they want- no one else has to be hurt," he said.

Alexandra looked at Tig and Chibs. "Well?" she whispered.

Chibs and Tig looked at each other. "We don't know what we're walking into here. And this room is nothing but a trap. We might have a better chance on deck." Tig advised. Chibs nodded.

Alexandra nodded. "I'll meet you up on the weather decks- the helo pad. I'll have what he wants." she radioed back. "Once up there- have our visitor describe what's painted on the door farthest aft facing the stern. Over."

Roarke nodded. "You have 2 minutes or yer dear cousin meets Davy Jones. Don't be late." This bitch was too clever by half. He picked up his own radio. "Helo pad." he radioed his men then prodded Max with his weapon. "You heard the lady..don't want to be late."

Alexandra keyed the mic. "5 minutes and my dear cousin had better not have so much as a hangnail- or the deal is off."

"Alright love," Roarke replied his tone now sickeningly sweet. "No bright ideas." Once he had the goods everybody on this damn ship was going to die he'd promised himself starting with Max.

****

"Ok- which box?" Alexandra asked as Tig and Chibs moved to a pallet covered with a tarp. They took their knives and pried open the container revealing the false bottom where the two laptops lay. "One should be enough," she said and the three moved toward the door. Alexandra carrying the laptop under one arm her cane in the other. Tig and Chibs both flanking the door leading out guns drawn and ready. Tig opened the hatch fully expecting weapons fire or at least a couple of men to race through. Nothing. He paused and made a quick look into the passageway.

"Clear." he said and the three made their way down the empty passageway- toward a ladder leading up.

Alexandra passed the laptop she carried to Chibs who stuffed it down his shirt. Tig quickly moved up the ladder, Alexandra behind him with Chibs guarding from behind. She'd placed the cane between her teeth as she made her hop up the ladder. She cursed the slow progress- knowing they'd be cutting things close. Once on the proper deck but still far forward of the appointed meeting place she keyed the radio. "I'm almost there...I've got a bad leg." she transmitted, hoping that this asshole's greed would override his desire to kill Max.

"Quit stalling lovey- The clock is ticking," Roarke answered. He and Max were now walking across the helo pad.

"It's true. She's got a broken leg. She's in a walking cast with a cane." Max confirmed- hoping that keeping his minder engaged in conversation would delay what was now looking like the inevitable end to his life.

****  
Alexandra, Tig, and Chibs now stood in a passageway. Three doors led out to the helo pad. "I'll go through the center- you two take the sides- you'll be protected by the steel weather doors at least a bit anyway- might be able to get a clear shot if I can keep him distracted." Tig and Chibs were about to protest her going alone when her radio squawked. "Alright, darlin' you got about 30 seconds left on the clock." Roarke taunted.

"What's on the door?" she replied now motioning for Tig and Chibs to get into position. They had no choice and moved to their appointed places. Chibs passing the laptop to her before he then sprinted to his side- gun ready.

"Angels wings on crossed anchors, " he replied describing the image painted on the door by one of the crewmen who'd once been a Navy Aviation bosun's mate. Alexandra looked through the small window on the hatch to see Roarke and Max now standing about 5 feet away, Roarke's gun now at Max's head. "Enough darlin'" he warned over the radio.

"I'm coming out now." She said as she held up 2 fingers in sight of Chibs and Tig who nodded. "And two, " she said as she opened the door holding the computer out first. Tig and Chibs threw their doors open. The sound of gunfire pierced the night.

***

Alexandra watched the scene unfold in what seemed like slow motion. As she heard Tig and Chibs throw their doors open, Max made a swing with one arm up knocking the gun from Roarke's hand and then drop to the deck now belly crawling his way to the door where Alexandra was. The remaining members of Roarke's boarding party were just arriving and began firing at the two open doors on either side of Alexandra. She dropped the laptop and ducked back inside now pulling her own gun and aimed toward the man who now was scrambling on the deck looking for his weapon that had skidded out of reach. "Max!" Alexandra yelled as she waved him toward her now trying to aim at the moving target that was Roarke her own gun now firing as she lay down covering fire hoping to hit Roarke or at least hamper his retrieval of his own weapon as Max traveled toward her. Tig and Chibs had retreated inside the passageway taking shots at the other members of Roark's crew who had approached from behind their position- the doors unable to give them any protection from them.

Max had made it inside and Alexandra slammed the hatch shut as Max spun the wheel dogging the hatch shut.

Alexandra heard Chibs shout at Tig. "We're outnumbered here, brother!" Tig still trying to take out one of Roarke's crew who was now pinned down near a life boat across from him.

"No shit Boss!" Tig yelled back. Chibs slammed his own door shut- hoping the steel would buy them a bit of time as he frantically spun the wheel to secure the door.

It was then that the cavalry arrived in the form of a Coast guard helo with a search light now illuminating the deck and a crewman armed with a rather substantial machine gun from the open door that now fired into the deck. Alexandra slid to the deck and looked at Max. "Jesus christ. Where the fuck did they come from?" she exclaimed as Tig and Chibs now joined her and Max.

"Everybody whole?" Tig asked. Alexandra and Max nodded.

Tig and Chibs watched as the helo landed and quickly emptied the boarding party to the deck making short work of Roarke and his men. One bullet to each man in the head. "Spread out- looks like we're missing at least two." One man said as a group of 3 split up and made their way down the deck. He with two other crewmen from the helo, now cautiously making their way to the door that separated them. Weapons at the ready for any sudden or stupid moves.

"US Coast Guard-Identify yourselves." the voice ordered from the other side of the door.

"Connelly- Captain and master of this vessel. I have three souls with me." Max replied. "We are in possession of weapons. How about nobody gets hurt?" he replied.

"Pass the weapons out the door slowly," he responded. Tig and Chibs placed their weapons on the floor next to them and laid prone on the deck Alexandra the last to lay hers on the floor with the others then she also assumed a prone position near Tig and Chibs the three of them now out of reach of the three guns. The three lay silently as Max stood and called out to the voice on the other side. "I'm un dogging the hatch now..the weapons are on the floor and out of reach- I'm unarmed and I'll be opening the door in 3."

Max pulled his wallet out and retrieved his Master's license from it then gave the wheel on the door a spin and slowly cracked the door open and raised his hands, the license in full view, now facing the Coast guard commander responsible for their rescue. The commander eyed the three prone bodies on the deck and picked up the three weapons handing them to another member of his team then looked at the card Max held in one hand. "Allright. Secure them on the Helo. Captain- you stay put. The cutter will be arriving shortly to take your statement." Max stood in silent disbelief as one by one Alexandra, Tig, and Chibs were handcuffed and pulled to their feet.

"Careful with her!" Chibs growled as they pulled Alexandra from the floor.

The crewman now noticed the cast on her leg and his handling of her softened slightly but still kept her firmly in his control. "I'm ok," Alexandra said quietly. Her eyes imploring Chibs and Tig both to just remain calm- hoping this was just a precaution on the part of the military until things could be sorted out later.

"They're with me. Family. Is this really necessary?" Max asked now as he watched them herd the three toward the waiting helo.

"Until we verify their identities, yes." the commander replied.


	16. Brig

Alexandra sat across from Tig with Chibs next to her in the helo. A member of the flight crew placed life vests on each of them and then 'mickey mouse ears' - ear muffs for hearing protection as well. All three silently accepting the unwanted invasion of their personal space. The crewman somewhat apologetically explaining. "regulations".

Tig studied the pair across from him. Her eyes were staring blankly at some unseen point past him. Chibs had leaned his head back against the bulkhead and sat with his eyes closed. Being handcuffed and detained not being a new experience for either of the two sons. Alexandra however, he wondered where she'd found the strength to remain as calm as she'd been throughout the ordeal of the last hour. She hadn't hesitated to fire when Max made his move to get away from Roarke. The only thing he regretted was that he hadn't been the one to put the final bullet in his head. She'd silently copied them as they surrendered to the military- and short of assuring them that she was relatively unharmed from the initial rough treatment by the military she'd remained mute.

He turned to look out the open door of the helo. Slowly the military members who'd gone in search of remaining 'hostiles' were reporting back. Two of them dragging a man between them the victim's arms over their shoulders. It was Dylan. Another member of the military pulled a stretcher out of the back of the helo and soon Dylan was being loaded on board- another crewman tending to his wound. Soon a few more of the coast guard members boarded as the whine of the engines began to rise in pitch. They'd be airborne momentarily. Tig watched out the door as the helo lifted off leaving Max and the 'commander' on the deck- Max's crew mustering on the deck for identification and a head count. The bodies of Roarke and his men laid out on one side of the deck- some feet away from the crew of the merchant vessel. The helo made a slow turn and Tig could see the Cutter approaching along with the trawler that had delivered Roarke and his men, trying to make it's departure from the area. A crewman strapped in to man the door gun. Tig smiled slightly. He had a feeling the trawler wasn't going to get far. He was right. The helo stopped it's forward flight and hovered barely 100 feet above the trawler- a search light illuminating it. A voice came over a loudspeaker. "Fishing Vessel Rhiannon- heave to and prepare to be boarded." A small boat had been launched from the cutter about the length of two football fields away from the trawler.

Tig felt real fear rising in his chest as he watched a crewman on the trawler remove a canvas cover from something mounted on the deck. It was a machine gun. Tracer fire could be seen making it's way toward the helo. He closed his eyes and for the first time in a long time he prayed.

***

Max and his crew stood on the deck of the watching the unfolding firefight between the trawler and the hovering helo. "Sweet mother of God," Max whispered to himself. Soon tracer fire could be seen coming from the cutter- Max watched helplessly as the Helo began to fly wildly attempting to evade the incoming rounds from the trawler and began to return fire as well.

****

If Alexandra and her fellow captives hadn't been strapped into the bench seats they occupied, the sudden lurching of the helo performing it's evasive maneuvers would have thrown the three of them around the cabin like rag dolls. Chibs eyes had flown open at the sudden change in the relative smoothness of the flight and looked around. 'So this is how it ends.' he thought. His arms straining at the handcuffs holding his arms behind him. He looked to the figure next to him. She was terrified. "Alexi," he said using the diminutive he'd heard Max use just a few minutes before. "Alexi!" he commanded. "Look at me luv!" She heard him over the din of everything and turned her gaze toward him. Her eyes showing the panic coursing through her as the Helo lurched in the sky. The sound of bullets making impact beneath their feet. Chibs praying that this thing had some armor plating on the underside. He leaned his head down toward hers and their foreheads touched. His eyes meeting hers. "We'll get through this," he said trying to calm her- despite the fact he was anything but calm at the moment. "Stay with me luv-it will all be over before ye know it."

Tig watched the tender moment being displayed in front of him and thought of Venus. The sound of the Helo returning fire now piercing through his thoughts.

The sound of an explosion followed a split second after a bright flash. Time stopped for Tig at that moment as well as for the couple across from him. His ears hearing nothing as his heart jumped and his world went dark for a few seconds. When he'd recovered from the momentary spell of unconsciousness brought on by the thought that he'd certainly met his end he realized the helo had stopped it's wild gyrations and soon was once again moving evenly forward. He craned his neck to see out the door. An orange glow of fire reflected against the black water below. Soon the aircraft was making a slow turn to make it's landing on the cutter. Once secured to the deck three crewmen removed the restraints from the three captives and guided them off the 'bird'. Off the port side of the cutter the three could see the burning remains of the fishing trawler. The boarding party sent in boats had become a rescue crew.

Alexandra upon realizing she wasn't going to die in a aircraft falling into the icy waters of the Pacific felt the adrenaline coursing through her system leave suddenly. Her legs gave out from underneath her and the escort assigned to her had to react quickly to try to stop her fall to the deck. Tig and Chibs escorts tightened their hold on them stopping their instinctive desire to go to her. The crewman assigned to her scooped her up and the group continued into the interior of the ship.

Tig and Chibs sat at a table in a room- facing each other, two sailors stationed outside the locked door with loaded weapons. Their 'escorts' had chained their hands in front of them to the steel table via rings around the edges. Alexandra had been taken to the medical area to be checked out they'd been told.

Tig's thoughts turned toward the cargo they'd left behind. He scanned the room looking for any sign of a camera that could be recording them. Something about the whole thing struck Tig as odd. Any other time he'd been arrested with other brothers the last thing the cops would ever do is keep them together in the same room prior to interrogation. They'd always been separated. Of course- he and Chibs were currently separated from Alexandra. Her collapse he felt reasonably sure was due to the events of the flight. She'd been scared out of her mind, but she hadn't screamed or cried out. He remembered how he'd felt in the seconds after Jax had saved him from being killed by Damon Pope. He'd had his own collapse after that.

He considered that they should have dumped Van the first night out. It had been discussed- but after taking in considerations of wind and tide- as well as the heavy ship traffic in the area they would be traversing though it was decided that they'd wait until whatever was going to land with Roarke to do the deed- they could get rid of all the bodies in one fell swoop. Obviously how things had landed made him wonder what was happening a few hundred yards away on the 'Spring'. Certainly, the military was presumably searching the hold.

"Wonder what the play is here brother," Tig commented softly.

"We wait. Let them make the first move." Chibs responded. His own thoughts mirroring Tig as to when Van's body would be discovered and what was going to land when it was.

The door opened and Alexandra entered- her hands cuffed in front of her now. Her color a bit pale but otherwise her face calm, her eyes showing fierce determination. Chibs found himself smiling at the sight as she limped toward a chair next to him angrily pulling the arm being held by the crewman with her away from him as she sat down and let the crewman attach the cuffs to the table. 'still got some fight in her' he thought approvingly.

Tig was certain now that something was up. Why had they brought her back? Why all three of them being allowed to be together? "This smells bad," he muttered to himself. "This is just wrong."

Chibs shot him a look. Tig raised an eyebrow.

Alexandra looked at Tig. "You're right," she said. "Any rookie cop knows you don't put all the 'accused' together for interrogation." she sighed and leaned back in the chair. "Now we wait. Sooner or later we'll be either released or dead," she said simply. "This smells of more than just some dumbass stealing credit card numbers off the Internet for fun and profit," she added and then turned her sights toward the door.

Tig and Chibs looked at each other. She was sharp. Trini had filled them in on a bit more of what she'd learned when she gave them the heads up regarding Roarke but named no names as to who her boss was. Chibs was running through his mind who could possibly be behind all of what had transpired. One name came to mind- and if he was right- they might actually have a ghost of a chance of getting out of this alive. One man who had as much to fear retaliation from the Real IRA as SAMCRO. One man who needed leverage, a lot of leverage. A man with a family of his own last thought to still be in Ireland.

The door to the interrogation room opened and that man entered and sat down at the head of the table to face the three detainees.

"Hello, Filip." Connor Malone said quietly.

"Mother of Christ," Chibs swore looking at the man.

Tig remained impassive- he'd always thought Connor to be a squirrelly bastard-but basically decent and was no fan of needless bloodshed and the MC had been able to work with him. Connor had certainly made some major connections since he'd 'parted ways' with the Irish Kings a few months ago with the help of SAMCRO doing the dirty work of killing Brenden Roarke.

Alexandra shot a look at Tig her eyes asking the inevitable silent question..'you know this guy?'

"And you must be Alexandra Chandler, a woman of newly restored financial means," Connor said as if they were at a garden party and making polite chit chat looking at Alexandra. She remained silent. "Not much of a conversationalist is she." Connor quipped as he turned back to Chibs. "We have a lot of things to discuss." he continued. "Right now the ship next to us is being searched. We have one item and I'm sure the rest will be found shortly. What arrangements we can agree to will determine if the three of you walk off this ship and eventually back to whatever life you have in Charming. Shall we begin?" Connor finished.

"What do you want Con," Chibs asked flatly.

****

Max stood on the deck of the 'Spring' as the pallet of items Chibs and Tig had loaded aboard were brought from the hold. His crew had been released to wait again in the galley until ordered otherwise. Soon the body of Van was discovered. A few small bits of dry ice still visible once the body bag was opened. He thanked his luck to be standing upwind of the thawing corpse. The body was placed alongside the other bodies on the deck. The next crate was opened and the other laptops removed and given to a crewman to take to the cutter to be delivered to persons currently unknown. The commander of the team approached Max. "You can return to the bridge. We'll let you know when you can get underway again. You have the thanks of a grateful nation."

"Fuck the nation," Max said under his breath as he turned to go to the bridge. He was tired of being the errand boy for too many government agencies. Tonight's events had solidified his resolve to retire from his life as a cog in the machine. An hour later he was cleared to get underway again as soon as personnel had been returned to the cutter. Dylan would be flown to Portland to receive treatment for his gunshot wound he'd live- the shot had been through and through but he'd lost a lot of blood it would be dicey for him over the next few days.

He looked out to the deck where the bodies had been laid out. One by one they were weighted down and thrown into the sea. Van's was the last to go.

Onboard the Cutter three people stood and watched as bodies were received by the waves. They then boarded a small boat and made the trip across to the waiting Merchant ship. A rope ladder was draped over the side to let them board from the cutter's dingy. Tig eyed the ladder it was a good 30 feet he guessed to the top. He turned to Alexandra. "Christ...how are you going to make that?"

"Just get yer ass up there. Both of you," she said tiredly. All she wanted right then was a hot shower and a bed.

The details of the deal Chibs and Tig worked out with 'Connor' swam through her mind as Tig made his way up the ladder followed in short order by Chibs. The lengths political operatives would go to secure power. Who'd have thought the"True IRA" was part of the rise and influence of various factions in the middle east as well as drug cartels in South America due to illegal arms sales. Secrets and lies perpetrated all in the name of a dream of an 'independent' moss covered rock off the coast of England. She shook her head and pushed the knowledge of what she'd witnessed from her mind. Connor had sworn that Chibs and the MC would be clear of any blow-back from the True IRA- as Connor now had the leverage he needed to control the ruling council of Kings.

Chibs had wondered how Connor had the connections to go independent of the Kings before Jax had died. He surmised that Connor had thrown his lot in with the likes of Romeo Parada considering the presence of Connor and the Cutter tonight. Certainly not something he was interested in getting the MC involved in again. The cost the last time had been far too high he assured Connor.

The deal was not without cost to Connor though- Chibs negotiated a substantial payment to the MC for his agreement to support Connor's bid to gain the upper hand with the Kings, as well as convincing Connor that the payment to Alexandra was truly nothing more than returning what was rightfully hers to begin with. Van was nothing more than a lone idiot known by a disgraced and now forever lost, former member of the MC. That support would come in the form of a few men being dispatched at some later date courtesy of SAMCRO should Connor find the council reluctant to see things his way. The last sticking point was whether Alexandra could be trusted to keep all this to herself.

Tig had turned and looked at her. She reached down her shirt and pulled the chain holding the dog tags out. "Loyal patriot here. I didn't see or hear shit. All I wanted was one asshole disappeared." she said as she held the chain in front of her. Connor having decided by that point in the conversation the restraints could be removed from all three of them. Connor looked at the military issue tags.

"Aye," he said dryly. "For your sake, I hope so." he and Chibs shook hands and then Connor lead the three to the deck to witness the bodies being dropped into the waves from the ship across from them. "There ya go darlin', one asshole never to be seen again. A show of my good faith." Connor said with a light tone as he left the three on the deck of the Cutter, their ride back arranged.

Tig and Chibs were on board the 'Spring' and had thrown a second rope down that the crewman from the cutter fastened around Alexandra so that if she did slip Tig and Chibs along with anyone else above could keep her from falling into the cold water below. Slowly she made her way up the ladder. It seemed like an eternity before she was at the top to be pulled over the rail to the relative safety of the deck by two very relieved Sons.

****

Chibs, Tig, and Alexandra stood at the head of the gangway leading down to the Seattle docks. The last three days of the trip had been blissfully uneventful and mercifully boring. The first day back aboard had been spent sleeping for the most part. The last two spending time either in their shared room passing a bottle of bourbon between the three of them in silence- each working to put the events of the trip in their own little boxes and bury them deep or standing at the rails on deck gazing out over the open water- letting the wind and mist wash over them. The three of them having wordless conversations amongst themselves. Max had watched from his place on the bridge and noticed that Chibs was never more than a few inches away from Alexandra, Tig never more than a couple of feet away from Chibs. A king protecting his queen and a trusted knight to protect them both- Max thought as he watched the three the evening before as they were on deck after a huge meal prepared by the ship's cook in honor of them reaching port the next day.

A prospect from the Tacoma Charter had met them and carried their few bags down to a waiting van to take them to the Tacoma clubhouse where they could stay the night before making the long drive back to Stockton. Max was with them. He drew Alexandra into a hug. "Got more adventure than we bargained for this trip," he said softly wondering how she was handling the events of the last few days.

"It's done. I'm good." She replied, wanting to change the subject. She pulled away from him and gave him a smile. "I'll be glad to get settled. Still going to start studying. And stay the fuck off this leg for at least a week." she laughed softly. "Promise."

Max smiled at her response. He had found her cane in the passageway where she'd held her ground against Roarke. He had returned it to her as soon as Chibs and Tig had pulled her aboard that night. None of them mentioned a word about what had happened to them on the cutter, and he really didn't want to know either. He remembered with a certain fondness how he watched her take about three steps before Chibs scooped her up and carried her the rest of the way to the nearest couch where she was asleep within seconds of him setting her down. He'd pulled up a chair and didn't leave her side until she woke some 13 hours later.

Chibs and Tig also made their goodbyes. "Thanks, brother," Tig said as he embraced Max and gave a manly slap on the captain's back. Chibs also embraced the ship's captain- lowly saying something that neither Alexandra nor Tig could hear.

"Permission granted," Max said with a smile as Chibs pulled away from the embrace. Tig and Chibs turned to observe Alexandra. She had a wicked glint in her eye as she eyed the gangway. She placed both hands on the rail- the cane no longer in her hand- but hanging on the deck rail nearby.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Tig and Chibs shouted in unison knowing exactly what she had been considering.

"Kill-joys. Both of you." She said sternly but took the cane from where she'd hung it and began making her way down to the van, a smile playing at her lips as Tig and Chibs followed.


	17. Shore Duty

The next day three of them loaded into themselves and what little baggage they had into a van to make the final leg of their journey home. Four other patched members from the Tacoma Charter would be riding escort on their bikes. Tig obviously antsy to get back on his own ride, and Chibs as well. Neither one of them happy about being shuttled in the van by a Tacoma prospect, although they did swap off on driving duty, leaving Alexandra to doze in the back as they traveled down the highway.

One night would be spent in a small roadside motel in the middle of nowhere just south of Hilt CA that was friendly to the MC. An impromptu party to happen once they'd settled in their various rooms, the prospect and Alexandra having been sent to a nearby grocery to load up on beer, a few bottles of harder liquor, some soft drinks, meat and charcoal along with various sides, as well as disposable plates and dinnerware, the cash to make the purchases from a stash Chibs and Tig had the foresight to stash amongst their belongings when they'd left Charming. Alexandra had left all her ID and access to funds with Chucky to keep safe at Redwoody. It was two hours before they returned to find Chibs pacing the parking lot,his face looking worried, which quickly changed to one of relaxation once Alexandra emerged from the van with the Prospect. Quickly the men unloaded the van and began sorting though the haul, insisting that Alexandra sit down and rest. Tig handed her a cold beer and joined in the preparations around the shaded picnic area as tables were placed end to end and a large grill soon lit.

Alexandra watched as other arrivals pulled in to the motel some looking at the rough group of men and giving her a worried look before changing their mind and looking elsewhere for their lodging that night. Others simply quickly entering their rooms and avoiding the group now mostly seated around the table as a couple of members managed the grilling of the steaks that had been purchased.

She had watched as one who was just on the periphery of a herd would. Chibs and Tig along with a couple of other members occasionally offering her a fresh beer but for the most part the conversation was amongst the assembled men. She watched Chibs most of the time, his face relaxed and joyful as he bantered with the other members. Tig also much more at ease, his eyes clear and bright, the lines that framed the corners of his eyes softer, his face looking younger as he conversed with various members, his laugh at a joke or story, warm and hearty.

As the meat was getting ready to come off the grill Chibs approached her. "Just realized you are probably a bit out of your element here." he said as the grill master called for how folks would like their meat done. "You get the bunch of us together.." he said in apology.

"How bout you doll?" Tig called out.

"Medium rare." She called back as she finished the beer in her hand. Turning back to Chibs she said, "Same thing happens when I'd be hanging out with shipmates back in the day. Its good seeing you and Tig enjoying yourselves. You've earned it after..." She stopped short. The event's of last week to never be spoken of out loud.

Chibs reached into an ice chest they'd borrowed from the manager of the motel and fished out a fresh beer for her. "I'll get yer plate for ya." Chibs said as he passed her the beer. His eyes telling her she'd done nothing wrong then made his way to fill their plates with dinner. As he filled her plate and his, he stole glances at her. Her face was relaxed and soft, but her eyes showed flickers of being haunted. She had to be still processing what she'd been through in her past. He knew sooner or later she'd have to let it out.

He'd let Tig keep an eye on her as she slept on the couch he'd placed her on at one point after they'd made it back from the meeting with Connor on the cutter. He'd walked out onto the deck and had lit a cigarette. As he turned his face into the wind he felt the tension of the last few days work its way to the surface. He took a drag off the smoke and gripped the railing, the tears followed by anguished moans overtaking him as he mourned the loss of time with Kerriann, having not been there for her as she was growing up, guilt at his part in years of violence and mayhem as a member of the MC, the death of beloved brothers Bobby, Jax, Half-sack and others, the loss of Fiona, her death not totally on him, but a part of his life on the other side of the law. Now once again he'd made a deal with the devil in the form of Connor Malone and the 'True IRA'. A deal made to secure their safety and the continuation of SAMCRO for a bit longer but a deal that would in time have a payment due and that payment was invariably a death.

He picked up the two plates filled with food and made his way toward her. "Eat up luv. Homewrecker is a pretty damn good cook." he smiled as he sat across from her.

Soon conversation around the table quieted as everyone ate. Eventually one of the Tacoma members asked, "So Alex-how long you and our silent Scot been together?" Tig shot a look at Alexandra, wondering how she'd answer. She looked to Chibs-her face showing how startled she was at the question.

"I- uh.." she stammered.

"We havna quite decided what this is yet." Chibs said attempting to bail her out and reaching for her hand hoping to steady her nerve. "The rest is none of you lot's business." he chided.

She looked as if she'd flee if it weren't for her cast.

Tig jumped into the fray. "Don't be nosy. Show a little class, unless you want me asking about how tight yer latest lay was." Tig's eyes flashing dark. The member who'd asked the question placed his hands up in submission.

"Sorry man- no offense meant." The member looked at Alexandra, "Sorry- didn't mean to get too personal." he said sincerely as Tig slowly sat back down. The jovial mood of earlier gone among the group.

Alexandra had recovered and didn't want the evening to end on a sour note. "Sorry- I guess I'm just a tad on the shy side- please let's not ruin the evening. Tig, settle down. No harm, no foul." she gave a winning smile to the group and within a few minutes the conversation returned to it's earlier lighthearted mood. Chibs hold on her hand still there. She looked at him and then the hand. She placed her other hand over his. "I guess we need to have a talk some time." She said lowly and then pulled her hand away.

"Lets take a walk darlin'" he said softly into her ear as he stood with another fresh beer for each of them. She stood and took the cane and the two of them walked away from the group, their conversation trailing into silence as they watched the pair walk off to some unseen spot where there would be a bit of privacy.

"Shoulda seen that coming." Tig said quietly. Once again within a few minutes the group returned to the banter of earlier, each man envious of Chibs as they were certain that he'd be the only one of them getting special attention of the female variety that night.

****

Away from the group and out of sight Chibs stopped and sat down on a park bench that had been placed in another shaded area across from the motel. Faintly they could hear the sound of raucous laughter from their companions.

"Sounds like everything is fine with them now." Alexandra said as she slowly sat down next to Chibs.

"Aye. Feed 'em a few more drinks and they'll soon be tradin' phone numbers for hookers." he smirked. This gathering was tame compared to a full blown party of the kind SAMCRO had hosted in the past. Everyone currently on their best behavior due to Alexandra being along.

He placed an arm around her shoulders gently drawing her to him. "Luv- Do ye remember the night at the cabin right before we left Charming?" he asked softly. He felt her nodding.

She remembered the night. She supposed now he was going to collect on her impulsive physical response to him.

"I don't know what to feel right now. One minute I want to throw you over my shoulder and bury myself in you, and the next I want to have Tig beat me senseless for thinking that way about you."  
He nearly whispered as his hand stroked her hair. "And right now I'd love nothing more than to know I could have you in my arms like this for the next 50 years." He took his free hand and tipped her chin up so he could look into her face. Her eyes darted anxiously, unable to focus on the intensity of his gaze down at her. "This life I'm in, it's not an easy one. You've seen that the last few days. How you managed, any other woman," he stopped as her gaze steadied. "Yer a strong one Alexi." he paused realizing once again he'd used the diminutive name, "I'd like the chance to see what 'this' is that I feel toward you, but only if you feel the same." he finished still looking deep into her eyes, the clear green of them now glittering with the threat of tears. He pulled his hand away from her chin, giving her an opportunity to once again lower her head and give her the small dignity of not letting him see her tears that spilled over and down her face.

Some minutes passed and she once again gained control of her emotions, the tears having stopped. "I'm not sure how to hook some of this up." she said softly as she once again looked at him. "What went down- choking all of that shit down, all the lies, the crap that governments do, the people they get to do the dirty work..christ." He shifted slightly away thinking she would be refusing him. "How do you do it- do the shit that I saw you do, and still have such a desire for something most people only dream of- enough desire to risk telling the truth of what you feel, how do you open up like that?" she asked her eyes desperately hoping he had a simple answer and yet knew there was no simple answer.

"I don't know- but for you, I'm willing to try to find that answer." he said after a long pause.

"If you are, then I will see if I can figure out what 'this' is with you." she said and moved closer, her lips brushing his scarred cheek. He shifted and had both of his arms around her pulling her close as he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips and felt his heart warm and nearly burst as she rubbed her hand down his back pulling him in as she returned his kisses.

The sun was low on the horizon when the couple slowly made their way back toward the row of motel rooms, holding hands their fingers intertwined. Tig saw them as they stopped, still holding hands, in front of the door he knew to be set aside for Alexandra. He watched with a satisfied smile spreading across his face as she pulled a key from her jacket pocket and opened the door, and entered, his President following her inside, shutting the door behind him. 'yep, saw that coming weeks ago. 'Bout time.' he thought to himself and grabbed one of the bottles of whiskey and took a long swallow then lifted the bottle in a silent toast to the closed door across the parking lot.

****

Alexandra heard the door shut behind her. Chibs paused, his mind racing, wondering if this was what she wanted. He walked up behind her and gently held her shoulders, steadying her even as his heart raced. "We can take this slow darlin'." he whispered. "I won't force you."

She turned her head and he released her shoulders, she faced him and slipped out of the borrowed leather jacket, revealing a simple black lace tank top, the neckline showing the hint of cleavage formed by her breasts. She took one of his hands and placed it over her heart, letting him feel the equally fast beat of her own. "I'm scared, Filip, not that you'll hurt me, I'm scared of the unknown, you aren't like anyone I've ever known." she said also in a near whisper.

He leaned down and kissed her, her arms moving to his hips, pulling him in as she returned the kiss. His hands began sliding down her arms, her skin soft under his calloused hands. She shivered, a mix of fear and excitement. He pulled her tight to him, she felt the hard metal of his belt buckle pushing into her belly through her shirt. Her hands then slipped up under his cut brushing up against the shoulder holster he wore underneath. Breaking off from kissing her, he shrugged off the cut and quickly removed the holster rig, hanging it over a chair just a few inches away, revealing the rest of a black shirt, the sleeves rolled up to a 3/4 length. He placed a hand on the back of her head, letting his fingers comb through her curls as once again their lips met, now with a bit more urgency, she being the one to let her tongue make a tentative request, a request that was immediately granted. His other hand caressing the soft mound of a breast, cupping it in one hand as his thumb searched in slow circles finding an erect nipple. The hand he'd been running through her curls found the clasp of her bra, and with one experienced move soon it was loose, as his other hand moved to the hem of her shirt, slipping between the material and her skin in search of the breast he'd been fondling.

Her breathing quickened as she felt his hand find her nipple. She began to work the buttons of his shirt. Once again they parted briefly as he lifted her shirt over her head and worked to slip the bra off of her, her administrations on his shirt buttons halting as she shifted her arms and soon the lingerie was discarded to some spot on the floor. He held her by her shoulders taking in the sight of her, both nipples taut in the center of the mounds of flesh. "Oh lovely," he sighed as he now took one in each hand, a thumb making lazy circles around the areolas, also showing signs of arousal. His own shirt open, revealing smooth skin, his many tattoos visible. She copied his handling of her breasts on his own, hearing him sigh softly. Another long moment of kissing, their tongues meeting, darting back and forth and he took one hand and released his belt, his arousal below making itself known. She released the button holding her waistband on her jeans and slid the zipper down as he did the same on his. Gently he pushed her to the edge of the bed, she slipped the jeans down once sitting on the edge of the bed, she removed her one boot and sock, as he removed his own boots and socks and then stepped out of his own jeans as well. He then knelt and helped her slide the one leg of her pants over the cast, as she caressed his jaw with one hand. Both of them now in only their underwear, he stood, his erection clearly outlined through the thin fabric showing him to be a substantially endowed man, then sat next to her once again drawing her close as their mouths met again, his hands and hers exploring each other as they inched their way to lay fully on the bed.

Soft sighs and low whispers were shared between them as he began to place gentle kisses down her neck and began focusing on her collarbone, the sensation growing from pleasurable to one of oversensitivity as she began to shudder, her face buried in his neck nipping lightly with her teeth. His mouth moved to one breast, his tongue circling an erect nipple, causing her to moan lowly as she arched her back, one hand behind his head keeping him in place as his mouth sucked the petite erection, his other hand once again teasing the other breast, tugging the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

He groaned as she slid her hands down to his hip, slipping her hand under his shorts to caress his ass. He rolled to place himself above her as she worked to slip his underwear down his hips. He backed off and soon he was completely unencumbered by any article of clothing. He sighed as he looked at her nearly naked form on the bed, the room darkening as the sun finally dipped below the horizon, her skin taking on an almost luminous quality, her hair a tangled mass of dark curls, her eyes shining bright. "My god. So beautiful." he sighed as he ran his hands from her hips down her thighs, massaging with his fingers. He placed himself over her again, once again kissing her deeply as she reached for his erection, tracing the hardened member with her fingertips, her touch feather light, arching her back and swinging her good leg over to curl around his hips, delighting in hearing his nearly breathless reaction from her touch. "Oh fuck woman." He inhaled deeply as he moved to remove her own panties, but not before he'd with an equally light touch stroked her mound causing her to cry out softly.

"Christ, oh that feels..." she panted as she felt herself begin to ache with an almost feral need. He slid the panties off and buried his face between her legs, raising her hips, his hands underneath her ass, his lips kissing her inner thighs, soon his fingers found the entrance to her and slid in.

"Yes darlin, oh christ yes." he moaned as her hips now moved to match his rhythmic stroking of her, her own panting and soft moans encouraging him further, his tongue teased her clit.

She cried out now, "Oh dear god, no, I don't want to..." She panted, "oh fuck..." she moaned as she climaxed her hips bucking him now as she felt the throbbing between her legs, moisture trickling from her.

"Now that's what I'm talkin about here luv..." Chibs moaned as he pulled his face from his spot between her legs, his hands firmly spreading them farther apart. Centering himself above her, he reached for her face one hand gently resting on her cheek. "I..." he started as her eyes flew open and her hands grabbed his ass, her hips rising to meet his.

"Take me." she growled at him and her lips crashed into his, her tongue urgently seeking his.

He rolled her on her side and lifted her good leg draping it over one arm allowing him access to the warm and very wet chamber between her legs, with one hand he guided himself to her entrance and thrust in. His cock encased by her, he stroked her, his climax building. He slowed, and reached once again for her clit- teasing it with his thumb. Her breathing once again returning to a hard pant as she groaned at the delightful fullness of him inside her, his rhythm once again bringing her to the edge.

"Jesus Filip.." she mewled, "You're, I'm- gonna..." she cried out again as an orgasm even more intense hit her.

"Mother of...." he erupted with groan that would have last been uttered before the battle of Sterling Bridge it's primal tone vibrating through the air as Chibs felt his release explode as the contractions of her walls milked him. He collapsed next to her, still inside her. Both of them glistening with sweat. Their breathing still heavy and ragged, hearts pounding from the exertion. As they slowly recovered in the nearly pitch black room Chibs reached for her and gently pulled her head toward him, placing a light kiss on her forehead. "My god woman...that was..." he whispered trailing off, unable to find the words. His hand lightly caressing her face.

"My god Filip...is that what its going to be like every time?" she whispered back, "I think I'm dead. I can't feel anything below my tits." she laughed softly. "Christ..that was..glorious." she trailed off working to lift one arm to return his gentle caressing of her.

"I can do better." he teased wickedly, enjoying the banter between them.

Slowly he pulled out of her and the two pulled the covers back from the bed and settled under them. He positioned her so that her head was resting in the hollow of his shoulder and chest, her casted leg free to hang over the edge of the bed. She curled her 'good' leg over his hip hugging him. His free arm he rested on her hip keeping her close to him. Sleep took them both eventually as they lay entwined together, Alexandra feeling safe and secure knowing at that moment nothing could harm her as long as he was with her for as long as what ever 'this' was.

****

Alexandra woke alone in the bed. 'last night...just a dream?' she wondered. She looked around the room, any evidence of Filip gone, her own clothes draped neatly over a chair. She rose from the bed and went into the bathroom. She pulled the liner from the waste basket and tied it over the cast, then turned the water on in the shower adjusting the temp as the water ran. She found the small bottle of complimentary shampoo, a wash cloth and the cheap cake of soap and then stepped into the shower. She was done in less than 5 minutes. She toweled off and ran a comb through her damp curls. Returning to the main room she found clean underwear and a bra and dressed, taking her dirty clothes and putting them in a plastic bag, stuffing them in her duffel. She was down to one change of clothes and was glad she'd be back 'home' sometime today. She checked the time, it was after 9am. Christ, 'slept in. guess that's what promiscuity gets ya' she thought as she straightened the bed for no other reason than she worried about the reaction of her traveling companions once she emerged. She knew they knew, there was no way they couldn't have seen them enter the room together the night before. She stared at her reflection in the mirror attempting to set her face in a nonchalant expression. "Nothing happened. Nothing happened." She whispered to the mirror. "Just a release for all the shit that went down. It was nothing more." She inhaled deeply, fighting the feelings of being used. "Play with the big dogs and you risk getting bit." She stared in to the mirror now steeling her gaze to a flat stare. "And you got bit. It's done. Get right. A few more hours and you get your life back." She heard a knock at the door, then the sound of a key turning in the lock, then the creak of the hinges as the door opened.

Chibs entered the room carrying two take out boxes with two cups balanced precariously on top.

"Mornin' luv." he said quietly as he set the items on the table, then stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He tipped his head down to kiss the top of her head.

She stood there looking at the reflection and immediately offered up a prayer of repentance for her mis-trust of him. Her heart skipping as he held her for the moment. He studied her and his Galic sixth sense kicked in.

"Woke up early and went with the boys to get breakfast. Hope you like Ham and cheese omelets. Black coffee, but there's packets of stuff if you need it." he said softly. "You looked so...I figured I'd let you sleep, thought maybe you'd still be asleep." he said gently, fairly certain what her first thoughts might have been when she woke up.

"Thanks, whatever you brought will be fine." She turned toward him now. "How did you guess I...?" she asked.

"Darlin' yer a woman. A woman who's not had a great experience with yer choice of men. I'm not sayin' I'm perfect, and there's going to be times due to the club that I'll be gone and won't be able to contact you for however long it takes. Yer not some whore. I don't do one night stands just for the sake of gettin' my rocks off. There's croweaters for that shite. I'm not lookin' for a quick and easy bit of gash." His tone serious but still gentle.

"I was married once. I just found out she'd passed away a few weeks ago, she and I were separated for a long time, part of it me being in the life, as well as her. I have a daughter, told she's up in Canada somewhere. I meant it when I told you I wanted to figure out what 'this' is and figure it out with you. Time for some things in my life to change and for the better I hope."

He went to the table and began arranging the containers. "Obviously there's trust to be built, and that luv takes time, for anyone, not just people like us." He sat down and took a set of plastic utensils out and opened one container and began to eat.

Alexandra joined him and began to eat the food he'd brought. They ate in relative silence. As they ate she let his words ring in her head. She closed the empty container in front of her and pushed it to the side taking sips of the still warm coffee he'd brought. "Filip, please forgive me..I don't want to be one of those high maintenance, clingy bitches." she said quietly as she waited his reaction.

"You darlin'- I don't think you have it in ya to be one of those 'clingy bitches'." he smiled warmly at her. "Clingy bitches don't lay down cover fire to protect someone, clingy bitches don't keep their mouths shut when yer handcuffed and stuffed in a helo to be potentially shot down by terrorists. And lastly, clingy bitches don't fuck like you did last night." now he was laughing softly, his brown eyes mirthful.

Alexandra felt herself flush, embarrassed at his somewhat blunt and backhanded praise. "Jesus, keep boosting my ego like that and I'll be certain to turn into a clingy bitch." she shot back. The thought of what had happened last night suddenly popped into her head.

"Oh shit." she said her face serious. "We didn't really bother with any, uh..precautions.." she trailed off.

Chibs face blanched slightly. "Oh shite." he said softly. "When was yer last monthly?" he asked in a tone that reminded her of a medical professional.

She closed her eyes and tried to think. "Christ. It was just before...I got my ass..." she turned away from him.

"Before we found ya?" he pressed gently.

"Yes." she said softly.

"Did he?" the unspoken question hung heavy in the air.

"No.Not that I remember. By now if I was from something he'd have done I'd be puking my guts out every morning I would think." she said hopefully. She thought of everything she'd have learned over the years as a corpsman in the Navy. "It's possible that the stress of the beating, broken bones etc just stopped some things for a bit, all the drugs while I was in the hospital." she offered trying to re assure him that there probably was nothing to worry about. "I guess I'd better go see someone when I get back. Neither of us need to be thinking about bringing kids into the world right now."

"Aye." he agreed and reached for her hand. "We'd best be gettin back on the road. Another six hours ahead of us. Home is only a speedin' ticket away now." he squeezed her hand and stood. She cleared the garbage from the table and placed it in the waste basket then took her duffle in one hand the cane in the other and moved to the door. Chibs held it open and she walked out into the clear morning, the sun warm on her face, toward the van where several of the members of Tacoma were milling about- the back door open. The prospect came over to take her bag from her and place it in the van. Chibs soon joined her throwing his own bag into the van. Tig emerged from the office of the motel- apparently having paid any money owed for their stay. He joined Alexandra and Chibs, a smile playing on his face.

"Sleep well kids?" he asked not so innocently.

Chibs just rolled his eyes at his VP as Alexandra felt her face warming.

"Like a baby." Chibs said and smacked Tig on the shoulder. "Lets get this show moving. I'm ready to get home." He clapped his hands together once and the group got settled on or in their rides and within minutes the convoy set out heading south, heading home.


	18. PCS Move

Two hours outside of Stockton the group pulled over for a piss break. Alexandra had gone to the restroom at the roadside rest stop. She'd just got up from the toilet and was about to open the stall to wash her hands when a little voice in her head told her to turn around. She knew the feeling as her stomach lurched and salt filled her mouth. She dropped to her knees and promptly lost the contents of her stomach. 'bad eggs', she thought to herself as she knelt recovering, her forehead glistening with beads of sweat. As her insides settled she replayed the conversation with Fillip 3 hours earlier. She pushed herself up and went to the sink, ran the pitifully weak stream of water in the bowl and grabbed a couple of paper towels and wiped her face down, as she studied her pale reflection in the mirror, her mind ran wild, trying to remember what had happened after she got back to the room the night of the shooting. 'I walked inside, saw him, the raised voice, then....nothing.' She closed her eyes as she continued to re-wet the towel and wipe her face. 'remember dammit, there has to be more..something else happened...' A voice at the door called out to her..."You ok?" It was Filip.

She took a deep breath, shoving the panicked thoughts from her head. "Yeah, be right there." She straightened up and threw the soggy towel into the waste bin, ran her fingers through her hair and made her way out.

Chibs looked at her as she rounded the corner of the entrance to the loo. She was pale and her face damp. His eyes immediately flashed to worry. "You ok? You don't look so hot."

"Bad eggs." she said as she tried to look anywhere but directly at him.

"Hmm," he replied, but let it pass. The shite they'd been through, it was only natural that now, being this close to the end of their journey- well a body could only choke it down for so long. He placed an arm around her shoulder drawing her to his side. "I think Mongo has some gum, help settle ya. We're two hours out." he offered as she leaned into him, the panic gone for the moment.

"Yeah, just hope it isn't something fruity flavored," she said trying to make light of things. "Too bad we didn't get shit-faced on peppermint schnapps...that is the best shit for puke aftertaste, still have minty fresh breath," she said, suddenly remembering one hazy night in port on her first ship.

Chibs stopped and looked at her, not sure if she was serious. "And you would know that how?" he questioned her.

"Sailors, booze, liberty, being a young, dumb, newly minted 3rd class, crow-tacking party. Hanging with the big dogs and shit. Bikers aren't the only alcoholics out there ya know." she retorted, her overall well-being returning to some semblance of normal, the fresh air healing her for the moment.

"Schnapps huh? That Kraut swill?" he said incredulously as they once again moved toward their group. Silently questioning the comment of 'crow-tacking'.

She nodded.

"You need to tell me more about your time in service." he said looking more at ease as her color returned to her face.

"I could, but then I'd have to kill you." she said conspiratorially.

"Right." he grinned and gave a final quick pull on her as they now were approaching the assembled group.

Chibs eyed the line of bikes and she saw his eyes grow wistful. Tig walked over at that point.

"Mongo and Homewrecker have offered to let us use their rides for the last leg to Redwoody. What ya say, Prez?" Tig's eyes sparkling at the prospect of riding into home.

Alexandra looked at Chibs- "Go on- I know you want to." she smiled at him. "Go on." she prodded.

Mongo and Homewrecker voiced their support and Chibs finally relented. "Alright then." He gave one final look to Alexandra and by now she looked back to normal despite a bit road weary around the eyes.

"The sooner you get yer ass on that bike the sooner all these guys can get laid." She whispered in his ear as he lowered his head to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. He laughed as the pair separated and made his way to the bike stopping momentarily to say something to Mongo. As she took her place in the back of the van Mongo proffered a stick of peppermint gum. "Chibs said you might be needing this." was all he said as she took the stick from the pack.

"Thanks." She said and unwrapped it and popped it in her mouth, glad to have the aftertaste of illness gone. Mongo hopped in riding shotgun and once again the group made their way to the interstate. Alexandra found herself growing sleepy and soon was asleep in the back, her head resting on the window next to her, her last sight being Chibs and Tig speeding down the highway leading the way.

****

Quinn, Rat, Montez, T.O and Happy sat at the bar at Redwoody, along with a few croweaters, porn 'stars' as well as Lyla, Brooke and Venus waiting for the arrivals. Tig had called Happy to let them know they were safe and would soon be home. The excitement was palatable. The croweaters were looking forward to the new faces from Tacoma and Venus was certainly anxious to see that her 'dear sweet Alexander" was safe and unharmed. All he'd told her was that there was a family problem for Alexandra and that he'd be with Chibs to see that it was resolved.

Brooke and Lyla had been told essentially the same from Rat and Quinn. The women had convinced Chucky to give them the keys to her apartment and along with the guys had seen to it that the things she'd purchased were now unpacked and set up in her apartment, along with beds made so that she'd not have to worry about unpacking everything and could spend her first night 'home' in her new home and be able to recuperate from the stress of traveling on such short notice. As a final touch, Venus had gotten a gift basket of fruit and wine that Lyla and Brooke left on the coffee table as a housewarming gift.

Venus sat at a table with Brooke and Lyla chatting as the estimated time of arrival drew closer. "Alexander hasn't told me much about her," Venus said to the other two women.

"She's sweet." Brooke offered. Lyla nodded in agreement.

"What that poor angel must have suffered," Venus said softly shaking her head. "Alexander did say she's healing up well."

"She should be getting the cast off soon I would think. She's been walking with just a cane the last few days." Lyla commented as she looked at the clock. "Should be any minute, you'll finally get to meet her." she smiled, not wanting to miss witnessing that meeting. The picture of diminutive Alexandra who stood possibly 5 foot 3 and maybe only 110 pounds next to the statuesque Venus Van Dam..was in her mind, priceless.

Suddenly the guys jumped up from their places and headed for the door as the sound of Harleys drawing near became apparent. "That's them!" Brooke exclaimed and made for the door as the other two women followed, Venus fluttering her hands, now overstimulated as the prospect of being reunited with her 'Alexander'.

As Chibs and Tig pulled up to Redwoody the road filled with members and friends cheering their arrival as if they were conquering heroes returning to Rome in 'triumph'. Chibs smiled as he parked the borrowed bike, Tig backing his borrowed ride next to Chibs. The van pulled up and the two other riders soon were parked alongside Chibs and Tig.

Alexandra had woken up from her snooze as they slowed leaving the interstate to make their way through town to Redwoody. As she looked at the assembled crowd now surging toward Tig and Chibs she remembered how families would be waiting at the pier when a navy ship returned after deployment. Mongo had exited and held the door to help Alexandra out of the van. She walked over to the wall of the building away from the crowd and scanned it for familiar faces. She spotted Lyla and Brooke making their way toward her. One face struck her as odd. A very tall and solidly built brunette half running in spike heels making a beeline for Tig. She watched as Tig embraced the woman in a hug. A very intimate hug. Chibs was now surrounded by the various members of the MC, each one embracing their president with shouts of 'Welcome home brother', and other greetings. Her eyes turned back toward Tig. He and the brunette were now walking toward her, their arms linked. Brooke and Lyla were now standing near her, and Alexandra gave them each a hug, still watching the approach of Tig and the mystery brunette.

Lyla and Brooke now followed Alexandra's gaze. Lyla had a mischievous glint in her eyes. Brooke looking slightly pensive.

"One of yours?" Alexandra asked Lyla.

"Nope. That is Venus Van Dam. The Belle Who Doesn't Tell." Lyla said quickly as by now Venus and Tig were almost upon the three. It was then that Alexandra suspected that Venus was more than just a woman. Her eyes must have shown the shock as Lyla now had to turn her head to not show her amusement.

"And you sweet angel must be Alexandra." The statuesque woman said in a broad southern drawl. She studied Alexandra a moment. "I must say, If I didn't know better, you are nearly the spitting image of Alexander." She smiled warmly and held out a perfectly manicured hand for Alexandra to take.

Tig looked at the stunned Alexandra and placed an arm around Venus. "Alexandra- This is Venus, a very dear friend." he smiled, his eyes showing how much he obviously cared for the 'woman' next to him.

Alexandra worked to recover and took Venus's hand and smiled slightly. "Tig never told me he had such a striking friend."

Chibs had just looked over and spotted Alexandra as the scene was unfolding. "oh shit..." he muttered and broke away from the group of patched brothers surrounding him. The others quickly turned and immediately realized what was transpiring, all of them now slowly making their way over to where Chibs was headed, wondering how this was going to play out.

As Chibs arrived Venus turned her attention to him. "Oh, Filip- Thank you for bringing Alexander home safe, as well as this dear angel."

Chibs just nodded. "It's been a long trip. Let's get inside-" He now placed a protective arm around Alexandra. "Yer probably ready to sit in a real chair," he said to her- trying to get a bit of distance from the commotion.

"Oh of course," Venus nearly gushed and stepped away to let Chibs and Alexandra pass.

"Nice meeting you," Alexandra said as they passed noticing that Tig had now moved his arm from around her shoulder to around her waist and was pulling her back into a hug. Alexandra quickly diverted her gaze and let Chibs guide her into the building. "A head's up next time?" she whispered, once safely out of earshot. "Is she?" she asked looking at Chibs as they found a table.

"Aye," Chibs said flatly, but not dismissively either. "I try not to think about it too much." he sighed. The room was filling with people now, and drinks were being passed out. "Beer?" Chibs asked her.

"Sure," Alexandra said and settled back to relax as Lyla and Brooke joined her, Lyla had a beer and Brooke a soda. Rat then joined Brooke at the table, and finally Chibs with two beers giving one to Alexandra.

"Sorry, it's tradition. Welcome home and all that. When ya had enough of this lot, we'll get ya up to the cabin." Chibs said.

"Oh-" Lyla interjected. "We took the liberty to get her things moved. Chucky let Brooke and I have the keys. The place is all set up, of course, if you need to re-arrange anything- call me and I'll come help. Thought you'd like to move in tonight." She smiled hoping Alexandra would be pleased.

"Lyla, " Alexandra said with a wide smile. "I'm sure it will be fine. Thank you. I'll finally have a permanent home! You too Brooke- thank you both..I owe you."

"You don't owe us anything," Brooke said warmly. "It's what SAMCRO women do. Venus even chipped in." she smiled.

Alexandra looked to Chibs upon hearing the mention of Venus. Chibs and Rat were looking worried. "Do I need to know something?"

Lyla laughed. "No, it's actually quite traditional. She's actually quite sweet once you get past the boobs."

Alexandra began to laugh. Chibs and Rat muttering "right, just get past the boobs."

****

Alexandra found herself being driven to her new home by Lyla followed by the Tacoma Prospect in the van. Happy had whispered something in Chibs ear as they were seated at the table and Chibs had quickly made arrangements for her transportation to her 'new home'. "Club business" was the excuse. As Chibs disappeared with the other patched members off to the Chapel- Chucky had appeared with all of Alexandra's things he'd been keeping safe for her while she was away. Keys- three sets, her phones and all of her personal papers.

She had been sitting alone- as Brooke had already left to go home, Lyla to deal with some dispute between one of her stable and some newbie croweater. Tig had suddenly reappeared, sans Venus, and as he sailed through the warehouse with a purposeful stride, had stopped to give Alexandra a quick kiss on the cheek and a smile, before heading into the back. His only comment "Hi doll."

Alexandra looked at the keys and on an impulse had pulled a set off and handed it to Chucky with instructions to give them discretely to Filip when he'd finished with his business. Lyla had returned by then and the two women made their way to Alexandra's car followed by the prospect who would get Lyla to where ever she needed to be once Alexandra was settled. 

Alexandra and Lyla stood in the living room of her new home after Lyla showed her where they'd placed things in her absence.

"Lyla, I just don't know what to say, you guys did me a 'solid' as we'd say back in the day." her eyes showing the appreciation that her mouth couldn't find the words for. "I just don't have the words..other than thank you..really" and she reached to hug the blonde. "I do hope I can call you a friend," Alexandra said as the two women stood in the kitchen.

"Not a problem. Chibs kinda asked me to look after things while you were away to see to your cousin," she said quietly. Her eyes giving away the truth that she suspected there was more, way more to the story than what she'd been told.

Alexandra looked hard at the woman with her. "Lyla..." she paused. Studying her face "Can I trust you to keep a secret?" she asked.

Lyla nodded. "what's up?" she inquired, wondering what was going to land on her now.

'too early, too soon..never play your cards on the first hand' Alexandra thought as she studied Lyla.

"Just good to know." was all Alexandra said with a slight smile. "At this point in my life, I need to have a friend. And you have done so much for me, hardly knowing me. I just don't know how to thank you enough, Anything you need, please, it would be my honor, I owe you, and the same goes for Brooke." Alexandra rambled, trying to back out of the hole she'd begun to dig for herself.

Lyla hugged her and gave assurance that everything was good, it was just how SAMCRO operated. And besides, Chibs as president had all but ordered anyone associated with the club to see to it Alexandra was taken care of and made whole, she was damn near family, all on Chibs say so.

"Filip means that much to all of you?" Alexandra asked, trying to sort out how he'd earned that kind of respect and the apparent power that went with it.

"There's a lot of history. My old man, died , was killed while in county, Chibs and Tig, along with Jax saw it happen. I had a kid of my own along with Opie's two from his first marriage. They , the club set me up, got me out of some jams along the way so I could take care of the kids. If it weren't for the club, I'd be a street whore, and the kids would be in foster homes. Anything I, or the kids needed, they saw to it." Lyla volunteered, her story striking Alexandra as sincere.

"If Chibs cares one whit about you, you got nothing to worry about." Lyla finished. Suddenly thinking that she'd never heard Alexandra refer to Chibs by any name other than his given name. Her eyes now serious as she looked at Alexandra. "What happened when you were gone to see to your family?" she asked quietly.

"I might have done something very stupid," Alexandra admitted, deciding to trust Lyla.

"Ok-" Lyla pressed.

"Unprotected sex basically," Alexandra said slightly embarrassed. "It was a moment of stupid, drunk passion."

"Oh," Lyla said, with an air of understanding. "Chibs?" she asked desperately curious. She along with Brooke and a few of the guys had unofficial side bets going, and seeing Chibs"s protective attention toward Alexandra as well as Tig's, had only caused the betting to become even more competitive in their absence, the MC knowing more of the backstory than the women.

"I'd rather not say," Alexandra replied. "It's not my place to be naming names."

Lyla now wondered if Tig could possibly be the culprit. He was well known to be something of a Lothario...but with Venus in the picture, no...no fucking way...but on the other hand...

"Look, I don't want to sound judgmental, but you do run a porn studio, surely you know who I can get with in about the next 24 hours, there're meds for stupid shit like this right?" Alexandra confessed.

"Yes, there is. Been there. Done that." Lyla said, now all business. "I've got shit at the studio. I can bring it over in the morning. And not to worry, this stays between us. Promise." Lyla hugged Alexandra now. "I got this. You're good with me."

The prospect appeared, "We got to get back. Just got a call." he said.

"See you tomorrow, early. Promise." Lyla said as she turned to leave with the prospect. Vowing to herself to eventually get the truth of the situation.

"Thanks. I'll be here." Alexandra said as she stood at the door watching them leave.

She locked the door and went to her room, undressed and curled up in the fresh sheets of her bed and tried to fall asleep.

She had turned and looked at the clock on her nightstand having woken after only a few hours sleep. It was 2 am. A noise from the front room had garnered her heightened awareness. She lay still, ears craning for any noise that seemed out of place. Her eyes searched the shadows of the room and soon saw a shadowed figure standing at her bedroom door.

"Alexi, it's me. Chucky gave me the keys." the Scottish voice said in a whisper. "I hope I didn't misread your intentions."

"Jesus, we need to figure out a system here, scared the shit out of me." Alexandra sighed now in relief. "Hope you locked the door."

"Aye." The sound of clothes being removed and soon the feel of him joining her in the bed. His arms cradling her. "Thought I'd see what just holding you as you sleep felt like." he murmured as his lips brushed her ear.

She snuggled close, the two now spooning. "I could get used to this." she sighed as he tightened his hold on her, firm yet still very gently.

"Aye," he whispered back. "Rest you gentle darlin'."

****

Lyla sat in the parking lot the next morning, trying to decide what to do. Chibs's bike was parked a few spaces away. She smiled to herself- her guess regarding Alexandra and Chibs was most likely correct. She had the pills that she'd promised to bring- but with Chibs apparently 'in residence' she decided that now would not be a good time to go knocking. Alexandra had obviously wanted the knowledge of who she was intimate with to be kept quiet. She started the car and headed for Redwoody, figuring Alexandra would be in touch later when the coast was clear.

***

Two weeks later....

Alexandra had a minor panic attack upon waking up the first morning with Filip, remembering that Lyla would be coming by 'early'. But Lyla had been true to her word and remained discrete. It would be later that afternoon when Alexandra stopped by the studio at Filip's request that the transfer was made between the two women, Chibs having gone somewhere on some errand. When he returned he had a message for her. Eglee had been by while they were away and had mentioned that she was in possession of what few personal items had been in her former abode- initially held as evidence, but now having been examined were to be returned to her. She could pick them up anytime during normal business hours.

She'd been surprised to find that Van hadn't taken anything. Her jewelry, some of which was family items, a ring from her grandmother, and an Emerald necklace of her mother's was still there in a wood jewelry box. She had been apprehensive going to the Sheriff's station to claim her things, fully expecting Eglee to press her for more information, but Eglee seemed to be willing to let it go, the case was cold for the moment unless Van re-appeared.

Her days fell into a routine of sorts. She'd been organizing her papers trying to make sense of her finances as they stood now. Chucky was fairly helpful as far as that went. The study materials Max had promised had been delivered to Redwoody and Chucky had brought them to her one evening.

She'd caught up on her Dr's appointments and next week would finally be getting rid of the cast after nearly 2 months. The use of the cane probably necessary for a bit longer until she'd recovered the muscles in that leg to bear the full weight.

She'd been grocery shopping and had stocked the kitchen. Filip had been a frequent companion, usually in the evening and the two would cook dinner together. Any hanky-panky was performed with protection, the box of condoms placed in the drawer of the nightstand on 'his' side of the bed. And oh yes, his resolve to 'do better' was certainly apparent. She found herself growing more comfortable with him in bed, and the few nights he wasn't with her found her sleepless, missing his warmth next to her, as well as the security she felt as he held her afterward.

Most mornings they'd have coffee together before he'd leave for the day- to attend to whatever 'club business' was afoot. Alexandra didn't pry- he'd tell her if and when he felt she needed to know she figured.

On Fridays, she'd usually end up at 'Redwoody' with Chibs and the other members, and the jealous looks from a few of the porn girls as well as croweaters toward her had not gone unnoticed by her, however, no one dared approach her when Filip was present. Usually, Rat would bring Brooke, Fridays once again becoming something of a weekly party, that would include old ladies, wives, and girlfriends. She'd immediately felt comfortable around Montez and T.O., and Quinn was shaping up to be an overly large teddy bear, his size now less daunting to her. Happy, though...the jury was still out on him.

Still, she hadn't gotten her 'monthly' even after Lyla's 'treatment' had been consumed. An appointment with a gyn had been made but wouldn't be for another 3 weeks. Two cautionary pregnancy tests from Walgreens coming up negative, bringing some relief.

She'd be going into the VA to resign her position, she'd decided after the cast was off. Chucky having assured her as he helped explain things to her in more detail that she'd be fine- as long as she didn't go off buying a dozen expensive cars all at once.

The weather was getting cooler now and she realized that she had no decent jacket for the winter season. She'd asked Tig where there was a good shop for ladies leather jackets one Friday evening as Tig and Chibs along with Rat and Brooke sat together over drinks at Redwoody.

"Ah- Carlings," Tig said. "Venus loves the place." he vouched.

"Thanks- I'll stop in tomorrow." she replied.

"Oh-" Tig suddenly exclaimed, "Chibby- the Charming winter festival is going to be in about a month. We doing the usual?" he asked.

"Hell- Gemma.." Chibs started but stopped. Her name had been rarely spoken out loud by anyone in the last 8 months.

"Right. That's why Venus asked me. She'd be willing to take over getting things set for it." Tig replied, wondering if Chibs would go for it. The MC hadn't missed serving up the famous chili since the festival started 25 or so years before.

Chibs pondered the idea. Trying to wrap his brain around the vision of Venus working the SAM CROW Chili booth. Under Gemma- every old lady and even some of the older kids were pressed into service for that festival. Old ladies, wives, and kids were now in very short numbers with the charter- the guys usually working to help set up booths, the large carnival tent that covered rows of tables and beverage concessions, and the bandstand, along with providing an unofficial security force. "Well- I say have her tell us what she has in mind..and we'll take it to the table," Chibs responded.

"A'right. Fair enough. Would be a shame to miss this year, we haven't missed one since it started." Tig finished, hoping that tradition would override any remaining emotions regarding the demise of Gemma, and get the club moving forward again as a force to be reckoned with in Charming.

Chibs considered that and nodded. "Aye. Suppose it's time we got back out there again."

****

Chibs stood in the waiting room at St. Thomas. Today was freedom from the cast day. Alexandra had brought along a new pair of boots, these with low heels that laced snuggly around her ankles. He paced as he waited, her excitement contagious. He'd insisted on driving her, and as a celebration he'd planned to get her on the back of his bike, to take a ride out to another surprise, one that would finally give the MC a new home, remote and secure. The weather was good this day, the sun out and temps reasonably warm. He'd made sure she wore the leather jacket she'd purchased a few days earlier. He'd also had stashed a pair of chaps in her size to wear over the bootcut jeans she wore. His reasoning being that wind doesn't go through leather, and a pair of black riding gloves. He hadn't told her of his plan for the afternoon and hoped she'd be comfortable on the bike with him. The subject of her riding with him had never come up.

The door leading back to the exam rooms opened and she emerged with a smile that Chibs thought could light up an entire room. The cane still an extension of one arm, she made her way smoothly toward him. He looked at her, and quickly pulled her up into a hug, lifting her off her feet and gently swung her in a circle before setting her back down. A few of the other patients watching warily, not sure what to make of the broad grin on his face.

Alexandra laughed softly as he picked her up and spun around. "Filip...good lord..." she exclaimed.

"Sorry luv- I'm just so happy for ya, that's gotta feel better not hauling that extra weight around on one leg."

"Yes it does, but now I feel lopsided." she giggled as the two made their way out to the car.

Once back at her apartment Chibs walked her over to his bike. "I thought I'd take ya for a ride today, now that the cast is gone." he studied her face for a reaction.

"Ok." she said with only the hint of nervousness. "Uh, I've never been on a bike." she admitted.

"Simple enough luv. I get on and hold it steady for you, then you get on behind me. The key is once yer settled, you sit like you got lead in yer ass, and an oak tree for a spine. Try not to lean with me. I'll take it slow around town and we'll see if you can get the hang of it before we head out on the highway. Been riding for over 30 years...haven't dumped anyone yet." He encouraged her.

"Ok- No guts no glory right?" She smiled at him. With the cast gone now new adventures awaited and that alone excited her.

"Before we go though- I got something." he reached into the saddlebag and retrieved the chaps and gloves, presenting them to her with a slight flourish. "The leathers will give ya a bit more protection from the wind. And ye'll wanna zip that jacket up too." he advised. "I got a helmet should do for ya as well. Wanna keep ya safe. Oh- and you'll need something for your eyes."

Alexandra looked over the chaps. "'S'pose pop inside quick to get all this on?" she suggested. Chibs nodded and the two went inside. Once 'dressed' she stopped suddenly at the door. Remembering how the women at the Tacoma charter who'd arrived with their men had their hair. "Wait- better tie this mess back otherwise I'll be looking like Medusa." She went to the bathroom and pulled a couple of hair ties out of a drawer and soon had her hair secured in a braid that went down her neck, stopping just past her shoulders, loose curls still framed her face. It was a look that would take some experimenting with she decided after a quick look in the mirror, retrieving a pair of sunglasses as well from another drawer.

Chibs gave an appreciative low whistle as she emerged. The chaps showing her ass to nice advantage, he'd have to beat the shit out of any man who looked at her now in that getup.

"Thank you Filip." She said softly and gave him a kiss. "They fit perfectly."

"Aye, maybe too perfectly." he said with a wink. "Lets get going.Lots to see today." he said now ushering her back outside- offering her his arm for support as there was no way to stow the cane on the bike.

He handed her the extra helmet and helped her with the strap, then put his own on. He mounted the bike and held it steady as she placed her hands on his shoulder and swung a leg over and soon was settled behind him. "Ok- now put her hands round my waist." he instructed as he started the bike. "Remember, ya got a lead ass." he joked and slowly pulled out from the parking spot. He took a lazy circuit around the parking lots to gauge how she'd react to turns. "Not bad luv-" "back straight- don't lean with the turn- that's my job."

He took a long route through the city and decided she'd gotten the hang of riding behind him, then made his way out to the interstate. A few miles out she'd moved her arms from his waist to his hips and he leaned back slightly the two of them now almost as one on the bike. The speed going down the interstate heading toward Morada gave her the sensation of flying. She watched his reflection in his mirrors. His face relaxed and a slight smile played at the corners of his mouth. He was in his element, he was free, free to fly with the wind that washed over them.

As they approached Morada, he took an exit off - taking a county road. At one intersection, Alexandra saw a group of riders all wearing the familiar black cut of the Sons. As they passed the group pulled out and fell in along with her and Chibs- Tig assuming a position next to them, the others falling in behind, also in pairs. Tig had looked over at them and nodded, a wide smile on his face, his eyes hidden behind his own dark glasses.

They rode for another half hour before Chibs signaled Tig for the turn off on to another road. The group slowed and eventually turned into an apparent driveway, where an expensive sedan was parked, a professionally dressed woman standing nearby.

Alexandra steadied herself on the back of Chibs bike as he made the turn to walk his bike back to park. Once stopped he turned to her, "I'll keep it steady for ya."

She understood his meaning and placed her hands on his shoulders and dismounted the bike, her newly un-casted leg giving her a bit of unsteadiness, and Chibs quickly caught her with an outstretched arm, sparing her the embarrassment of falling to her ass despite Tig having seen her wobble. He said nothing and his face gave nothing away as the rest of the group parked and soon gathered around Chibs.

The woman near the sedan approached them. Her face calm, but a glint of nervousness flashed.

Chibs approached her. "Lowen." he said simply and held out his hand for her to take.

"Chibs." She replied. "Brought the whole crew huh?" she eyed the group warily. Her last interaction with the club had been alone with Jax. She'd walked away, amazed that she was even able to walk away.

"I have no beef with you." Chibs said. "Club needs to vote on this. Figured this would save time. And money." Chibs obviously hinting at some past history.

Alexandra looked around, as she stood near Chibs bike, leaving the 'brothers' to their business. A large house, obviously empty sat near the entrance to the property off the road. An old barn and several outbuildings nearby.

She maintained her 'post' as the men walked off with "Lowen" to inspect the house. Her presence with the men now temporarily forgotten. As she waited she took in her surroundings. At least near the house and barn, there was the remnants of an electrified fence, originally purposed to keep livestock contained. The barn appeared to be in better shape than the house, and the outbuildings also in good repair.

As the guys entered the house, she considered the property, there was a lovely grove of trees around the house, at least 4 bedrooms in it she guessed, the house dating to the early 20th century, with a metal roof, and a full attic. As she studied the foundation, there was a basement, perhaps one that was full under the foundation of the house.

She turned her attention toward the barn, and began to make slow steps in it's direction, hesitant, testing her balance on the uneven surface of the lane that led there. She eventually made it to the door of the barn when the excited voices of the members emerging from the house reached her ears. She stopped and turned, and watched as they made their way to her, Chibs sightly glaring at her that she had dared venture out on her own. Rat pulled the barn door open and the rest followed in. Chibs whispering in her ear, "Hows the leg?"

"So far so good if I take it slow without the stick." She said, surprised he didn't scold immediately.

"Didn't mean to leave ya behind...I'll explain later, after the vote." he said and then rejoined the group as "Lowen' continued playing tour guide of the property.

Alexandra found a bench in the barn and sat down, Chibs seeing where she was, simply nodded, the unspoken conversation being that she'd be right there when they were done. A few minutes later and they were off inspecting the other buildings. She sat where she was in the quiet barn, only a few pigeons returning to their roosts making sound.

Thoughts of illegal activity that could be pursued in a remote place such as this floated though her head. 'Why would they need to be this far out in the weeds?' she wondered, they had the porn studio, and she'd heard odd asides as to the other MC that controlled the docks giving them protection. And 'why am I the only chick here today?' she wondered as well, this 'Lowen' being an agent of some sort for the MC. She now made her way to the barn door, searching the property for any evidence of the members she'd arrived with. She only saw Lowen, making her way alone back toward the drive where her car was parked.

Lowen saw the diminutive woman standing in the open barn and felt a chill run up her spine."So the Son's have a new Queen." she thought and quickly got into her car and left, her thoughts returning to the former queen, whom she hadn't been able to protect.

The men appeared making their way toward her. She stood leaning against a wall of the barn, taking in the scenery. They were all smiles, Chibs walking with a purposeful stride in the lead. They were soon gathered around her.

"So boys, All in favor?" Chibs said as he took Alexandra's arm to lead her back to his bike.

"Aye." They all nearly shouted.

"Darlin, Welcome to the new home of SAMCRO." he said softly.


	19. Temporary Duty

Filip had come over after 'church' which Alexandra had learned was their term for the closed door meetings of the members. "The money we raise from the Chili, we set that aside in a fund for families going through rough times. Help with Dr bills, utility bills, stuff like that." He'd explained. "There's other stuff over the year that adds to that as well."

"Ah, that's sweet." Alexandra smiled, she was beginning to notice the much softer side of the MC, it wasn't all outlaw criminality apparently.

"The club has been doing this for a long time," he explained. "I've got a favor to ask, though." He added.

"Sure." she replied.

"Venus is going to take charge as it were, setting up the booth." he continued, his face showing a touch of worry.

"Venus?" she questioned, now picturing Tig's paramour working a festival booth.

"Aye. She asked if you'd be willing to help. Used to be back when the club was a bit larger, all the old ladies, and even a few of the croweaters Gemma could trust would be involved. Our numbers in that department aren't quite what they used to be. She could use an extra set of hands. Lyla agreed to help as well, and Brooke..." he trailed off, hoping the presence of the other two girls would ease her mind. Venus could be a bit over the top, and Alexandra had so far managed to avoid any direct contact with her.

Alexandra considered his request. "Of course. Anything I can do for a worthy cause." she readily agreed. It was time to get to know the 'woman' Tig was so fond of.

"Thanks, luv. I'll let Tiggy know. She'll probably be calling you tomorrow. Festival is two weeks away." he kissed her on the cheek. The two of them sat at the dining table, dinner was in the oven, each had a beer.

"So," she looked at him, "Why the farm out in the middle of nowhere?" she asked him.

He studied her for a moment, time to consider just how much history he was willing to divulge. "Our original club house was bombed. By the Irish. When Jax died, he'd left the property to Wendy, to take care of his boys. TM was part of that, and frankly, it was going to be a long time before we could get the garage back up as a profitable venture. Folks being skittish and all." He told her as he drank.

"Jax died getting us out of all the illegal shite we were involved in. The club is now legit. For the most part." he eyed her, seeing if she put the puzzle of Connor Malone and the events now nearly a month past aboard the 'Spring' together.

"Decided, it was time to go out, away from town. Just in case. Less risk to civilians." he said, deciding not to mention the Chinese bombing the ice cream shop. Or the massacre at Diosa.

Obviously, there was more history, but she decided against pressing him for it.

"There's room to build and privacy. Some of the parties can get a bit..." he smirked, "Seemed like a win." he continued and went to the fridge for another beer, throwing the bottle into the recycling bin near by. "And it gets us out of Lyla's, she can ramp up her production, won't have us shooing her out if shit goes south, keeps her safer with us not being there," he said quietly.

"Makes sense," Alexandra said in support. She went to check on the oven, the pork chops would soon be ready. "When are you guys going to be 'moving in'?" she asked as she checked the vegetables on the stove top.

"Closing will be after the festival, then we'll start work. Ya probably won't be seeing much of me for a bit while we make repairs and all." he said as he joined her near the stove, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Smells good darlin. Yer cooking is gonna make me a fat bastard." he joked.

"Nah- I'm sure we can find ways to burn off any extra calories.." she giggled mischievously.

Chibs caught the hint and reached for a breast, teasing though the fabric, enjoying the sigh that escaped from her. "Turn that down, I think I'm gonna want an appetizer," he whispered in her ear, as she pressed her hips back into his, feeling his arousal growing.

She turned the oven off, as well as the stove top burner and let him lead her into the bedroom. Dinner was going to be a bit later than usual tonight.

****

Alexandra and Chucky were at Costco. Each of them with a cart. Chucky ticking items off a list. They were getting everything needed to make the 'famous SAM CROW Chili.' Quinn was waiting outside with the van and helped load the large order of supplies that they'd purchased. As they were finishing up, a sharp pain hit her, low in her abdomen. It felt like a hot knife had stabbed her. She gasped and held her side. Her face going pale as she worked to catch her breath. Chucky immediately turned, his face worried. "You ok?" he inquired, not quite sure what to do.

Quinn was at her side. Also worried.

"Just give me a second. It's fading now, must have pulled a muscle." she tried waving them away, as she breathed heavily, straightening up. "I'll be fine, I'll just sit, sorry." she apologized and made her way to the passenger side of the van, Chucky ahead of her to get the door for her and help her get settled. By the time they'd made it to Diosa with the supplies, as the kitchen there was large enough to prepare the gallons of Chili for the festival now three days away, Alexandra was feeling fine and assured them that she could do what needed to be done to start cooking. Venus was there as well, fluttering about, expressing her thanks to Alexandra for pitching in. She'd been on the phone and the tent would be delivered the next day, so that the club could get to the festival grounds and get it set up. Things were shaping up rather smoothly.

Alexandra was surprised at Venus' skill at getting everything organized. She'd also begun to relax around Venus, who could only say the sweetest things about 'Alexander'. She'd obviously not seen the cold killer side of Tig, a side that Alexandra had certainly witnessed. Of course, Venus hadn't seen the cold killer potential of Alexandra either. Venus had been enthralled with the knowledge of Alexandra having been in the military. "Alexander had been in the Marines." Venus had told her.

"Semper Fi." Alexandra had responded to that bit of information, now Tig's handling of weapons and his 'training' of her clicked. Many of the members were veterans.

"Well- You are the executive chef Chucky, what you need me to do first?" Alexandra said after Venus had left- with the excuse of 'too many cooks spoil the soup',

"Start with chopping up all these onions, peppers, and celery." Chucky smiled and the two went to work.

"Need tunes for this-" She said and turned the radio to a classic rock station, then donned some plastic food handling gloves and a paring knife and set to work peeling onion as Chucky set up a large food processor.

Several hours later, meat browned, onions and other veggies sauteed , tomato sauce and diced tomato added along with spices were simmering in several large pots on the stove. Chibs had appeared and dropped in to check on their progress, giving her a quick kiss as he smiled approvingly.

"We may just pull this off. Thanks, luv- smells good too." he praised, giving Chucky a light slap on the shoulder, causing the man to blush with pride.

"See you later?" Chibs asked Alexandra as he turned to attend to some other business.

She nodded, "I'll head home after we get this cleaned up."

****

The next two days were filled with more preparations for the festival. Cases of paper goods, bowels, and spoons, a large propane stove , large kettles to re-heat the chili that resided in the walk-in cooler at Diosa, had been procured and were staged at Redwoody to be delivered and set up at the festival.

Chibs and the crew were off setting up the various tents that would populate the central square of Charming. Venus had found time somehow to make dozens upon dozens of corn muffins to go with the chili, and Alexandra had volunteered to help get those packed on bakery flats to be loaded into a van to be delivered the next morning. Venus had offered her one to sample. "Old southern recipe. Not too sweet are they?" she asked as Alexandra took a bite of one.

"No- they're delicious. Great idea. Where did you find the time?" Alexandra mumbled as she chewed.

"The girls helped last night. A client loaned me the pans," she said happy that Alexandra liked them.

Chibs arrived then and Alexandra offered him the other half of the muffin. "Christ- those are good, better than Bobby's," he exclaimed after his taste test. "Thanks, darlin'." he praised as Venus beamed.

"Looks like we're set til tomorrow morning," he said as he and Alexandra saw to the loading of the muffins into the van, the flats of muffins covered in plastic wrap. They headed into the bar to have a well-earned drink, their work done until tomorrow.

***

Alexandra rode with Chibs on the back of his bike to the festival. He'd taken to having her ride with him more frequently since their first trip out to the farm. He'd claimed she'd taken to it like a duck to water, and now she easily settled in behind him. She'd found a collapsible cane that fit nicely in his saddle bags on the bike. As he pulled up to the booth they'd set up, Brooke and Lyla already there, Alexandra surveyed the scene. There were games and other vendors, all being made ready for the start in a few hours. Chucky was setting up the stove and pouring chili into the large pots to be heated up on the propane stove. Venus and Lyla setting up the paper goods on a table that would be used to serve up their wares.

Alexandra was engulfed in a hug from Lyla as she approached. Brooke as well hugged her, excited to be a part of the festivities. Rat had gone in search of a large urn of coffee for them. There would be no drinking until the festival was done, or they sold out. Everyone working the Chili stand was wearing t-shirts with SOA and a line drawing of a motorcycle on the front, the back also proclaiming 'Redwood Original'. Venus had ordered the shirts made and Alexandra wore hers under her jacket, Chibs having presented it to her that morning as they were getting dressed. While he wasn't actually living with her, he was spending nearly every night with her. She'd asked him if he kept a place of his own, wondering exactly where he kept his clothes.

"Aye. Used to live at the old club house, had a room there. After it was destroyed, I found a place, nothing more than a flop house really. Not a place I'd want to take a lady." he said with some amusement. "Ye getting tired of me hangin' around?" he asked softly.

"No- of course not. I can't sleep worth a shit without you now." She admitted with a smile.

"Well- one of the good things about the farm is there is plenty of room in that old house once we get some work done to have room for members if they need a place. Figured I'd set up there once it's done," he said, wondering how she'd react. The distance to the farm being nearly 45 minutes away.

She'd seen him handing off a bag of dirty laundry one day to one of the croweaters hanging around the porn studio, who took it and disappeared into the back, where Lyla had several washers and dryers to deal with 'cleaning' the costumes. The thought of the croweaters irritated her. Why they persisted in trying to make time with various members, who simply used them for the odd jobs and occasional romp in bed, none of the 'single' members really showing any real affection for the girls. But the girls ate up even the slightest bit of attention, even if it was only the president of the MC passing off his dirty underwear to be washed and returned folded a few hours later.

She found her feelings for him going somewhat deeper, wondering how long his attention to her was really going to last, once he'd gotten the club settled in their new 'home'. She wondered if she was really nothing more than a 'croweater' and how long it would be before he tired of her and passed her off to someone else.

He noticed her face cloud for a moment. "What's bothering you?" he asked as she gathered her things getting ready to head out that morning.

"The 'croweaters'. I don't get it." she said trying not to sound jealous. It wasn't working.

He held her firmly at her shoulders. His eyes boring into her. "Like I said before when 'this' started between us. I'm not interested in any of them, not in any kind of physical way. They serve a purpose. The club takes care of them, in return, they take care of us." he tried explaining. "Most of us don't have a steady woman, or family. It's like a job for them of sorts, most of those girls wouldn't survive outside of the club." he finished. His eyes showing empathy. "I know it doesn't really look all that good, but it's just the way it is." he finished. "We good?" he asked still searching her face.

"Yeah. I suppose so," she said softly. "It's just gonna take me a minute, wrap my head around that."

"Ok," he said and released his hold on her. "We need to get going, don't want to be late." His own thoughts turning toward his feelings toward her, also finding them going deeper. He'd sort that out after they got done with the festival he decided, and the two made their way out to his bike in silence.

****

The day had been a success. They'd sold out by 5pm. Once everything had been cleaned up, and packed away in the van the whole group enjoyed the band that played finishing off the festival. Alexandra found her mood once again lighthearted as the band entertained the crowd with a variety of classic rock and country. Chibs holding her protectively next to him as girls from Diosa danced suggestively to the music, much to the amusement of some of the 'single' members of the MC. Rat and Brooke were sitting nearby, also with arms wrapped around each other. Rat ignoring the gyrations of the Diosa girls, only having eyes for Brooke. Tig and Venus also engrossed in each other's company. As the band started a slow love ballad, Filip leaned over and brushed his lips against her ear. "I love you darlin'" he whispered softly, and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you too." She answered readily. The exchange between them sending a tingle of fear through her, wondering what the future would hold now, surprised at his declaration and her quick reply as she held him a bit tighter and lay her head in the crook of his shoulder and chest, hearing nothing but feeling the warmth of him as they held each other. She believed him. She trusted him. It seemed that they had moved to a new level. She'd worry about how fast things were moving between them in the morning she decided and allowed herself the pleasure of his hold on her for the moment.

****

They'd collapsed in bed once they'd returned to her apartment after the band finished, and soon were asleep, the day having finally taken it's toll on them both too tired for any 'extra curricular activities'. The van unloaded at Diosa of the cookware, another van having taken the rest of the things to be stored at Redwoody. Tomorrow they would all be back at the square to teardown the tents and finish restoring the square to its original configuration.

She woke with a start. The sharp pain of a few days before once again manifesting itself. Lasting longer this time. She curled up into the fetal postion, a soft moan escaping from her, her back against his back. He'd shifted slightly but didn't awaken. She remembered she had some rather high powered pain meds still left. She slowly made her way out of the bed to find them, the pain dulling slightly as she stood to make her way to the bathroom. Another wave of pain hit her as she got to the door. Slipping inside she gently closed the door, bent over clutching her stomach with her arms. Her breathing was short and fast, trying to deal with the cramping feeling. "Christ, now?" she wondered as she felt something warm travelling down her legs. She grimaced as she turned on the light and saw the tell-tale spots of blood patterning the floor in drops on the tile beneath her feet. "Oh shit." she swore as she examined herself, gripping the sink searching for a washcloth to try to clean herself up. She found one and dropped it in the sink, turning the water on not caring about the temperature. She opened the cabinet searching for the bottle that held a few remaining oxy's. As she reached for the pills, another round of cramping, by far now the worst hit her. She moaned, tears spilling from her eyes and coursing down her face as she collapsed on the floor, her hand scattering the contents of the cabinet around the room. She hit the floor and fell mercifully unconsious. Blood began pooling on the floor between her legs.

Chibs woke with a start. Reaching behind him he found the spot next to him vacant. The sheets still warm from where she'd been just a minute before. He searched the darkened room and saw the sliver of light from the bathroom visible at the base of the door. Then the sound of something falling. He was up out of the bed in a shot. He knocked on the door once. "Alexi- you ok luv?" he asked softly. There was no answer. He opened the door. The sight that greeted him brought him to his knees. "Sweet Mary...no..." he groaned.

Filip Telford found himself once again watching her being loaded into an ambulance. He'd covered her with a large towel to keep her warm, and preserve some dignity as he threw some clothes on while calling 911. As he waited for them to arrive he sat next to her still form on the floor, trying to bring her around. She hadn't overdosed he determined, as none of the pill bottles on the floor were opened. The blood however, gave him a pretty good idea of what most likely had happened, the two pregnancy tests had been wrong apparently. She'd come to for a short minute, her only words being an anguished plea, "Make it stop, please...make it stop." she'd cried before going out again.

He watched the ambulance drive off and made one more call. His voice cracked as he replied to a sleepy voice on the other end of the line.

"Meet me at St. Thomas. ER. I need ya Tiggy." he said trying to steady his voice and ended the call not waiting for any other acknowledgment.


	20. Recovery

In the waiting room of the ER at St.Thomas, Chibs and Tig sat silently as other members of the MC made their way in to join the vigil. Tig had called everyone once he'd met Chibs at the hospital. Brooke had come with Rat, the first of the others to arrive, her face pensive with worry. Chibs gave a light kiss to Brooke when she'd arrived, giving Rat an embrace and a soft, "Thanks for coming brother." Chibs had told Tig once he arrived that he'd get everyone up to speed as he didn't feel like telling everything half a dozen times. Once would be hard enough.

The group now fully assembled, Chibs inhaled deeply, the comfort of his brothers there with him giving him some strength. "She was taken to surgery immediately upon arrival." He paused, trying to find the words. His own medical training had given him an idea of what had happened to her. "It looks like she's had a miscarriage," he said choking back tears. "It looks bad for her." The EMT's were worried about her blood pressure which was precariously low when they'd arrived. "I found her..." he broke down, Tig held Chibs as he cried, burying his head in his hands.

The other members sat stunned. Wondering just how far along she'd been. The suspicion of her and Chibs being more than just 'friends' solidly put to rest. Wondering how the two could have been so reckless as to risk a pregnancy so soon into the relationship. Or was this a result of something Van had done when he'd attacked her? The unanswered question looming heavy among the group as Chibs worked to regain his composure. He looked at them, knowing what was working through their minds. "Aye, we had one night, but..two tests came up negative. She had no other obvious symptoms," he said quietly. "It has to be from before." he finished. The rest nodded, placing their trust in Chibs version of events. They settled into chairs to wait.

***

Two hours later a surgeon arrived. "Mr. Telford?" he asked, warily eyeing the gathering of Son's.

Chibs looked up. His eyes red from tears, his face tired and lined with worry. Tig held a hand on his shoulder, ready to support his President should the news go horribly wrong. "Aye." he stood slowly. His eyes searching for some clue as to what was about to be announced. The rest of the club gathering close as well.

"We've gotten her stabilized. Her blood pressure is now holding steady. How long have you and she been intimate?" he asked gently.

"About 2 months," Chibs answered, relieved that she had made it through surgery, but irritated at the intimate question. "What's that got to do with this?"

"Well- she was pregnant. But what we found isn't typical of a woman miscarrying in her first trimester," he said as the group shot looks of confusion amongst themselves. He inhaled, trying to find the words to explain the rare condition she'd presented with. "She was carrying a child from a pregnancy that near as we can gauge based on the level of calcification occurred some years ago."

"Calcification?" Tig wondered aloud, confused.

"Lithopedion is a rare occurrence, but not undocumented. A 'stone' baby, a fetus that has died during an ectopic pregnancy and has become calcified or ossified. The body rejects the developing child for some reason but isn't re-absorbed into the body. The body then deposits calcium around the fetus as a natural protection from the necrotic tissue of the dead fetus. In her case, some trauma or stress dislodged the mass. There was considerable tearing as a result, we had to perform a hysterectomy, however, her ovaries are still intact- so she should be able to maintain relatively normal hormonal levels going forward." the doctor explained. "The mass we found was about the size of a plum." he finished. "If her vitals improve, which I feel confident will happen over the next 24 hours, she should be able to go home in about a week." The surgeon added, offering a smile now, having seen how close this group felt regarding his patient. "I'll refer her to a GYN for follow up. She's in recovery now, once she's settled in a room you can have a short visit, as we'll be keeping her sedated." He took the hand Chibs now offered in thanks and left.

His brothers gathered around, embracing him with relief that the news was good, despite the unexpected and bizarre diagnosis.

Chibs sat back down stunned. "How the christ does something like that happens?" he murmured to himself. The word 'hysterectomy' registering with him. The thought of someday having children with her hadn't crossed his mind until now when it was clear that would never happen. He wondered how she'd take that bit of news when she woke up. She was 45 years old, and he considered the realities of having children late in life. He was 50, his own daughter now in her mid 20's. Perhaps this was some kind of odd blessing. She was unlike any woman he'd ever known. She was kind, not prone to the usual female drama, and tough when she needed to be as he flashed back to the events they'd endured together at sea. She was also incredibly passionate physically with him in bed. Their trysts becoming more emotionally intense over the last few weeks. He'd told her for the first time, now yesterday,that he loved her. And right now, he loved her more than life itself as he waited to be able to see her. The fight for life she possessed only deepening his feelings for her. When the time was right- he'd make it official he promised himself, securing her a place in the SAMCRO family if she'd accept him.

****

Alexandra woke slowly in the hospital bed, the feel of a calloused hand holding one of hers. She turned and saw the scarred face of Filip sleeping in a chair pulled next to the bed. She gave his hand a light squeeze, as the feel of soreness around her nether regions manifested themselves. It hurt, but nothing like the pain she felt at the apartment. She tried to gauge how long she'd been here in the hospital.

"Hey, welcome back luv." the soft Scot's brogue tender as he leaned close to her.

"How long?" she asked, her throat dry and sore from being intubated during surgery.

"A day. Just rest. I'll fill ya in later." he said softly as he brushed some stray curls from her forehead. The white streak in her hair filling in nicely.

"Thirsty." she croaked.

"They'll only let ya have some ice chips for now," he said apologetically as he found the cup with some crushed ice in it. He fished out a few on a spoon and placed it to her lips. She took the ice into her mouth glad of the cold, letting them melt over her tongue, the cool bit of melting ice soothed her throat.

"Better." she sighed and closed her eyes, as he stood and leaned over her giving her a kiss on the forehead .

"I love ya darlin. I won't be gone long. Stay strong." he whispered before leaving the room to let everyone know she'd woken up.

****

Chibs pushed the wheelchair with Alexandra down the hallway toward where the van would be waiting to take her home. The docs releasing her after a week. The MC was lined up nearby on their bikes to escort them. He'd be driving the van. He held the door open for her and offered an arm to steady her as she climbed in carefully, not wanting to put undue strain on the long line of stitches that ran across her lower abdomen, evidence of what the surgery had taken from her. He'd been there when the surgeon explained to her what had happened. She took the news calmly. Maybe too calmly he worried. She'd been quiet after receiving the news. Probably working to make sense of it. He hoped.

Once home, the members of the MC all gave her hugs and wishes to rest and heal, and once again demanding that if she needed anything to simply call, they'd see to whatever needed to be done. Brooke once again offering to stay with her.

"Thanks, but I think I just need some time. I promise I'll let you know if I need anything." She said as gently as possible. Their hovering, though well meaning, over her the last week was fraying her nerves. She didn't even really want Filip around. She knew he'd be wanting to wait on her hand and foot, his pity for her over what had happened obvious in his eyes, and if it was one thing that could set her blood boiling, it was pity directed at her. It brought back memories of Van, how the cops and social workers had patronized her, always referring to her as a 'victim'. Her involvement with Van was her mistake and hers alone, she'd been stupid and that was solely on her. And now this- a final remnant of other past stupidity, after all this time, once again making her an object of pity. She wanted distance, give some time for them to get involved in something other than her health, her inability to bear children, time to forget, time to move forward. Time perhaps even to cool things off with the Scottish biker.

One by one they left, leaving only Filip with her. "Go on- I'll be fine. Gonna lay down and immerse myself in some sappy daytime drama. You and the club have a lot of work to do to set up your new home." she said firmly, trying to shoo him away.

He looked at her, worried, but finally nodded and made his way to the door. "Aye. I'll check in on ya later tonight," he said quietly then left, shutting the door softly behind him. And then she was alone. She went to the fridge and pulled out a beer. Then she found her pain meds that she'd been given upon discharge from the hospital earlier. She shook one out and downed it with the beer. Laying back on the couch, with a blanket wrapped around her she lay facing the TV. Surfing through the channels and finally in disgust at the lack of anything interesting, shutting it off then angrily tossing the remote across the room, feeling some fleeting satisfaction as it hit the door with a resounding smack.

She felt the meds taking effect, enhanced by the alcohol. The sensation oddly pleasant. She closed her eyes and let the meds and alcohol continue their work of letting her escape the memory of the sad look of Brooke when she visited her in the hospital, the soulful concern of Tig's face when he'd visited, and lastly the tired worry lines that framed Filip's eyes as he sat with her for hours on end the first few days. The one common thread being the underlying pity for her. Pity she didn't want or need.

****

Chibs had let himself into her apartment, the door pushing the discarded remote across the tile that lay in front of the door making a soft scraping sound. He located it and picked it up, placing it on a nearby table. It was late. In the dim light, he saw her curled up on the couch. He turned on a small lamp to better see. She remained unaware of his presence. His eyes spotting the empty beer bottle and a small bottle of medication. "Mother of Christ," he muttered. He softly walked over to her, she was still breathing, and he stopped short of touching her, looking at the medication bottle, opening it. It appeared to be still full. He set the pills down and took the empty beer into the kitchen, setting it softly on the counter. He returned to the living room and sat in a chair, his mind wondering where all 'this' was going to land. After about an hour, she rolled over on the couch, still asleep or heavily medicated. He stood and quietly left. He ended up at Redwoody, alone, eventually falling asleep on a couch near the bar.

****

She woke to find the meds still on the table, but the beer was gone. She got up and checked the time. It was about 8am. She pulled another beer from the fridge and downed another pill from the bottle on the coffee table. Filip had been there she assumed after finding the remote on a small table near the door. She returned to the couch and finished the beer. She spent the day on the couch only getting up to stumble to the bathroom to use the toilet or get another beer, her goal being to stay in the warm darkness where looks of pity couldn't find her for just a bit longer.

****

Chibs sat with Tig at the diner having breakfast, Tig having found his president stretched out on the couch at Redwoody that morning. "Everything ok?" Tig had asked when he woke Chibs.

"I don't know brother. I found her the night she got out, on the couch at her place, she'd mixed her meds with a Budweiser." he sighed, the confession happening before he could stop himself.

"Jesus," Tig said softly looking with concern at his brother. "She back in then?" he asked.

"No. Wasna' like that," Chibs said softly. "I think she's just looking for some way to hook all of this up, trying to figure out where she's gonna land. Probably never really got right with what happened on the ship, and then us hooking up so soon after. Probably not a smart move on my part." He admitted.

"I'll go talk to her." Tig offered.

"Thanks, but no. Let's give her some time, stay out o her head for a bit." Chibs replied.

"Ok brother," Tig replied. Knowing his agreement to not go see her was a lie. He'd seen how at ease Chibs was once the two of them hooked up. She seemed to have feelings for him as well. He'd guessed that Fiona was no longer an issue, as Chibs had rarely made time with a croweater or one of the Diosa girls the last few years since seeing her and Kerriann in Ireland when the club went to rescue Abel. Something had happened, and it wouldn't be too hard to find out.

****

She woke groggy and nauseous. She made it to the bathroom and threw up. Blood. The sight of which immediately began to sober her thinking. "Good job dip-shit." she berated herself. She was dancing a very dangerous game not just mentally, but physically as well. The Bud-Lortab mix now not such a good idea. She washed her face and lay for a bit on the cool of the bathroom tile. Brooke or Lyla must have come by at Filip's request to clean up the mess while she was in the hospital. Another wave of nausea and more blood, but not nearly as much as before. "Ok- no more beer-pill cocktails for you." she admonished. She considered what her options were. It was simple. She had to wait it out. All that would happen if she went to the hospital would be waiting it out in the ER, and then a trip to the psych ward for at least 72 hours. Nope. Not happening. She told herself. "Time to get right, you don't want their pity and here you are trying to drown yourself in your own pity party." she again cursed herself. "Time to man-up sailor," she told herself.

"Fuck". her next thought was. Filip would certainly show up at some point, and then the shit would hit the fan. She made it back to the couch and checked her phone. Yep. He'd called and texted several times. Reading the texts she pondered her reply. She had to keep him away- at least until she stopped puking blood. That would be a good 12 hours at least she figured. She went to the kitchen got some bottled water. Back once again on the couch, she began sipping the water, large amounts would only worsen things she figured. She looked at the last text from Filip, more worried in its context.

'I'm ok- just need some time. Please. Just need to get right." she tapped back and hit send. She made a note of the time she'd first puked. Time to keep track, over the next few hours the frequency of nausea and puking should decrease, along with the quantity of blood. By tomorrow she should be pretty much stable again. All she had to do was keep him, and potentially anyone else from the MC away.

***  
Chibs felt his phone alert him to an incoming text as he and Tig were eating. He read the text, his face showing no reaction.

Tig looked at him expectantly. "From her?"

"Aye." was all he said.

"Well?" Tig pressed.

Chibs sighed and handed the phone to him showing her reply. "We leave her be for a bit. Ok?" he knew Tig would probably try to work around him some way. It was his nature, go charging in like a bull in a china shop, not really thinking things through. Letting his heart over-ride reason especially when it came to people he had a deep connection with. A complicated soul Tiggy was, Chibs knew. He took the phone back from Tig and tapped a reply.

****

Alexandra saw the incoming text. 'k. when yer ready.' was all it said. She breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe, just maybe, he understood. 'obviously gonna have to have that come to Jesus talk soon.' she counseled herself as she felt the need once again to head to the bathroom and empty the contents of her stomach.

****  
The club had been busy up at the farm the last couple of days. Croweaters were cleaning and painting in the house, the guys building a large fence around the back of the house. A security firm had been hired to install cameras at points along the electric fencing that bordered the 20 acres of property and set up the video monitors in the house. The barn and other outbuildings had been swept out and now some of the members were bringing in their tools that once had been at TM. Bikes still needed to be maintained after all. Chibs had floated the idea of the MC starting up a shop dedicated to the restoration of bikes during church after they'd taken possession of the property. It had passed as a couple of the old TM mechanics were still out of work, and this could be a way to help them get back on their feet again. Chibs had visited with some of them and made the offer. "It will be pretty slow for a good while, it's out in the sticks-" he'd said as he visited with Dog.

"Hey- I got a couple of projects I'm tryin to do in my backyard here. The old lady is pissed about all the oil pans laying around, says it's messing with her tomato garden." Dog had said with a smile. "I'm in. Just tell me and I'll start workin' on 'em up there. Cut the MC a taste til you get up and running." Chibs embraced the man. Thanking him. Dog would have made a good patch, he thought to himself, but Dog had never expressed an interest in prospecting, for reasons that Dog had never divulged, even when asked once many years before.

***

Tig finally managed to get away from Chibs and the MC one Friday afternoon. Work on the house had stopped, as they were waiting for appliances to be installed in the kitchen of the house. Those wouldn't arrive until Monday. Chibs had told everyone to get lost for the weekend, spend time with their families.

Tig had looked at Chibs, his eyes asking the unspoken question of whether or not he'd seen Alexandra, and secondly if he was finally going to go see her.

"Nope. It's her call." Chibs said quietly. His face betraying the fact that he missed being with her terribly. It was like leaving Kerriann and Fiona all over again.

He'd ridden to Alexandra's, parking a few blocks away. As he was walking to her apartment he considered the wisdom of ignoring Chibs order to stay away, let it be her call. "Fuck that". he thought. Chibs wasn't the only one who had feelings for her, but his love for Alexandra wasn't like Chibs. His feelings were somewhere between how he felt about his girls, a fellow Marine, or even a MC brother. She'd shown more courage on the ship when shit went sideways than he'd seen in many a brother over the years. She'd had their back, stood her ground, saved her cousin, kept her mouth shut when needed. And all with a broken, casted leg. The memory of re-boarding the ship, that rope ladder hanging over the side, how he'd watched her make her way up, scared shit-less that she would fall, holding the safety rope with Chibs and another crewman until she finally made it to the top.

Chibs admission as to her having mixed her meds worried him. Could all the shit that happened finally have broken her? And if so- would it break Chibs and the MC, the only thing Tig loved unconditionally. Losing the club would be his end as well.

He stood at her door, hesitant. Inhaling he knocked. Once.

****

Things had settled for her over the last few days. The puking blood had slowed and stopped. She'd begun to eat again, realizing she'd lost some weight between the surgery and her near miss with the pills and beer. She sat at the kitchen counter, sipping on some water. She'd showered earlier, letting the water act as a baptism of sorts. Washing away the anger, the self-loathing, and guilt of her past mistakes. She had considered her feelings for Filip. Remembering his declaration of love for her the night of the festival. How she'd felt about him at that moment. Yes, she loved him. But life was never that simple. The unknown still scared her. But life itself was an unknown, and ships were never meant to remain tied to the pier, safe. It was their nature to risk the turbulent storm of wind and wave. Everyone was a ship, they had a choice, stay safe in the harbor and be miserable, or take the risk and head out to sea. She played with the phone in her hand, composing a text to Filip. It was time to have that 'Come to Jesus' talk. Figure out what 'this' was, figure out where it would land. A knock at the door stopping her just before she hit the send key. She put the phone down and opened the door, coming face to face with the VP of SAMCRO.

****

Chibs stood in one of the rooms in the farmhouse surveying the work that had been done. One of the croweaters who'd been painting what formerly had been a 'parlor' with pocket doors was just finishing up cleaning paint rollers. "Looks good." He said absently.

"Thanks. We'll have the Reaper painted tomorrow," she said cheerfully, surprised at the attention from the President. He'd been singularly occupied of late with the curly haired girl, who rumor had it- had lost his baby just a week before. Rumor also had it - that the two had a falling out as a result, he'd been crashing at the porn studio each night since she'd been released from the hospital. If she played her cards right, she might be able to win his affections and become his old lady. She moved closer to him. His eyes sad and tired, worried. Still thinking of 'her' the croweater thought. She reached up a tentative hand brushing a stray hair from his forehead. Quickly he grabbed her wrist. Holding it in place. His eyes focusing on her.

"What's this?" he said lowly.

"You look worried. Thought you'd want someone to talk to," she said with as much innocence as she could muster, wondering if she'd just made a huge mistake looking at his hold on her wrist.

"Aye," he growled softly, seeing through her deception, knowing it was bullshit. "Not interested in talking." he murmured as he pulled her in for a rough kiss, his tongue assaulting hers.

She responded to him and within seconds he had her up against a wall, her back facing him, his pants around his ankles, her jeans stripped off, his cock thrusting violently into her, grunting with each thrust. She cried out and whimpered at the pain his sudden entrance between her legs caused. He finished within seconds it seemed, he pulled out and spun her to face him.

His face showed nothing but contempt for her, as he jerked his pants back up and pulled at his belt roughly, securing the buckle of his belt. He turned his head and spat on the floor, then walked from the room. He said nothing. The sound of a bike roaring into the distance filling her ears.

She slid to the floor holding her knees up to her chest, shaking. Tears of humiliation streamed down her face. This wasn't what she'd signed up for at all.

A few miles down the road Chibs pulled over and got off the bike. Standing near the drainage ditch alongside the shoulder he emptied the contents of his stomach.

****

Tig looked at the woman holding the door open. Her appearance gave him some pause. She'd obviously lost some weight in the last week. He pulled the dark glasses off his face to better see her. His eyes showing worry, and once again pity.

She picked up on the look immediately. "I'm not interested in your pity Tig," she said flatly.

His eyes widened. An epiphany flashed. "Hold on, is that what this is all about?" he asked softly as she held the door, standing her ground once again.

She said nothing, just stared him down.

"Jesus," he swore softly. "Look- give me a minute. Hear me out." he stepped back, giving her some room.

She stepped back and let him enter. She went to the kitchen and pulled a beer from the fridge offering it to him. He cracked it open and took a seat at the dining room table. She sat down across from him, a bottled water in front of her. He'd scanned the room and saw no evidence of any weird drug alcohol cocktails, and her eyes were clear and sober. He took a pull of the beer, collecting his thoughts.

"Why do you think we have a pity thing going on?" he asked gently.

"I can see it in your eyes. Every last one of you." she nearly spat the words out. Her anger building. "The fact that I'll never have kids, I know how you guys all feel about family. The fact I was dumb enough to get hooked up with Van. And now, Filip- I know he probably wants a family, he's lost his first one, I'm pretty sure he was hoping to have a second chance."

Tig nodded, keeping his own counsel. At least she was opening up, letting some of the shit out. Shit she should have been letting out to Chibs, not him, but hey, that was just how things were gonna land for now.

"Lost his first one?" Tig asked.

"Yeah, his first wife is dead. Figured you knew. Figured that's why you accepted me and him." she said after a pause. "oh shit, you had no idea." she whispered to herself.

"Do you love him?" Tig asked quietly, processing the information of Fiona's demise. The scene of Chibs and Trini crystal clear.

"Uttered the words the first time, just before all this shit happened. To early to see what was going to come next," she said, not really answering his question.

He let that go and returned to the whole family subject. "Do...did..." he paused, not sure how to word things. "Shit, sorry if this comes out harsh," he prefaced. "Did you want kids, a family of your own?" he asked reaching for her hand, as a father would.

She pondered the question. "Look, I'm fucking 45 years old. Never had the desire. Figured if it happened, well- I'd deal with it. Try my best not to kill the kid and raise them right." she took a sip of her water, and pulled her hand away from Tig's. "And now finding out that I was, and never knew it, only to have the shit blow up in my face 10 years later." she stood. "Look, I think I need a beer if we're going to go waltzing down memory lane." She grabbed two more beers from the fridge setting one in front of Tig and opened hers taking a small swallow. She'd laid off the meds, cold turkey, putting up with the soreness and itching of her healing surgery, and figured it was time to see if her stomach had healed up to handle more than just water. Besides, this shit was getting deep, and would probably be painful. She wasn't quite ready to rip the bandage off that wound yet.

Tig processed her claim of not being maternally inclined, as well as her age, he'd thought she was much younger actually. "You do realize Chibby is about 50," he commented.

"Yeah, but hey- what's that got to do with it? There're 80-year-old billionaires knocking up 20-year-olds." She muttered. "Family means everything to you guys. And I obviously ain't ever gonna be in the family way." she finished.

"There's more than one kind of family sweetheart," he said softly. "Not all families are 2.5 kids, white picket fence, and a cat. Some are just dysfunctional bikers, who get lucky enough to find someone they can be with, shoulder each other's burdens, fight through the pain of life and death, but still stand together til the final ride." he said. "He loves you. I know it. This shit with you, it's torn him up, just as much as it's torn up you. Neither one of you will make it without each other. Period. And if you two aren't together, well- then the MC doesn't have a chance, and that family gets torn apart."

"Hmmm." She said somewhat noncommittally. The croweater thing came to mind. "Well- there's one more thing, though," she said once again staring him down. "Croweaters. Just don't see where that fits into the whole family analogy."

"Oh boy," he muttered. When it came to the one thing that would either make or break an old lady it was the presence of the croweaters. "He hasn't touched one in years. Not since he came back from Ireland, to help Jax find Abel." he tried assuring her, not sure how to explain the odd dynamic of the club's use of certain women.

"For some reason, I believe that." She said, her anger beginning to cool.

"Look- You need to have this talk with him. Sooner rather than later. Pull the scab off, get it out in the open. Then you can put it in the rearview." Tig said as he leaned back in the chair. "Reach out to him."

His phone rang. He pulled it out and saw it was Lyla calling. "Gotta take this, give me a minute," he said as he answered. She nodded and sat back waiting.

"yeah doll?" he asked, his voice light and cheerful. As he listened Alexandra saw his face change, worry with a hint of menace showed in his eyes. "Ok- I'm on it. Keep her there. I'll call Chibs." he paused, the voice on the other end obviously giving him more information. His face changed again to disbelief. "Bullshit. He'd never," he said lowly. The voice on the other end once again giving more information. "Shit. Only one way she'd know that." he sighed. "She ok for right now? Don't need to call a wagon?" he asked. "Sit tight with her. I've got this." He now looked at Alexandra. "I'll be there within the hour." He hung up the phone. He closed his eyes. He could do one of two things right now. Call Chibs and hunt him down and beat the living shit out of him, without telling Alexandra shit. Or bring her in, and let the shit land wherever it landed.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly, feeling pretty sure the answer would be "Club business" and he'd leave.

He opted for bringing her in, and then beat the shit out of Chibs later. His soft touch for innocent creatures taking over.

"You up to a bike ride?" he asked, stalling for time, trying to formulate how he'd tell her what he'd just learned. He would have just used her car, but he could make better time on the bike through traffic.

"Yeah...probably...why?" she asked knowing something was definitely up.

"You were a medic in the navy right?" he queried.

"What the fuck is going on?" she demanded. "Is Filip hurt?"

"Not yet," Tig growled. "Look- one of the croweaters got messed up. Some rough stuff. She's at Redwoody with Lyla. Normally I'd be calling Chibs to check out shit like this, he's kind of the club doc now." he exhaled, there it was out in the open.

"So call him. You don't need me." Alexandra said, having anything to do with a croweater was not really high on her priority list.

"Yes. I do need you." Tig said quietly. "She says Chibs is the one who messed her up."

****

Alexandra found herself waiting at the curb for Tig to arrive on his bike to take her to the porn studio. His admission and request for her help stunned her. She found herself at the moment unable to be angry at anyone. Her body on auto-pilot, her mental state emotionless, just like when wounded were being brought to the ship. She was all business. Personal feelings had no place for her right now.

Tig had paused as she simply said, "Let's go. I'll meet you at the curb." and she turned to get her jacket and cane, as well as her 'riding' glasses, lastly tucking her phone into an inside pocket of the jacket. He then sprinted out the door, heading for his bike parked a couple of blocks away, his mind would process the sudden determined calm she had taken the news with later, probably after he'd beaten the shit out of Chibs. He pulled up to the curb and watched as she folded the cane up with sharp, staccato movements. He passed her the extra helmet he'd retrieved from his saddle bags once he got to his bike and had hanging off the handlebars. She had it on in a flash, then easily settled in behind him and tucked the cane inside her jacket. Once her hands were placed lightly on his hips he took off.

Tig pulled up at Redwoody, glad to see no other members bikes parked outside. His passenger dismounted from her position behind him and removed the helmet. He took it and hung it along with his on his handlebars. She removed the cane and extended it. What she didn't know was the during the ride, her unsent text to Chibs had been sent, the send key having been inadvertently pressed during the ride with Tig.

Lyla met them at the door. Shocked to see Alexandra with Tig.

"Where is she?" Tig asked flatly.

"In the back, I've got her on the set," Lyla said quietly. Shit was gonna get real here before the night was over.

Alexandra simply nodded to Lyla and followed Tig. As they approached the set, Alexandra stopped, trying not to break out into laughter at the surreal scene that greeted her. The set was set up as a medical exam room, complete with an exam table and GYN stirrups. The croweater sitting sideways on the table looking fearful as she recognized Alexandra and Tig.

"Jesus Christ," Alexandra swore softly giving a sideways glance at Tig. "This is just fucking surreal." She took off her jacket laying it on a nearby chair, placing the cane nearby as well.

She walked slowly over to the girl, who shrank back, obviously thinking she'd been set up. Alexandra stopped, holding her hands up as if in surrender. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just here to check you out, but you will tell me the truth about how all this happened."

The girl nodded and sat up a bit straighter. Alexandra looked over to Lyla. "Ok- I have to ask, I don't suppose you have any of the appropriate props to go along with this setup?"

Lyla nodded, "In the drawer over there."

Alexandra went to the drawer. Yep. Vag speculum along with a light that would fit around her forehead. The speculum being a disposable one- thank god. She laid them out on the counter. "Ok, Let me see what you got for a first aid kit." Lyla went in search of the other supplies. Alexandra continued looking through the drawer and found a tube of water-based lube. She laid that out as well, and a box of exam gloves. There was a small mayo table nearby and she pulled that over near the exam table where the unfortunate croweater watched with interest.

"You a doc?" she asked hesitantly.

"No. Just used to hang around them a lot." Alexandra said dryly. "Stayed at a Holiday Inn Express one night," Tig smirked. He got the joke. The croweater wasn't so sure. Alexandra went back to searching the set. Once again, jackpot, a paper gown, and some drapes. She laid those out as well.

She turned her attention back to the girl on the exam table. "Ok- here's the plan. I'm gonna give your lady parts a look. I can deal with anything minor. If it looks bad- then we'll figure out where you need to go to have a real doc fix you up. I'm gonna do everything I can to make this as quick and as comfortable for you as I can. The deal is when I'm done, you tell me just exactly how you got yourself into this situation. Ok?"

The girl nodded.

Alexandra then walked over to Tig. "Ok- what's the play here?" she asked quietly.

"You see to her. I'm gonna see if we can track down you know who- and get to the bottom of this."

The sound of a Harley arriving stopped them in their tracks. Alexandra looked to Tig.

"Sounds like Quinn." he said and disappeared.

Lyla had returned with the first aid box. Alexandra took a bottle of hand sanitizer and applied it to her hands then put on the exam gloves. "Find a way to give us some privacy here," Alexandra said to Lyla.

Soon a dressing screen was placed in such a way as to block the view from the front of the studio should anyone venture back. It wasn't much but it would have to do.

'Ok- get undressed, and- unless there's some injury above the waist- don't worry about the gown- let me know when you're ready." Alexandra said as she turned her back to the girl to let her undress.

****

Tig stood with Quinn in the bar area. Tig taking the odd pull off a bottle of vodka. "You have any idea where Chibs may be?" he asked the huge man.

"Nope. Last saw him up at the farm, waiting for the croweaters to clear out." Quinn replied. "Why?" he asked.

"Might be nothing. Do me a favor, head over to that flop house he's been occasionally living at and see if he's there, otherwise call Diosa. He may turn up there. If you find him, don't tell him to come here, just call me and I'll go meet him. Right now- this is personal, between him and me."

Quinn nodded and left.

****

Chibs felt the phone vibrating in his cut. He'd landed at Diosa. He sat at the bar, nursing a shot. He read the message and tucked the phone back in his pocket. "Would love to luv, but I've fucked that chance up." he thought to himself. He downed the shot. He replayed the events of earlier in his mind. Obviously, his feelings for Alexandra weren't strong enough to wait for her. He'd gone and pulled a Tig. It wasn't the girl's fault really, he should have been smart enough to just walk away like he'd done so many times before. And even if he hadn't, he'd always been considerate to whomever he'd been with. That kind of raw brutality, shit. He wasn't cut out for this. Quinn would be the one he'd choose to take the gavel he figured. He'd led the Nomads for the better part of a decade. Quinn also had an old lady and a couple of kids. The MC needed that kind of stability. He turned the shot glass upside down and headed for his bike. Time to make shit right.

****

Alexandra had finished her examination of the girl- who's name she learned was Alyssa. There was some very minor tearing and it would bruise for sure, but physically she was in good shape. Just keep things clean and no sex for a few weeks and she'd be fine, physically at least. Emotionally was a whole 'nother bag of chips.

Alyssa came from a series of foster homes, dropped out of high school, ended up as a street whore for a bit before finding SAMCRO and getting taken in by them after a fashion. It was no wonder she now found herself in this situation. All this girl wanted, in the end, was some stability. She saw how carefully and respectfully Chibs had treated Alexandra over the last few months and was desperate for her own prince to rescue her. Unfortunately, her timing to make that play sucked. "I thought since you were gonna be out of the picture since you lost his kid...well..Stupid me." the girl finished.

"Christ." Alexandra thought. The fucking rumor mill around the MC, could anyone keep their damn mouth shut?

"Wasn't his kid," Alexandra said quietly. Figuring a bit of sharing was due to the girl for her honesty."A very rare condition known as Lithopedion." Alexandra said, "Not Chibs fault, and in the end, maybe a blessing."

"What's that?" the girl asked wanting a definition of the medical term.

"Look- you have some brains under that skull of yours. I'll write it out. Google it." Alexandra said tiredly. "It's been kinda a weird day. I've got my own shit to deal with as far as Chibs goes. You have anybody you trust back home?" she asked gently.

"There's an older brother. Heard he's doing ok. He calls once in a while, but he has no idea what I've been doing." she replied, while getting dressed again.

"Ok. That's good. You close to him, despite the fact you've been lying about your living circumstances?"

"Yeah," Alyssa answered softly.

"I'll talk to Tig. See if the club will get you to your brother. Get your head right, get some schooling, live a normal life. You do that- you will find your prince." Alexandra said softly. The very advice she needed to take herself actually. Her feelings regarding at least one croweater softening. Betting that most of the girls came from similar backgrounds. The MC in their own dysfunctional way, trying to protect these girls. "We good here?" Alexandra asked.

"Thank you." the girl said quietly. Alexandra brought her into a hug, trying to offer some encouragement.

"You got a place to stay?" Alexandra asked.

"yeah."

"Ok- I'll have Lyla get you home. Rest, and chill out. Should know in a day or so if the club can take care of getting you to your brother." She left to go find Lyla and Tig.

****

Chibs had pulled up at Redwoody right about the time Quinn had called informing Tig that Chibs had just left Diosa but wasn't at the flop house. Tig heard the distinctive rumble of Chibs bike and told Quinn he'd better get back to Redwoody.

Alexandra had left the girl to go to the restroom and wash up when she heard a bike pull up. Figuring it was Quinn she didn't give it a second thought. She had dried her hands with a paper towel and exited the restroom heading toward the bar. She saw Lyla walking the Alyssa toward the bar, to take her home when Chibs rounded the corner, pulling up short at the sight of Lyla and the croweater. Both girls froze in their tracks, scared shitless as Tig practically jumped over the bar to stand between them and Chibs. She heard Tig order Lyla to take Alyssa out the back, away from him and Chibs. Lyla quickly complied passing Alexandra on the way. "Come on, you too probably." Lyla offered.

"Nope. My shit. I'll deal with it. Go- get her safe." Alexandra shot back as she headed into the bar area. She entered the bar area just in time to see Filip notice her presence. Filip was momentarily distracted,trying to figure out why she was there, and how she'd gotten there as her car was nowhere in sight just Tig's bike. Seeing the distraction on Chibs face was when Tig let loose with a right to Filip's jaw sending him into a wall and sliding down, but not completely sitting on the floor.

"You sorry, stupid son of a bitch!" Tig growled as he picked up his president and landed another solid right to his face.

She stood her ground watching the beat down. Chibs made no move to defend himself. He took every punch as Tig hurled obscenities at him. Tig had landed about 4 more punches when Alexandra made her move behind the bar. There had to be a gun somewhere back there- time to end this. Tig would kill him if this continued. She found a gun and the next thing the three of them heard was two shots being fired into the ceiling. The fight stopped instantly. Tig looking wild-eyed trying to figure out who shot, Chibs slowly sinking to the floor. His face streaked with blood pouring from the cuts made by Tig's heavily ringed fist.

"Now that I have your attention..." She said quietly, training the weapon on Tig. "He's had enough Tig, don't you think?" her voice gentle and compassionate.

Quinn walked in about this time and stood silently trying to figure out what had transpired in his absence.

Tig looked at the damage he'd inflicted on Chibs, his own remorse obvious. Alexandra put the gun down and walked over to him. "We'll get through this. Promise. Now help me get him cleaned up. A'right?" she said softly.

Tig nodded and looked to Quinn. Quinn took one side of Chibs, Tig the other. Tig muttering all the while as they walked him toward a couch, "I'm sorry brother, so sorry."

Chibs looked at his VP. "Had it coming. Had to happen brother." was all he said as he took Tig's hand gripping it, trying to tell him he was already forgiven.

****


	21. Adrift

Alexandra examined the injuries evident that Chibs had received at the hands of Tig as he lay on the couch where Quinn and Tig had laid him, her heart heavy. His face cut and bleeding he was otherwise barely conscious. 'just club business.' she told herself.

Lyla had just returned from taking Alyssa home safe, walking in and seeing the evidence of some new carnage, began to cry.

Alexandra upon hearing more emotional drama, reverted into full military mode, barking at Lyla to get the first aid kit, along with any other 'surgical' supplies that were available. "I need antiseptic and sutures now dammit!" she nearly yelled at the skinny blonde, who quickly went in search of the required items.

Chibs tried focusing his eyes on the woman who was tending to his wounds and found it difficult if not downright impossible. He knew who was tending to him and it broke his heart to realized that the woman who was working to patch him up was the very woman whom he'd brutally betrayed just hours before.

"Why are you doing this?" he moaned as she began wiping the blood from his battered face.

"Shut the fuck up." was her response, as Lyla returned from her errand, a box with the needed supplies in hand. "This next bit is gonna sting," she said as she applied antiseptic and continued to clean up the blood that was beginning to congeal.

"Why?" he asked again.

"Shut up or I'll sic Tiggy on ya again." she said flatly.

She turned to Lyla and in a low voice, she asked, "you got anything I can shoot him up with?"

Tig looked at her, his eyes dark, wondering if something nefarious was afoot, thinking that Alexandra had other thoughts in mind.

"What the fuck?" he growled.

"I don't need the 'come to Jesus' talk right now with him. He either shuts the fuck up, or you find a way to shut him up. If not..then I walk the fuck out of here right now." She stepped back from the couch, her own eyes dark as she stared down Tig, leaving Lyla to wonder just who was going to win this next battle.

Tig knelt by the couch. "Chibby, just shut up, for now, we'll sort this out later. Let her take care of ya, a'right?" he whispered. "I think she means it." he finished as he held Chibs hand.

Chibs eyes went wide as he looked into Tig's eyes, the comment apparently registering with him,while Lyla handed Alexandra several different bottles of pills.

Alexandra examined the pills, a couple of different painkillers, along with antibiotics. She shook out two painkillers and handed the rest back. She handed the pills to Tig. "Pain killers, feed them to him," she ordered. Tig took the pills and complied, handing Chibs a shot of scotch to wash the pills down with.

Alexandra set up the sutures on a nearby table and resumed her examination of the cuts to Chibs face. There were only two that required a couple of stitches, the rest could be dealt with the careful application of 'super glue', which she found in the first aid kit, and was thankful that it was surgical grade stuff. She wondered how the MC came to be in possession of that item.

An hour later, with Tig's help, she'd stitched up the deeper cuts and 'glued' the other minor lacerations. Chibs by then drifting off into a drug induced slumber.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Tig offered as she stood at the sink behind the bar, washing up.

"You're welcome," she said dryly. "He'll sleep for the next few hours." She looked over to him, Lyla was sitting with him, looking over to Alexandra, obviously expecting her to be staying. "My work here is done."

Tig looked at her surprised that she would just leave.

"You're not gonna...?" the word 'stay' unspoken but clearly implied.

"No. He's obviously moved on. I'm not interested in being the new addition to the SAMCRO stable of croweaters." Alexandra shot back, now letting her emotions come forward, her professional duty done. She began making her way to the door, knowing that the walk home was well within her ability.

Tig grabbed her arm, to stop her, but unfortunately for him, he grabbed the one arm that wasn't attached to the cane. She swung the cane and smacked him square on the temple of his head. He released her. Momentarily disoriented, he stared at her. "That's what you think he wants?" he stuttered as he held his head, trying to figure out how she'd moved so fast in her attack.

"Fuck what he wants." she snarled, as Tig backed away and watched her leave, as he massaged the side of his head.

****

Alexandra had busied herself researching jobs aboard merchant ships. She'd bought a laptop, and enjoyed being able to keep in touch with Max- his notes to her forwarded electronically through the shipping company he sailed for. The one thing that would hold her back she figured would be the health exam, would her leg be strong enough to finally ditch the cane? She'd been trying to work out in a small gym that was one of the perks of the apartment complex she called home. The workouts also gave her a release for the hurt she felt regarding Chibs. She'd begun to think of him in terms of his nickname rather than his given name. She'd have a final appointment to determine the permanent status of her leg in a few weeks. If her leg ended up keeping her from going back to sea, she wondered just what she'd do then. Going back to work at the VA held no promise for her. She made an appointment to start the process of resigning.

Tig had stopped by once, a couple of weeks later, catching her at her car as she returned from the post office. She'd picked up a small box, the return address- one of the funeral homes in the area. It contained the remains of her 'child' . Seeing Tig waiting for her was just the cherry on the top of her day. She pushed the emotions swirling though her regarding what to do with the remains and steeled herself to deal with Tig.

He walked up and she found herself giving him a light embrace as he gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, her crack to his head with the cane apparently forgotten. His eyes soft, as he looked at her. "Hey sweetheart." he greeted her.

"Hey Tigger." she tried smiling, as she returned his embrace. She did have a certain odd fondness for him, and the shit that had gone down wasn't his fault.

"He tried resigning the presidency." he told her.

Two days after his beating from Tig, he'd called church and cut the President's flash from his cut, handing it to Quinn. His brothers had protested, and finally, he called for a vote, then walked out. Rat had walked up to him after the vote and handed him the flash back. "The vote was no." was all Rat said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Alexandra said evenly. "What the club does, what he does, is really not my concern."

"He needs you. Hell, we need you. He was on a good path with you, the club was on a good path when you and he were together." Tig tried to persuade her. "I've tried to get him to work it out with you, but he's so damn guilt ridden, I can't get him to budge."

"Look- he's a big boy, sooner or later he'll get over it. He'll find someone else. It obviously wasn't meant to be, him and me." She said softly. "The baggage we both carry, well- it's just too much, for both of us. It would end badly. It's probably for the best that the shit landed now, rather than later." She argued back.

He sighed. "Look, the club will be having a party in a few weeks, house warming sort of thing, I," he paused. "I hope you'll come. Lyla and Brooke have been asking about you."

"Tell Lyla and Brooke they are welcome anytime to come by, or call. But, going to the party, you know that probably isn't a good idea," she replied, turning to retrieve the small box from the car. The conversation, as far as she was concerned, over.

Tig saw the distinctive address label on the box and immediately knew what it probably contained. He placed a hand on one of her shoulders, causing her to stop her attempt at leaving. "Is that?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she replied equally soft. "It wasn't Van's." She said suddenly, tired of trying to blow things off. It was hard work being unemotional right now.

"Chibby?" Tig questioned, surprised, momentarily forgetting what the doc at St. Thomas had said regarding how long she'd been carrying the long dead child with her.

"No. Before Van. Probably why I ended up with him. Grief does strange things to a person. Makes you do things that..." she trailed off.

"I'm here for you doll," Tig offered. "Anything you need." he pulled her close to him, offering what comfort he could. He certainly knew what losing a child felt like- but what could she have possibly done?

She looked at him. "What the hell, might as well get this out, put it in the rearview." She replied. "Come on, guess I'll have that 'Come to Jesus' talk with you."

Tig nodded and the two made their way into the building, Tig wrapping a protective arm around her as they walked.

"His name was David. We'd met one night in port. Hit it off, started a correspondence. Fell in love, talked about marriage. Set the date even." she began once the two were settled on a couch each with a beer. "He was a Marine. We had a weekend together, just before he was to deploy to Iraq, figured that was when it happened. I was due to get out- wasn't going to re-enlist. Was going to get married once he got back. Figured I'd finish up some schooling and then just be a good Marine wife, get some kind of career going." She took a long pull off the beer. "He was killed by a roadside bomb two months later."

Tig pinched the bridge of his nose listening. "Jesus," he muttered.

"I'd missed my period, took a test and sure as shit- I was knocked up." she'd continued. "No way was I gonna bring a kid into the world with no father. Had the appointment at the clinic scheduled. The day before the appointment, Got my period. Figured nature was showing some mercy. Figured that was the end of it." She closed her eyes remembering the pain of that 'period'. "Well- stupid me- I was a basket case, losing him. Never went in to really get checked out. Things settled, periods were fairly normal, went on the pill just in case."

She got two more beers then continued. "Spent the better part of the next six months drunk. That's how I met Van. The rest- you probably have figured out. Thanks to you and the club, however, I'm not buried in the hole I'd dug for myself. The shit with Chibs- well- that's just God probably looking out for my sorry ass, keeping me from making the same mistake twice. It's not that he fucked someone, it's the how he fucked them. I won't risk being put in that situation again."

"Chibby know all this?" Tig asked finally, breaking the silence.

"No," Alexandra replied, wondering what new tactic Tig would take to try to get her to reconcile with Chibs.

"He thinks it's Van's. He's pissed that he can't kill the fucker all over again, for hurting you, this having happened to you. Losing you- that's what snapped him.", he paused, alluding to the abuse he'd given Alyssa. "That sort of shit really isn't his style. Trust me. I've known him for nearly 20 years. He's bleeding guilt and doesn't know how to deal with it. You need to tell him this shit. Come see him before the party. Tell him." He cupped a hand along her jaw, making her look at him. "If you don't tell him, I will."

"No. It would just twist him up more. Let it go Tig. Let this be the last secret I ever keep. I'll be looking for a new job, hopefully back to sea for me. It will be easier once I'm not living 3 blocks away from one of the MC businesses."

He studied her. She was dead serious.

"Promise." She admonished.

"I can't do that," he said quietly. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and left.

****

Alexandra walked out of the personnel department of the VA hospital. The final act of leaving her old life and beginning her new one now complete. She headed for the Stockton docks.

As she passed Redwoody, she felt a pang of sadness and tried to push it from her mind. The Harley's were lined up in front, but no one stood outside. It had been over a month since she'd told Tig about her past. She'd heard nothing more, and assumed he'd decided to not say anything, or if he did, Chibs had moved on.

She had a health exam for a position as an ordinary seaman on board an ore freight that sailed the Great Lakes, scheduled today. The ship home ported out of Superior Wisconsin. Yeah, the winters sucked, but at least she'd be on the water during summer when the bikers in that part of the country were riding during the roughly 3 months of decent weather, and she could forget having ever been on the back of a bike. She pulled up to the office that was only a few doors down from the porn studio and parked. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself and prepare for the interview when she heard a Harley slowing and then stopping.

Chibs rode slowly down the lane that led to Redwoody and saw a familiar car parked in front of one of the shipping companies. He slowed slightly and saw a dark-haired figure in the car. He felt his heart stop. He'd made a right mess of things. He didn't blame her really. He'd lost her, letting his hurt and rage set fire to the one thing that was good for him in recent years.

As he passed the office of the shipping company he found himself pulling to a stop across from the car he knew to belong to Alexandra. Some part of him wanted to have one final chance to feel her in his arms. It was stupid thinking on his part, but he'd already done a bunch of stupid things in his life, what was one more? He got off of his bike and walked toward the car. She hadn't seen him, as he approached, sitting with her head on the steering wheel, as if in prayer.

He stopped short of walking up to the window of the car, just watching. She eventually sat up straight and it was when she checked her mirrors that she saw him.

'Best get this over with.' She thought, as she got out of the car, and leaned on the cane, watching him. "Say what you have to say." She all but ordered, ready to use the cane as a weapon if needed. The cuts from Tig' beat-down had healed well, and the bruising that had to have been evident was gone, nature having seen to it that his scared features made him even more dangerously handsome than before. She felt herself beginning to lose her resolve to hate him for his betrayal.

" Ya have every right ta send me packin'. An' I won't be stopping ya, and neither will the club, if that's what ya want. I just needed to see ya before ya left, - tell ya Tiggy explained a few things ta me-I wish I'd 'a had tha' patience ta let ya tell me when ya were ready." His accent thick and heavy, eyes mournful and resigned to whatever fate would decree. "What happened, what I did to that girl, was inexcusable. Thank you for taking care of her, Tig said you helped getting her out, away from the MC, She's safe now, because of you." He drew a deep breath." I thought I'd lost you, when you said you wanted some time. I took that hurt out on some stupid girl that had no part in any of it. And now, what we had..is..." he stopped , unable to finish the thought. He came closer, reaching for her, but stopping short, not sure if she'd accept being touched, he inhaled again, the next words in a whisper. "I fell in love with you the minute those bastards tried to knock us out of the sky." The last statement in Welsh. He turned and mounted his ride and slowly made his way down the lane.

She stood stunned at the admission, her legs wavering, despite the support of her cane. She watched him as he rode into the distance, ultimately parking his bike only a few hundred yards away. She eventually got herself seated in her car. The decision now made. Her future lay firmly on shore. With a shaking hand, she turned the key in the ignition. The radio came up, set to a classic rock station. The song playing at that moment, Blackfoot, 'Left Turn on a Red Light.'

"Well- if that isn't a sign from God, I don't know what is." She started the car,hit the accelerator, slammed the transmission into reverse burning rubber as she backed out, narrowly missing going into the bay. She spun the wheel, once again flooring the accelerator and slammed the transmission into drive, heading toward the porn studio at a very hight rate of speed and soon was in front of the porn studio, leaving skid marks as she screeched to a stop.

The sound of her arrival had alerted the occupants of the porn studio. Rat and Tig were the first out the door, guns ready, thinking some shit, with an unknown rival had gone south. She sat at the wheel having a quick conversation with herself, 'you go there, and there's no going back.' Rat and Tig now lowering their weapons recognizing the suddenly arrived visitor. Before she knew it, she was out of the car, walking with the cane that was nothing more than an extension of her arm, past a stunned Tig and Rat and right into the arms of the President of SAMCRO, who immediately placed his mouth on hers, holding her tight to him, the song still playing through the speakers on the open car door for all to hear.

"Didn't see that coming." Rat muttered to a smiling Tig.

"Me either brother, me either." Tig said softly as the two watched the reunion, absently rubbing the side of his head where she'd smacked him with her cane. Wondering what had happened to cause this. He'd sat Chibs down, and told him everything he'd learned from Alexandra, but Chibs had remained impassive, just listened to Tig, and once he was done, just clapped a hand on his VP's shoulder. "I love you brother." then walked out. Tig figured that was that, and that Chibs would just eventually work shit out on his own, the idea that Alexandra would play any part in the future of Chibs, or the MC, gone he assumed. Since then Chibs had buried himself in the repairs and work that needed to be done at the 'farm'. He'd even moved what few possessions he had into the house, taking the smallest bedroom that was habitable. The sooner the MC could get out of Stockton the better.

Alexandra and Chibs finally came up for air. "I think I fell in love with you about the same time. But, we really need to work on that accent sweetheart." She said in Welsh, looking into his eyes, a futile attempt at putting a damper on the desire to strip his clothes off and fuck him right there that she felt during their kiss. He began to chuckle, his face soft, and relaxed. "What ever this is...we'll work through it." She said quietly, once again serious as the fingers of one hand lightly traced the healing cuts on his face.

He pulled her close again and once a gain their mouths met, a bit more softly this time, but no less passionate, both of them oblivious to the two 'brothers' standing nearby.

****


	22. Reunion

6 months later...

Alexandra sat at the kitchen table at her apartment. It was early, a cup of coffee in front of her. Filip still asleep in bed. The local paper in front of her. The headline announcing the appearance of a highly potent crank that had been popping up in Oakland. She pondered the 'old fashioned-ness' of a newspaper. Yes, she had a computer, but there was something comforting about the feel of newsprint and the ink that would stain her fingers as she turned the pages, even if the news was bad. 'Simpler times.' she thought to herself. 'Shit moves too fast these days.'

The past few months since she and Filip had reconciled had been good, for the most part. Their sex life finding a new normal. He'd been rather hesitant at first. Worried about hurting her, the aftermath of her surgery. It had taken nearly another month to move from a lot of foreplay, and manual stimulation before actually attempting 'intercourse'. That first time hadn't gone well, due to nerves on both their parts and a lot of frustration on her's. But they'd somehow managed to get through it, along with Alexandra having made a secret visit to Lyla, and Venus. Nothing like seeking out 'professionals.' Some suggestions for lubrication, a bottle of wine, and some weed, and admonishments that this sort of thing was perfectly normal...and things had settled after a fashion. Her releases weren't nearly as mind-bending as they'd been with him pre-surgery, but they were satisfying. Thankfully, he managed to wrap his mind around the changes to her nervous system and seemed to enjoy lavishing physical attention on other parts of her body, relaxing her and taking things at a slightly less frenzied pace, but even that seemed to be picking up again.

Tonight would be a huge throw down at the new home of SAMCRO. An addition had been made to the house, a new 'club house' patterned a bit like the original at TM- leaving the original house as more of a dormitory of sorts. The parlor in the original house, which had served as the Chapel would remain- more for just the SAMCRO members, meeting there for internal business, while the newer addition had a 'cathedral', Filip had called it one day, that would accommodate larger gatherings when other Charters were in attendance. Other Charters would be arriving later today to formally christen the new headquarters. She'd been busy with Chucky and Brooke, the last couple of weeks, shopping for provisions and supplies for tonight's festivities. The volume of food that had been delivered from a restaurant supply company in Stockton to be stored in the walk-in's in the new clubhouse, which featured a commercial grade kitchen, stunned her. "Really?" she'd asked Chucky as cases of meat were off loaded. "How many are you guys expecting?" Not quite realizing that the other Charters had much larger 'tables'.

"At least 300- depends on how many old ladies etc show, along with a few of the Diosa girls, Redwoody folks, hang-arounds, and special invitation types...maybe as many as 500." Chucky had said nonchalantly. "It will be like the old days." he smiled.

Tonight's celebration would be her first exposure to a full blown SAMCRO 'party'. A few weeks earlier when she'd first heard of the plans, Filip had insisted she be there. "Yer my 'old lady'." Filip had said simply when she'd tried to decline. "I want you there. You'll be perfectly safe." he'd smiled reassuring her, then leaned in for a kiss before leaving her for the day. "I love you." he'd murmured.

"I love you too." she returned, his statement that she was his 'old lady' ringing in her ears, wondering what new level things had moved to between them.

She poured another cup of coffee and made her way to the balcony, the sun rising over the port of Stockton. Max and the ship would be back before long according to emails he'd sent her. She hadn't mentioned Filip's nightly presence with her and wondered how Max's re-appearance would affect them. Max was aware that Filip was a part of her life- but the intimate details had never been mentioned. She'd glossed over the surgery, just telling him that she was fine and that it might be better to have that discussion in person. She still used the cane, it had become something of a talisman, a good luck charm, as well as filling in as a potential weapon, although the only time she'd ever used it as such was on Tig. If she was at home it stood either near the door or beside the bed at night. Filip at first wondered about it but had decided not to press her on her refusal to give it up. He had his own 'good luck' items that he wore religiously. It now seemed odd to him if she didn't have it with her when they were out and about.

As she sat looking out over the port she heard the sound of Filip making his way through to her.

"Good mornin' luv," he said softly as he sat next to her, a cup of coffee in his own hands. "Up early today."

"Yeah. Was going to help Chucky and whoever else he's drafted to finish getting things ready for tonight." She answered.

He smiled. "The boys really appreciate how you've stepped up for the club, helping with all this." He said approvingly.

"It's not like I have a job to go to, might as well make myself useful," she said, taking his hand and giving it a light squeeze. "After everything you and the rest have done for me, call it repayment of a debt."

"No luv. No repayment required," he said. "You aren't beholden to us in any way."

"Ok- call it paying it forward then if it makes you feel better." she smirked.

He simply sighed in resignation, giving her the win. "How about you ride up with me. It's gonna get drunk out, we can stay up there for the next couple of days, till everybody clears out."

She finished her coffee. She had grown to love riding with him. a couple of changes of clothes would certainly fit on his bike. "Sure. I'll throw a couple of things in a bag." She looked back out at the docks. A ship was being guided in. A ship that she knew intimately, immediately recognizing the house flag. Max was back. She pointed toward the ship. "Guess who's home?" she said happily.

Filip followed her direction. "Ah- I'll see that he and his crew get an invite. A good omen, the whole family will be together." his eyes sparkling, anticipating a good party.

She considered his use of the word family. Obviously, the MC was like a family. Brooke, Lyla, even Venus taking the roles of Mothers, Aunts, Sisters as situations warranted. Filip the Patriarch, Tig- she wasn't sure where he fit, he could either be the weird uncle every family has, or the son and heir apparent, with his own children being the younger members of the MC, the other charters being more cousins. He made very little mention of his biological daughter, other than to say he had called her and that she was doing well. Where Alexandra actually fit in, as Filip's old lady, she wasn't really sure, and over the next couple of days apparently she was going to be introduced to a good portion of the extended SOA family.

****  
Over the course of the afternoon, Alexandra watched as she helped Chucky and the Diosa girls as various charters arrived. A few members brought their old ladies with, who along with Prospects and patched members were busy setting up tents in a large field that had been mowed nearby, and soon a large sound system was playing music. The atmosphere jovial, alcohol already flowing freely. Chucky declared everything set and shoo'd Alexandra out, telling her that he and the Diosa girls along with some hired help had things under control.

Filip had been busy reuniting with fellow members while Alexandra was with Chucky. She grabbed a beer from the bar and went outside, taking a seat at one of the picnic tables that had been placed around the clubhouse, scanning the crowd for Filip, her cane once again at her side, one hand holding it lightly. After a bit, she noticed some of the women who'd arrived with patched bikers. A few were in small groups, obviously acquainted with each other and it wasn't long before Alexandra noticed the quick looks from them toward her. She worked to read the bottom rocker on some of the men who were with the women- Tacoma, and eventually spotted the members that had escorted them months earlier.

"Guess I'm not anonymous anymore." she thought as her hand gripped the cane a bit more tightly, her unease at meeting new people, the growing crowd getting the better of her for the moment. Her phone alerted her to an incoming call. It was Max.

"I got word about some kind of shindig. I'll be up tomorrow. Glad to hear that Chibs has been keeping you company." he said, the unsaid implication in his tone crystal clear.

"You don't miss much." Alexandra teased back. "Just remember I'm free, and over 21."

"I'd be pissed, but he did ask permission to call on you," Max replied, his voice dripping with the Mississippi accent of his upbringing.

"He what?" Alexandra exclaimed. Taken aback that an outlaw biker would be that old fashioned. "When?"

"I'll fill you in when I see you tomorrow. I've got directions. Have fun." Max replied, laughing, as they said their goodbyes. Alexandra feeling more at ease knowing Max would be up soon.

No sooner had she hung up the call from Max, Tig sat down next to her.

"Chibby has been looking for you. Time to meet the family." he gave her a look that bordered on teasing and apprehension.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this Tig." She said as she stood to follow him.

"You are his old lady. Don't take shit off of anyone. He's the president of the mother Charter. Being his old lady gives you a certain status." Tig attempted to explain.

"What do you mean by 'status'?" she questioned, stealing glances at the crowd some of whom noticed her walking with Tig. "And where is Venus?" she asked suddenly, as it had become clear to her that Venus and Tig were certainly more than just 'friends'.

"She doesn't do these things. There're a few folks who don't quite understand. It was her call." Tig replied, his tone telling her that the subject needed to be dropped for the moment.

"Large gatherings like this make me a bit nervous. If Venus can bow out do I have the same option?" She asked, trying to figure out what the rules were. It was one thing to hang out with the members of SAMCRO, she'd grown fond of them over the last few months, even Happy was less scary to her, but the whole 'organization'?

Tig stopped and turned toward her. "Just be yourself, and remember, don't take shit from anybody. You're Chibs' old lady. Don't worry, we won't let you swing in the wind." he winked at her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Then continued walking with her, eventually spotting Chibs in a group of patched members leading Alexandra toward them.

Upon seeing Alexandra and Tig arrive, Filip quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and giving her a quick kiss. "Ah, luv- time to meet some of the other charters." He turned toward the men with him, all of them wore president flash on their cuts. "Packer, Gaines, - Alexi." he held her close as he made the introductions. The men smiled and offered hands in greeting.

"Bought time SAMCRO got a new leading lady," Packer said cordially. Gaines simply nodded as he shook her hand.

Alexandra read the charter flash on each man, working to put the names and places to memory.

"You remember Lee," Filip said quietly as she looked at the third man in the group.

"Of course. Thank you for the hospitality," she said as he also took her hand. She remembered him from their time in Tacoma but hadn't been formally introduced at the time.

And so it went over the next few hours as the sun dipped low in the sky, Chibs, Alexandra, and Tig making their way through the crowd, introductions and the odd story, much like any cocktail party, but with a decidedly rowdy under-current. The music volume slowly began to increase as the group was fed and more alcohol consumed. Eventually, she and Filip sat down to eat, Tig and Happy joined them. The sound of a group of riders now rumbled over the other noise of the party. Alexandra looked up to see a group of Latino bikers pulling in, eventually parking. She looked to Filip, they were obviously not another charter of the Sons. Filip looked up and smiled, "It's ok." he assured her. "Mayans MC. Looks like Oakland and Stockton." He rose from his seat at the table as a good looking Latino biker approached, a few of his crew walking a few paces behind.

"Marcus," Chibs said as the two embraced. "Good to see you brother."

"You too ese." Marcus Alvarez replied giving Chibs a firm slap on the back. "Came to offer our respects." His accent distinctively California Spanish, the cadence of his speech deliberate and thoughtful.

"Tell yer boys to get something to eat, drink- got a few of the Diosa and Lylas girls here." Chibs offered as he winked conspiratorially.

Alvarez nodded and made a motion- his crew departed in search of entertainment.

Chibs sat back down at the table with Alexandra, as Tig greeted Marcus. One of the Diosa girls quickly placed a beer in front of Marcus and asked if there was anything else he needed. "No I'm good." he simply said. The girl departed.

Marcus turned his gaze toward Alexandra, then turned to Chibs giving him a questioning look. "Your old lady?" he asked.

"Alexi- Marcus Alvarez, Mayan MC Oakland," Filip said evenly as he sat wondering what was going through the Mayan President's mind. Alvarez, of course, had made it possible to get him and Tig on board the Spring.

Alvarez gave a slight nod to her and took a short swallow from the beer in front of him. She sensed that this was her cue to leave them for a minute- obviously, this was more than a social call.

"I'm going to go check in with Chucky, see if he needs anything." she said as she stood, retrieving the cane, giving Filip a kiss before making her way toward the clubhouse.

Alvarez watched Alexandra leave, cane in hand.

"Obviously something is up." he stated to Alvarez, figuring it was best to just get this out of the way.

"We've heard talk about meth distribution, as well as manufacture. Word has it that it's coming out of Arizona."

"Shit," Tig swore softly. "AB?" he asked- Tully made sense as a possible threat, crank being the staple income for 'white'.

"Don't know. " Alvarez said softly. "There's new stuff hitting the streets. Pure, not like any previous AB product."

"So what do you need from us?" Chibs asked.

"Your eyes and ears, need to know where this crystal is coming from, and who is pushing it, eh?" Alvarez replied. "I have familia, que no?" he paused. "The peace Teller negotiated has been good. This new crystal could be bad for business, all of us." pausing again, looking for any sign of knowledge from Chibs, finding none. "Sorry for the bad news Mano."

"Aye." Chibs sighed softly. He looked around at the multitude of Sons, some of whom had now noticed the presence of the Mayans. "We'll take it to the table, see if anyone else has heard anything. We'll be in touch if we learn anything," he assured Alvarez. He stood and clasped Alvarez's hand, sealing the deal. "Stay for a while- Chucky hates leftovers." Chibs offered. Alvarez smiled and nodded, then left to join his crew.

"Well, boys." Chibs looked at Tig and Happy. "Set a meet with Otis- a couple of days from now. Keep yer ears open and yer mouths shut." Happy nodded and wandered off into the crowd. "Tiggy- Keep an eye on SAMTAZ." Tig nodded, his face grim. The Tucson charter voted in dealing, a few years back, much to SAMCRO's displeasure, but at the time, there was nothing to be done. This was the first time the SAMTAZ charter had visited since. Tig headed off to hang out with SAMTAZ, and Chibs went in search of Rat- last known to be checking on the security detail at the gate leading from the main road, currently staffed by various prospects from all the visiting charters.

Alexandra had checked in on Chucky, who had things well in hand, changing out beer kegs as the party progressively got wilder outside. She found a chair on the porch of the house- where she had a good view of the goings-on- the house apparently being reserved for the exclusive use of SAMCRO, she found she had the porch to herself. More Diosa girls had arrived, as well a few croweaters that she recognized, the girls pairing off with men and disappearing into the distance, for a literal roll in the hay she assumed. She sipped on a beer she had brought with her from the clubhouse and soon Filip joined her.

"Everything ok?" she asked him once he sat down next to her.

"For now." He answered. "We have the usual Sheriff's detail watching on the road," he smirked.

She raised her eyebrows. "Should I be worried?" she asked.

"No. If they had anything they'd have already crashed their way in. It's only because some of the other charters are here." he leaned over and kissed her. "Any of the old ladies come by to visit with you?" he asked suddenly.

"No- why?" she asked

"Club needs a favor." he said with some hesitancy.

"Ok." her tone wary.

"Just need you to keep your ears open, anything that sounds a bit off- you tell me. OK?" he said.

"What am I listening for?" she pressed. "Does this have to do with the Mayans?" she asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Just need you to listen. I'll explain later." he stood, Alexandra also rising from her seat. "I've got to go and mingle some more." he said simply, the two parted ways, Alexandra steeling herself to try to get into the inner circle of 'old ladies', most of whom she'd last seen heading into the clubhouse bar. She walked inside and saw a few sitting at a table, talking amongst themselves. One of them noticed her and made her way over to Alexandra.

"So you must be the new Queen of SAMCRO." She said, eyeing her, her eyes drifting toward the cane. "Carrie-" she held out a hand. "Homewrecker's old lady. Tacoma," she said, evenly.

"Alexandra."

"Come on over- I'll introduce you to the others." she said giving a slight smile and lead Alexandra over to the table occupied by several other women.

"Josie,SAMTAZ. Terri, Indian Hills. Sharon, SAMDINO. Gina, Rogue River." Carrie made the introductions, pointing each woman out. All of them looking slightly older than she was. An extra chair was located and room made at the table. Each woman showing a slight deference to Alexandra, Chibs being not only the President of the Mother Charter, the position also placed him as the National President.

'obviously a pecking order' Alexandra thought. 'seems like I'm the top biotch'. she thought as Chucky appeared with a tray of fresh drinks, a cold beer for Alexandra. "Thanks," she said as he placed the drinks on the table.

"Not sure I want to know what's up with the hands." one of the women, Josie- she thought it was, commented once Chucky had left, now looking to Alexandra to see if she could give some back story.

"Tragic work-related accident." She replied dryly. Chucky had told her about Henry Lin cutting off his fingers, due to his propensity to masturbate. She'd let them draw whatever conclusion they wished.

"How long have you and Chibs been together?" Terri asked.

"Six months?" Alexandra answered.

"Six months and you are wearing his crow?" Terri pressed.

Alexandra looked confused. "Wearing his crow?" she asked.

"Ink," Gina explained. "All the SAMCRO old ladies have the Crow tat signifying who they're with. He hasn't had you get it?" she looked incredulous.

"Subject hadn't come up." she said, now wondering if this meant she was just a poser in their eyes now.

"Well- until he inks you, it isn't official." Josie- SAMTAZ said- her voice one of malicious satisfaction.

"Quit being a bitch. The Teller days are long gone." Sharon of SAMDINO shot back, offering some defense. The San Bernardino Charter having long and close ties to Redwood.

"Well- seems like the Redwood VP has a thing for her as well, see that he stays pretty close as well." Josie insinuated, baiting Alexandra.

Alexandra stood, shoving the chair she was in back. "And just what are you implying?" she glared at the SAMTAZ woman.

"You gonna fight me?" Josie shot back now also standing, looking disdainfully at the cane Alexandra gripped in her one hand. Others in the room now noticed the disturbance and were watching to see what the outcome would be.

The other women stood now, backing away, waiting.

Alexandra felt her heart pounding in her ears, her vision narrowing, a red haze surrounding the woman who'd challenged her. Before she knew what was happening, she flipped the table up knocking Josie off balance, the drinks crashing to the floor. Josie stumbled and fell, on the wet floor, shards of broken glass glittering in the dim light. Alexandra saw her opening and pounced, using the cane to attack, delivering several good blows to the other woman's ribs, causing her to cry out. "You. Don't. Ever. Speak. To. Me. Like. That." Alexandra growled ,each word delivered with a crack of the cane. Josie curled up defensively trying to shield herself from the blows. Somewhere in the background noise, a shout rang out.

"Find Chibs- Tig- anyone from SAMCRO!"

Alexandra laid in a few more good swings before she felt strong arms reaching around her pulling her away.

"Easy doll." The voice said in her ear as the arms restrained her. "Easy." It was Tig. The other women staring, noticing the familial resemblance between Alexandra and Tig. Alexandra tried getting out of Tig's hold on her, but he held her firm as other patched members now stepped in, one of them wearing the SAMTAZ patch who went to pick Josie up off the floor, glaring at Josie as he pulled her away from the growing group who'd gathered close to learn what caused the sudden attack. The other women saying nothing as their 'old men' arrived and pulled them aside to learn what was going on. Chibs arrived. Alexandra by then had quit resisting Tig and stood quietly, as he slowly released his hold on her.

Chibs looked at her and Tig then to the floor surveying the mess, then over to where Josie and her 'old man' were standing, obviously in a very heated conversation. "Tig- keep an eye on them." he jerked his head in the direction of Josie. Then he looked at Alexandra. "Cathedral." His face stern, but at the moment not furious at her. Tig and Chucky then began to set the furniture right and clean up as Chibs and Alexandra went into the adjoining room, Chibs shutting the doors behind them.

Alexandra stood, looking at Filip who had his back to her. She waited as he inhaled deeply, collecting his thoughts. He turned slowly and looked at her, holding his hands out from his sides, his eyebrows raised, a silent question.

"She disrespected me," Alexandra said quietly.

"How?"

"Implied that I was nothing more than a...." she stopped, searching for the words. "suggested that you and Tig were uh..." she stopped again, watching his face.

"Tig and I were...what?" he pressed as he moved closer to her his face softening slightly.

"Sharing me." the words barely audible. Her face showing anger at the memory of the insult.

"Jesus Christ," he swore as he looked at her, the corners of his mouth curling up in a smile, his eyes mirthful. "Let me guess, Tiggy told you not to take shite off of anybody?" His shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter, as he took her in his arms, rocking her gently. "Mind if I ask exactly what she said?"

"Said I wasn't really your old lady. Something about a crow," she replied, the exact conversation fading from her memory.

Filip sighed heavily. "Aye. Sorry luv. Guess we need to have a chat about that. Slipped my mind with everything lately. It's a tradition, but not a hard and fast rule." He tipped her chin up to look at him. "I noticed you don't have any ink. Figured that sort of thing wasn't something you'd be interested in." The door to the room opened. He turned to see who'd interrupted them. It was Tig.

"You need to see this," Tig said quietly as he shut the door.

Chibs watched as Tig walked over to the long table and pulled something from his pocket, then tossed it on the table. It was a small bag of a crystalline substance. "Fell out of her purse as her old man hauled her out- in fact, the entire SAMTAZ charter is leaving." He paused. "They've all clammed up, don't think they know I found this."

Chibs picked up the bag, and took a small taste of the contents with a finger. "Meth," he confirmed.

Tig then looked at Alexandra, a smile playing across his face. "Good job darlin. The other old ladies confirmed you had every right to throw a beat down," he said approvingly, grinning widely.

Chibs tucked the drugs inside his cut as he considered his next move. "We'll save this for church tomorrow. Alvarez still around?"

"No- he and his crew split a bit ago." Tig replied.

"Ok. Tomorrow, before church- get the other Presidents and VP's together. We'll get them up to speed. I don't want SAMTAZ business blowing back on us." He said quietly. He turned back to Alexandra.

"Let's get back to the party." he smiled. "Proud of you luv." he kissed her on the forehead. "Think you can play nice the rest of the night?" he teased as he stroked a wayward curl from her eyes.

"As long as no one else says anything stupid." she smirked.

"I think they know not to mess with you- at least not to your face." he laughed as Tig held the door as Chibs and Alexandra walked out of the room, arm in arm, united.


	23. Reunion - Part 2

Alexandra regained consciousness in a bed. Who lay next to her mattered little at the moment as the sharp stabbing of an invisible ice pick seared through her temples. The events of the night before replayed in her memory. Yes, she'd beat the crap out of a visiting charter member's old lady. Yes, she'd been congratulated on that by Filip, Tig and a host of other patched Son's, and yes she'd gotten well and truly trashed on peppermint Schnapps. A soft moan escaped from her throat as she worked to open her eyes. A distinct Scots accent was heard then, the voice mirthful. "Ye live, eh luv?" Filip asked softly.

She turned and slowly opened her eyes to see Filip propped up on one elbow, his head resting in one hand, his face curled in a slight smile, amused at her condition apparently, he also fully dressed save his boots.

"God's blood." she moaned as her stomach gave a hint of what was soon to come, nausea building. She rolled out of the bed and headed toward the bathroom, thankfully still fully dressed, remembering Rat and Montez escorting her to Filip's room the night before, as she dropped to her knees and promptly threw up into the toilet, just in the nick of time to avoid a very nasty mess. Laughter greeted her ears as she leaned over the bowl, one hand trying vainly to hold her hair out of the way, the peppermint taste of the liquor from the night before not nearly as good the second time around, the other arm acting as a rest for her forehead. Soft footsteps approached and soon a calloused but gentle hand held her hair back as dry heaves now wracked her body. Water running, and then a cold rag was placed in one of her hands.

"Impressive, most women that get that kind of sick never make it to the loo." Filip chuckled as he gently rubbed her back as her heaving subsided. Tears spilled from her eyes from the effort of emptying her stomach and she slowly wiped her face with the cold cloth, her breathing slightly labored but slowly returning to normal.

"Fuck you. Fuck SAMCRO. And fuck Chuckie for letting me drink the whole damn bottle. What in the fuck gave me the idea that peppermint schnapps was a good idea?" Alexandra moaned as she laid her head back down over the bowl,flipping a very weak middle finger in the general direction of Filip.

Raucous laughter was his response to her curse.

"Thanks," she said apologetically as she once again raised her head from the toilet and sat back leaning against a wall, holding the cold cloth over her face, glad that the sharp pain in her temples now subsided to a dull throb. "Got any aspirin?" she asked gingerly.

"Aye." he reached into a cabinet and shook two pills from a bottle and handed them to her, then reached out a hand to help her up off the floor.

She wobbled slightly as she stood, the room spinning. Quickly he steadied her and after a brief pause he led her back to the bedroom and retrieved her cane. He quickly put some shoes on, and then the pair made their way down the stairs to the kitchen. She sat at the table as he got a bottle of water from the fridge and opened it for her. She took the bottle and downed the aspirin, then took a few small sips, hoping that she could keep it all down.

She looked at the clock. 9am. All was quiet other than birds calling to each other. Filip worked on making a pot of coffee and soon had a cup in his hand. "Think you can manage some coffee?" he asked gently, his eyes still mirthful, teasing her.

"Sure. And some fresh air. Not my first hangover, and probably won't be my last." she said, now seeing the humor in the situation. He poured her a cup and then they went to the porch. The scene that greeted them was impressive, to say the least. Bodies were strewn across the lawn in varying states of undress, beer, and liquor bottles littered the yard.

"Looks like Sunday morning in Subic Bay," Alexandra muttered as she sat down taking a few sips of her coffee. A slight smile creeping across her face. She'd be in good company as far as feeling like shit for the next few hours.

"Aye. I'd say last night was a roaring success." Filip replied, his face showing satisfaction.

They sat there for some time before the first signs of movement from the passed out occupants on the property began. As half naked men and women began to stir Alexandra felt the need to applaud and cheer. "Bravo! Encore!" she shouted out, causing Filip to momentarily stare at her before joining in as well. Groans of 'Fuck you prez." and raised middle fingers, along with half-hearted attempts at modesty greeted them as they then retreated back indoors, allowing all to attempt to regain some dignity.

They went through the house into the clubhouse where an awake and sober Chuckie was busy starting breakfast for a crowd, the smells of bacon, coffee, and biscuits wafted in the air, large chafing pans ready to be filled with food sat on a long table, in preparation for the onslaught of people in desperate need of food to soak up the after-effects of the night before. Soon folks began trickling in and Chucky along with Alexandra and a few of the Diosa girls began bringing out the food along with jugs of juice and milk. The mood was still festive and most of the guests looked not much worse for wear. Tig had appeared from somewhere, his curls decidedly in more disarray than normal but smiling widely. "Now that's how a party should be," he said happily as he sat down with Chibs and Alexandra to eat.

By noon, the crowd had cleaned up the premises, the visiting women had busied themselves with helping clean up the clubhouse with Chuckie and Alexandra, and by 2pm all of the patched members had retreated to the interior of the 'cathedral' for a meeting. Alexandra excused herself to go change and clean up, the other women retreating to their own campers to do the same.

She'd taken a quick shower and changed clothes and was sitting on the porch of the house, now sipping a beer, figuring a bit of hair of the dog being a suitable response to the now fading headache of earlier when she saw a car pull up. The drivers' door opened and Max emerged. She stood and waved as she called out to him and soon the two were embracing each other on the porch.

She took him into the clubhouse and got him a drink, then the two found a table to wait for the 'meeting' to end. She quietly explained the circumstances of her emergency surgery, allowing Max to express his condolences and sympathy, then she quickly changed the subject as the appearance of several old ladies approaching caught her eye, the looks on their faces once again giving a hint as to their suspicions regarding her status as Chibs 'old lady'. The doors to the 'cathedral' opened and the various members filled the bar area, Chibs searching the room for Alexandra. Finding her with Max he smiled and embraced Max as he stood in greeting, the gesture silencing the wondering stares from the women once and for all.

"I'll need a word with you sometime soon," Max said quietly as Chibs pulled up a chair to join them.

"Aye." was all Chibs said as he sat down next to Alexandra, giving her a short kiss on the cheek.

Tig soon appeared and gave Max a smile and patted his shoulder, then also pulled up a chair to join them as Chuckie brought another round of beer for them all. "Welcome back." Tig welcomed him. "I know Alexi is glad to see you."

"She did nothing but tell me how well you have taken care of her these last few months." Max smiled. He'd been a bit worried about her getting so close to the MC, he knew more of the history of the Son's than they probably realized due to his line of work, but even he'd heard of the changes that had come around since the end of Clay Morrow and Jax Teller. There was a certain soft light that shone in the Scotsman's eyes as he sat next to her, and even Tig looked less scary at the moment. Neither one of the men would raise a hand to harm her, and would see to it that no one else did either he felt as they engaged in good natured banter, the rest of the bikers in the room settling into conversation with each other, music playing over the sound system, the party once again ramping up. After a few more drinks and some food Max took his leave, promising to have some time set aside for a proper visit and dinner out with Alexandra within the next few days once she returned to Stockton.

Alexandra and Filip finally made their way to bed sometime after 2 am- Alexandra feeling a good buzz from a few beers, Filip also fairly straight compared to the night before. He shut the door to the bedroom and pulled her close, playing with her hair. "Ya did well luv." he leaned in for a kiss, as he caressed her face.

She sighed, savoring the moment as the desire for his touch warmed her. "I hope what happened doesn't blow back on you," she said quietly as she sat on the edge of the bed, slowly removing her boots.

"Dinna worry bout that. There're enough witnesses, Sharon holds a good bit of sway, she backed you up. SAMTAZ and we haven't been particularly close the last few years. Josie has apparently been sampling some of what SAMTAZ has been pushing. We tried to convince them to shut down their drug dealing a few years ago. Each Charter is free to operate as they see fit- so long as it doesn't blow back on any other charters." he assured her. He also began to undress and soon both were laying naked in the bed, their hands caressing each other between ever growing urgent kisses as they made love slowly, not wanting the physical pleasure of their lovemaking to end.

Basking in the afterglow of their joining, Alexandra wondered how things would work for the time Max was back in port at the apartment in Stockton. She curled up next to Filip, one leg entwined with one of his, an arm draped over him, her head resting in the hollow of his shoulder as he wrapped her in his arms. "Mind if I ask a really stupid question?" she asked.

"What would that be?" he replied giving her a slight hug as she lay firmly in his embrace.

"What's the story about having a 'crow'?"

"Ah. That. It's been a sign, a mark signifying who's old lady you are. A tattoo of a crow, wings spread with a heart on the breast of the crow. It's not a hard and fast rule, but a tradition. You've seen Lyla's I'm sure from Opie, dunno if Brooke has one for Rat yet. You don't have any ink, so I guess I figured ink wasn't your thing. Opie's first wife, Donna didn't have any ink."

"Is it something you would want me to do?" She asked softly.

He shifted now, raising his head to look down at her, wondering how to answer. His feelings for her deepening over the last few months, and he'd certainly acknowledged her as his 'old lady'. The thought of inking her though hadn't really entered his mind, mainly due to the lack of ink on her for one, but also surprised as how fast things had moved between the two of them, part of him wanting to slow things down a bit, the other part of him arguing that he wasn't getting any younger, and growing old alone in this life of his, not a thought he relished somewhat selfishly, and secondly, since he was more likely to meet his end long before her, who would take care of her, since a family was out of the question now. Getting his crow, that was only half a step away from putting a ring on her finger. Nine months seemed a bit premature to be even thinking of such a thing. "Getting that ink, well...there's a bit more to it, what it means," he said softly searching for the words. "I love you darlin'. I'd never raise a hand to ya, and I'd kill any bastard that did. Getting a crow, signifies a permanence, and commitment to the MC, almost a marriage if you will." He paused searching her face for a reaction in the dim light of the room. "I won't push ya into anything you aren't ready for."

"Jesus," she said softly, working to digest what he'd said. "I love you too. I feel safe with you, the club, I know there are things you do, dangerous things. You aren't a nine to five kinda man. I know we'll never be like most couples, worrying about mortgages, what school to send kids to. You and the club have made me feel alive for the first time in a long time, helped me bury some old demons. I get the feeling that you want some more time to let what ever we have settle in. I'm ok with that. It would be the smart thing to do." she replied. "I'm here as long as you'll have me."

"Aye. So are ya sayin you would wear the crow?" he asked looking for clarification.

"When you are ready for me to wear it, yes," she said simply. "How about we get some sleep, worry about ink another day," she said trying to lighten the now overly serious mood between them.

He leaned down to kiss her, gently probing her mouth with his tongue, which she returned equally as gently. After they broke off the kiss, whispered affirmations of the love they felt for each other were shared between them before letting sleep take them both.

****

Chibs and Alexandra rode back to Stockton, Tig, and Rat riding with them. The reunion of the various charters at the 'farm' had been a success. Alliances between the various Charters in attendance, short of SAMTAZ had been strengthened, the brotherhood of Sons stronger than it had been in a number of years. Chibs pushed worries regarding some of the rumors he'd heard during 'church' over the weekend regarding what SAMTAZ's business ventures were, as well as what he'd heard from Alvarez to the back of his mind, trying to focus on the positives from the weekend.

Their first stop was Redwoody, to check in on Lyla. She'd been away meeting with a new distributor in New Mexico and had gotten back late Friday. "Sorry I missed the big party, Ellie was sick and I didn't want to leave her and the kids with a sitter." The group sat at the bar- Lyla set them up with beers and showed off a sample DVD's that the distributer had given her as an example of the packaging as well as other information regarding his network.

"He says he can get Redwoody films east- Chicago, Detroit even the East coast!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Damn!" Tig exclaimed. "Redwoody - going nation wide?" he smiled broadly and scooped her up in a hug.

"They've got a production company that will take the masters, do the manufacturing, packaging- the whole deal- cost about 2 dollars each unit- with the movies selling for anywhere from 25 to 40 bucks each retail." She continued. "He's seen a couple of the Skankenstiens and thinks they'll go nuts over them if we can get them in stores and maybe even theaters in Chicago. It means millions potentially." she closed her eyes, now too excited to think straight. That kind of money would mean financial security for her, her talent, and most importantly, her three kids, she'd be able to get them into the best schools, giving them opportunities she'd never had as a kid.

Chibs smiled, happy she was excited, but his Catholic worry flared up. This was huge, bigger than anything the club had experience with previously. It would mean more lawyers, accountants , and people that the MC didn't know and probably couldn't trust. He offered up a silent prayer, wishing Bobby were still alive. This was certainly more his expertise. "We'll give it all a look over the next couple of days darlin. Good work." Chibs said quietly. "Don't worry, I'm sure we can work through it," he assured her, seeing a pensive look on her face thinking the MC would squash this opportunity.

****


	24. Scuttlebutt

Chibs called "Church" to order. "New business. Lyla had a meeting with a new distributor for Redwoody. It could mean a major expansion, and put Redwoody solidly in the black. The bad news is this could also mean more eyes on us. It's beyond anything we've done in the past." Chibs looked at the table for reactions. He wished now more than ever Bobby hadn't been a victim of the chaos of the aftermath of Tara's murder. Bobby would know how to handle this. The assembled group also seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Maybe Chuckie has some contacts," Tig suggested. "I think he's in good with some of Cacuzza's folks."

Chibs nodded. "Aye. But I'm not comfortable with mixing our business with possible rivals." Chibs replied.

Tig nodded. "Wait." he grinned. "Lenny." he said.

"Shite." Chibs exhaled. It had been over a year since anyone had been to see Lenny the Pimp. With everything that had happened, Lenny had been forgotten. It was a major mistake. "Good idea, but I have a feeling he's gonna be a bit disappointed in us." Chibs looked away for a moment. Wondering how he'd mend fences with Lenny. "Tig- call Lowen- set up a visit with Lenny." Chibs replied. "See if he needs anything." He rapped the gavel and the group dispersed.

Chibs left the chapel and headed out to the bar. He was pleased with how the new clubhouse and property looked. Dog had begun setting up shop in the old machine shed and was busy with several projects. With luck before long they'd be able to resurrect TM as a custom shop for bikes and cars. One of the croweaters approached him with a mug and coffee pot. "Aye." Chibs said and watched the security camera feed as she poured. He saw Chuckie loading a car with some shopping bags. Curiosity got the better of him and he headed outside to find out what was going on.

Chucky was just getting ready to get behind the wheel when Chibs called out to him. "Chucky! What's this?" he waved an arm in question.

"Oh. Just taking some things to Lenny." Chucky said somewhat hesitantly.

"Lenny? Janowitz?" Chibs questioned, incredulous.

"Yeah..." Chucky visibly more nervous. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"No Chucky. Nothing at all." Chibs smiled widely. "How in the..." he asked.

"Been visiting him for a long time now- ever since he got visitation rights. Otto would have wanted it." Chucky offered in explanation. "I know you guys have had a lot of stuff going on...so just forgot to mention it. It's ok isn't it?" he finished.

Tig approached the two. He surveyed the scene and raised one eyebrow, curious.

"Seems Chucky here has been visiting Lenny." Chibs explained.

"Really?" Tig exclaimed. "I knew I liked you!" Tig nearly yelled and ran to engulf the diminutive man a bear hug.

A few minutes later after Chibs got Tig calmed down and Chucky away from the VP's embrace. He explained the situation with Redwoody. "Figured Lenny might have an idea of who we can trust to handle the money and legal end of things. Keep it quiet and all."

"Of course. Lenny is the one who gave me a lot of help in figuring out Bobby's books for the MC, and setting things up for Alexi." Chucky admitted. "Don't worry, it was all very discrete. I have a standing visit with him every first Monday of the month. I bring him things he needs- toiletries, some snacks that kind of thing."

Chibs and Tig stood there once again incredulous that they'd completely missed this activity.

"Good. We'll need you to see what advice he can give regarding the Redwoody developments. And pass on our gratitude. And tell him we'll be up to see him very soon." Chibs said.

Chucky nodded and left.

"Well ain't that some shit," Tig said as they watched him leave.

"Maybe going legit has some of the gods on our side now," Chibs said softly as he turned to go back inside.

****

Alexandra and Max sat on the balcony of the apartment in Stockton each with a cup of coffee.

"So how's things between you and the Scot?" Max asked softly. Chibs hadn't been anywhere near Alexandra since he'd dropped her off after the weekend party.

"Good." Alexandra replied, wondering just how deep her cousin's questioning would go. "It's been pretty quiet. He doesn't say much about the MC or it's business, and frankly I'm not that curious. Everyone treats me with a certain odd deference." she gave a slight smile. "They're definitely a 'family' of sorts. A bit like it was for me when I was on the Mercy. An 'esprit de corps' as it were." She turned and looked at him- almost daring him to ask the next question.

"I'm glad there're folks looking out for you," he replied. "A bunch of Bikers wouldn't have been my first choice, but...all things considered..." he trailed off. "They kinda grow on you huh?" he laughed.

"I suppose," she said. She drained her cup and continued. "I've been thinking about moving closer to Morada," she said.

"I wondered," Max said. "I figured this place would be short term, till you got back on your feet. I'm considering retiring after this next trip."

"Wow. Really? Where would you go?" Alexandra asked.

"Figured I'd look around here- nothing for me back in Mississippi really. Lot of old retired salts around here." he laughed. "Want to help me find a place? We can look for you too." he smiled.

"Sounds good. I like the idea of having 'family' close." Alexandra said. "You are about all I have really."

"Well- how about we get out of here and just go see what may be out there?" Max offered.

"Ok." she replied and stood to get her cane and jacket.

Max looked her over as they made their way to his car. "Still need the cane?" he asked.

"I suppose not- but I feel odd without it." she answered. "Maybe it's just a reminder for me to not get tangled up with another twit like..." she stopped short of uttering Van's name. "Secondly, it works well for kicking ass." she finished, smiling slightly at the memory of the beat down she'd delivered a few days before.

Max just raised an eyebrow as she got into the car wondering when she'd have used the cane as a weapon but kept silent.

As they approached Morada Alexandra heard her phone chirp alerting her to an incoming text. It was from Filip. She read it and tapped a reply, then looked to Max. "Filip just texted me- wanted to know if you had time to come by this afternoon."

"Sure- maybe about 4?" Max replied as he pulled into a realty office outside of Morada, remembering that he had asked to talk to Filip. This last trip had been different, and some of the cargo he'd had could have some interest for SAMCRO, and possibly the safety of Alexandra if she continued to be associated with Filip and the MC.

Alexandra tapped the response. Soon her phone chirped again. "4 it is. At the clubhouse." she informed him. He parked and the two entered the realty office.

****

Chibs sat with Tig at the bar. He'd just gotten off the phone with Luther. "I've got a bit of news." he said to his VP. "A few months ago when the Covert Spring was in port in Belfast there was some other cargo that was loaded. Cargo for SAMTAZ." Chibs told Tig.

"SAMTAZ running guns?" Tig asked.

"Not guns." Chibs replied. "Chemicals. Some long assed name I canna pronounce. But one use for it is Meth." Chibs sighed. "All Luther knew was that SAMTAZ would be picking it up here in Stockton. I don't know if they're manufacturing, Luther said it was Germans who were delivering it to the ship- SAMBEL had no part in it. Luther got his info from a friend of the club, who apparently is part of Max's crew. Not sure if this is Connor's doing but Luther said he'd look into it and pass anything on to us. And at 4 today we'll be having a sit down with the captain of the Covert Spring."

Tig nodded. "Should I get everyone up to speed?"

"Wait till we talk to Max. We'll fill everyone else in after. I don't care what other charters do to earn, as long as it doesn't shit on other charters. My gut tells me that whatever SAMTAZ is doing will land somewhere near us at the very least." He checked the time. "Shit. I'm starving. Let's get something to eat." he said to Tig.

Tig and Chibs pulled into the parking lot of the diner to see two very familiar faces sitting at a booth inside.

Alexandra had looked up and seen the two Sons parking their bikes. "Looks like we will have some company," she said calmly.

Max followed her gaze and watched the two Sons make their way toward the door. Within seconds Tig and Chibs were seated with them in the booth, the waitress having given them menus immediately upon their joining Max and Alexandra. The waitress giving Alexandra a very careful look as Chibs took his place next to her and gave her a light kiss on the cheek in greeting. Tig had taken notice of the realty magazine on the table and shot Chibs a questioning look.

"I'm putting in my retirement papers," Max said, seeing the unspoken dialogue between the two men. "This next trip will be my last. So I'm out joy riding with Alexi- just seeing what's out there."

"Congratulations," Chibs said, and shot Tig a look that basically said Tig was entirely too suspicious. "Thinking of somewhere up here?" Chibs inquired.

"Perhaps. I'll know it when I see it. Just like I knew a life at sea was my destiny the first time I saw the Port of Mobile as a kid. Dad was a longshoreman." he smiled. "We'll be pulling out in about two weeks. Right now thinking this next trip will be for about 6 months. Plenty of time to decide where I'm going to land."

The waitress had returned and Chibs and Tig ordered. The conversation turned to what adventures Max had had on his last trip, while Alexandra watched Chibs and Tig for any tell of what was to come at 4 but kept her own counsel. She knew Chibs would manufacture some excuse to keep her away once 4pm came around, so she figured she'd beat him to it and excused herself to go to the ladies room where she promptly texted Lyla. Within seconds Lyla responded. Alexandra washed her hands and returned to the table. A few minutes later Alexandra's phone chirped. She looked at the phone and tapped a reply, then looked at the men seated with her. "Lyla asking if I can meet her this afternoon at the clubhouse so that we can go get some shopping done. She needs some props for her next film." Alexandra announced innocently.

"Sure. Just be back by 7. Wanna have dinner with you tonight." Chibs said. Tig silently thanked the powers above for the apparent intervention- time would be saved by not having to cook up some excuse to get Alexandra out of the vicinity.

Alexandra watched Tig and Filip leave as she and Max walked to the car. She was sorely tempted to ask her cousin what he and Filip needed to discuss but stayed silent. Whatever it was about would eventually surface and become known. Max handed her a GPS and told her which address to program in- as the real estate agent had mentioned a new development being built nearby. "It probably is cheaply built, over-priced and too many nosey parkers for my taste- but what the hell." Max teased lightly as she tapped in the information.

"Well- it will kill about an hour til I have to meet Lyla and you have your 'super-see-krit' summit with King Filip" Alexandra teased back. "All set- make a right out of the lot and we're good to go." she said as she settled into her seat.

****

Tig had an item to pick up at a small shop in Charming for Venus so Chibs tagged along out of boredom and some form of morbid curiosity. He didn't ask much about his VP's 'friendship' with Venus but try as he might to shoo thoughts regarding the couple sometimes he just couldn't help but wonder.

They had pulled up in front of a small jewelry shop that had opened just a few months ago. As the two dismounted from their bikes Chibs mind flashed to a terrifying conclusion. "Jesus Tiggy- you can't be serious?" Chibs muttered under his breath as Tig strode purposely into the shop.

The man behind the counter immediately recognised Tig and produced a small box and placed it on the display case. Tig quickly fished out some cash and tucked the box inside his Kutte. Chibs stood rooted to the spot his face obviously worried.

"What?" Tig asked innocently seeing the look on Chibs face.

"You aren't seriously- that isn't..." Chibs stammered unsure of how to word things.

Tig studied Chibs face, confused. Then it hit him. "Oh christ. No. Yes it's a ring. No- it's not 'a ring'." Tig growled. Annoyed. "Belonged to her grandmother. She simply had it resized. I was in the neighborhood today so I'm simply picking it up for her. Get a grip."

"Right. Sorry Tiggy." Chibs said quietly embarrased for reasons he couldn't quite fathom at the moment. Tig made for the door and Chibs followed but as he turned to walk to his bike a reflection of sunlight on one of the items on display in the window caught his eye. He stopped and looked. There in the window was a silver necklace of a crow, wings streatched full in flight, holding a scythe in his claws, the blade enameled in red as if it had been bloodied. He found himself taking a sharp breath- it was as if the piece spoke to him telling him who was destined to wear it. A split second later Chibs was on his way back inside. Tig soon joined him, confused as he watched Chibs walk over to the case in the window and asking to see the item.

"One of a kind piece that." the owner said as he pulled it out and placed it on a felt pad. "Sterling Silver, hand enameled. Don't see workmanship like that often these days." He smiled.

"How much?" Chibs asked. Tig stood by silently. His mind coming to it's own conclusions. He felt the corners of his mouth twitching into a smirk as the price was named.

Chibs studied the piece silently for a few seconds and then reached for his wallet and peeled off the required amount.

"Thank you. Give me just a minute and I'll have this boxed up for you. Would you like it gift-wrapped as well?" The owner asked.

"Aye. Thank you." he turned and looked at Tig. "I don't see her letting Hap at her with his 'tat works." he offered as an excuse, a lame excuse to be sure but somewhat reasonable he figured. He steeled himself for the teasing that was certain to be unleashed from his VP.

"You care for her that much?" Tig said simply.

Chibs nodded.

Tig embraced Chibs. "I'm happy for you brother. Truely." he stepped back smiling. "She's good for you, and the MC. We all love her. When you gonna.." he stopped as the owner returned with the wrapped box. The paper the same deep blue of SAMCRO.

Chibs thanked the man and tucked the box inside his Kutte and left the store with Tig following behind, the rest of Tig's question forgotten. Soon the two were back on the road headed for the farm.

****

Chucky was in a panic. He'd been filing some papers after he'd returned from his visit with Lenny when he stumbled across a copy of some items from Alexandra's files they'd used months before trying to put together the mystery of Van and Juice. One date on the paper jumped out at him. Alexandra's birthday. It was tomorrow. No one had said anything about it. Chibs and Tig were nowhere to be found and none of the other members were willing to make any kind of decision as to whether or not some celebration would be in order. Chucky made a command decision at that moment and was frantically searching the phone book for a bakery in Charming to order a cake when Alexandra walked in with Max. Upon seeing her he quickly slammed the phone book shut and tried to be non-chalant.

"Chucky- what's up? Something wrong?" Alexandra asked as one of the croweaters pulled two beers from the cooler for her and Max.

"Nnnooo." he stammered. "What's your favorite kind of cake?" he blurted out.

"German Chocolate. With the coconut- nut icing. Why?" she replied.

"Just curious." he replied and fled.

Alexandra shook her head in amusement and looked at Max- who had a slightly pensive look on his face. "What? Is there a full moon coming that's causing everyone around here to lose their mind?" She asked rhetorically.

Max checked his phone to verify the date. "I'm thinking someone figured out what tomorrow is," he said as a smile formed.

"Tomorow is Tuesday." She retorted dryly.

"And?" Max pressed.

"June twenty.." she trailed off. Suddenly understanding. "Oh Christ." she giggled. "how the hell did?" she wondered aloud. "Hell- I have no idea when Filip's birthday is...Jesus." she muttered. "How about we just let it play out?" she said conspiratorily. She'd grown fond of Chucky, his quirky behaviour had a way of making a bad day seem inconsequential and he could always brighten her mood.

"Dinner tomorrow is on me. I know just the place." Max said quietly. "You and whomever you want to join us." he gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

Alexandra smiled and nodded in assent.

Lyla walked in at that point. "Hey- you ready?" she asked. "Hello- back on dry land again?" she asked Max with a smile.

"For a few more days. Then back out again." Max replied.

The door opened and Chibs and Tig walked in. Chibs pulled Alexandra into a short embrace and kissed her cheek. "Off to go shopping?" he asked.

"Yep." Alexandra grabbed her purse to leave. "I'll be back by 7. Promise," she said as Tig approached- his eyes twinkling, some mischievous thought obvious. "Stay out of trouble the three of you." She admonished.

"Of course doll," Tig replied grinning widely.

Alexandra gave Chibs one last peck on the cheek and then one to Tig and she and Lyla left.

Chibs and Tig then looked to Max. "How about we go into the Cathedral?" Chibs said quietly then led the way. The two men following as Chucky re-appeared to find the phone book he'd stashed just a few minutes earlier.

The three men took seats at the new 'table'. Similar in style to the original that sat inside the main house but not showing the scars that the original table had evident.

"Max- what can you tell us about Germans, chemicals, and our Tuscon AZ chapter?" Chibs asked.

*****

Lyla and Alexandra found themselves at a mall in Stockton. They walked the corridor window shopping. It was nice to get away from the MC for a bit Alexandra decided. "Lyla- you wouldn't happen to know what Filip's birthday is?"

"Actually- I do," she said with a smile. "It's March 5th."

"How did you know that?" Alexandra asked in surprise.

"After Jax was killed, Chibs asked all the members to write down important info, birthdates, kids, next-of-kin stuff. He asked me to keep it. Just in case." she said.

"Ah," Alexandra replied.

They were passing by a jewelry shop. Alexandra stopped and looked in the window. A pair of silver earrings in the form of Celtic knots were displayed. She turned and looked to Lyla. "I see he wears a good bit of jewelry. Any hints of what he might like? A pendant or something? I need ideas for when Christmas comes around."

"Anything Celtic I would think. Based on some of the designs I see on the rings he has." Lyla said.

"He say anything about you getting a 'crow'?" Lyla asked as they continued on their way down the mall.

"No. Just explained it to me, what it meant. He's not particularly adamant about it I think. Said since I don't have any he figured it wasn't something he'd push for."

"Happy did mine for Opie," Lyla told her. "He's surprisingly good. Didn't hurt near as bad as some of the others I've had done."

"Not letting him anywhere near me with needles." Alexandra declared with a shudder."And everyone thinks Tig is the psycho." She shuddered again at the thought.

"He actually makes really good pancakes. My kids adore him." Lyla said smiling in defense of the SA.

"I've never seen him crack a smile." Alexandra countered.

"Give him time. He's a type that takes a long time to loosen up around new people. You'll see. He'd jump in front of a bullet to keep you or any of us safe." Lyla returned.

"If you say so." Alexandra finished. They now stood in front of one of Alexandra's favorite stores. Some cute tops on display in the window. "Lets go inside. I see a couple of things worth trying on." She said trying to change the subject.

"Ok." Lyla readily agreed.

****

It was now about 630pm. Max had left to go back to the ship. He'd told Chibs and Tig about taking Alexandra out for dinner the next night- but not the reason why. Chibs and Tig sat at the bar mulling over their conversation with Max. What little he knew got them no closer to determining what SAMTAZ was up to. It could have just been a standard protection run for some other enterprise. Chibs would call everyone for Chaple tomorrow and bring them up to speed. For now it seemed they'd have to rely on Alvarez and the Mayans to gather intel the old fashioned way- keeping their eyes and ears open.

Chucky approached Chibs as he waited with Tig for Alexandra to return from her outing with Lyla.

"Prez-I need to ask something," Chucky said somewhat hesitantly.

"Aye," Chibs said noncommittally.

"I was sorting through some things when I got back from seeing Lenny."

"Oh shit. How is he?" Chibs asked.

"He's good. He gave me a few names to pass on to you." He reached into a pocket and pulled out a small sheet of paper and handed it to Chibs.

Chibs studied the names.

"Thanks, Chucky." he said.

"But that's not what I need to ask you about." Chucky continued.

"Ok. Out with it then." Chibs replied, wondering what had the man so nervous.

"Like I said. I was going though some papers and I realized that tomorrow is your, uh...Alexandra's...uh..."

"Out with it!" Tig commanded, impatient.

"Birthday." Chucky sputtered. "I ordered a cake for her."

"Oh shit." Chibs sighed. "I had no idea."

Tig turned to look at Chibs. His face showing a grin reminiscent of the Cheshire Cat of lore. "Good thing you have that little package tucked away huh brother?" he teased.

Chibs glared at his VP. "Betting that's why Max wants to take her to dinner tomorrow." Chibs said to himself. "Well, Chucky- How soon do you think you could organize a party for our girl?"

"No way in time for tomorrow. Friday for sure." Chucky said sadly.

"Ok. Cake be here tomorrow though?" Chibs asked.

Chucky nodded enthusiastically.

"It will have to do. Guess we'll throw a birthday party Friday then." Chibs said simply. "Just the MC, old ladies, trusted associates. Keep it in house." Chibs said. "We'll surprise her with the cake tomorrow before she has dinner with her cousin."

Alexandra and Lyla walked in at that moment. Chucky breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't heard them.

Chibs eyed the shopping bag Alexandra carried in. "Find what you needed?" he asked simply.

"Not sure if I needed 6 new shirts. But I wanted them so..." Alexandra smirked.

Chibs smiled and pulled her close to him. "So- You ready for some dinner?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Do you need to go back to the apartment first?" he asked.

"Do I need to break out the evening gown for dinner or will this do?" She replied.

"You look fine," Chibs replied.

"Then no. I don't need to go back to the apartment. Max will be staying on the ship tonight he said."

"Ok. We'll stay here tonight then." Chibs said softly. Alexandra had a few changes of clothes in his room in the house.

"Get your jacket. We'll ride." Chibs said.

Alexandra smiled as she handed the shopping bag to Chucky to keep safe until her return and went to retrieve her jacket from a hook on the wall. Saying good bye to Lyla and giving her a hug she soon followed Chibs out to his bike.

*****


	25. Crow-Tacking

Alexandra lay awake in bed, Filip sleeping quietly beside her. He'd seemed slightly pre-occupied at dinner, as if something was worrying him though he denied it. They had ridden into Lodi where there was a quiet family owned steak house. The meal was excellent and their conversation light and happy. A few patrons glanced apprehensively at the sight of his patch but seemed to calm down as he held the chair for her to be seated after helping her with her jacket. He'd been quite the gentleman. He'd even ordered a bottle of wine after listening to suggestions from the waiter. His behavior surprised her a bit. While he was always kind and gentle with her, tonight was raising the bar slightly. She wasn't quite sure what to think. After dinner they had taken a long and winding route back to the farm, stopping at one scenic spot along the way that overlooked the San Joaquin valley. The moon was rising in the east full and bright, the sky cloudless.

"I love you darlin." He'd told her as they sat on the bike admiring the view. "I've been giving it a lot of thought-and I've decided I don't need you to mark yourself up with a crow. Some traditions don't really need to be kept up with." he said quietly.

"Ok." she'd said in response, wondering where this line of conversation was leading.

"Everyone knows you are with me. No need to brand ya like cattle." he finished.

"If that's how you feel." She said, not sure if he was fishing for some other answer.

He turned slightly and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Filip. The dinner tonight was lovely. Who knew a tough biker could be so chivalrous." She teased.

"Aye. We aren't all uncivilized apes," he smirked. "Sometimes acting all posh is scarier." he snorted.

Once back at the farm they'd stopped in to the club house. Things were quiet, just Happy and Tig were at the bar. A couple of drinks later Filip and Alexandra retired to his room. Happy had seemed different as well now that she thought about it. His face more relaxed, but also with an undercurrent of some worry that he also denied. Tig was his usual slightly psycho self- but with a twinkle in his eye that betrayed the idea that there was some secret he was keeping that he couldn't wait to tell.

Filip rolled over at that point and she snuggled into his arms and willed herself to sleep. Her last thought being who she'd ask to dinner with her and Max.

She woke to the sound of several Harleys roaring past the house. Filip was nowhere to be found.

She went and took a quick shower then checked the time. It was past 9am. She quickly dressed, taking one of the new shirts from her shopping the day before and putting it on with a pair of black boot-cut jeans. She fixed her hair and applied some eye-makeup and made her way down to the kitchen where a pot of coffee sat ready. She poured a cup and went to the porch to see that every member of the MC had apparently arrived at the club house.

"Wonder what happened now?" she thought to herself. She debated on whether to go over or not.

She drained the coffee and rinsed the cup out and placed it in the drain tray next to the sink and then headed for the clubhouse.

She pulled at the door- surprised to find it locked. She looked over to the machine shed and saw Dog milling about getting ready to work on some project. She was about to head back to the house to see if the door from the house that led into the club house 'cathedral' was open when suddenly the door opened to reveal Chucky who had a big smile on his face.

"Sorry about the door. Had a little crisis this morning. Forgot about unlocking it until I saw you on the security monitor." he offered as an explanation.

"Crisis?" Alexandra asked as Chucky maintained his position effectively blocking her way. "Everyone is alright?" She asked, slightly worried.

"Oh yes. Everyone is fine," he replied. Still not moving.

"Mind if I come in..or is there some 'club business' going on that I need to not witness?" she asked, her tone showing signs of irritation at the attempt to hide something from her.

"Chucky!" Tig's disembodied voice wafted out to her. "Let her in!"

Chucky immediately stepped aside and held the door open for her and swept his arm to grant her access.

As she rounded a corner she was greeted with a raucous, and horribly out of tune chorus of 'Happy Birthday' sung at full volume by the entirety of SAMCRO. She stood stunned as Happy sang sporting a wide smile on his face, apparently pleased at her stunned look.

On a long table sat a cake with one candle and several envelopes, balloons and streamers in the SAMCRO colors decorated the table.

She leaned on the cane, as she felt her eyes filling with tears, her throat tight as she tried to swallow, taking in the scene. "Oh. My. God." She said once they had finished serenading her. "How in the hell?" she asked as Filip swept her up in a hug, the other members crowding around shouting "Happy Birthday!"

She lost it. Burrowing her face into Filip's chest she let the tears flow. He looked over her shoulder at the rest of the men confused. "Shhh luv...what's wrong?" he whispered as the men grew silent, worried.

"Christ..." she said as she pulled away wiping her face and smiling. "you guys are too much." She sniffed audibly. "You are...this is just..." She turned to look at all of them. "sweet." she laughed as the men relaxed visibly and one by one each one gave her a hug and wished her a happy birthday.

Chucky appeared from the kitchen with a cart carrying trays of scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes...pancakes made by Happy she was informed. Soon everyone was seated and digging in to some food. After eating they all insisted she open her cards. She laughed as she read each one..all humorous and each one had a 50 dollar bill tucked inside with instructions on exactly how it was to be spent, hair styling, manicures, new riding clothes, a day at a spa, a night out with Brooke and Lyla. There was a card from every one of the guys, except for Filip.

She thanked every one of them as she made the ceremonial first cut into the cake so Chucky could begin serving it up. Once every one had a piece of cake in front of them Filip stood. They all quieted down as he reached into his Kutte and produced the wrapped box.

"Darlin, Like I told you last night- some traditions don't need to be 'enforced' I guess is the word. Just changed a bit in certain cases." He placed the box in front of her. "Happy birthday." He leaned down and kissed her. "I hope it pleases you." he said with a tentative smile and sat down.

She stared at the box. Tig sat across from her, expectant, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

She looked at Filip and fought back a tear that was working it's way from her eyes. "Oh Filip..you didn't have to..." she said as she took the box in her trembling hands.

Filip saw the tears coursing down her cheek and quickly took a clean napkin to wipe her cheek. "Whist." he said softly. "No need for all that." he smiled.

"You gonna open that or just stare at it?" Tig teased, which earned him a sharp jab from Rat who was sitting next to him.

"Play nice boys." Alexandra chided, her tears gone as she gently removed the paper from the box. Opening it up she gasped at the sight. It was the same necklace she'd seen months before when Max had taken her shopping when she was still in the hospital.

"Filip it's beautiful." She said softly and placed the box on the table, leaning over to kiss him.

A chorus of 'Awww' rose from the assembly followed by fake coughs, and a few muttered admonishments to 'get a room'. followed by laughter when they parted. Filip stood once again and took the necklace from the box to place it on her. The group complimented her on how nice it looked on her.

"Now it's official. Alexi has Chibs crow!" Happy cheered with a smile as the men slapped the table in approval.

*****

Max Connelly stood at the gangway surrounded by ATF agents. A warrant in his hands. They were demanding his log books and manifests. Two drug dogs and their handlers standing nearby.

"Muster your crew on the deck where we can see them." the lead agent ordered.

Max sighed and radio'd the order to the bridge. "You'll find nothing on this ship, and there will be no damage. Anything you need broken down- my crew will assist. We have a schedule to keep. I'll also be calling the company attorney." Max said lowly. His face stern.

"As you see fit." the agent said.

"This way. The documents are in my office." Max said flatly and lead the way.

****

Down the street, Lyla sat in her car, a Stockton cop at her window. "I'm sorry but this area is closed. I can't let you pass." The cop said.

"I have a business. I have a deadline to meet." Lyla protested.

"I'm sorry miss. You need to leave." The cop said a bit more forcefully.

"How long?" Lyla pressed.

"I don't know. You need to leave now. You can call the Stockton Port office to inquire when the port is back open." he finished.

Lyla pursed her lips and turned the car around. She headed for the farm.

****

A delivery truck sat on the shoulder of the road a few hundred yards away from the driveway to the farm. The driver changing a flat tire. His phone rang. "White Ford Sedan- Blonde driver." the voice on the other end said. He snapped the phone shut then sent a text.

Marcus Alvarez looked at his phone. "In place @ SAMCRO. They're all here. Nothing going on." the text read. He'd sent a 'prospect' up to the farm to see if it was possible that SAMCRO knew more about the meth hitting the streets than they'd admitted to at the party. The Stockton Charter had alerted him to heavy police activity at the docks in the vicinity of Redwoody and the Covert Spring. Another prospect from Stockton was now tailing Lyla. Business was business, truce or not and if SAMCRO was moving into drugs, the relative peace that had prevailed since Teller's demise would be no longer.

****  
Lyla stopped at a drive up coffee shop and ordered a coffee. While she was waiting to pull forward she sent a text to Alexandra. 'something is up at the port. Need to see Chibs.' she hit send.

****

Alexandra was just finishing with helping clear up the remains of breakfast when she felt the buzz of an incoming message. She read it and went looking for Chibs. Tig was sitting at the bar watching the security cameras. Nothing looked out of place short of a truck parked some distance down the road. He watched as the driver pulled out a jack, road markers, and then just stood there. His sixth sense kicked in. Something just wasn't right about this. Alexandra sat down next to him. "Have you seen Filip? I just got a text from Lyla. Something is wrong. She's on her way here." she told him.

"I think he went up to check on Dog." he said absently. He studied the screen again and zoomed in closer. The driver still wasn't making a move to change the tire.

"Shit," he swore. "RAT! Get Chibs down here now. We have a situation." he ordered.

Alexandra sat stunned. "What?" she questioned.

"Lexi- take a burner phone- text Lyla back- tell her Chibs will meet her at the diner in Charming." Tig ordered. "We have someone - cops I'm betting- staking us out." he said lowly. Alexandra left Tig to grab a burner phone from the cabinet in the Cathedral.

Chibs and Rat arrived while Alexandra was busy with the burner phone trying to alert Lyla as to where to meet Chibs. She waited nervously for a response as she sat at the bar- the members now all huddled to watch the security cameras.

"Any word from Lyla?" Chibs called out.

"Not yet," Alexandra answered.

"Ok- boys. Lets go be neighborly." Chibs smiled. "Luv- the minute you hear from her- you leave to meet her. We'll be along as soon as the coast is clear. Go see Dog- He'll get you set up with a car."

Alexandra raised an eyebrow. She was unaware of any spare cars hanging around- but then she hadn't really spent much time where Dog had set up shop. She watched the security camera as the group made their way down the road toward the 'disabled' truck. Her phone buzzed with a new message. 'Ok' it said simply. Alexandra breathed a sigh of relief and went to find Dog.

***

Back on board the Covert Spring a team of agents worked their way through the nearly empty cargo holds. Dylan stood ready with the chief engineer ready to disassemble anything the agents wished to inspect. The dogs were making their rounds as well. As each compartment was searched and declared clean an agent marked the hatches with an 'X'. Max sat in his cabin as agents scanned manifests and log books. It was going to be a long day of that he was certain. And he was also certain that the reason for all this had something to do with the True IRA. One of the agents radios chirped. "All the holds are clear. Dog's picked up a trace hit- but testing is inconclusive."

The agent sighed, the look of disappointment evident on his face. "I guess today is your lucky day Captain. Thank you for your cooperation." He turned and left.

Max returned to the deck and watched the group of law enforcement leave. "Search the entire ship- make sure we don't have anyone or anything still hanging around." he ordered his crew. He then returned to his cabin and began studying every manifest from his last trip- looking for what- he wasn't quite sure.

***

Lyla pulled into the diner and parked the car and walked in. She took a booth and sat down to wait, for however long it took. Another car pulled into the lot. The driver did not get out of his car.

Alexandra found Dog who apparently had already been alerted to her need for transportation. He handed her a set of keys and motioned for her to follow him. He pulled a cover off of a vintage and pristine restored Cutlass. Black. He smiled. "This car belonged to the last President's old lady." He smiled. "Shame how she was killed." he said softly. "Be careful." he said as he held the door open for her.

"I'll not get a scratch on it," Alexandra said gently. "I wish I could have known her," she said almost to herself. "Thank you."

Dog shut the door and watched as she slowly backed out of the shed it had been stored in. He then headed into the woods see how the MC was doing with their unwanted attention on the road. The MC had the 'driver' surrounded. Rat and Tig were busy jacking the truck up and unbolting one of the tires despite the obvious attempts of the driver to decline their 'help'. The confusion and chaos that the men created allowed Alexandra to carefully slip out of the driveway and on to the highway unnoticed. Once out of sight of the assembled group on the side of the road she floored it- headed for Charming and Lyla.

Parking the Cutlass in the parking lot of the diner Alexandra scanned the lot. One car with a man sitting in it caught her eye. She checked her purse for the burner phone and tucked it into her jacket pocket and then made her way into the diner. As she scanned the tables looking for Lyla she checked once again for the mystery man in the car. He had a clear view of many of the tables in the diner. One of which was where Lyla was seated. Alexandra made her way to where Lyla was and sat down, and took Lyla's hands in greeting. "Hey girlfriend." She smiled. "I think we are being watched." she said lowly. She reached into her purse and pulled out her private phone and quickly tapped a note- the plate number of the mystery car.

Lyla's eyes went wide flashing fear.

"We are ok for the moment. He won't do anything here. Too public." Alexandra tried to reassure her. "The club has a situation going on up at the farm. We just need to sit tight." A waitress came by with a menu- Alexandra ordered coffee and then studied the menu. "So- what's good?" She asked Lyla with a cheerful tone. A few minutes later their orders for breakfast in Alexandra saw the mystery car pull out of the lot and drive away. She sighed. She pulled out the burner phone and set it on the table, figuring that would be the phone the guys would use to reach them.

Lyla had noticed the necklace Alexandra was wearing. "Oh my..that new?" she asked her eyes darting around Alexandra's neck.

Alexandra looked confused for a moment then realized what Lyla was referring to.

"Um- yeah," she said somewhat shyly. Her hand reaching up and tracing a finger absently on the pendant.

"So?" Lyla pressed- the nervousness of earlier taking a back seat.

"Filip," Alexandra said.

"Wow." Lyla whistled lowly. She raised her eyebrows. Questioning.

"He decided this would be a 'suitable' substitute for 'the crow' tat. Didn't feel like 'branding' me." Alexandra replied.

Lyla smiled widely. "That softie." she giggled. "So when?"

Alexandra took a sip from her coffee and told Lyla about the surprise birthday breakfast of earlier. The waitress arrived with their food and Alexandra looked aghast at the quantity of food on her plate.

"Christ. I can't eat this. Still full of Happy's pancakes. You were right. They are good- and I did finally see him smile." She laughed. "I hate wasting food." She looked out the window and saw a disheveled man making his way through the lot- heading for the dumpster. An idea flashed through her mind and she quickly flagged down a waitress- asking for a carryout box for her plate along with plastic utensils. The 'homeless' man was still rummaging in the dumpster as she transferred the food to the box. In a flash she was out the door and headed toward him. Lyla watched as Alexandra approached him and gave him the box.

Outside Alexandra stood for a minute as the 'homeless' man shyly took the box from Alexandra. "God Bless you miss," he said quietly. "God Bless."

"What's your name?" Alexandra found herself asking.

"John," he said simply. "John Turner, I think. Was in an accident a long time ago...Can't remember much," he said shyly. His eyesstared at the necklace she wore. "The crow used to sing to me," he whispered.

The sound of motorcycles pulling into the lot took her attention away from the man- she saw the familiar Kuttes of the MC. Tig and Chibs. When she turned back the man was gone. Vanished into thin air it seemed. She quickly searched trying to see where the man could have headed off to so quickly but found no hint. She headed for Tig and Chibs.

Back inside the diner the four of them formulated a plan. They'd head over to TM. The place still hadn't been sold. Another problem Chibs was going to have to get resolved. He made a mental note to go up to Norco and see Wendy. But for now, it would be the one place they could use to check Lyla's car for any mischief.

Tig had pulled an RF detector out and was sweeping Lyla's as well as Alexandra's car. "Nothing. Let's get them on the lift, though- wanna look anyway," he said. Chibs just nodded.

Lyla stood next to Alexandra, worried. "What is going on?" she asked.

"I don't know luv. Probably nothing. Just being careful." Chibs said and gave her a sideways hug. "So what happened at the Port?" he asked softly, turning to look at her.

Lyla told him about the cops closing the port near where Max's ship was docked. Chibs face remained impassive.

By 5pm that evening Max had given up trying to figure out what the cops had been looking for. Other than the regular gun shipment which was never listed on a manifest everything else was commercial goods. CD's and DVD's, electronics, nothing out of the ordinary. Even the chemicals that had been loaded in Belfast had totally legit manifests. He rubbed his eyes and sighed resignedly. The company attorney had assured him it was probably nothing more than an impromptu check -probably initiated by Homeland Security to put some spin out about how great the 'war on terror' was going. He checked the time and called Alexandra- it was time for his promised dinner with her.

***


	26. Warning Shot

AUSA Lincoln Potter sat at his desk reading several files. Five years before he'd been ultimately thwarted in his attempt to shut down the IRA gun running in Northern Cali. Things had certainly changed in the last two years. Ortiz, aka Juice, was dead. The Lin crime family eliminated,- removing the supply of weapons and drugs coming from the Middle East. Even Teller was dead, after killing a major crime lord, August Marks, resulting in a relative peace among various street rats in Oakland. And wonder of wonders , SAMCRO apparently had gone legit, albeit a skeezy legit- their primary source of income being the sex trade. Their one brush with the past being a short encounter with Connor Malone almost a year before. The Scot at the head of the SAMCRO table, and Connor the new head of the True IRA. MI5 had passed on Intel regarding Connor- he'd been very busy buying votes and other influence across the pond- and the money was coming from somewhere, most likely a convoluted arrangement with the Galindo cartel. Somehow Teller had managed to shift drugs and guns over to the Mexicans. 

He sighed. It was an impossible situation he found himself in. He'd been tasked with bringing down any US entity facilitating the flood of methamphetamine that plagued the country. But he knew that if his work jeopardized the flow of cash and Intel that made its way to the black ops side of the U.S.- then he'd be right back at zero, just as before. His job was simply to make a big enough bust to give the news something to report, keep up the illusion that the country was still based on rule of law. Samcro and their associated charters weren't the True criminals, those criminals were the most powerful of men, at the very peak of Government, money meant nothing to them, the real prize was power, the ability to rule, playing chess as it were with lesser governments, thereby controlling economic and political outcomes. Samcro, their other charters, nothing more than pawns, as was he in that game.

He turned his attention to the Samtaz charter's file. His agency's surveillance of them turned up no obvious connection to the Mayan MC, who were known to have dealings with Galindo's coke business, but Galindo had recently been rumored to be branching into meth. Samtaz was believed to be heavily involved in supplying meth in their corner of the southwest. The question was how were they getting the material to manufacture in such quantity? Or were they simply distributing for Galindo- or some other rival? Only a few days before a tip leading to a ship in Stockton had given him some hope as to finding the answer to that question, but they'd come up empty.

His study was interrupted by a junior investigator. "Just got some new transcripts from a phone call from none other than the President of Samcro," he said as he passed a file to Potter.

Potter quickly scanned the file. "Well, it seems our boys are aware something is rotten in Denmark." He smiled, "Get eyes on Samcro, Samtaz and see if our friends across the pond can feed us anything from Belfast."


	27. Old Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorified and sanctified be God’s great name throughout the world  
> which He has created according to His will.
> 
> May He establish His kingdom in your lifetime and during your days,  
> and within the life of the entire House of Israel, speedily and soon;  
> and say, Amen.
> 
> May His great name be blessed forever and to all eternity.
> 
> Blessed and praised, glorified and exalted, extolled and honored,  
> adored and lauded be the name of the Holy One, blessed be He,  
> beyond all the blessings and hymns, praises and consolations that  
> are ever spoken in the world; and say, Amen.
> 
> May there be abundant peace from heaven, and life, for us  
> and for all Israel; and say, Amen.
> 
> He who creates peace in His celestial heights,  
> may He create peace for us and for all Israel;  
> and say, Amen.

Chibs found himself unable to sleep, so he softly padded his way toward the kitchen where he poured himself a shot of scotch. His thoughts turned to the several bits of business he needed to deal with over the next few days. First a meeting with Oso of the Mayans regarding Samcro's share of profits from Diosa, and the Stockton house. Then a meeting with Lenny, regarding his suggestions for help with the porn studio distribution offer. And lastly, a meeting with Wendy, to finalize the transfer of houses and TM property. He realized it was just a few months past the 1 year anniversary of Jax's death. It was well past time to be finalizing things for Wendy, but probate courts moved slowly, and Wendy had enough on her plate trying to get Abel and Thomas settled in their new life in Norco, the slow pace of legalities probably a small blessing.

He hoped to set a meet with Alvarez as well, the search of the Covert Spring a few days before had unnerved him, but Max was loading cargo today and would be heading out by weeks end. All was quiet, so it seemed as though Max was correct in his assessment that it was just a random check and nothing more.

The sky was beginning to show the hint of the impending sunrise. His ears heard the soft sounds of Alexandra rising, so he stood and made his way back to the kitchen to start coffee and some breakfast for the two of them.

****

Chibs backed his ride into the parking spot in the visitors' lot at Stockton State Prison, his gaze scanning the lot. He'd left his Kutte back at the clubhouse in Alexandra 's care. She's looked confused when he's handed it off to her. "Canna wear the colors at the prison in the visitor's room." He'd said. " Hav ta make things right with a brother. " He'd been pleased she took the article of clothing from him wordlessly, seeming to understand, but he knew she'd probably be wanting to know the history at some later date. As he dismounted he saw another man, standing next to a bike, one with "ape hanger bars", the stranger turned, revealing a patch Chibs was familiar with, Mayan. Chibs found a way to fiddle with his saddlebags for a moment, and the object of his gaze eventually turned so Chibs could see which charter the Mayan belonged to. Santo Padre the flash read. Chibs quickly made his way inside, wondering why he'd never heard of that charter, only to be nearly bowled over by a Latino headed straight for the Mayan. Immediately on alert, Chibs watched as the two men embraced. His own limited Spanish gave him the idea that it was nothing more than a family reunion. He entered the prison, telling himself he'd have to look into exactly how many charters the Mayans had.

"I'm sorry Mr. Telford, inmate Janowitz passed away early this morning, a stroke according to our medical officer." The female corrections officer said softly.

Chibs crossed himself and turned to leave. "Excuse me, but will you be claiming the remains?" The officer asked as Chibs turned back to her. "We've been unable to reach LuAnn Delaney, she was listed as his next of kin."

He sighed, then after a brief pause replied, "Aye. Let's get this done."

****

Chibs sat with attorney Lowen in Chibs 'office' in the farmhouse. Alexandra also sat nearby. He'd been reviewing an envelope containing Lenny's will and final instructions. He was surprised to find that Lenny had managed to hide/save a considerable amount of money- stashed in offshore banks- the Caymans no less. There were bequests to a few members of SAMCRO- Bobby notably, and it was decided that bequest would be placed in a trust for Bobby's daughter, to be managed by Lowen's firm, as it was believed that his ex-wife would simply blow through the cash. Tig was also listed as a beneficiary- for 'reasons that Tig knows only too well' was the cryptic explanation. Lenny has desired a simple graveside funeral in the Jewish tradition. He'd listed Chucky as the person to make the arrangements- apparently, Chucky was Jewish- another revelation to Chibs. And as well there was a considerable sum to be given to Chucky- 'for his faithful visits and friendship'. The balance was to be divided equally between SAMCRO and St. Jude's research hospital.

Lowen raised an eyebrow at the mention of St. Jude. "A Jewish guy giving to a charity named in honor of a Catholic Saint?" she'd asked slightly incredulous.

Chibs chuckled at the obvious joke. "Ye aren't Catholic? Desperate cases and lost causes. Lenny did have a singular sense of humor."

****

Chucky had been overjoyed to find many Jewish members of the Son's. One charter had even patched in an Israeli- a member named Mike- but whose given name was Moshe. There were enough for a Minyan to recite the Kaddish at the grave. As Alexandra looked around she found the sight of Yarmulke and leather a juxtaposed image. As Moshe recited the prayer in Hebrew she found herself calmed by the words she recited in English as Moshe paused between verses. She looked over to Filip and saw his eyes threatening to spill over as he tried to recite the prayer with everyone else. When it was finished- he crossed himself obviously out of habit. She silently placed her arm around his waist while they approached the grave to place the traditional stones upon the marker.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://soundcloud.com/myjewishlearning/mournerskaddish


	28. Forward Deployment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter- trying to work in how things came to be due to Mayans ND now airing! Might be interesting to see if my theories match up with the show as it goes! Comments etc always appreciated!

Some weeks earlier.....

 

Marcus Alvarez, sat at the conference table in the Oakland Mayans clubhouse. Around the table sat Oso Ramos president of the Stockton Charter, 'Bishop' Losa VP of the Carson City Charter, and Che Romero, SA of the Carson City Charter.

"Since Galindo senior has passed our business with the cartel has changed. Lobo Senora is no longer a player. Galindo's son has seen to that. The coke is no longer as plentiful as it once was. I've met with Galindo's representatives and they are making moves with other parties to supply Heroin. I assured him that the business model stays the same even if the product changes. To that end, Galindo's people have requested that we have a presence closer to the border to better facilitate that business."

The men around the table simply nodded.

"Therefore I propose we set up a new charter in Santo Padre, with Bishop taking the post as President." Alvarez said, casting his gaze around the table, the unspoken question obvious.

Nods of assent greeted him.

"Gracias." Bishop replied.

"Who do you want as your VP?" Alvarez asked.

Bishop looked to his SA. "Taz?" he asked.

Romero simply nodded.

"Good. Here is a list of others who wish to make the move, you will have final say on who you wish to have in your charter." Alvarez passed Bishop a list of names to review. Most of them Bishop already knew. Alvarez continued, "I want this charter to be live within a month. I have heard rumors that the Tuscon Charter of the Sons has been cooking and distributing Meth. I'll be setting up a meeting with SAMCRO as well as their Berdoo charter to come to some agreement on how we deal with them if they become a threat- however, Galindo thinks that a group of rebels who have started making noise after Lobo Senora may be involved, but we will dig in to find the truth." The men around the table nodded.

"Lastly, " Alvarez said, "when I met with Galindo last he made a 'request'." He stopped and studied his men. Alvarez was by nature a modest man, quiet and thoughtful, but ruthless when needed. He'd, after all, greenlighted the assassination of his own son who'd jeopardized the MC. The hit executed by non-other than a member of SAMCRO. That act had been the first step in forging the peace and ultimately the 'legitimate' business the two clubs shared. Alvarez had decided to leave SAMCRO alone as far as the drug business the Mayans had negotiated with Teller, they needed time to find their footing in a post Teller world he figured. But with the changes coming from across the border - it was time to end the mourning period, and reconnect with SAMCRO and nail down where they stood. In fact just that morning he'd received a message from SAMCRO- an invitation to a party to be held at their new base of operations a week from now. "He suggested that the title of 'Padrino' be conferred on me." He was actually embarrassed to have to announce this elevation. "I would be the point man for any business dealings with the cartel."

The table erupted in shock.

"So now we let the cartel sit at our table?" Oso shouted.

Alvarez held his hands up for quiet. "No.Galindo won't be sitting at any Mayan table. He simply wants- I think a link to the past." The whole table knew there was some history between Alvarez and Galindo Sr, but what that history was exactly none of them knew. "I told him I'd take it to the table." He sighed. "Take it to your charters. Talk it over. Let me know your decision in a week. "

*****


End file.
